Witches: Sophomore Year
by Floralspace
Summary: Join the teen titans in the monster world. As 6 witches attempt to battle stereotypes and rise to the top at their school for arts and athletics. What will they do when they find themselves falling for a group of popular guys they know are bad news? BBrae, flinx, RobStar, Jericho x Kole, CyBee, Hot Spot x Argent 3rd story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been re-watching teen titans for a while now and I just can't help but feel inspired to write a story. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Stereotypes... One of the worlds' strongest enemies.

Witches. How would you describe a witch?

"Witches are evil."

"They always keep to themselves, I like it that way."

"I feel uncomfortable when they're around."

After the war between witches and the rest of the monsters, it took years before they could go to school without starting a riot. Now, people keep their rejection to themselves but they are still cornered. Outcast-ed because of what happened between their ancestors. Why? I guess some people don't have the brain capacity to migrate to change. But if I did, then I'm sure they could. Witches are supposed to stay in their corner and fade into nobodies. Well, I'm here to defy those stereotypes with my entire being. So I've set out for Trys Boarding School for the Artistically and Athletically Gifted. The school with the smallest witch population, as in there are only 5 attending the school. Well, 6 now.

* * *

Jinx watched as the cab driver dumped her bags on the street, not caring where they landed. He sped off, running through puddles on the cold street. Basic reaction to a witch. Her lips quirked up into a smirk and she sarcastically said,

"Thanks." She picked up her bags and turned to face the ginormous school before her. It certainly lived up to it's name. Jinx pulled a strand of her wavy, mid-back length, cotton candy pink hair from behind her gray ear. Yes, her skin was gray, it was actually common for a witch to have gray skin. She looked down at her clothes with her cotton candy pink eyes and sighed. A baggy off the shoulder gray sweater was placed over her tight short blue-purple dress with a yoke neckline and black triangle designs. Yeah yeah, Illuminati confirmed- laugh it out now, she'd heard it all before. With her dress she wore black socks that hiked up her thighs and and purple wedge boots. Her plan was simple. Go to the boarding school, become the top student, become the first famous singer to be a witch and show them that times have changed. Okay...so it wasn't super easy, but she was sure she could do it. She pumped her fist in the air and walked into the school. Sitting a top the fence was the vampire, Wally West aka Flash, currently the top male student. He had darling bright sapphire eyes and crazy orange locks of hair. He laughed to himself watching the hot pink haired girl pump her fist in the air and rush off to school.

Target Acquired.

* * *

Raven scooted further away from the popular green guy known as Beast Boy. Probably due to the fact that he was a werewolf. He was hot, despite being green. Green hair and eyes also adorned his face. She was about to wonder if the curtains matched the drapes but immediately discarded the thought. She needed a good reason to move away from him. Their seats in science were assigned, she was stuck with him. Raven touched the red diamond on her forehead and sighed. Everyone in class was talking except the two. She glanced at him with her smokey violet-indigo eyes. The guy, despite being silent, had a huge idiotic grin on his face. She turned back and glared at the clock, praying for time to move faster. She ran a hand through her short violet hair. She then started plating with the gold ring on her left pointer finger. Then she moved to the strings on her black hoodie that only reached half of her mid-drift, revealing her indigo tank top. On her waist was her signature golden belt with red rubies on each of the golden plates. She also wore black skinny jeans and heeled indigo converse. She didn't fancy herself particularly attractive, in fact she was a witch, she was supposed to be nothing. She was only there because her mother was the headmistress.

"Hi" Came the deep voice of the green guy. Raven flipped around, totally startled. Her book had been taken so she was forced to actually interact with a human. He was looking at her expectantly. He then widened his eyes as though he had just realized something. He then tried to speak to her in sign language.

'Sorry I didn't know you were a rainbow' She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Her rarely used voice was monotone as always. He looked surprised and then laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

'I'm not a rainbow you dumbass' She signed and turned back to the front.

"So you know sign language." He put his arms on the table and looked to her. Raven just stared forward, did the clock slow down? "Why don't you talk?" He asked. People began to take notice of the witch and beast boy's conversation. Raven sighed and glared at him, causing people to turn back to their regular conversations. He looked around at this and sighed. Then the bell rang and Raven started packing up her stuff. Beast boy, who only carried a few books, leaned into her ear and whispered,

"And the curtains to match the drapes." Before walking out with his best friend Cyborg. Cyborg was well, a cyborg. To be specific he was transformed by scientists into a robotic humanoid after a terrible accident. Raven blushed on her gray-tinted pale skin. She rushed to finish packing. Of course, freaking werewolves could read minds after all. Bee marched up to her.

"What was all that about?" She asked. Hoops swaying and her black bun bobbing as she marched up to her fellow witch. Bee could easily be mistaken for a human. She had dark cocoa colored skin along with black eyes and hair. She looked normal. Had it not been for her big mouth she could probably be treated normally having kept her heritage a secret. Bee wore a gray sweater, yellow skinny jeans with black plaid, and black converse.

"Nothing." Raven said, standing up. She and Bee walked out to lunch.

"Uh... I think it was something." Bee laughed at Raven's blushing face.

"What about you and the tin can?"

"Ah Sparky... he's alright we didn't really talk much he seemed to afraid to." She sighed and looked down.

* * *

Starfire sat at the lunch table with Argent. Argent was gazing out the window at the scenery and Starfire was tapping her feet impatiently.

"But perhaps she'll-"

"Star." Argent's thick accent came through, as well as her irritation. Star had heard about the new student, there were also rumors that it was a witch. Her fully green eyes peered around the lunch room and stopped as they caught the sight of a certain vampire with his cousin. Robin. Her crush. He was cousins with Flash, but the boys called him Kid Flash as a joke, she had learned. Robin was tall and handsome with those brave brown eyes and mysterious black hair. She frowned as she watched Kitten slip into his lap. Kitten was a blond little fairy. Star looked at herself. Crimson red lock of hair fell to her waist and her skin had a tangerine tint to it. Even to other witches she stood out. She wore a tight short high waisted black skirt, a purple shirt that had sleeves but revealed her shoulders and turned gray at her elbows of the sleeves, she also had an amulet from her sister that matched her eyes, baggy gray boots, and purple knee socks. She wouldn't fit in with them, although that had already been made quite clear to her. She looked to Argent. Argent had light gray skin. Her black hair was up in a ponytail that was spiky and slightly defied gravity with red bangs. Her eyes were red as well. She wore a black short dress with a red sash with black plaid, red hand gloves, and goth boots.

"Quite doubting yourself." Raven said as she slid into the seat beside her.

"But I am so different and you are all so similar."

"I think you're pretty refreshing" Bee smiled and Star thanked her. "So Raven had a little moment with BB over there." Bee teased and Raven Blushed.

"It wasn't anything like that." She said matter-of-factly.

"Where is Kole?" Asked Bee, giggling at Raven.

"She went to go pick up the new student from the office! She'll be dorming with us!"

"So she's gotta be a witch." Argent added in.

* * *

Kole stumbled her way down the hallway. Honestly she was glad to be away from all those people. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders with 2 antennae like pieces sticking out of her scalp. Her eyes were navy blue to match the high waisted skinny jeans she was wearing. Over them was a high waisted sweater that faded from gray to baby blue. She also wore black flats. She watched the ground as she walked to avoid eye contact of any kind. Well she avoided eye contact, but she didn't avoid ramming into a person. Kole found herself on the floor, having knocked into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up to come face to face with the student council president, the mute nymph. Jericho. Blond hair and green eyes. He held his hand out to her and she took it. She was a lot smaller than he was. She looked down.

"Th-thank you!" She blushed and ran by him. No one had ever helped her up before. She ran into the office and straight into a girl who smelled like roses. This girl caught he though.

"Hi. I'm Jinx, you're supposed to show me my dorm?" She pulled Kole back up. Kole nodded and pushed back out. There she saw Jericho outside the door, looking at her. "What was your name again?" Jinx asked as she exited the office.

"Kole" Kole whispered back under her breath.

"Cool... so are you two like lovers or something?" She said, sensing the tension immediately. Kole shook her head quickly and Jinx approached Jericho.

'Hello' He signed.

"Hi!" She smiled at him before grabbing Kole's hand. "I'm gonna take her, but you two can finish your little lovers quarrel after I'm situated." Before Jericho had time to respond Jinx was already off. After Jinx got situated in the dorm Kole lead her to the cafeteria.

"HELLO NEW FRIEND!" Star yelled, drawing attention to them as she engulfed Jinx in a bone crushing hug.

"You six!" Called some old man. Five of them flinched, Jinx just smiled at him. "Detention!" He called. The man was vice principal Scrooge.

* * *

Hot spot the fire monster ran around the court leaving a trail of dust behind him. Hot spot launched and dunked the basket ball.

"You!" Yelled Scrooge "Detention!" Hot Spot sighed and dropped the ball. Leave it to Scrooge to be unreasonable.

"That's what happened?" Robin asked, unimpressed.

"Well, how'd you get here?" Hot Spot asked, black eyes filled with curiosity, he ran a hand though his black hair. Hot Spot also had cocoa skin.

"He was making out with Kitten in the hallway" Kid Flash cut in.

"And what about you three?" Robin asked. The three boys exchanged looks before saying simultaneously,

"Pranks." Jeicho entered the gym that they were being forced to clean.

'I'll be supervising you' he signed and his friends sighed.

"Can't you let us off the hook?" BB asked sadly. Jericho simply nodded and pointed towards the mops.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I've kind of been writing this story for fun more than like a serious book and you all are giving me a lot of confidence by liking the first chapter so I just wanted to give you all a great big THANK YOU! 3**

Ah the gym. My first day and I've already gotten detention and all they want me to do is clean the gym? I could do that with both hands tied behind my back! This is nothing like my last school.

* * *

Jinx smiled as she cleaned the upper part of the gym behind the curtain. Neither groups knew each other were there. Jinx couldn't help but giggle at the idea of this minor punishment. Kole was picking up trash beside her. Raven stood a good ways away with the broom. Starfire was wiping down the bars. Bee was dusting off the curtains. Argent was on the other side of the rafters cleaning the seats. Jinx had been put on gum duty, so with a flick of her wrist she had jinxed the gum off and into her bucket. Argent appeared, having created cleaners to clean the chairs for her. Jinx smiled at her and she gave a small one back.

"Come here often?" She asked and Argent smiled larger and nodded. She flicked her wrist and dusters dusted the curtains, red brooms swept the floors, red hands picked up the garbage, red rags wiped the bars.

"I'm good at creating things." She said, finishing up the entire place easily.

"Ah well, I'm a jinx, bad luck." She laughed. There are different types of witched, naturally. "What about you?" She asked Kole, who in turn created a crystal shard out of thin air.

"I'm a crystal witch."

"That's so cool!" Jinx cheered. Starfire flew over to them. She held her palms and green circled of energy formed around them.

"I am what you call a laser witch." Jinx nodded to her and then looked to raven who sighed. With a snap of her fingers black energy formed around her and rose up in the form of a raven.

"Dark witch." She murmured, sitting in a seat near the others. Jinx smiled at her like a mad man.

"What about you, Bee?" She asked as Bee approached them. She smirked. She pushed out her hands and grew bee wings.

"I'm an insect witch, I can take on the qualities of any insect I choose." She smiled, flying over to them.

"Looks like we're the only ones who can't fly." Kole smiled to Jinx who nodded in acceptance.

"What do we do now, they're expecting this to take a while." Bee asked. Jinx smiled and the other four stopped flying as a chill washed over them from her evil smile.

"This is a music school isn't it?"

"Among other things..." Raven said.

 _When I get chills at night **Jinx broke out into song, shocking the guys who were just below them**_  
 _I feel it deep inside without you, yeah_  
 _Know how to satisfy **She flung open the curtain**_  
 _Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah_

 _Pictures in my mind on replay **She jumped and Kole created a crystal staircase to catch her**_  
 _I'm gonna touch the pain away_  
 _I know how to scream my own name **She walked down**_  
 _Scream my name_

 _I love me **She jumped down with Kole running after her**_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Raven flew down**_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Starfire flew down and started dancing**_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

 _I'll take it nice and slow_  
 _Feeling good on my own without you, yeah **Bee joined them shortly**_  
 _Got me speaking in tongues_  
 _The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah **She flipped around and pointed, she just so happened to point at Kid Flash**_

 _I'm gonna put my body first_  
 _And love me so hard 'til it hurts **She looked surprised but quickley got over it and flicked him off**_  
 _I know how to scream out the words_  
 _Scream the words **Argent raised an eyebrow and decided to join them**_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Starfire started to sing alon with her**_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Raven crossed her arms**_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime that I like **Bee danced along with her**_  
 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la..._  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love) **Kole shyly sang along**_

 _I know how to scream my own name **Argent smiled contently at them**_  
 _Scream my name_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Starfire dragged Raven and Argent into a dance with her**_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else **Jinx stuck her tongue out at the boy and pulled Kole into a dance**_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else **They danced around**_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la... **Argent and Raven exchanged looks**_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

"I think that about takes up our time." Jinx said, ignoring the boys. "Actually..." She looked back at them and grabbed Kole, shoving her towards Jericho. "You two have a lovers quarrel to finish." Starfire smiled and picked up Raven. Raven didn't time to think before she was dropping onto an unsuspecting Beast Boy.

"I believe you two have the love to speak about as well." Beast Boy lay crushed under Raven who immediately stood up and flew back over to Argent.

"Real smooth Star." Jinx said as she watched the two goths fly back to the dorm. Star giggled and high-fived Bee. Kole turned bright red and shot out of Jericho's arms.

"I-I'm gonna go" She said shakily before making her way out of the gym. Kid Flash made his way over to the pink haired hex girl.

"Wally West, but the people call me Flash." He held out his hand to her.

"Kid Flash." Robin laughed. She looked down at it and then reached out, only to swerve her hand and flick him off.

"You are?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"Out of your league" She said before walking off to catch up to Kole.

"Shots fired." Bee laughed, Cyborg joined her.

"Dude you don't have a chance." he laughed.

"Please, I did not hear the gunshot?" Starfire cut in, utterly confused. She was a foreigner after all. Bee slung her arm around Star and laughed even louder.

"It's a figure of speech." Star blushed and looked ahead to see Robin staring at her. She blushed even more.

"I believe we should be doing the leaving now." Star said before grabbing Bee and flying away.

On the way through the hall they rammed right into none other than Kitten.

"What the heck! Oh would you look at the little witches." She snarled at them with her distasteful voice.

"Oh stuff it Kitten, you're no better than us." Bee glared. Starfire cowered back slightly from her crushes current romantic interest.

"Oh but I am. People like you will never be as great as people like me." Kitten cackled. It was squeaky but defined. It reminded Star of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"People like you are the reason the world isn't right." Bee tried to banter back, but words like those hurt. Like a small woodpecker chipping away at one's soul. Bee hated feeling weak.

"A rat." Star but her hands together.

"What?"

"The tone of your voice that you use in conversation is much similar to that of a rodent." Bee laughed.

"Excuse me!" Kitten screeched, lunging towards Star who ducked away from her.

"I did not mean it as an insult, it was simply a comparison!"

"I'll make your life a living hell!" Kitten screeched. It was then that Jinx walked in.

"Jesus, I though there was some kind of dead bird in here!" She said and Kitten got even angrier.

"Just wait! Tomorrow will be a nightmare for you disgusting witches!" And with that Kitten stomped off to find her Robbie-poo.

"Who was that?" asked Jinx, utterly repulsed.

"That you be Kitten." Bee sighed.

"Oh well, besides that I just had a great idea!"

"Really, tell us friend Jinx." Star cut in.

"Come to the room!" She called, running ahead of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

It was brilliant. I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it before! Better than one witch, a group of them. Taking on the world of fame together. I liked these and girls and they seemed pretty trustworthy.

* * *

"Nope." Raven said, walking out of the room. Jinx shrugged

"She'll come around."

"A chance to show the world up, count me in." Bee smiled.

"I would love to join you friend Jinx!" Star exclaimed before hugging her.

"Still... not a... hugger" Jinx bit out, getting Starfire to release her.

"I'm afraid it'll take a little more than inspiration to get me to join, bad things happen to people who try to swim upstream." Argent sighed before turning to go to her room that she shared with Bee.

"But the result is beautiful!" Jinx called after her. She had really hoped that more of them would be happy to join.

"Umm..." Kole fidgeted.

"Yeah I know, you're too scared."

"Stage fright." She whispered, looking down before exiting to the room she shared with Jinx.

"2 out of 5!" Jinx cheered.

"They'll come around" Bee smiled, "Wanna go to a party?" She asked. It was a Tuesday night. There the three were. Jinx was in a tight black spaghetti strapped dress. The three of them were a band. Jinx didn't know why, but she felt that they were destined for something great. The party was one with sodas and flashing lights.

"Teen club?" Jinx laughed.

"It's the closest thing we get to a real one." Bee sighed.

"It's so colorful!" Star threw her hands up. Across the dance floor sat Robin, Kitten, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash. Cyborg stood up to get some sodas, from there he spotted the girls. He came back with three sodas.

"Hey Flash, your girlfriend is here and she's got back up." Wally stood and immediately spotted his target. Bee spotted them and frowned deeply.

"We might have trouble." She said to the other two. Jinx caught her line of sight and sighed.

"Just forget them. Let's dance!" She laughed and Star cheered. The girls went to the center of the dance floor.

"I will go get us the drinks." Star smiled. The other two nodded to her and continued dancing.

* * *

Damn.

Wally couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she moved was intoxicating. The worst part was that he could read her mind. Every thought she had was the last thing he expected. He stood up and moved onto the dance floor.

* * *

Beast Boy watched KF make his way to the dance floor and nudged Cyborg. The two smiled at each other and joined Wally. Robin had gone to get them drinks, leaving Kitten alone at the table.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes. Kole was shaking her back in forth. She was back in the room? She couldn't remember much after dancing.

"Hey! We have math class in like 5 minutes!" Kole shook her again. Kole had on a white shirt with light aqua quarter sleeves, a navy jean skirt, light purple knee socks, and brown ankle boots. Her hair was down. Kole rushed out of the room. Jinx stood up, she was barefoot, still wearing the tight black dress. She pulled on white tights and black riding boots. She rushed over to her suitcase, having still not unpacked and tugged on a big purple sweater before darted out the door after Kole. What a way to start off a Wednesday morning.

* * *

Bee sighed. She wore a black sports bra with yellow workout shorts and yellow sneakers. Her hair was up in it's usual bun. Bee sighed, she had track for her first period today. Track started 10 minutes late so that they had time to get ready. Bee turned to look at Star who was putting her hair up in a ponytail. Star had Hip hop in 30 minutes. She wore highwaisted black leggings, green high tops, and a pink shirt that left her mid-drift open and revealed her shoulders and had holes on the sleeves.

"Well, I'm off." Bee sighed.

"The good luck to you!" Star smiled. Hip hop was her favorite class. It was the only class she had with Robin that Kitten wasn't in. Star looked over at the couch, Raven sat asleep in a sitting position. Her highwaisted gray skit lay discarded beside the couch and her indigo high waistes sweater had slid off her shoulder. She simply wore her black fleece lined tights. Her shoes were tossed by the door. Raven had swimming for her first period today but it got cancelled because som guys dyed the pool red. Star smiled and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see BB.

"H-hey Star, right?" She nodded. "Uh... Cyborg is trying kill me so if I could just hide here..."

"Of course friend beast boy!" She smiled and let him in.

"Friend?" He asked.

"Well of the course. Now I must be making a departure." Star waved and rushed out of the room. Beast Boy turned to see Raven. He sat down next to her and with the weight change on the couch her head fell into his lap.

"Okayyyy" Beast Boy slightly blushed.

* * *

Argent sat on the bleachers reading. It was her free period. The first period of the day. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail. She wore a black tank top that ended above her stomach with a long sleeved fishnet shirt that also ended above her stomach. She also had on a low waisted black skirt with red ends and a black diagonal belt along with her black goth boots.

'Sweat trickled down her forehead.'

Her reading was stopped by a basketball flying right at her. She looked up to find HotSpot holding it right above her head.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone came in this place a mornings."

"It's fine."

"Hey, didn't I see you yesterday... singing"

"Oh no" She laughed "I wasn't singing."

"Seemed to me like you wanted to" Had he been watching her?

"Well then you obviously don't know me."

"Then let's talk." He laughed, "think you can take me on?" He held out the basketball. Argent wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

* * *

Jinx sat down beside Kole in math, there was only a minute until class began. Jericho sat in front of them, a content smile was settled on his features. 30 seconds. A flash sped into the classroom and settled in the seat beside Jericho, in front of Kole. The bell rang.

"Nice to have you join us Mr. West." The math teacher glared at him. Jinx felt her eyes widen. He was there last night, please god tell her that nothing happened. KF flipped around and gave her a lazy smirk.

Fuck.

* * *

Bee stretched. Across the field Cyborg ran onto the field, pissed off. He was late and Beast Boy had blamed him for dying the pool. He kept on running and rammed right into Bee, who hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Cyborg cowered back slightly.

"Stop that!" Bee hopped up, "Stop acting like I'm gonna curse you!"

"I didn't realize-"

"Forget it!" She growled and marched away.

* * *

Star smiled. HipHop had been going really well. That was until now. The teacher was picking partners who would dance together for the rest of the year. Star had been dancing in the streets since she was a little girl but she was nothing compared to the amazing dancers here. Especially Robin.

"Richard and Kori" What? Did she really just get paired up with Robin?

"I look forward to working with you." Robin held out his hand.

* * *

Raven stirred out of her sleep. She was laying on something incredibly warm. She snuggled up to it. Wait. They didn't have a heated couch. She sat up and was pulled back down by a strong hand over her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." came Beast Boy's voice. He smelled really good. "I heard that" Raven pulled his hand away from her and sat up. He looked disappointed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Star let me in." He said. She stood up and grabbed her skirt, slipping it on and moving to her shoes.

"She should know better." She grumbled.

"What, you don't want me around?"

"Not particularly." Raven said, tying her other shoe. She fixed her shirt.

"Well that's a lie." Raven blushed. Freaking psychic werewolf. Raven turned and pointed to the door.

"Get Out"

* * *

Argent flew up into the air and scored a dunk. She was winning.

"Aren't using your powers cheating?" HotSpot finally asked.

"You never set the rules." She smiled from a top the basket.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" She smirked down at him and he looked back up with a smirk if his own. "Well I'm surprised you aren't worried about flashing anybody up there." Argent blushed. She lowered herself down to the ground just as the bell for second period rand and HotSpot beat it out of there.

"Now hold on just a second" She called after him. She stuck her book in her bag and rushed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

What did I do with Wally West. We couldn't have done it. I woke up in my room after all. I thought we went to a teen club! Why don't I remember!

* * *

It was second period. As fate would have it all 12 of them had music class together. Miss Buns smiled as the students entered her classroom. Miss Buns had Black hair put up in a bouncy bun, no pun intended, and purple eyes. She had a curvy hourglass figure and wore a long sleeved purple dress that ended mid shin.

"Good morning studeeeeeents!" She practically sang. Jinx rose a eyebrow. Beside her sat Kole and on her other side was Raven. Beside Raven was Argent and Bee, beside Kole was Star. Bee looked pissed off, so did Argent who had entered the room with HotSpot. Raven was lightly blushing. Kole was smiling and talking to the slightly worried Jinx. Lastly Star had a face burning red and she was staring off into space. Jinx looked across the room to see KF staring at her. What had they done, she needed to know. Kitten was leaning against Robin's arm. Beast Boy and Cyborg were cracking jokes with each other. Jericho was reading a book and HotSpot was spinning a basketball on his finger. Miss Buns turned to the girls and Jinx gave her a bored look.

"Hi." She said simply and Miss Buns smiled largely. The starting bell rang and Miss Buns hopped up to her pedestal. Kitten walked out of the room to go and get "water" aka skipping the intro to class. Jinx couldn't blame the brat.

"Hello!" The students groaned out their hellos.

"Now, normally I would introduce everyone and tell you all about the class but I decided we'd dive right into our projects!" Miss Buns cheered. "Your partner is the person sitting across from you." Jinx looked at Wally. Great just great. Kole was paired up with Robin. Star was paired up with HotSpot. Bee was paired with Jericho. Raven was paired with Beast Boy. Argent was paired with Cyborg.

"This is what I do when boys sit on one side and girls sit on the other." Giggled the teacher. She must be insane. "Don't be shy! Go meet your partner!" KF stood and in a flash was before Jinx. Cocky bastard. Kole made a slow walk towards Robin. Robin slightly grimaced, making Jinx glare at him. Star flew over to HotSpot with a goofy smile. He returned a more reserved one and put down the was already sitting with Bee. Agent was taking her time to get to Cyborg, her eyes glued to the book before her. Raven sighed as Beast Boy came over to her, smirk in place.

* * *

The project was simple. Write and perform a song. It could be a duet, one person could sing it, as long as both wrote it. Not so simple. It was due in two weeks. She had to write a song with Wally West. Kid Flash. The biggest douche bag she knew. Well she didn't really know him but still.

* * *

The students filed out of the classroom. All heading to third period. Jinx went with Bee and Raven to science.

"You won't have a partner since there's an uneven amount of students now." Jinx nodded. As long as she didn't have to do another thing with KF. She couldn't stand him. It was almost to the point of her face turning red and steam bursting out of her ears. The worst part was he knew something she didn't. She hated knowing less than people, Wally in particular. As they entered the room Jinx found that Beast Boy and Cyborg were also in their class, they had somehow managed to reach the room before the girls as well. Beast Boy waved to her like a five year old. Raven sighed and slowly made her way to her seat and scooted as far from him as possible. Bee looked at Cy who caught her eyes and then faced away. Bee sighed. After track she had showered and changed her clothes. She now wore a thick strapped tight black dress that ended at her mid thighs, over it she had on a fitted yellow sweater, her hair was still in a bun and she kept on her signature silver hoops, she wore black tights and yellow ankle boots. Bee sat down beside him and glared at the wall. Jinx watched her friends. BB tried to get Raven's attention while Bee glared at the wall and Cyborg turned to her, trying to talk but turning back, rethinking his words. It was pitiful. Jinx sat alone.

* * *

Kole blushed. Seeing as they both had a free period she had agreed to help him sort papers in the student council room. She was surprised by how relaxed Jericho was around her. A witch. She picked up a big stack of papers. She might have overexerted herself. She was almost to the table when she realized that her legs were shaking. whoops. She shakily walked. Only ten steps away was the table. Looking back she could've just summoned some crystals to help her but her mind was fuzzled. After the music class she had been cornered by Kitten, something about staying away from her Robbie-poo. Kole had tried to reason with her but soon realized it was fruitless. The girls had brought a bucket of paint with them. It was orange. While they were peeling the cap off Jericho had walked by. He had stopped them, she wasn't exactly sure what he had signed but it got them to get away from her. He then had her stay with him in order to make sure they didn't try anything. She could remember them talking about how she might melt if they poured enough on her. Sometimes she wished she would just face her fears and be like Jinx. But the things hurt. It wasn't her fault she was born a witch. Kole had totally forgot that she was carrying anything. It was until she felt the weight lifted from her hands. She watched Jericho put down the papers on the table.

'Try and be more careful' He signed to her. She blushed.

"Th~ank you." She blushed. He smiled down at her small form.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and the red head." Wally laughed to his cousin. The two also had a free period.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't see how you can find a witch attractive in the least."

"Dude, don't badmouth Jinx. You don't know anything about her."

"And neither do you, the only difference id I don't want to." Robin glared at Wally. Why was he so protective all of the sudden?

* * *

The beat pounded out of the drum set in perfect accordance with the music. Argent sighed. This felt right. When it was her break she turned to the instrument teacher, Mr. Grayson.

"You look a bit concerned, are you alright?" Argent asked the blond haired man. He was young, only about in his twenties.

"Argent, I just wish you weren't wasting your instrumental talents away." He had told her the same thing yesterday when she was playing the electric guitar. Argent hated this about him. He had a way of making her feel guilty.

"Actually!" She piped up, "I just joined a band with my dorm mates last night." Oops.

"Really? That's great!" Mr. Grayson cheered.

"So when's your first concert?" Argent flipped around to see HotSpot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listening to you lie, you don't seem like someone who would join a group." Argent. Was. PISSED.

"It's not a lie, we just got together so we have to sort things out but as soon as we have a concert I'll let you know firebrain." She spoke with loud venom.

"I look forward to it." HotSpot laughed.

"As do I." Said Mr. Grayson. Great! What had she just gotten herself into.

"I have a letter from Mrs. Bee." HotSpot handed the envelope to Mr. Grayson. His green eyes lit up at the sound of his wife's name. Mrs. Bee was a slightly pregnant math teacher.

"Thank you." He said to HotSpot.

"Well, I gotta get back to math. See you later Argent." He smirked at her and Argent wanted to punch him in the face.

* * *

Star sighed and looked at the pool. She didn't have a chance to see it red. It was now clear and blue. Star had swimming. She had because, it sounded better than her other choices. She dove into the pool and swam at an unusual speed. She was a Tamaranian. An island called Tamaran was her home, being an island. Great swimming was a necessity. She got out on the other side of the pool.

"Hey, Starfire, right?" She watched as Wally approached her. Behind him was Richard.

"Kori to you." She turned her attention back to Kid Flash.

"Whoa what did I do to you?"

"You and I do not have the friendship. You have hurt friend Jinx and for that you will pay. As well as Cyborg for hurting friend Bee. I suggest you leave me alone." And with that she stomped off. On Tamaran such a tradition was quite normal. If someone hurts your friend then they hurt you as well.

"You sure you're not into that?" Asked Wally, slightly concerned for his safety. Robin looked away from him and sighed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jinx made her way to art with Bee. She was lucky that she had friends in all of her classes. They walked into the room. Kitten sat in the front, next to her was a black haired girl with black eyes. Jinx sighed. Of course she'd get stuck with Kitten. Bee and her sat at a table for two in the back corner. The bell was about to ring when Flash walked in. Please don't notice me. Jinx thought. Luck was on her side for once as Wally found himself sitting with Kitten and two other girls, the other had green hair and brown eyes.

Lucky. That was going to cost her.

* * *

Kole walked into piano class, she was surprised to see Cyborg, sitting alone.

"C-Cyborg?" She asked quietly. He flipped around, eyes wide.

"O-oh you're one of Bee's friends." Kole slowly made her way over to him.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't know you played piano."

"Nobody does! And it needs to stay that way!" Cyborg shot up.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kole sat beside him at the piano and held up her pinky for a promise. Cyborg gave her a scared look. "Oh... I get it." Kole put her hand down and made a move to get up.

"No! It's just... What's wrong with me?" He put a hand on his head and she sat back down. "Where I'm from, witches live up to their stereotypes so I've always been afraid of them." She smiled at him.

"It's okay. It's nice to know that somebody is actually to get to know us." Kole smiled. "Plus, I have a lot of fears myself."

"This is gonna sound really selfish since you're already keeping my secret, but could you help me get over this fear of witches. I don't want to be afraid." Kole looked up at him and sighed.

"You're asking the wrong girl."

"Then how about we help each other get over our fears." Kole was shocked. She then smiled at him and held out her pinky again.

"First of all, most of us aren't untouchable... also lets keep all of this a secret." Cyborg nodded. He took her pinky and was surprised how big he was compared to her.

"So... wanna be partners?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. Luckily nobody who cared was in there. With anyone else this would cause chaos.

* * *

Raven entered math where she found a showered Star and Argent. Star had taken a shower and changed into black flats, silver jeans, and a mulberry and silver tube top. Raven sighed. Beast Boy was in this class too. DID IT EVER END. She wanted to scream into a pillow, but she couldn't. There was no telling what her powers might do if she did. What she wasn't expecting was Beast Boy to sit down beside her, followed by Robin. Just wonderful. Raven glared, wishing she had sat in the middle.

"Friend Raven Agen has just expressed to me her eagerness to join the band!" Star cheered.

"You're in a band?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven sighed.

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Argent?" Asked Mr. Grayson. HotSpot was in his electric guitar class.

"What do you mean?"

"The two of you remind me of Bee and I."

"How so?"

"Back in high school we were rivals too."

"Rivals?"

"The way you pissed her sure looked like it, am I wrong?"

"Nope, we're rivals." HotSpot laughed. He strummed a few cords on his guitar.

"Well, don't challenge her on drums or guitar cause she'll kick your butt." Mr. Grayson laughed.

* * *

The girls swooned and Jericho dove into the water. He was a champion swimmer. He was nothing compared to Aqualad, his older brother. They were water nymphs. But now that Aqualad had graduated Jericho had become well known for his swimming, even though he didn't want to be a swimmer. He did it to pass the time. He did enjoy being in the water, it was like a whole other world. Exciting and unknown.

* * *

Jinx kicked off her boots and slumped on the couch. IT WAS OVER. One day down, millions more to go. The girls piled into the dorm and slumped on the couch. The only person who had energy was Star.

"Oh the glorious has happened!" Star cheered.

"What's up" Jinx asked tiredly.

"Friend Argent and friend Raven have joined the band!" Jinx perked up to this and Raven sighed. Somehow the green soccer played had persuaded her to join the band.

"ALRIGHT!" Jinx got up and turned to Kole. "So?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kole sighed and remembered that her next piano class was on Friday, she could talk to Cy about it. "I'll have an answer by Friday afternoon."

"Okay..." Star sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. Jinx opened it and found the guys. All six of them.

"Hey Jinxie, I believe we have a song to write." A slight blush dusted her cheeks and she growled at him.

"What are you doing here? And don't call me Jinxie!


	5. Chapter 5

I **DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! I know I owe 2 chapters now. But to compensate this one is going to be a long one.**

Honestly, it's way too late for shit like this. I just survived my first day of school. Leave it to Wally West to ruin that by extending my day.

* * *

The guys walked into the dorm room.

"Hello ladies." Wally smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx glared at him and Star was there beside her in a second. Wally backed up.

"Look, we have a song to write." Flash put his hands up in defense. "So call off your body guard." Jinx sighed and turned to Star.

"It's okay, I can handle this." Star sighed and flew back to the couch. Wally pet his bag, which held music sheets and writing utensils. "We can work in my room." Jinx sighed and KF smirked.

"Already going to the bedroom, you're so forward Jinxie."

"Shut up!" Jinx blushed and punched him in the arm, "And DON'T call me Jinxie." She growled before stomping to her room. Kole sighed as she looked after her friend.

"So." Robin grimaced slightly at her. Kole cowered back. It was only when Cyborg tapped her on the shoulder in passing that she gained the courage to speak to the vampire.

"W-we can work in the kitchen." Robin just nodded. The only similar thought the two had was the sooner this was over, the better.

"Whatever." He said, following Kole to the kitchen. Star had watched her crush's reaction. He didn't like witches? No. It couldn't be, her eyes were just deceiving her.

"Ready Star?" Asked HotSpot.

"Oh yes, we may journey into my room for sleeping or perhaps the room of dining..."

"We can just go to your room." HotSpot sweat dropped and laughed. Jericho approached Bee.

"We can just work in here if that's alright." Bee said and Jericho smiled politely. Argent looked at the slightly afraid Cyborg.

"We can work in the dining room." She said to him. Cybrog gave her a tense nod and followed her out. All that was left was Argent and Bee's room.

"We'll go there!" Beast Boy cheered before grabbing the blushing Raven's arm and dragged her to the room. Why did she get stuck with him. Just when she thought she could get away from him...

* * *

They had been at it for a few hours. The boys would have to leave soon. It was now or never. Jinx sighed and closed the sheet music they had been working on. Despite his relentless flirting, they had gotten a lot done. Wally and her.

"Kid..." She said, gaining his attention.

"yes Jinxie?" She cringed at the nickname but continued nonetheless.

"Did something happen the other night?"

"What do you mean?" Jinx had looked away from him.

"At the teen club..." She sighed.

"Yea, you wanna know what happened?" Jinx turned to find him right in front of her. Nose to nose.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Well, if you want to know you have to do something for me first."

"Fine, what?" She blushed even deeper. Kid Flash whispered in her ear.

* * *

Jinx awoke early in the morning. She walked over the mirror and looked at herself. There were slight bags under her eyes. She had had trouble sleeping. What Kid Flash had asked of her... Well the last time she had done something like that it hadn't ended well. She wasn't even sure if she had fun.

"Stop it." Raven came into the room and Jinx flipped around.

"What?"

"We are sophomores. You shouldn't be worrying this much." Raven had a slight glare upon her usually emotionless face. Jinx sighed.

"How did you know?" Jinx was wearing her pajamas, you know baggy pants with cupcakes on them and a black tank top.

"I'm an empath, you didn't know?"

"Well it certainly makes more sense."

"Nice pajamas, by the way." Raven walked out, a small smirk upon her face. Jinx came to the conclusion that she liked morning Raven.

* * *

The choppy music sent a cold mood into the room

 ** _Now and then I think of when we were together_**

Starfire had her hair in a braided ponytail. It swung in a violent motion as she danced. Salty tears fell from her big green eyes.

 ** _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_**

She wore a true green sports bra covered by a big pink tee shirt that fell off one of her shoulders. She took a violent spin, curving her spine back.

 ** _Told myself that you were right for me_**

She reached out to her torn reflection in the mirrors. She wore black yoga shorts with a blue top. Under the black shorts were purple tights.

 ** _But felt so lonely in your company_**

She crumbled to the ground. Her true green high tops squeaked against the dance room floor.

 ** _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_**

She lay across the floor and stretched out in a form of agony.

 ** _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_**

She sat back up. The words stained her memory.

 ** _Like resignation to the end, always the end_**

She elegantly made her way back up to stand.

 ** _So when we found that we could not make sense_**

Star felt the beat wreck havoc within her body. It hurt.

 ** _Well you said that we would still be friends_**

But one thing was for sure.

 ** _But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_**

Starfire hated Richard Grayson.

 ** _But you didn't have to cut me off_**

She sprang across the room. Anger burned within her soul.

 ** _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_**

Star made a violent spin across the floor. It had only been a few minutes ago.

 ** _And I don't even need your love_**

She swung a shaky fist at her reflection. She had gone to the hiphop teacher's room to let her know that she would be using the room for freestyle before class.

 ** _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_**

She wrapped her hands around her body and swayed as if about to fall. Upon reaching the room she had heard a conversation.

 ** _No you didn't have to stoop so low_**

Star flung herself to the floor and slid forward on her knees.

"Look, I just need a new partner."

"Why, she's an amazing dancer. The only one who's able to match you."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why not? You've been looking for someone who can match you?"

 ** _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_**

Star slammed her hands against the glass. The words burned. Her tears burned.

"Look..."  
 ** _I guess that I don't need that though_**

Star stood back up, her eyes hooded.

"It's because she's"

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

Star looked up and dried her tears. Her eyes held a glare never before seen.

"A _witch_."

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

Star locked eyes with herself and backed away.

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

"I'm disappointed Richard."

Kori's heart broke into shards.

 ** _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_**

At least she had something in common with the teacher.

 ** _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_**

She rose her leg above her head and brought it down violently.

 ** _But I don't wanna live that way_**

Using her flight, she flipped backwards.

 ** _Reading into every word you say_**

She slammed herself back into the mirror. Star had just stood at the door, heart in pieces.

 ** _You said that you could let it go_**

Star dragged herself away. A single tear had fallen from her eye.

"Whatever."

 ** _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_**

Star fell back and her back rose off the floor in pain. The door opened.

 ** _But you didn't have to cut me off_**

She turned to the side and curled into a ball.

"Star..."  
 ** _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_**

Star span upwards. Robin stood. Hazel eyes wide. Hand still on the door knob.

 ** _And I don't even need your love_**

Tears still leaked from her eyes and she turned, covering her face.

"Star I..."

 ** _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_**

Star's face wrinkled up in that of hatred. She turned and ran past him.

 ** _No you didn't have to stoop so low_**

Her body popped to the beat of the song as her hands moved. She had entered the dance room and curled into a ball, crying.

 ** _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_**

She span around, hands on her head, pulling at the wet skin.

 ** _I guess that I don't need that though_**

She froze and looked at herself. She had liked the bastard for a year.

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

She dropped her hands.

 ** _Somebody_**  
 ** _(I used to know)_**

She moved to the center of the floor and sunk down. She had seen the music while crying and turned it on.

 ** _Somebody_**

 ** _(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_**

She curled back up in a ball.

 ** _Somebody_**

She ended exactly where she had started.

Star wiped her tears once more and stood up. She didn't deserve this. Back home, her family would've killed him. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. There she saw Robin. His eyes were wider. He had been watching. She shouldered by him, his eyes never left her retreating form.

* * *

Jinx entered the math room. Mrs. Bee was writing on the chalk board. Kid Flash and Jericho still sat in their spots. Jinx had pulled her hair to the side with a black hair tie. She wore her off the shoulder, high waisted gray sweater. Under it was a high waisted black and purple striped skirt that flared out at the ends. She also had on black ankle boots. She slumped down in the seat behind Jericho. Kole followed her. Kole wore her hair in a low ponytail with an indigo hair tie, a brown sweater-dress, white tights, and black flats.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Bee smiled largely at them. "Today we'll be..."

* * *

Raven leaned down and touched her toes. She wore long black work out leggings, black sneakers, and an indigo sports bra. She was at track. On the field Beast Boy cheered as his team mates hoisted him up after scoring a goal on Mammoth, the nearly unbeatable goalie. Raven looked over at them, making all that racket so early in the morning. What did they have for breakfast?

"Raven!" Called the teacher. Raven turned her attention to the teacher, who was giving her advice about running. She sighed.

"Watch out!" Called a voice. It wasn't until Raven was pummeled to the ground that she realized she was the one being yelled at.

"Ouch!" Called the teacher, who had just been nailed in the gut with a soccer ball. Well, that must've shut him up. The body around her's laughed. Raven became very aware of the green arms around her. In a blink of black energy she had flashed out of his arms.

"Garfield." She sighed. He laughed and stood up.

"What? No thank you?" Raven blushed slightly and looked away.

"Thanks. Don't you have free period?"

"Yeah... but I felt like playing ball today." Raven shrugged off the slight sadness that she felt from him and turned to begin running. As the starting gun fired Raven rose into the air and flew around the track at lightning speed. Beast Boy and the teacher sweat dropped.

* * *

"You ready?" Asked HotSpot. Argent gave him a confident glare. She had put her wild hair into two low ponytails, reaching just below her chest. Her second period was basket ball today so she had just decided to wear her work out clothes all day. She had on a red t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"If you think you can handle me." Argent grabbed the ball from him. In a few minutes they found themselves at 4:4. Then Argent's phone went off. She pulled it out of her bag and read the text. Her eyes widened.

"Everything okay?"

"I gotta go..." Argent grabbed her bag and flew out of the gym.

"Does that mean she looses?" HotSpot tossed the basketball into the hoop.

* * *

Bee had decided to just wear her pj's all day. A baggy yellow crop top, baggy gray sleeping shorts, black tights. She had planned to put on her yellow ankle boots when her free period was over. Everybody had left when Cyborg had knocked on her door.

"Argent isn't here to talk about your project." Bee's voice was cold. She opted to close the door, but Cyborg stopped it with his foot.

"I came to talk to you." Bee sighed and opened the door. She motioned to living room and he entered tensely. They sat there for a good few minutes before Bee spoke up.

"Are you going to talk, because I have other things to do." He flinched.

"Look about the other day, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Cy looked up and then sighed. Don't be afraid. Bee stood up.

"No." She sat back down. "My real name is Victor Stone. I'm from a town called Benson. It's not a nice place. There are murders and robberies everyday. Most of those crimes are done by witches. I spent my life up until 8th grade there. Everyone lives in fear of witches. About halfway through eighth grade the witches went up against police forces. They went from house to house, burning people alive, instilling fear within everyone. My parents knew they were coming and they through me out of the house, telling me to run. They stayed so the witched wouldn't come after me." Tears welled up in the corners of the man's eyes. "I couldn't run away so I went back to be with them. Instead a witch had been following me. She set me on fire and I blacked out." Bee's eyes widened.

"The next thing I knew I was being operated on a table with a bunch of scientists. Apparently after I blacked out I fell into a river and I floated along it for a few days, barely alive. In order to save my life they had to give me robotic body parts to get rid of what was left of the magic flames. Witches turned me into a cyborg. Is it wrong to be afraid?" For the first time he looked at her in the eyes. Bee hugged him.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Victor hugged her back. They pulled away from each other, inches apart. They leaned in closer, about to touch.

Starfire burst into the room, face stained with tears. Bee sat one side of the couch, Cyborg on the other.

"Star?" Bee asked, standing up. Cyborg copied her.

"Bee..." Star sobbed and crashed into her arms. Bee flipped her hand to Cyborg, signalling for him to leave. The two sat down on the couch.

"Honey, what happened?" Bee pet her back as she cried.

"I...I...and he...why...IT HURTS" Star cuddled her face into Bee's neck. Bee grabbed her cell and texted the girls before going to back comforting Star. In a matter of seconds Argent burst into the room.

"What happened?" Star looked up and ran into her arms, pushing her back. Argent pet her head. "Star?" Star was on the couch, Argent on one side and Bee on her other. They comforted her as the tears fell, not knowing why she was crying.

* * *

Kole and Jinx exchanged looks. Jinx then fell out of her chair.

"MY LEG!" She cried.

"Oh my goodness! Jinx dear what happened?" Mrs. Bee gave them worried looks. Kole stood up.

"I'll take her to the infirmary."

"Thank you sweetheart." Jinx hopped out of the room with Kole supporting her. As soon as they made it down the hall they ran to their dorm.

* * *

Raven stood and walked off the track. Gray clouds covered up the cool winter sky. Beast Boy watched as she walked off. Raven entered the dorm and found everyone sitting on the couch. A horrible sadness radiated from the center. Star was just sniffling, having calmed down. Raven sat on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Star." Jinx looked at the sniffling friend. She told them everything.

"What the hell" Bee stood up. Argent had her arms crossed. Star was cuddling into Kole, who looked incredibly squished.

"That bastard." Jinx also stood up. Raven remained emotionless, no matter how much hatred she felt for the black haired guy. Inside she felt so mush fury she could just...

A lamp blew up.

Whoops.

* * *

Star sat on the long windowsill. The girls had finally persuaded her to take a shower. Her hair was wet, she wore a baggy purple sweater and a loose black skirt. She also had on Kole's cream knee socks and Raven's light blue boot slippers.

"Hey..." Raven walked over to her. Two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. Luckily, both of them had their free period. The others had gone off to their classes. Raven wore high waister black zipper skinny jeans, high waisted off the shoulder indigo sweater, and her heeled indigo converse. Her hair was still wet from her own shower.

"Thanks." Star said as Raven slid her a mug and joined her on the windowsill.

"How are you doing?"

"Better. Thanks." Raven sipped her hot chocolate and looked out the window. Outside Beast Boy was still playing soccer.

"He is the amazing at that sport." Star murmured and Raven nodded. "Raven?" Raven looked up.

"Yes?"

"How do you keep from letting people know how you're feeling?"

"Star, I don't want you to be like me."

"I won't, it's just so he can't tell I'm still upset."

"Alright." Raven sighed and stood up. She held out her hand to Star, who took it.

"It's called meditation."

* * *

Jinx had her hair in a ponytail, a purple sports bra, black shorts, and purple tennis shoes. Yes, she had track. Jinx was eternally regretting her clothing choice. It was cold.

"How's your leg?" Kid Flash snickered.

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Kole wore a white t-shirt, pink shorts, and light blue sneakers. She shot the basketball at the hoop, but it didn't even make it to the hoop. She turned to find a crowd cheering around a game. She pushed through the crowd to see HotSpot and Argent playing basketball with such advancement it seemed foreign.

* * *

Bee sat down beside Cybrog in math.

"So you have this class too?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Y-yeah." Then they were quiet. An awkward silence set over the two. Then they turned to each other at the same time.

"Look about-" They said at the same time.

"You first." Bee said.

"No you." Said Cy.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Bee said happily.

* * *

The chords were strummed out in a beautiful melody. Kitten and her friends all sighed contently as Jericho finished playing his guitar.

"So dreamy" Said Brittany, a black haired girl with black eyes, that happens to be in art with Jinx, Bee, and KF.

"Perfect, as always." Said Mr. Grayson clapped. Unlike Aqualad, Jericho had always been an amazing guitarist.

* * *

"What's wrong Richard?" Asked Speedy. Robin had just gotten knocked down while sparring with Speedy. The two had been sparring partners for a year now. They were in karate class. Robin and Speedy always ended in a stalemate, so him beating Robin so easily was very unnatural. They were easily equaly, especially since Speedy was also a vampire.

"I just did something horrible..."

* * *

Jinx crossed the finish line right after Flash. She had used hexes on her feet to increase her speed and still lost! The rest of the class was off far behind them. Jinx sat down on the bleachers, KF joined her.

"So why did you two skip class today?"

"None of your business." Jinx sighed. She shivered slightly as the breeze came by. Jinx was angry. Jinx was infuriated by Robin. She was surprised when she felt something warm draped around her. Wally had taken off his jacket.

"I get it, I won't ask."

"He hurt Star by not wanting to be around her cause she's a witch." Jinx couldn't stop herself from talking. DAMN. She slipped on the tacky, yet warm, yellow and red jacket.

"What's the big deal with witches anyways?"

"You got me."

* * *

Star and Raven were shaken out of their meditative states when the bell rang.

"ALL STUDENT"S ARE REQUIRED TO REPORT TO THEIR DORMS A SNOW STORM HAS STARTED I REPEAT ALL STUDENT RETURN TO YOUR DORMS" The two girls looked out of the window. All the students had gone inside, except for one.

Beast Boy. That idiot.

Raven grabbed her jacket and marched out of the door. Right after she left Argent and Kole entered. After a few minutes Jinx came in wearing a tacky jacket.

* * *

"Beast boy!" Raven called. He couldn't hear her through the howling wind. The one time that he wasn't reading her mind! The wind blew her to the side. This wasn't good. She could hear the sound of the ball hitting the net. What the heck?

"Garfield!" She called. Through the snow she could see his shadow.

"Azarath metrion zynthos." A black force field wrapped around the two, shielding them from the snow. Gar kicked another ball, which bounced off the shield and hit him smack in the face. He fell on the ground.

"OW" He sat up and looked down. "Snow?" Raven marched up to him.

"Hey idiot. Get up." She growled at him. He was freezing cold.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She said as she marched him into the infirmary.

"I wasn't..." He rubbed the back of his head. "But what else had got you all riled up rae?"

"What?"

"I can't be the only reason you're this mad."

"You're stupid friend Richass hurt Star by saying that her species made him uncomfortable."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy sat up. Suddenly the guys all came in.

"Hey man..." Cyborg said.

"How are you doing?" Wally asked. The mood got even more tense when they noticed Raven. Speedy was with them.

"Same as I always am" Beast Boy laughed. Raven felt the sadness from all of them, what was up with him today? Raven made a move for the door.

"You should be more careful." Robin stepped forward.

"Looks like he isn't the only one." Raven muttered.

"What?" Robin turned to her. Raven hadn't meant to say it out loud. Damn, she'd been hanging around with Jinx too much. She should've walked away. The door was open. Them Robin grabbed her wrist and span her around. Well, Raven wasn't helpless. She promptly punched in the face, forcing him to fall to the floor at the impact.

"Whoa." Speedy backed away and Robin got back up.

"What the Hell?!" Raven turned to leave only to open the door for Jinx. Jinx had changed back into her clothes. Raven quickly flew out.

"Uh, here's your jacket." Jinx gave Wally his jacket. She was about to leave when Robin called out to her.

"Hey, aren't you going to do something about this!" Jinx turned back to him and smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders. She then promptly kicked him in the crotch.

"Don't you ever talk to be directly us you fucking puppet." She then stomped out of the room.

"Puppet?" Robin asked quietly from the floor.

"Well, her leg is doing a lot better since math class." Flash smiled. Jericho face palmed.

"What, don't you guys think they are... you know." The guys shook their heads.

"Dude, I'm green!" Gar through his hands up in the air "I DON'T DISCRIMINATE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! I now only owe you guys one chapter!**

After a few minutes the bell for third period rang. Along with the bell came an announcement about the outdoor activities being cancelled because of the storm. Which, you know, is totally fine by me. I mean, I don't have to suffer through track with Wallace. That's right, his name is WALLACE. Not a bad name, but he hates it and that's what matters.

* * *

Jinx, Raven, and Bee quickly filed their way out of the dorm and towards their science class. They made their way down the hall, but stopped at the sound of voices.

"I'm soooo sorry Robbie-poo~"

The girls peeked around the corner to see Kitten squishing herself all over Robin, who hadn't even reacted. His cheek was red and scratched and he had a funny trip in his walk. Gee, wonder why? Jinx snickered to herself and continued walking, her friends following her. Robin spotted them, but thought it best to not interact with them.

Inside the classroom Beast Boy and Cyborg were already seated. Jinx sighed and sat down at her lone table. Bee walked over to Cy with a slight blush on her face. Raven walked over to her chair and slumped down, scooting as far away from Beast Boy as she possibly could.

* * *

Kid Flash strolled around the school. It was his free period so he didn't have a thing to do. He heard mumbling from down the hall and then a thump. He turned the corner to see Jinx's pink haired friend on the floor. Millions of papers stacked around her. Walking down the hall was one of Kitten's friends, snickering as she walked away. One with short blue hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Lillian, another fairy. She was 'secretly' dating the head of the gardening club. A werewolf named Kade. Nice guy but if people knew they were together it would drain her social status. Wally strode over to the little pink girl. She looked up at him and gave him a soft glare.

"Here to spread the papers across the continent, track star?" He cocked his head to the side like a puppy hearing a sharp sound.

"I'm here to help, actually. I don't really like bullies." In a flash he had picked up the papers and helped her up, handing them to her.

"Thanks..." But he was already gone, down the hallway. Kole sighed and walked to the student council room. She entered to see Robin. His cheek already healed, stupid vampire healing, and his walk was also fine. Although Kole was angry with him, she wouldn't hurt him like Raven and Jinx had. Kole believed herself to be above that. She walked by him, he and Jericho were talking. So Robin also had free period with her and Jericho.

"I don't get why those damn bitches had to show up." Robin cussed. Jinx was right, he was a puppet.

'You're being incredibly unreasonable.' Jericho signed to him. Robin glared at him. Kole couldn't stop the thoughts. He hurt her friend. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to bully her yet, you know. To defeat the top of a group it's easiest to start from the bottom, the weakest. The top of the group was probably Raven and Jinx. Then Argent, followed by Star, then Bee, and lastly her. Kole always thought of people in this way. There was always a pattern, the weak get picked on more. It was survival. Even though she wouldn't stoop to the level, Richard seriously pissed her off.

"What are you going to do about it?" Robin asked, louder than he had been speaking before. Kole set down the papers as he spoke, assuming Jericho had signed something that he didn't like. She began sorting the papers.

"I'm talking to you, pink beetle." Pink beetle? Really? She'd heard worse. He really was a puppet. This whole fake anger thing really wasn't working for him. They all saw through him, but he had still hurt Star, and that wasn't okay.

"Oh that bitch, totally fell for me." Kole stopped sorting papers.

"She's too ugly to get anyone anyways." Her fists tightened.

"And she's friends with more bitches who think they know what's going on in my life." Kole bit her lip.

"But you know, I can talk to you as much as I want about your ugly wannabe friends and you won't do a thing about-"

SHING

It was an loud sound. Robin's eye's were wide. Kole hadn't moved. Levitating in the air behind her was a sword made of crystal. It stretched across the room and was only an inch from Robin's neck.

"Get out." It was all Kole could say to not kill the guy. She didn't care if he picked on her, but he was messing with her friends. She wouldn't stand for it. Her legs were shaking she was so scared. Robin tsked and left the room, slamming the door. The sword disappeared and Kole sank to the floor. Her breathing was erratic. She had never been so scared. But there was something exhilarating about it. Jericho sat down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, shaking. He helped her up and led her out of the Student Council Room. Their hands still connected. Kole was still shaking.

* * *

Argent strummed the electric guitar. It was a hard melody, filled with rock style. She was angry.

"What did he do?" Asked Mr. Grayson.

"Who?"

"HotSpot."

"Nothing." Argent put down the electric guitar.

"Nothing as in that's bad?" Argent gave him a weird look. "Aren't you two like..." Mr. Grayson moved his hands, looking for the right words.

"I'm mad at Richard Grayson, he did something horribly cruel to one of my friends." Argent sat down beside Mr. Grayson. The door opened and in walked Jericho, holding hands with Kole. He motioned to a guitar and the teacher nodded. Kole sat down beside Argent. Jericho began to play. It was light and happy, like a soft rain on a hot day. Relieving.

* * *

Robin dragged his feet as he walked. At the end of this year he had another wedding to attend. He sighed. He peeked into Mrs. Bee's classroom to see HotSpot pretending like he was interested in the math he was being taught. Robin continued down the hall. He looked out the window to only see white snow being blown around. He was about to turn back and go find Wally when he heard it.

It was a violin. The strings being sung in alternate forms. The melody was deathly. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. The emotion was conveyed so clear that it would take an idiot to not see it. Robin peeked through the crack in the door. He couldn't see anyone so he slowly opened it more. Then, dancing around the room was Starfire. Hair flowing around her as though she were a goddess. She ended and he was about to go in to talk to her only for the bell to ring, he sped off to his fourth class.

* * *

Jinx ran up to Kole and smiled like an idiot. They were both wearing leotards. They were in gymnastics.

"Ah, our new student!" The teacher cheered. She had flowing red hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be relatively young. "Let's see what you've got!" She tossed Jinx onto the mats.

"Uh, aren't you going a little overboard?" Her blue haired boyfriend asked. She blushed and glared in the direction she had slung Jinx. Lasers appeared around her. Jinx sweat dropped with the rest of the class.

* * *

Argent, Raven, and Star sat in math class. To his luck Robin found himself in the same class as the red headed violinist. Luckily he had Beast Boy, who was a little mad at him, and Kitten. Kori kept her face emotionless, just as Raven had taught her. It was hard. Raven always kept everything in? It must hurt. As she watched Kitten kiss Robin a spark of jealousy was still there, but she refused to think about it. It didn't matter because she hated him.

* * *

Bee roamed the halls. Her swimming class had been cancelled because the water was partially iced over. She stopped when she heard the booming music from the hiphop room. She hadn't danced in a few years, yet the music still spoke to her. She opened the music door to find Cyborg. His mechanical parts roughing up the routine. Sometimes she missed it. Dancing. But she had to give it up. The dancers took a break and Cy turned to see her watching him.

"Uh... hey"

"Hi" She walked into the dance room. They still hadn't talked about earlier that day on the couch. Cyborg gulped down his water.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here." The teacher pointed to Bee.

"Oh...uh this is my dance partner." Cy grabbed her waist so they were close.

* * *

"So how's Aqualad?" asked Wally. The science teacher rambled on and Jericho was trying to take note. He sent KF a glare and continued writing. Sure it didn't seem like a big deal to the guy who was a scientific genius. Wally had even fixed Cyborg's parts when he had fallen in the pool and even gone the distance by making him water resistant. Sometimes it seemed like Wally was just wasting his time here.

"Hey I heard that man..." Wally pouted.

* * *

"Mind telling me why Argent was so mad today?" Mr. Grayson asked HotSpot, who had just set down his own electric guitar.

"It's Robin." HotSpot sat down with the teacher.

* * *

Bee and Cy danced around the room in perfect harmony. Even though it had been a while, Bee never forgot how to dance. They moved around the room and she lost herself. It was so much fun she wondered why she had ever stopped. They stopped and the class clapped. Then the bell rang, the day was finally over.

* * *

"How did you do all of that?" Kole asked. Jinx had aced every one of Erza's tests with perfect scores.

"Oh, I've just had a lot of practice." Jinx felt herself getting a little nervous.

"I see..." Kole smiled and continued walking back to the dorm.

* * *

Argent, Raven, and Star all sweat dropped as they walked back to the dorm. Math class couldn't have been more awkward. With Raven having punched Robin and Star's constant glaring. Who could have forgotten the fact that Argent was left to be the peacemaker. Argent wasn't a good peacemaker. She normally kept to herself unless she was being challenged. Beast Boy kept on winking at Raven and Robin would glance back at Star while Kitten was all over him. It was too much.

* * *

The girls all slumped on the couch. It was over. There was a knock on the door and they all got a strange sense of deja vu.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! This is the last chapter and I'll be all caught up. This chapter is pretty short but I couldn't help myself.**

OH SHIT. I totally forgot that those projects even existed! Stupid music teacher and stupid snow and STUPID ROBIN ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!

* * *

Kole and Robin sat on separate sides of the table, as far away from each other as they could be. It wasn't in the least a pleasant meeting. They both silently worked, not speaking. Robin glanced up at her. The snow outside was still pounding on the windows. Kole was being forced to sing since Robin said that he didn't. She was writing the lyrics and he was writing the music, it was hard when they didn't talk about it.

* * *

Bee smiled contently as Jericho strummed the guitar, seeing as he was mute, she would be doing the singing. The song they were writing was making great progress. They had spent the night before just getting to know each other, but that made their collaboration excellent.

"So... can I ask you something, Jer?" He nodded to her and continued to strum the guitar.

"Uh, Cyborg, he uh..." Jericho stopped playing and looked up at her.

'He doesn't have a girlfriend' He signed and Bee blushed.

"N-no! I was wondering where he learned t-to dance!" Jericho shrugged at her and she sighed. Looked like she would have to figure it out for herself.

* * *

Argent gave Cy a happy nod. They were working on the lyrics together. It was fun. Cy would be singing. Although she could sing, she preferred to be in the background. Such was the nature of a witch. She hummed the beat to the song and he joined by humming so notes for the singing. Cyborg was still tense around her but that was okay.

"Hmm, maybe if you sing a little lower here..." She pointed to some parts of the music and he nodded to her. They tried again and it sounded really good! Maybe this project wasn't a complete bust.

* * *

"But Raeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Garfield whined like a child. After getting through some of the music the grass stain had suddenly realized that he wanted Raven to sing with him. He had been whining about it since. Raven didn't necessarily mind singing. She just didn't like to do it alone. Sure she was ina band but that wasn't going anywhere right now. They were waiting for Kole.

"I said no." She glared at the puppy-eyed fool.

"RAEEEE" Beast Boy trapped her in a warm bear hug. Honestly, this guy was way too friendly. The more she had gotten to know him the more resemblance he seemed to have to a teddy bear. She internally laughed in spite of herself.

"Let me go and don't call me Rae."

"I'll let you go if you say you'll sing with me..."

* * *

They had been working for a few hours. Starfire was extremely excited. HotSpot had asked her to sing, which was what she wanted to do anyways. She had found that her violin was tough to use for most music. On Tamaran it was considered a great gift to be able to sing. Star was naturally proud of her gracious gift. So was her family, who immediately sent her off to school to better her skills.

"Wanna sing about being mad?" HotSpot broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, the greatest songs come from the strongest emotions."

"Please, further explain to me this musical tradition?"

* * *

Jinx and Wally were going to do a duet. Yay. She got stuck singing with the most obnoxious guy on the planet. Actually, second most, right after Robin.

"What should our song be about?"

"Love." Kid Flash was laying on her beg. She was sitting on the floor and he was looking down at her.

"Stop joking around."

"I'm not. People love songs about romance, and if you have as much experience as I do, it'll be a breeze." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but don't get any weird ideas." He just chuckled and sunk down to the floor beside her.

* * *

The boys finally left and the girls slumped into their rooms. Star was out like a light. Raven sat on her bed, in her lap was a large book. It was a history book on witches. She had marked a page with a red tab. It was titled Trigon, one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, and her father. Her mother was a human who fell for him, despite his heritage. Raven was lucky she had taken appearances after her mother. Red skin and white hair wouldn't have been good.

"Your father?" Raven looked up to see Star's bed empty. She looked up to see Star floating above her, reading the page upside down. Raven quickly closed the book.

"Unfortunately. Good night Starfire." Raven pulled the covers over her and turned out the lights.

* * *

Jinx sat in the tub with Kole. Yes they were bathing together and it's totally fine to think that it's weird. But bathing together is really fun. Jinx was laughing. Kole had told her about the Robin incident and Jericho's music.

"Damn!"

"H-hey it isn't that funny!"

"It's hilarious!"

* * *

Argent dried her hair. Without it defying gravity and being completely down it reached about the end of her rib cage. Bee was is the shower. Argent opened her bag to get her book, only to find a sticky note. She read it, with every word she became infuriated. THAT WAS IT! It was from fucking FIREBRAIN. telling her that if she could beat him in basketball she could have the book. WTF. She tore it to shreds and punched her pillow.

* * *

HotSpot chuckled. He could imagine the look on her face when she realized her book was gone. Jericho dried off his hair and motioned for HotSpot to go take a shower. HotSpot dumped the book back in his bag and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

"C'mon, talk to me." Robin was sitting on his bed. Wally and turned away from him on his own bed. Flash sat up and sighed.

"Dude, this has to stop."

"You know the consequences if I don't follow his rules."

"How did our dad's turn out to be complete opposites?"

"He wants the best for me."

"By making you suffer? You need to decide what's more important. Talk to me when you've made up your mind" KF resumed his earlier position and Robin turned out the lights.

* * *

 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_  
 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_

Cy and Beasty were in their boxers. They jumped around the room laughing at each other.

 _ **Yes I'll be your woman**_  
 _ **Yes I'll be your baby**_

Beast Boy pranced around in a woman like fashion.  
 _ **Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready**_  
 _ **Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady**_  
 _ **You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you, baby**_

The boys put on sunglasses.

 _ **Best believe that, when you need that**_  
 _ **I'll provide that, you will always have it**_

Cy pranced up onto his bed.  
 _ **I'll be on deck, keep it in check**_  
 _ **When you need that, I'm a let you have it**_

Garfield jumped off his bed and started to do the worm on the floor.

 _ **Beating my drum like dum di di day**_  
 _ **I like the dirty rhythm you play**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_

Cyborg tried to swing around his hips.  
 _ **Banging the drum like dum di di day**_  
 _ **I know you want it in the worst way**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_

Jericho opened the door.  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_

 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_  
 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_

Cyborg and Beast Boy sang along.

 _ **Yes I do the cooking**_  
 _ **Yes I do the cleaning**_

Behind Jericho the other three boys watched in utter confusion.  
 _ **Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eating**_  
 _ **Yes you be the boss and yes I be respecting**_  
 _ **Whatever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting**_

Cy froze upon seeing the others. The two looked at each other.

 _ **Best believe that, when you need that**_  
 _ **I'll provide that, you will always have it**_

KF jumped into the dance and the three made fools of themselves around the room.  
 _ **I'll be on deck, keep it in check**_  
 _ **When you need that, I'm a let you have it**_

They grabbed HotSpot and forced him to dance with them.

 _ **Beating my drum like dum di di day**_  
 _ **I like the dirty rhythm you play**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_

Jericho continued to record the thing with his phone.  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_  
 _ **Banging the drum like dum di di day**_

Robin sweatdropped  
 _ **I know you want it in the worst way**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_  
 _ **(Hey!)**_

The four dragged the resistant Robin into the dance and Jericho silently laughed.

 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_  
 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_

 _ **Whole crew got the juice**_  
 _ **Your dick came the truth**_

Robin was dragged around by Beast Boy and Kid Flash  
 _ **My screams is the proof**_  
 _ **Them other dudes get the deuce**_  
 _ **When I speed in the coupe**_  
 _ **Leavin' this interview**_

Cyborg and Hotspot were dancing on his bed.  
 _ **It ain't nothing new**_  
 _ **I been fucking with you**_  
 _ **None of them bitches ain't taking you**_  
 _ **Just tell 'em to make a U**_  
 _ **That's how it be**_  
 _ **I come first like debut**_

 _ **So, baby, when you need that**_  
 _ **Gimme the word, I'm no good**_  
 _ **I'll be bad for my baby**_

Jericho walked out of the room and back to his own.

 _ **make sure that he's getting his share**_  
 _ **(So I) make sure that his baby take care**_  
 _ **(So I) make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees**_  
 _ **Keep him pleased, rub him down**_  
 _ **Be a lady and a freak**_

Robin broke free and dashed away.

 _ **Beating my drum like dum di di day**_  
 _ **I like the dirty rhythm you play**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_

The four shrugged at each other and continued to dance around.  
 _ **Banging the drum like dum di di day**_  
 _ **I know you want it in the worst way**_  
 _ **I wanna hear you callin' my name**_  
 _ **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**_

 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_  
 _ **Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man**_

They ended in the world's cheesiest poses.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So... Today was my first day of school...**

The first thing that I remember when I woke up that morning was cold. It was freezing. Last night we had gotten together and discussed what we would do about Robin. Since Star would have to dance with him and all... She says she'll be fine. I'm worried. Last night we did some crazy stuff. Of course I got enough sleep, but still.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes. She was cuddled up in a ball with the comforter surrounding her. The only sound was that of the snow pounding on the window and roof. She sighed and watched as her breath crystallized in the air before her. She could see her breath. Her face was nearly numb. Her body was barely better. She sat up and hissed as the cold hair tickled her limbs. She wore a cream sweater and purple fleece lined tights. She rushed over to her partially unpacked suitcase and grabbed her black trench coat. She wrapped around her body. Around her waist she tied a purple belt to keep the jacket as close to her as possible. She kept her hair tucked into the jacket. She tiptoed over to the door and slipped on her black ankle boots. She looked over at the clock to find it rather early in the morning once again. She walked back to her bed and draped the comforter over her shoulders. She turned on the lights and looked over at Kole. She lay in a similar position. Kole was pretty short, so the comforter and piled on top of her. Her cheeks and nose were red. When she breathed out her breath actually turned into little crystals and fell to the floor. There was a small pile beside her bed. Jinx raised her eyebrow and tapped her roommate on her shoulder. Which then turned to shaking.

"W-whattt" Kole asked. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, wake up." Jinx pulled the comforter off of Kole. As the cold air hit her she sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"I-it'sss fre~ezinggg" Kole wore a purple tee-shirt with sleeping shorts.

"Yeah..." Jinx rubbed her arms. Kole slumped out of bed and stepped right into the piles of crystals she had made. She jumped up and stumbled across the room. Jinx gave her a satisfied look. "Sorry." Kole rubbed the back of her head and with a snap of her fingers the crystals were gone. Jinx sighed and watched as her breath poured out into the cool air.

"Does that happen much?" Jinx asked as she watched Kole make her way back to her dresser.

"Sometimes," Kole opened one of the drawers and pulled out a light blue skirt. She slipped it on and then pulled her shorts off underneath it. "I can't fully control my powers, it isn't like there was anybody to teach me." Kole opened another drawer and pulled out a cream poncho. She slipped it over her head.

"You don't have any family?" Jinx asked. Kole opened the top drawer and pulled out two long cream socks. They ended at her knees and from the sides hung two purple puffballs. She looked up after slipping on the socks.

"I do, I have an older brother." She walked to the door and put on her own black ankle boots. She left her hair down.

"Really? Is he a wizard then?" Jinx slipped the comforter back on her bed and made her way over to the door. Kole looked up at her.

"No. He's human."

"Ohhhhhh. That's cool." Kole shrugged and walked out of the room. The entire dorm was freezing. Jinx tried to get some water from the faucet but nothing came out, spare the squeaks. Jinx groaned. Then the faucet was encased in a black energy field. Then water started pouring out.

"It was frozen." Came Raven's voice. It was monotone with a slight grogginess. Her indigo heeled converse clumped against the floor.

"Thanks-" Jinx turned around, "Woahhhh, someone dressed up. Gotta hot date?" Raven glared and her and sat down on the couch with Kole. Raven wore an indigo tank top. Over it was a black sweater that was held together by spaced out designs. Her signature gold belt with red orbs was wrapped around her waist diagonally. She also wore black skinny jeans.

"It's my mother's birthday... so I'm wearing the sweater she got me." Raven stared off at the wall. Kole smiled.

"I can't wait to wish her happy birthday!"

"Who's Raven's mom?" Jinx sat on the couch with them.

"The headmistress..." Raven didn't move.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Starfire walked back down the hall, ponytail bobbing behind her. This was it. She was going to face Robin. In her arms was a stack of clothes so tall they nearly reached the ceiling. They still needed to dry. Instead of paying the extra money she decided to let them freeze in the apartment. And no, she wasn't doing all the laundry, there was way more. She held Bee and Argent's clothes. They weren't forcing her to clean them, it was her fault they were dirty. She hung the clothes around the apartment and grabbed her dance bag. Raven had left while she was washing the clothes. Kole and Jinx had gone off to math class early. Argent and Bee were still asleep. Starfire wore a pink tank top, black nike fits with true green sides and her true green high tops. Yes, she was dressed very warmly. She could see her breath, however, living on Tamaran she was accustomed to such frigid weather. She walked out the door and on to her class.

* * *

Argent tugged at the dress. Man it was cold. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in pigtails with her bangs hanging out. She wore a black ribbon necklace with a gold medallion on it. Star couldn't have picked a worse time to mess up their clothes. It had been an accident. She just didn't know how Star had managed it. She had gone into their room to get some of the snacks Bee kept hidden. Bee and her kept their clothes the same wardrobe. It just so happened they hid snacks in there too. While grabbing the bowl of snacks Star had knocked over a hot drink. The drink poured into the bowl creating some kind of chemical reaction. Star had closed the wardrobe in time and the bowl had exploded into white fluff. Luckily some clothes were saved, however, they were the clothes that Argent had hoped she would never have to wear. The dress had black long sleeves and a black top. The dress poofed out in red right under her boobs. She didn't have anything to put under it except for black flats. She was cold. Very cold. Bee stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a black top that ended under her boobs and connected to her neck with thin lines of fabric in the front. She wore her hoops and her hair was kept in it's bun. She also had on a high-waisted dark yellow miniskirt and mid-shin black boots. Argent laughed.

"Where were you planning to wear that?" She laughed more.

"Hey! You never know!" Argent stopped laughing and they looked at each other. Then they continued laughing.

* * *

After leaving the female dorm Jinx and Kole found that the rest of the school was heated. They sat at their warm seats in class. It wasn't long until the rest of the girls were in the halls and in their classes.

"It wasn't just us." Jinx said as she watched the girls pour into the room. All looking equally cold. Jericho and Wally entered the class and stood bug eyed at all the warmly dressed girls.

"What's going on?" KF asked as he took his seat.

"Our dorm is freezing." Jinx rubbed her hands together.

'I heard the AC broke' Jericho signed.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Kole leaned on her arm and looked across at Jericho. They both smiled sheepishly. The rest of the boys entered the class and the bell rang. Mrs. Bee entered the classroom. Her stomach seemed to get bigger everyday.

* * *

Raven opened the door to the office. She walked past the attendants and such and straight to the large double doors. She opened the door. Sat across the room at a big desk was her mother. Her mother had long purple hair that ended around her mid-back. She had purple indigo eyes. Her eyelashes were long and elegant and her face was soft in features. People often told Raven that she looked like her mother. It was only because they had purple hair. She might look like her mother, but she had her father's power. Her mother had healthy, tan skin.

"Raven." Her mother smiled at her kindly. She was human. But she accepted beings no matter what they were. She was probably the only person in the world who could find good in Trigon.

"Mother." Raven allowed a smile to grace her features. She could never hate her mother. From her back pocket she pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to her. "Happy birthday." She showed her teeth. Her mother slowly opened up the box.

"Oh Raven... It's beautiful." It was a silver necklace. Black beads hung from the chain. In the center there was a small purple gem.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

They gave each other blank looks. Robin and Star were sat on the floor. The teacher was late. Everyone had gone off into their pairs. They just stared at each other.

"Look..." Robin started. She didn't move, her expression stayed the same. "You and I are going to have to dance together... and for that to happen we have to get along." He ended confidently.

"We will not be doing the getting along." Star finally spoke. She glared and crossed her arms. "What you have done is the most unforgivable."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking that we deal with each other in order to pass this class." Robin growled out.

"Or course the not. People like you only like bringing the pain and the mis of fortune to others." They glared at each other. "But... I must pass the class. So I must to the dealing with you." She glared harder at him.

"Good morning students" The teacher waltzed into the classroom.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the bleachers. Cyborg sat against the wall of the gym, Bee wast beside him. Argent felt her eyebrow twitch. Hotspot poked her pigtail.

"It's so cute..." Argent swatted his hand away. She stood up and glared at him. BB propped himself up on his arms and watched as she yelled at him. Cyborg was heating Bee. She and Argent had come in freezing. Argent was still cold. Her skin was paler than usual. Her nose was red. HotSpot sighed and stood up while she was yelling at him. He tugged on her wrist and she fell into his chest.

"Hey-" Then it was warm. His body heated up to a warm temperature. He was a fire monster. She couldn't move away even if she wanted to. Slowly she felt herself becoming warm. It was nice. Her skin regained its color. Once her blood was flowing again she pushed him away.

"A thank you would be nice." He held out his arms. His skin had a reds tint to it, which went down as he lowered his temperature.

"Thank you." She grunted. He smiled. Then, in an instant he was pinned to the ground. A red bar was on him. Argent smiled and ran over to his bag. She quickly found her book.

"Hey! Beast Boy! A little help?" Beast Boy sat up and gave him a lazy look.

"Don't you know the rules dude? You don't steal from girls." He rolled his eyes and lay back down. Cy and Bee came over and laughed at the fire monster. Their laughter was interrupted by the second period bell.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Sorry, with school starting I don't have a lot of time on my hands! I have two tests tomorrow in fact!**

TGIF TGIF (Instumentalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll)

I CANNOT GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD! SOS!

So apparently I have a math test on Monday. FUCK. WHAT. We just started I mean seriously... I wasn't even here for the first class. I am so screwed...

* * *

"I told you, I'm no good at math. I can't teach it." Kole pouted.

"But KOLEEEE" Jinx whined. They were on their way to their music class.

"I'm really sorry..."

"Ugh... I'll just find somebody else." Jinx groaned as they entered the class. KF and Jericho had somehow already gotten there. Jinx glared at Wally who pointed to the white board. On it read:

 _SIT WITH YOUR PARTNERS_

She could underline the word partners, but she couldn't put an exclamation point? All of the desks had been moved into groups of two. Jinx sat down and internally face-palmed. Outdone by a math test. A friggin math test. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling papers as Flash set down their music on the desk.

"Okay, so last night I was thinking that instead of doing a high note here, we could move it here to add suspense." Jinx gave him a dumbstruck look.

"There's something weird about you today." Wally looked at her, "You aren't as composed as you normally are." Jinx felt her eyes widen. Today was just one of those days... She smoothed out her clothes and mustered up as much cockiness as she could find.

"I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

Bee dropped her bag on the ground with a thump. Jericho turned to her and waved. Bee smiled.

"Hey Jer."

'Everything okay?' he signed.

"Could be better. I'm wearing this and I'm freezing." She grumbled. Jericho frowned. Bee rested her head on the desk until the teacher waltzed into the room.

"GOODMORNING!" Miss Buns all but shouted at the students. Beast Boy fell out of his seat with a thump. Causing the students to laugh and Raven to face-palm. Bee felt her mood lift ever so slightly as she let out a giggle. She had to admit, having friends was pretty nice. That was until she spotted Kitten, glaring at her like she had killed her mother. Bee felt her mood fall. This was high school, what would it be like in the real world?

"Now, we will spend the first hour of class working on your projects and after that we will make you all name tags!" Miss Buns span around. Bee mused over the idea that the woman was like this sober. Imagine her drunk... Jericho tapped on the desk.

'Name tags?' He sighed and she shook her head.

"She's insane, it's best to not question her." He nodded and they both smiled.

* * *

Beast Boy plopped back down in his seat. Raven glared at him while she straightened out their music papers.

"Ohhh, very interesting..." Raven jumped from behind as Miss Buns leaned over their shoulders. Seriously? Did this woman ever hear of personal space? Beast Boy snickered beside her and she glared at him. Miss Buns moved around the room, effectively scaring the children.

"Okay, so, if you do this then I'm gonna have to come in here, I think..." Beast boy put his face right beside hers and pointed to different parts of the music.

"Actually, I think you could just come in here and it'd be alright." She pointed to a lower section and he smiled and nodded to her.

* * *

"Okay, you have to do a powerful note here, can you handle it?" Robin had a gentle voice that had completely stunned Kole. They had combined their music and suddenly he was being easy to work with.

"I-I don't know..."

"Hmmmm." He stood up. Robin had moved from his seat to standing in front of her. "Maybe you should practice singing so we can see how strong and soft you can go..."

"Right n-now?!" Kole stuttered.

"Whenever you feel like it, until then we can work on better combining these notes." Kole shakily nodded her head. A part of her almost wanted to apologize to him. Then she remembered what he had said to her. What he had said about her friends. She could never forgive him for that.

* * *

Star watched Kole and Robin. How nice he was being to her friend. Why?

"Star...Star...Starfire!" Hotspot Started shaking her. The girl dormitory had been off limits so Star couldn't go and change her clothes.

"Oh. I am the sorry... My seems to be doing much of the wandering." It really was just one of those days. Nobody really felt like themselves.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't wanted to play basket ball at all today." Hotspot rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps it is from the icyness in the air?" Hotspot shrugged and turned back to their song. They got along awfully well. Star was glad to be working with him.

* * *

The hour was almost up. Argent scribbled some last minute notes down on the page.

"Time's up! Put those papers away! If I see them I take them." Miss Buns crossed her arms. Argent and Cy exchanged looks before stuffing the papers in their bags. Miss Buns dealt out little paper circles and plastic buttons to put them in. This woman was crazy.

Argent put her name in black and colored the rest of the paper black, even the back. She had to spend a few minutes trying to get the button open before she could slip the paper in. She turned to Cyborg to find his paper covered in cartoony, metal-like silver and electric blue designs. In black was his name.

"Cooooool" Argent put her head on the desk and watched him draw. He laughed.

* * *

The bell for 3rd period rang and the students filed out of the class. Jericho walked over to Kole and waited for her to pack up so they could walk together. They had started walking to the SC room together recently. Kole smiled to him and swung her bag over shoulder. She lightly blushed and they walked out. Behind them glared Kitten.

* * *

Robin sat in the library, a thick book in his hand. He felt weird today, he really didn't feel like bothering with all the trivial things. One day didn't really matter, did it?

"Well, I hope not." Robin looked up to see KF. He was sitting backwards in a chair. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Robin closed the book, now generally interested in his cousin.

"Apparently, the heater in the female dorms is broken so they get to stay in our dorms."

"Why can't they sleep in the school?" He began to open the book again.

"The school shuts off the heaters at night so they don't have to pay as much money." Robin shrugged, he finally found the page he was looking for. KF Put a hand over the book and Robin looked up at him, annoyed.

"That isn't the best part." Kid gave a toothy grin, "I requested that Jinx and them stay with us and the office said yes." He laughed.

"Why did yo-"

"BYE!" In a flash Wally had run out of the building.

* * *

Hotspot sat in math class. From the room below he could hear Argent expertly drumming out the beat below them. She was amazing. He always knew it was her because when she played it screamed perfection.

bump bum

bum bum bumpah

bump bum

bum bum bumpah

chink duh duh duh

ch-chink duhduh dah

bummmmm

It was good. He hated to admit that she was better at it than he was, but he had to give the girl credit. She was good. He nodded to the beat.

"Hotspot." He looked up to see the entire class looking at them. "What is so wonderful that you feel the need to interrupt my class?" Mrs. Bee asked.

"Nothing..."

* * *

Jinx sat at her lone table, pouring the blue stuff into the red stuff from some green stuff. Yeah... Yay Chemistry! Then there was a flash, straight into the class. It took all of Jinx's control not to drop the chemicals.

"Hey teach." Jinx grimaced, it couldn't be. She looked up and sure enough. The blue eyed ginger had entered the classroom. He smiled sheepishly and talked to the teacher. He then turned and caught sight of Jinx. She was about to combine the substances.

"Don't combine those." He was there in a flash, his hand on the vile.

"What do you know?" She pushed against his grip.

"I know that combining these two substances will result in an explosion of black goo call Sulfur Yuegop, that can be fatal if accidentally ingested." Jinx let him hold the thing and slumped down in her seat.

"Maybe I wanted it to explode." She glared.

"No you didn't. If you want it to work you have to heat it in boiling water until it turns orange. He walked around the classroom and came back to her with a beaker, a heating slab, and goggles. She put on the goggles and so did he. He chuckled at her and she glared. After the water started to boil he poured in the red stuff. Within five minutes it turned orange. He poured it back in the vile. He handed the steaming thing to her gloved hands. She bit her lip and poured it in. Instead of exploding, like her life, the substance was covered by a cloud of... sparkles? Jinx gave him a look.

"Wait for it." He whispered. As the cloud cleared there was a white, crystal-like substance where the blue and red had mixed.

"Oooh." Said one of the girls.

"If you freeze this over night it will turn into quartz." Flash smiled, holding up the tube. Jinx couldn't help the small smile that fell upon her lips. Who knew Wallace was smart.

"Don't call me Wallace!" He whined and Jinx found herself laughing.

* * *

Raven sighed as she watched the dark purple goop they had somehow made. Bee poked it with a stick and Cyborg laughed.

"I think I'll name him Jimmy!" Beast Boy cheered. Raven raised an eyebrow. How on earth did she manage to get stuck with this guy in so many classes?

"Is it alive?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course no-" Raven watched as the goo moved towards Cyborg, who was stepping away from the table. It moved out towards him and he ran to the front of the classroom. Kid came up and laughed at the moving goop. Dude, it's just magnetic Goo. Nice job guys this is really cool.

"Yeah, we did it on purpose." Beast Boy leaned back in his seat and Wally dropped the slime on him.

"Dude!"

* * *

Star walked into the library and saw Robin, she immediately walked out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked an oddly familiar voice. Star turned to see Kitten, Pink wings out. Star gave her a confused look.

"I believe I am doing the walking, what action are you taking place in?" Kitten looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Can't you take a threat seriously?!" She screeched. Star covered her ears from the hideous noise. Seriously, she could take out an army with that voice of hers. Star sweat dropped. She could've been swimming right now if the pool wasn't frozen. Star had totally ignored Kitten.

"Whatever!" Star looked up to see Kitten raise her hand, with green sparkles she brought it to the ground. In an instant Star was pushed out of the way. She looked to see multiple green vines where she should've been.

"Where did you go?" Asked Kitten's voice as the vines moved back. Suddenly Star was picked up and she was moving, unusually fast. Not Wally fast, but pretty fast. Suddenly she was in a room that smelled like soil. She looked around and found the room covered in potted plants. The tables were painted green and the walls blue.

"Are you okay?" Asked a male voice. Leaning away from her was a guy. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes.

"Is she okay?" Through the door burst a girl with short blue hair and big hazel eyes.

"I am the fine but what might be the on of going?"

"Oh, Kitten was gonna use her vine to do one of her school humiliation thingies on you. So I told Kade to help you." Said the fairy. Her wings were cotton candy pink.

"Are you not the friend of Kitten?"

"I was, but now I just don't like her hurting people." The girl shrugged. "My name is Lillian and this is my boyfriend Kade." She extended her hand and Star gratefully took it.

* * *

It was finally fourth period.

"If f(x)=x and g(x)=x+7, then the problem, (f(x) * g(x)) (5) can be solved by first doing g(5)=12 then you find f(12)=12 and the final answer is 12." Raven said. The class groaned, not understanding at all. Raven sat down. It was a basic problem, not nearly as complex as the examples, why couldn't they get it?

"Because we just learned it..." Beast Boy trailed off beside her.

"Stop reading my mind." Raven turned and glared at him.

"Friends, we mustn't do the arguing while teaching is in progression." Starfire, who was on the other side of Rave, sweat dropped. Raven crossed her arms and glared forward. How had it come to this? Last year all of the kids either ignored them or bullied them. Why did she have friends now?

"Beast Boy?" Asked Mrs. Bee. Beast Boy fumbled around with his papers.

"Uh, well uh, if f(x)=x and I(x)=2x then F(x) + I(x) is... Uh I don't really get it." He scratched the back of his head. Raven got it. He sat down and scribbled down what Mrs. Bee was telling him. Raven glanced beside Star at argent, who had her earbuds in and was quietly tapping the beat on her desk.

"If f(x)=x and I(x)=2x then for the problem (f(x) + I(x)) (2) should equal 2 + 4 which gives you the final answer of 6." Robin sat back down and was immediately covered by Kitten. Recently Kitten had been watching her boyfriend like a hawk. There was a nudge to her side as Star handed her a note.

 _I MADE THE NEW FRIENDS TODAY!_

Raven looked at Star who's eyes were agleam with joy.

* * *

Hotspot strummed the electric guitar. He kept on missing chords. For some reason he just kept thinking about the drum beat Argent had been playing and the next thing he knew he was playing to it.

"You're really out of focus today." Mr. Grayson put his hand on the guitar.

"Sorry, I just keep on thinking about this drum beat I heard today."

"And you started playing along to it, interesting."

"I should probably just take a break." Hotspot made a move to sit down when Mr. Grayson stopped him.

"Actually, why don't you try and play to what you're hearing in your head?" Hotspot gave a small nod and the room was silent. In his head he heard the drums and his hand started strumming.

* * *

Jinx spread the black across the page in long strokes. They ended thin and were thick in the middle. In the center of her paper was a cat face. It had sapphire eyes. That was the only color. It had white fur coming out from it's face and that was it.

"Do you like cats?" Asked Bumblebee. Yeah that's right, her nickname was Bumblebee and people just started calling her Bee to shorten it up. Jinx just shrugged and put down her brush. It was a simple picture. Bee had black paper. On it she had drawn a flower and butterfly with white colored pencil and was shading in the details. This was just an exercise so that the teacher could get a feel for each type of artist in the room. Then, there was Wally West. Who had splattered paint across his paper and almost been sent to the office for his mess. Jinx snickered and looked at the paint covered boy who was sat at the teacher's desk.

* * *

There were 30 minutes left in piano class. Kole and Cyborg had been given the task of presenting a song. The teacher preferred it if one played and the other sang, but as long as something was being played on the piano they didn't care. Kole had found herself singing. There were only four groups in the class, 8 students total. 2 of the groups had already gone and one had sang.

"Kole and Victor." The teacher pointed to them and Kole gulped. Cyborg gave her a reassuring tap on the shoulder and she stood up. Cyborg hit a single key on the piano and she began.

 _I've never been one **Her voice was quiet**_  
 _To step out of my comfort zone_  
 _Whenever I try **She closed her eyes**_  
 _I am afraid to just let go_

 _Don't know why I run **She opened them and looked out**_  
 _Don't know why I hide_  
 _Never let them know_  
 _What I feel inside_

 _Don't know why I'm scared **She hugged herself**_  
 _Just to take a chance_  
 _While I'm just standing here_

 _I've never been one_  
 _To break free **Kole leaned her head back**_  
 _'Cause I've always cared_  
 _What everyone thinks of me **She closed her eyes again**_

 _Don't know why I run_  
 _Don't know why I hide_  
 _Never let them know_  
 _What I feel inside **She put her hand on her heart**_

 _Don't know why I'm scared_  
 _Just to take a chance_  
 _While I'm just standing here **She looked up**_

 _Like a bird_  
 _Free to fly_  
 _Spread my wings and fly my life_  
 _Like a bird_  
 _Up so high out of the cage_  
 _It's my time to shine **Cyborg hit the keys louder as she sang louder**_

 _Like a bird_  
 _I'm free to fly_  
 _So tell me (tell me)_  
 _Why don't I **Her voice went soft again**_

The teacher clapped and she blushed before rushing to her seat. Joining the teacher was more clapping, she looked up to see Jericho in the doorway. He was smiling and clapping. Kole felt herself blush and look down. Cyborg laughed.

"See," Cy whispered, "You can totally make it in the band." Kole felt her eyes widen. She had totally forgotten! Cy smiled at her and she nodded slightly. If Cyborg was going to face his fears she would too. She looked at the doorway to see Jericho gone.

* * *

Jinx walked with the five girls down the hall of the boy's dormitory. They had to stay there over the weekend while the heater was being fixed. They arrived at their assigned room number and knocked. The door was opened by Flash.

"We've been expecting you." He bowed and jinx gave him an incredulous look. Out of all the people...


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! I love you guys.**

Math... f(x)=2, and F(x)=33y + 10. Then what is y?

I don't know, y should find itself. If it's having such an identity crisis I'd be happy to meet with it and discuss this issue. It's hard enough to try and figure out these problems, but now I have to do it in the same dorm as the guys. FML.

* * *

Jinx sat at the kitchen table in the boys dorm. They had split the three rooms to fit 4 people each. One room with four boys, one with four girls, and one that was split by a curtain. Jinx had wound up staying in Wally and Robin's room with Star, Argent, and Raven. Bee and Kole were staying in Jericho and Hotspot's room with them. The other four boys were in BB and Cy's room.

Jinx was working on the practice review sheet for math. She sat at the end of the long wooden table. The others were asleep. Jinx put down her pencil and leaned back in the chair. She put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. Then a smell reached her nose. Like being surrounded in a bubble of unfamiliar smells. All the shampoo and conditioner in their dorm had frozen. Solid. So the movers hadn't bothered to take them.

So she smelled...different. She couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. By some cruel trick of fate, out of the two types in the bathroom, she had used Wallace's shampoo and conditioner, AND his soap, body wash. She should've known that the bright red bottles were his... Then again, the black bottles belonged to the puppet, and it'd be worse to smell like him. She couldn't even identify what it smelled like...

Jinx blinked quickly and looked back down at the problems. She had done 1 and maybe half of another. There were 10. She sighed and picked up the pencil. She placed it back on her half-finished problem.

 _2=33y + 10_

 _+10 +10_

 _12 =33y_

 _/33 /33_

 _12/33=y_

"Yes!" Jinx whispered as she punched her fist up in the air and looked at problem 3.

Callie and Jasper have a very mathematical romantic relationship. They have a certain amount of kisses they have to do each day. This amount is 10. Before they came up with their kissing plan, they had kissed a total of 22 times. Following this kissing plan, how many times will they have kissed after a month?

Jinx stared at the paper as if it were in another language. The clock on the wall ticked.

Tick

Tock

Tick

"Grawhhhssshhhhh" Jinx tossed the pencil down on the table and made a extremely frustrated growl type thing. She ran her hand through her damp hair and brought her knees up to her chest in the chair. She wore a big black sweater and gray sweatpants. She stared at the wall in front of her with her nose burred in her knees. She just blankly sat there in silence.

She had just gotten the mathy part and now there were words? Bullshit. Who came up with this math stuff anyways? She would definitely go back in time and kill them. Definitely. She gripped her sweatpants tightly and glared at the wall. Finally giving into the fact that the floor would not open up and swallow her whole, she closed her eyes. Maybe she could be sick on Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday, and Thursday, and Friday. You know what? She could just be terminally ill for the rest of the year. She could call it Mathophobirus.

"Hmm" a strong smell hit Jinx. It was extremely familiar. She saw hands on the table on either side of her. She slowly looked up to see Wally right behind her, looking at her paper. His hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck. He looked down at her and rose an eyebrow.

"You smell good." He laughed and Jinx scooted forward in her chair.

"What do you want?" Jinx crossed her arms. It was pretty late. 10:30 maybe 11:00. She hadn't really checked the time, but it was dark outside.

"11:15." Wally moved beside her. "You did this one right." He pointed at the first problem.

"Miss Bee taught us how to do that one as an example." She grumbled and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, this one is wrong, you did the formula wrong and even if you did that part right you'd have to simplify the fraction to 4/11." He looked at the math problems and slightly chewed on his inner cheek.

"How?!" Jinx launched forward and looked closely at the problem.

"You did the first part right. But after you set the equation to 2, you made a little mistake. If you added ten on both sides, then the tens wouldn't cancel out. You have to subtract ten on each side."

"Oh..." She changed the problem. "So, -8/33?" He nodded.

"Oh!" Jinx smiled all the way up to her eyes. "You get this. Teach me!" She leaned over to the table to him. Wally raised his eyebrows before smirking.

"Go to sleep Jinxie." He stood up. "It's late. We can talk about this tomorrow." He walked out and Jinx sighed. It wasn't like she was going to understand the math. She tossed the paper into her bag and slumped her way into the room. She was sharing Wally's bed with Argent. The other 3 were already asleep. She slid in the thick comforter next to Argent. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes. It was really warm. She turned her head to find Star's cuddled onto her shoulder. She tried to move her arms, only to find herself in Star's death grip. She felt the irritation creeping its way up. She closed her eyes and un-knitted her eyebrows. She softly snapped her fingers and turned into a black gas-like thing. She moved out of Starfire's grip and transformed back into her human state. She hummed to herself quietly and pulled on a baggy gray sweater and black leggings. She pulled a black hat over her head and some grey wool boots before exiting the room.

"Ugh..." She groaned, finally realizing that she was, in fact, not in her own dorm. She immediately felt uncomfortable. It was still dark outside and to Raven's relief, the snow was slowly beginning to melt. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She sat down on the fluffy blue couch and sipped the hot beverage, simply enjoying silence. She closed her eyes and brought her legs up to sit indian-style. She delicately placed her hands on her knees and began to regulate her breathing. Raven was on vacation to her own paradise now.

BANG

Raven crashed to the couch from a height she didn't know she had ascended. She looked at the door with a glare the devil himself would fear. Frozen in peril was Hotspot. His skin had taken a red tint and his eyes were wide plates.

"Sorry..." He whispered and rubbed the back of his neck. She simply nodded and picked up her tea, quickly regaining her composure. Hotspot made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He walked back out to where Raven awkwardly sat, sipping her tea.

"It's Raven, right?" She nodded again, continuing to stare at the wall. She could feel the nervousness rolling off of him in waves. She finally turned to look at him. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Morning run?"

"Uh, yeah!" He laughed. Raven pursed her lips before sitting her tea down.

"Where?"

"Oh, a little outside, mostly through the hallways since the track is covered in snow." Raven nodded again and turned her attention back to the wall. She hated this, social interaction was not easy. At least not for her.

"Wow, you're so tense." Raven turned her head to see Argent walk in, mid-yawn. A smile instantly spread across the fire monster's face. Argent gave him a blank look. He hair was in its usual messy ponytail. She wore a black sweater with a red skirt and ripped black jeans tucked into her goth boots. Raven looked out the window to find that the sun had begun to rise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hotspot glared at Argent, who walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Just go take a shower, you reek flamebrain." Raven watched as he murmured something to himself before stomping off to his room. Argent returned with a bowl of ramen and burrowed herself into a cocoon of blankets.

* * *

Kole winced at the noise of her hastily brushing her hair. She had rolled around a lot in her sleep and now her hair was full of knots. She winced as she hit a knot that tugged at her scalp. She sat on the counter in the bathroom, standing made her feel short. She wore a white sweater over a thin blue turtleneck. She also wore black shorts, white tights, brown boots, and a white hair band. If she could get said hairband to stay in her hair, that is. She ran over the knot again and sucked in some cold air at the sting she felt. There was a knock on the open doorway and she looked up to see Jericho.

'Are you okay?' He signed to her. Kole immediately blushed and nodded, bringing her hands to her sides. Jericho gave her a disbelieving look before smiling and approaching her. He reached towards her and Kole crushed her eyes closed. Then she felt a tug at her hair and opened her eyes. The hairbrush had stayed stuck in her knotted hair... THE ENTIRE TIME. She was so embarrassed.

'Need some help?' He signed. Kole gave him a look and he smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." She said, reaching for the brush. Jericho pulled it out of her reach and she sulked at the height difference. He motioned for her to turn around with his finger and, after a moment of hesitation, she finally did with a hmmph. She waited to the pain, but it never came. Jericho gently tugged apart the tangles and brushed lightly so she could barely feel it on her scalp.

* * *

Robin awoke to the horrid smell that was Cy and BB's room. He grimaced as he looked at the two snoring so loud you could hear them on the other side of the planet. He got up, noticing Kid had already gotten up. Sunlight peaked through the frost covered windows. Robin nearly fell twice while attempting to get out of the dorm room. After fixing his hair he made his way out to the living room. There he found Raven, Argent, and Wally. Argent laughed as Flash told her a story and Raven was completely immersed in the T.V. show that was on. Wally looked over to him and gave him a neutral look. No emotion towards him right now. Robin sighed at his cousin and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Bumblebee snickered as she took photos of Jericho and Kole. They were so cute. Bee put on a black and yellow striped sweater with black sleeping shorts and gray tights. Her hair stayed in its bun. She walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on her lips. She walked straight out into a person. With her tights she slipped right onto the floor. She glared as she looked up to see Cyborg with a dumb look on his face. He finally came too and extended his large hand to her.

"Sorry..." He grumbled. Cyborg yawned and made his way to the kitchen, still holding onto Bee.

"Uh, Cy?" She asked as they entered the kitchen. He grumbled something in response and Bee got irritated real quick. She twirled her wrist around and on her pointer finger was a stinger. She connected it to his metal back and the electric shock made him jump around the kitchen like a kangaroo before letting out a breath of smoke.

"What just happened!?" He was wide awake now.

"I stung you." Bee pointed a finger at him before grabbing a box of cereal and serving herself. Cyborg sat down at the kitchen table with Robin, who was trying his best to keep his laughter in. Cy stuck his tongue out at his friend before looking away.

* * *

Star awoke as the rays of sun danced across her eyelashes and the distant song of birds echoed around them. She flew out of her bed and straight to the window. She touched it and immediately recoiled her hand from the frigid glass.

"But the sun is the risen." She sighed dejectedly and walked out. She wore a purple t-shirt, black short, and green socks. She walked out to find the majority of her friends awake.

"Oh, hey Star." Came the groggy voice behind her. Star turned to see Beast Boy, sleep still in his eyes and his green hair a mess.

"Oh the good morning to you, friend Beast Boy." She smiled brightly and he slumped by into the kitchen. She was about to follow him when she took notice of Robin in the kitchen. It still hurt to see him. It hurt really bad. Her shoulders tensed and she sat down between Raven and Argent. Argent touched her arm and gasped.

"How are you so warm?!" Star laughed.

"On my island, such weather conditions are considered quite the normal, so this chill does not the bother of me." The next thing she knew Argent had coiled her up in the blanket cocoon and was cuddling her. Star laughed, followed by the harmony of laughs from the other people in the living room.

* * *

"Oiiii," Jinx groaned and swatted the warm fingers away.

"Jinxieeeee, get up, it's almost 11:00." She warm hands shook her shoulders. She cracked her eye open to glare at the ginger before turning away from him. She knew he was giving her an annoyed look, but didn't bother with it. Then she was stripped of her blankets and pulled out of the bed so fast she didn't even get the chance to breath. Then she was tossed onto the couch, Argent and Star in some kind of blanket taco beside her.

"Whaaaaattttt." She groaned and cuddled into a ball.

This was going to be a long weekend...


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Mathhhhsssssss...

Shoot me now please!

I didn't think he'd actually take me up on my offer! Wally West is actually going to teach me math... KF is smarter than me? Shit, I hate to admit it...

* * *

"But how does that make any sense!?" Jinx's voice echoed from the dining room.

"Look if you're going to cancel out these two they have to be opposites." Wally sighed. It was followed by multiple irritated mumbles from Jinx and the faintest sound of her eraser scraping across the paper.

Bumblebee sighed. She was stretched out across the couch without a thing to do. She just listened to those two argue back and forth. They'd been at it for 30 or so minutes now. Argent, Hotspot, Star, and Beast Boy had gone to the basketball court. Raven went to the library. Kole went with Jericho to do some student council stuff. Robin had left a little while ago, she didn't know where and she didn't particularly care.

Bee turned to her other side, facing the couch. She moved to stretch herself out, but recoiled immediately in discomfort. Her back felt heavy. Her upper back felt heavy and wound up. She sucked in some air at the built up pressure. She squinted her eyes and sighed, looking up. She closed her black eyes and took in a deep breath. It was like turning on a light.

Click

The pressure in her back flowed out as bee wings spread out from between her shoulder blades. She let out a satisfied hum and stretched out.

"Uhhhhhh" She opened one eye to look at Cyborg. He had a magazine in his hand. He blushed a little bit and looked awfully startled. Bee blushed and sat up.

"Hey." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. Cyborg carefully sat down in a chair near her. He looked scared. Hesitant. Nervous. Yeah, although he could talk to her now he still seemed afraid of her, of them. He put down the sports magazine. Bee had stung him earlier today and she had totally freaked him out. She was used to him now, so she forgot that he was afraid. A phobia of witches.

"This is... those are..." He stared at the wings on her back. The were long and fragile. Somehow, they carried her weight in the air effortlessly.

"Wings?" She asked and he nodded, totally dumbstruck.

"How does that...uh...work?" He sat rigid in his chair. She willed the wings to move up and down and watched as he grew more and more tense. She relaxed the wings once again and he grew more comfortable again.

"You do know that there are different types of witches, right?" Cyborg gave her a slow nod. "Well, I'm an insect witch, I can take on the characteristics of whatever bug I choose."

"So, you're named Bumblebee so you just always choose to have bee stuff?" Bumblebee gave him a look.

"My name isn't actually Bumblebee, that's just a nickname." Bee laughed.

"Then what's your real name?" Bumblebee pressed her lips together and sighed. She hated her real name.

"Karen..." She sulked a little, "Terrible, right?" Cyborg shook his head.

"It could be a lot worse." He chuckled a little bit.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bee smiled.

"Like Mabel or Prudence." He laughed.

"Good point." Bee laughed along with him. He was slowly getting comfortable, maybe if she used her powers around him more he could get accustomed to her. Bee took in a deep breath and smiled a little bit. Slowly, they could become closer. She wouldn't do anything if she wanted them to become friends. At least friends, maybe that would be enough?

Bee's eyes widened and all thoughts stopped. She looked at Cyborg, who had reached out and touched one of her wings gently. His eyes met hers and widened in realization.

"Sorry! Can I?" He jumped back. Bee blushed and nodded, turning her back to him. His metal hands reached out and traced along her wings. Maybe he was closer than she had thought.

* * *

Kole looked up from the papers before her. She was sat at a light wooden table. Across the room from her was an identical one. At the from of the room was a dark wooden desk, sat at it was Jericho. He was rummaging through piles of papers as fast as he could. He would stamp some, highlight parts of others, put his signature on some, and then he would separate them all into different piles.

Kole found that she couldn't look away. There was a big window behind him. Sunlight would blaze in and reflect off his golden hair in a strangely magical sort of way. He was incredibly concentrated. Kole just stared at him, she felt herself blushing a little bit. It was just such a mesmerizing sight. Jericho was a really beautiful person, wasn't he? Jericho's green eyes flickered up to meet hers and Kole's face erupted in an intense blush. He caught her.

'Kole?' He signed. What should she do? She had been caught. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and Jericho stood up. Crappp. Right before he got around his desk the door swung open. Kole snapped her head over to look at the door. Her eyes widened. The was a girl standing in the doorway.

"Jeeerrrriiiii!" She pranced in and called to him in a sing-songy voice. She was tall, with a broad chest and elegant bone structure. Her lips were full and red, as if they had been replaced by rose petals. Her nose was little and dainty. Her eyes were big and as green as grass. Her eyelashes were long and black. Her skin was light brown and had a beautiful golden tint to it. Her hair went down to the beginning of her butt. It had curls at the ends. Her hair was light orange but turned a vibrant hot pink at the bottom, almost like a sunset was hiding between the strands. Over her hair were long vines of lily pads entangling with the sunset. Up and down her arms were golden bracelets embellished with multicolored designs. She wore a neon orange halter top and a short jean skirt. On her feet were neon orange socks peeking over dark brown combat boots.

Kole's face paled as the beautiful girl ran over and hugged Jericho. Where had she seen her before? Kole chewed on the inside of her cheek. She looked oddly familiar. Where? Jericho signed stuff to her and she would giggle and talk. She was really cute. Really beautiful. Jericho looked over at her while signing. Kole's face blew up and she turned back to the paper. She scribbled down stuff and highlighted, quickly finishing her stack.

"I'm gonna go hand these to the office." She picked up the stack of papers and ran out the door.

* * *

Argent watched in awe as Star slammed the ball into the net. She wasn't even using her powers.

"We do the winning again!" Star cheered and high-fived Argent.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this game dude!" Beast Boy laughed and Hotspot glared at him.

"Well, it isn't like you're any help." Hotspot stuck out his tongue. So childish.

"I'm a soccer player!" Beast Boy threw up his arms in the air.

"I'm tired." Argent yawned, making her accent deeper than normal.

"What would you like to be the doing of?" Star was so radiant. She had never even heard of basketball, but was the best player on the court. Sure, if this was a real game she'd be out for breaking a million rules, but it wasn't.

"I don't care, whatever you wanna do." Argent shrugged to her friend.

"I'm hungry, I'll be in the cafeteria." Hotspot shrugged and left the gym. Why did he leave like that? Argent felt the increasing urge to follow him.

"Actually, I think I'll go get some food too." Argent jogged after him.

He was gone. She walked slowly down the hallway. Creepy... She opened the door to the cafeteria. She saw him sitting there. He was at a long table with his head down. Argent's eyebrows knit.

"Hey."

No answer. Argent cleared her throat. Still nothing. She walked over and sat down beside him. His cheeks were red. His eyes were closed. Hotspot had unusually long eyelashes. He was asleep. How on earth did he do to sleep this fast? Argent rested her head down and looked over at him. He looked really exhausted. Had he gotten any sleep last night? He was up before her. He was slow in the game, too. He shouldn't overdo it if he's tired. His eyebrows knit and he made a little noise. Argent gently lifted up her finger and poked the creases, smoothing them out. His skin was really warm. She couldn't tell whether or not he had a fever. He wasn't hungry, was he?

Why did he suddenly come here? It couldn't be to sleep. She didn't know Hotspot too well, in fact, was his name actually Hotspot? Argent had been poking at his face, but froze at the sounds of whispers. She sat up and turned around to see two girls at the door. Both freshman, probably. Argent's red eyes bore into them. She was just curious, normally on weekends people went out to the city.

The two of them stepped through the door but stayed glued to the wall. The girl on the right's legs were shaking. She had pale skin, dark brown eyes, and thick brown hair in a ponytail. She was tugging at the sleeves of her sweater. The other one had brown skin. Her hair was cut really short and was bright red. She had black eyes and her ears had a bunch of piercings. She had a sturdy stance, but the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Y-you're a-a..." The red head pointed at her. Argent pursed her lips and looked to the side. She should probably go. Argent stood up and the girls cowered. Argent held up her hands and they looked like they were ready to jump out of a window. She took a step away from Hotspot only to be grabbed by his hand on the bottom of her shirt.

"Wait." He grumbled. His voice was hoarse. She looked down at his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was still in the surrender pose. Hands up. He locked eyes with her. What was happening.

"What do you think you're doing, Isaiah?!" Argent turned back to look at the red head. Her skin was turning red. A fire monster? Or more importantly...

WHO THE FUCK WAS ISAIAH?!

Hotspot stood up.

"Chill out Salma." He glared at her and Argent put her arms down. What the fuck was going on? The red headed girl crossed her arms and breathed a puff of smoke out of her nostrils.

"Whatever." Argent felt her eyes widen slightly. They knew each other, but there was more. Salma and Hotspot had the same faint African accent. She wanted to ask more. She really knew nothing about Hotspot other than the fact that he had a temper. "So, what are you doing with this... this... witch?" She marched up to Hotspot and flailed her arms in Argent's direction. Guess Hotspot wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Why is it any of your business?" He crossed his arms.

"Well I am your sister!" She yelled.

Sister? Argent bit her bottom lip. She had no business being here right now. She and Hotspot weren't close like that. He was her... Were they friends? She hadn't really thought about it. Argent snapped back to reality when the two siblings started turning incredibly red. Salma raised her hand with fire at her fingertips. Oh shit.

Argent got in between them and flipped her palms up, creating red walls in front of them. Salma's fire went out as her hand hit the wall.

"What the hell?" Salma grumbled and looked at Argent, she immediately froze. Argent glared at her and turned her head to glare at Hotspot.

"I'm not going to get detention just because you can't control yourselves." Argent was nobody's fool. If there was a fight, and she was in the general vicinity, she would be blamed. Argent let down the walls and walked straight out of the cafeteria. Honestly.

* * *

Beast Boy and Star wandered through out the hallways. They laughed and talked about weird things. He had become awfully close with Star. They both liked the same wrestling shows. In fact, they were planning to watch the marathon of WWE next weekend together.

"Okay so your sister is like a genius, so why is she in prison?" Beast Boy asked.

"Blackfire made some of the bad decisions and must be given the punishment. She will be out of the jail near your Christmas." Star was flying beside him, so her had to look up to talk to her.

"You mean you don't have Christmas on Tamaran?" Star shook her head. Before they could continue they were interrupted by giggling. Star looked inside an abandoned classroom to find Robin and Kitten. Her eyes widened painfully and she felt her heart contract.

"Star," Beast Boy pulled her along. Star stopped flying and stood beside him.

"Apologies!" She smiled. Man, she was really hurting here. Beast Boy felt angry at Robin, even though he knew the circumstances, he was still angry.

"Sorry." That was all he could say.

"I'm am so very the tired. I will retire back to the dorm." She smiled before flying away at lightning speed. Beast Boy sighed, what could he do to help her? He could read her mind, he knew how she was feeling. He took in a deep breath and froze. Raven. He smelled Raven.

* * *

Raven closed another book. So in the end they fell in love and got married.

"Azarath metrion zynthos" She said and a book flew over to her in black energy. It landed on the table and she opened it. Another adventure. Daring knights. Beautiful princesses. Dragons. The power of love.

"I didn't take you for a romantic." Raven froze at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. She closed the book and took a couple breaths, reorganizing her thoughts.

"I'm not."

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy sat down in front of her, laughing.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" The Librarian appeared before them. She was a spirit. Beast Boy put on a poker face.

"I know miss Crinkle, I just can't get her to shut up." Raven felt her eye twitch. She was getting bored anyways. Raven stood up and walked out of the Library. Beast Boy tagged along behind her.

"Beast Boy go away." Her voice was monotone. She stopped in front of a window and turned around to find him gone, that actually worked? She shrugged and continued walking, only to slam right into his arms. He trapped her in a hug. Raven blushed and hid her face from him while trying to break free. He was stronger than he looked. Had Beast Boy gotten taller since they had met? It hadn't been that long though!

"Yeah, I grew like an inch, I'm at that age so." That isn't biologically possible. "I'm a wolf." Oh yeah...

"Get off." She pushed against him. How was this even remotely fair?

"Don't wanna."

"Azarath metrion zynthos." Beast Boy was flung back in black energy. He was sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Raven rolled her eyes as her blush faded.

* * *

Argent strummed the notes on the guitar. She had experienced her first confession. It wasn't even to her!

 _She sat outside the cafeteria, listening to Hotspot and his sister. She told herself to leave, but curiosity had gotten the best of her._

 _"Why are you here anyways?" He asked._

 _"I'm here for moral support. Willa wrote you a letter to meet her here today." Salma motioned to the girl behind her._

 _"Uh..um... Hotspot I've always... I love you!" She yelled. Argent froze. So this was a confession._

 _"I'm sorry." Hotspot's voice was cold. His accent was clear. She had never heard it like this. "I'm not interested in you." She heard the girl start crying. Argent stood up. She peeked inside to see the girl sitting down crying. Hotspot just stood there with a cold look in his eyes. His eyes moved from the girl and met Argent's. Argent's eyes widened and she was gone, flying down the halls._

Argent fell back onto the carpeted floor and continued strumming the guitar, what was that all about? The door opened and she turned her head to look at Kole. Kole's hair was a mess and she had some bandages on her hands.

"Whoa, what happened?" Argent sat up and looked at her.

"Oh, I got some paper cuts. So you were the one making all the noise in here." Kole closed the door and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Umm, we never talked about it, but I wanna join the band." Argent froze. She had totally forgotten.

"Sorry! There was so much going on I totally blanked!" Argent sprang up. "Although, it was sort of assumed you were already a part of the band." She laughed and helped Kole up.

* * *

"Really?" Lillian asked and Star simply nodded her head. They were in the Gardening Club room. Kane was tending to some plants. "But, if it still hurts it might be that you still like him."

"ABSOLUTELY THE NOT!" Star yelled. The sun was almost set. She spent the remainder of the day talking to Kane and Lillian. How she wished to be able to be in a simple relationship like they were.

* * *

Jinx finished the page with ease.

"They're all right." Kid Flash grinned beside her. Jinx let a smile break her lips.

"I get it!" It took her whole Saturday, but she understood how to do math! She really had to thank KF.

"So..." He stood up and she put all of her stuff in her bag. She picked up her bag and stood up. Wally was leaned against the table. Jinx found herself all up in his personal bubble.

"Guh" She said in a stitch voice before darting away. Luckily, she had moved before he saw her blush. She put her bag down by the door.

"Jinxie." He whispered in her ear and Jinx flung herself backwards. This fucker! Her face was turning red.

"What do you want?" She regained her composure and prodded her pointer finger at him.

"You mean you don't remember? I'm wounded!" Wally lay on the floor and started whining like a baby. Jinx felt the irritation crease across her face.

"Wallace." She spit out the name and looked down at him. He pouted and glared.

"JINXIEEEEE. DON'T CALL ME WALLACE!" Jinx took in a deep breath, turned around, and walked out the door. Whatever. Even if he was good at math, he was annoying as fuck. What could he possibly think they'd be doing on a Saturday... Night...

SHIT

Jinx ran back to the dorm and opened the door. Wally was laying there with his eyes closed. She plopped down beside him.

"Alright, I remember." Her voice was monotone. Wally sat up and smiled happily at her.

"Great!" He hopped up and helped her up. He held onto her hand and pulled her out of the dorm room. What she had said to him at the teen club... In order to learn what she had said she had to go on a date with Wally West.

* * *

"So..." Robin said awkwardly. Starfire sat on the couch, she refused to look at him. Star had her knees to her chest. "Uh" He put his hands in his pockets. Star stood up, still refusing to meet his eyes. Her eyes were so incredibly green. She turned quickly and went into her room with a slammed door. Robin sighed. He fell down on the couch.

* * *

Jinx couldn't help but giggle at Wally. He was telling her stories and leading her somewhere. It was lights out, so she had no idea. He was holding her hand and talking about warrior stories his dad always told him.

"What's your dad like?" She asked.

"He's a scientist." That explains so much. So. Much. "I think you'd like him, he'd definitely like you." Wally laughed. Jinx gave him a questionable look. What was that supposed to mean?

"We're here." He opened a door and brought her inside. He closed the door with a loud thump and flicked on the lights. Jinx squinted as the lights turned on.

"Uh... the pool?" She turned to look at him. "Wally, I hate to break it to you, but I've been to the pool. I'm not gonna go swimming anyways." She crossed her arms.

"Ah, but you forget, the pool's frozen over." He pulled the tarp off of the pool revealing the solid ice. It glimmered as the moon reflected off of it threw the ceiling, which was composed entirely of windows. Jinx felt her eyes widen. It was kinda pretty.

"I'm glad you like it." Wally sat beside her.

"Stop reading my mind." Jinx glared at him. "What are you doing?" She sat down beside him. He slid a pair of ice skates over to her.

"Where did you get these?" Jinx put on the skates.

"I know a guy." He shrugged. He slid out on the ice and Jinx stood and watched him. How did she know this wasn't a trick?

"What's wrong, you scared?" He called mockingly to her.

"In your dreams!" She slid out on the ice with perfect ease.

"You're always in my dreams."

* * *

Argent lay in her bed reading. Kole was talking to the other girls about the band. Everyone was waiting for Jinx and KF. It was after lights out. Rebels. She was almost finished with her book. Since she had gotten it from Hotspot she had been extra careful not to let it out of her sight and finish it as soon as possible. It was the last page. Alexandra had found her father, who turned out to be the king of the sun, making her a princess, she was getting married to the thief who had tried to steal from her in chapter 2.

 **THE END**

She closed the book. She put it in her bag and looked at the ceiling. She didn't wanna go out. She had a lot going on in her mind. It was swirling around and she didn't even know what most of it was. She really wanted some music. She wanted to make some music. Argent got up and went to the living room to see if Cy wanted to work on their project.

* * *

Jinx was sitting beside Wally they had been goofing off for an hour or so. It wasn't much of a date but out of the ones she had been on, this one was the most fun.

"Wally." She pressed her lips together. "What did I do at the party?" She looked over at him with her head on her knees. Wally looked over at her. He leaned back on the ground. He took a deep breath. Was it that bad?

"It isn't too bad. Somebody starting spiking the sodas and stuff. You got one and drank it all, then you drank like 1 or 2 more. You got pretty drunk." Jinx blushed. "So you asked me to dance and of course I said yes to my favorite witch." Jinx rolled her eyes. "By the way, nice salsa dancing." Jinx grimaced. She was pretty rusty.

"You know how to salsa?" She lay down and looked at the moon.

"Little bit." He shrugged, "After we danced we went out to an upper room 'cause you said your head hurt. When we got there you started talking about stuff while you were laying down."

"What sorta stuff?"

"You told me that you used to break the law. You used to be a bad person and you don't have any parents. That's about it." He looked over at Jinx who had paled slightly.

"That's all?" She acted like it was nothing, but it was obvious that it was a big deal.

"For now, I plan to learn everything about you though." Jinx sat up.

"You can try." Jinx stood up with the skates. Wally stood up beside her.

"Oh, and we also kissed."

"WHAT?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Home sweet home.

I never thought I'd miss this place!

* * *

Jinx took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the dorm room. It was Monday afternoon, they were already out of class. Her math test had gone smoothly, she knew more than Kole did about the subject after Wally tutored her. She had to hand it to him, he really was a genius. Speaking of Wally...

Jinx lay down on the couch. She still couldn't believe it. That little booger had to be lying, there was absolutely no way on earth that she kissed Wally West. It was not even a possibility. It couldn't be. He had to be lying. As far as Jinx was concerned, he was.

"Jinx?" Kole asked. The others had gone to put their stuff back in their rooms.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Jinx looked up at Kole, who stood above the couch, peering down at her with worry.

"It just feels good to be back." She smiled brightly and the worry on Kole's face washed away. Kole smiled back.

"Then come on and help me set back up the room." Jinx slowly got up as Kole bounded down the hall to their dorm room. Kissing Wally wasn't the main problem here, it was what she said to him. Used to break the law... Shit. Thank god she didn't go farther than that.

"Jinx!"

"Coming!" She called and jogged to their room.

* * *

Star hummed native festivity songs as she decorated the room. Raven was sat on her own bed Indian style with a book in hand. Star flew up and hung some plastic lights on the walls. They were little pink stars that glowed in the dark.

"Starfire." Raven closed her book and Star turned around and looked down at her from up in the air.

"Yes friend Raven?"

"What are you doing to the wall?"

"Oh! One of the seniors did the offering of them upon me and the had so much of the cuteness I couldn't resist!" Star spun around in the air. Raven gave her a blank look. Star just smiled and waited for Raven to sigh with a slight nod and return back to her book. Star giggled and returned back to the walls, lighting them up with stars.

* * *

Bee groaned as she looked out the window, the snow was melting and the chill in the air was getting thinner. On Wednesday they would open up the outdoor sports again. Bee shivered just thinking about how winter was here. Snow 24/7. Bee did not like the cold. Not one bit.

"So, how are you doing on your song?" Argent's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned from the window to look at her. Argent had bundled up in a blanket. She didn't like the cold too much either, but that probably had something to do with her being from New Zealand.

"It's pretty cool." Bee shrugged. She and Jericho got along great. He would make an awesome friend. He was an awesome friend. "What about you two?" She looked back at Argent. She had to admit she felt slightly irritated that Argent got to spend all this time with Cyborg, she wouldn't have minded to be able to work on music with him.

"It's going awesome! Cyborg is actually really good at singing, I can't wait for you to hear it!" The project was due next Monday. One week. Exactly. They had all the words down and the music just had a few more touch ups before they'd be done.

"I can't wait either." Bumblebee laughed. Just then her phone binged, alerting her of an incoming text. She picked up her phone and looked at it, under the name SPARKY was a message.

 _Can you meet me in the dance room?_

Bee stood up, this was new. This was he first time that the had invited her anywhere. This was the first time they would go anywhere alone. Bumblebee felt kinda nervous. What could Cy want?

"What's up?" Argent watched Bee blush a little bit.

"I'm going out." Bee put on a jacket and jogged out the door.

* * *

Kole lay sprawled across her bed. Nothing. The other girls were sleeping, but she had simply rolled around in discomfort. Kole finally stood up and walked out of their dark room and into the living room. The electric clock blazed a bright light from the 12:00 indicated that midnight was upon her. The guys hadn't come over to work on the projects tonight. Or was it last night? Midnight always messed her up. Kole turned on the lamp next to the couch and crashed on it. She grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and looked at the front cover before opening it. Then she froze. She flipped back to the cover and sat up. THAT'S WHERE IT WAS FROM.

Splayed on the cover in front of a black background was the girl that had come in the other day to talk to Jericho. Lily Splaye. A model. Jericho knew a gorgeous model. It had been eating at her since the girl had come in. She was bothered by Lily.

* * *

Bee was standing in an empty dance room with Cyborg.

"I don't really know how to ask this..." Bee felt her heart flutter a little bit. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Bumblebee was freaking out. Was this a confession? It certainly felt like one. They had really only been friends for a week! She didn't know if she felt that way about him!

"Okay," He let out a breath "Will you perform as my dance partner in hip hop?" He asked really fast and Bee thought she was going to explode. The she blinked once, then twice. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

That was it?

"Sure." She shrugged. Cyborg looked so relieved. Of course he wasn't confessing what the hell was she thinking?

"We can meet after classes or you can come to mine whenever you're free and I can teach you the dances" Cyborg towered over her. He was such a softy. Did this guy even realize the power that he had? He was a big guy. Even as a human he was probably intimidating. Bee nodded and started laughing. She had gotten all worked up over nothing.

* * *

Tuesday. Raven closed the door to the room. The snow was a fourth of what it used to be, apparently it had gotten really hot over night. It was 3 in the morning and Raven was going to murder Beast Boy. 30 minutes ago...

Raven had been sound asleep when her phone had gone off.

 _Raven_

Text messages from the grass strain himself. It didn't stop there. Her phone began dinging every 3 seconds.

 _Raven_

 _Raven_

 _Rave_

 _Raven_

 _Rave_

 _Rave_

 _Raven_

 _Rae_

By the last ding she snapped up her phone and opened her messages.

 _Are you up?_

 _How about now?_

This asshole. She should've never given him her number.

 _What do you want Beast Boy?_

She had texted him back.

 _I like mint chocolate chip ice cream_

That message.

That was all he had to freaken say. It was Tuesday morning. Raven had turned off her phone only to find she couldn't go back to sleep, craving ice cream and it was all fucking Garfield's fault. Raven wore a loose sleeveless purple and green top with baggy gray sweatpants she had rolled up on her hips, stopping at her hip bones. She effortlessly lifted herself up into the air and flew to the cafeteria. She got into the kitchen and froze at the sight. There was Beast Boy, mint ice cream in front of him.

"Beast Boy." Raven growled. Beast Boy looked over and smiled at her.

"You too?"

Like he had to ask. It was all his fault. This dumbass woke her up at o-dark-thirty in the morning to tell her his favorite ice cream, only to make her crave some of her own.

"So it worked." He chuckled and Raven felt the urge to punch him in the face and throw him out the window. Beast Boy looked horror stricken. "Okay! I won't do it again! I just wanted to see you." He put his hands up to signify his surrender. She really didn't understand Garfield at all. No one in their right mind would willingly be around a witch. That was it!

"You're insane." Raven stated matter-of-factly. Garfield chuckled in response and slid a tub of vanilla ice cream over to her.

"Ice cream for your troubles?" He asked and Raven had to hold back the tiny chuckle that tickled her throat. Raven opened it and held out her hand for the spoon he held. Beast boy handed it over to her and she took a scoop and ate it.

"An indirect kiss." Beast Boy leaned on his elbow and looked at her. Raven blushed and continued eating while Beast Boy talked to her. It was kind of nice.

* * *

Jinx tapped her pencil on the table in math. Her eyes burned holes in the back of Wally's head and she watched as a smirk ghosted on his lips. She wouldn't stop until he admitted that he was lying. He wouldn't. She knew it. But part of her assumed that it'd happen anyway. This time Wally did smirk and Jinx glared at him. She turned away from him and looked down and her black converse. It was hot as FUCK today. Jinx wore baggy high waisted jean shorts with a baggy mulberry tanktop tucked into them. She also wore a dark green choker and put her hair up in a ponytail. Jinx sunk down in her seat and let out a groan.

"Jinx" Miss Bee put her hands on her hips. Jinx looked at her. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

"Yeah." Jinx stretched up "Why is it so hot?" She groaned and Flash chuckled inaudibly.

"It's the calm before the storm. Just before winter we have one last heat wave before it gets freezing cold. Since you're new here I understand how you didn't know about it, but don't interrupt my class again." Jinx nodded and Mrs. Bee turned back to the board.

* * *

Star stepped on Robin's foot for the third time with her high tops. She wore a black sports bra and black legging shorts. Her hair was in pigtails.

"Ouch" He sucked in some air.

"The sorry." Star said those words but she didn't feel sorry. She wasn't stepping on him on purpose, she just lost the energy at his touch. She **hated** him.

"Let's take a break" he sighed and they sat down and watched the rest of the class. Star slowly scooted away from Robin and he watched her.

"We have to work together." He announced.

"I am the trying." Star growled.

* * *

Raven, Bumblebee, and Argent walked around the gym, enjoying their freedom before outdoor sports started tomorrow. For Argent she would still have her free period, but she would miss it without the girls. Especially now that she was complicated with Hotspot or whoever the fuck he actually was. Just then Cyborg tapped Bumble on the shoulder and they exchanged a few words before leaving the gym.

"So why are you in your pjs?" Argent asked Raven who blushed ever so slightly.

"Speaking of which I think I'll go get some shoes on." Raven walked to the door and Argent made a move to follow her. "You don't need to tag along, he's already following me." Raven motioned over to Beast Boy. The guy was topless with sweatpants on and no shoes.

"I need some shoes too." He grumbled as he stood beside her.

"And a shirt." Raven crossed her arms.

"You know you like it." Beast Boy motioned to the abnormal muscle definition on his stomach.

"Nope." Raven flicked his forehead and walked out of the gym.

It was just her and Hotspot.

* * *

Bee kicked off her black flats and walked over to Cyborg in the empty science room. Bumble wore a pale yellow tank top that was a little low on her chest. It was tucked into a tight dark green jean skirt that climbed up her waist.

"Alright, teach me the dance so far." Bee laughed. CY held out his hand and she took it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

So HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jesus christ...

What the helllllll

They say witches melt if you dump some water on them, not me, put me in some sun and Imma melt into a little goey puddle of rotten luck.

* * *

"You've been weird lately." Hotspot was sitting on the bleachers Indian style. He patted the spot beside. Argent bit the bottom of her lip and strolled over to him. She tugged at the translucent long sleeved orange top that was over her black tube top. Her spiky hair was up in its usual ponytail. She wore high waisted black shorts and red flats with ribbons around her ankles. She slumped down beside him and he looked at her expectantly.

"What's up?"

"Nuttin." She looked away.

"Well obviously it's something, did her confession make you that uncomfortable."

"Not really."

"Argent." Argent turned her head to give him a glare only to find that he had situated himself facing her with one leg behind her and the other hanging off the bleacher. She blushed ever so slightly, but kept a steady glare.

"What."

"You've been weird since then, tell me what's going on."

"Why?"

"Cause we're friends." He said in a "duh" voice.

"Really, because don't friends know lots about each other, I've known you for what, a week? It feels like we're close but then there's that side to you and suddenly, I don't know as much as I thought I did. Are we really friends?" Argent had come out of her ball, her legs hung down over his one.

"Of course we're friends!" Hot Spot was angry. At her? He talked like it was obvious. "I don't even normally talk to girls, but then all of the sudden you're here and we become so close in so little time and you're totally screwing with my brain!" Now he was yelling at her. Argent stood up pouting and walked across the gym. What right did he have to yell at her?

"Now you're gonna yell at me?" Argent bit out. "You're just..." Argent picked up a basketball and flung it at him. He caught it.

"This is how it's gonna be?" He had a slight trail of anger in his voice, but it had settled down. Argent glared at him and threw another basketball. Why was she so upset about this, he was just some stupid guy. No.

She had let this one get close to her on accident.

He was someone who had the potential to make her happy. He had made her happy. She enjoyed the idea of having a friend. She had forgotten what exactly she was. She needed to look around herself more. The other day had been a real wake up call. She had to be cautious.

"You know, I don't know anything about you either!"

He threw the basketball at her and she caught it. She glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was? Argent threw it back it him, it was so on.

* * *

Bee twirled into Cyborg and they moved as though they were one dancer, it felt good to dance, Bee felt free. It was 3 sweet beets were they would move like that before spiraling out in chaos.

RING RING

They froze as the second period bell rang.

"Shit." Cy cursed. They had planned to finish before the bell. They were in the busiest hallway and their class was on the other side of school. "We're gonna be late." He groaned as he opened the door and to find the wall of hustling students. Bee put on her other flat.

"You trust me Sparky?" She asked, letting her bee wings out.

"Of course whYYYYYY!" At the words of course she grabbed his arms and hoisted him up into the air. He was yelling as she sped over the students laughing her ass off.

* * *

Kole let out a sigh as she sat down in her seat. The one beside her would have Robin in it in a few moments. Kole looked up at the ceiling. Kole's hair was down. She had gotten up really late, taken a 3 second shower and thrown on whatever Jinx threw at her. That was a mistake. Kole did not like to show off her body. She wasn't very confident and it was embarrassing. She wore a tank top that changed from red to orange at the bottom like a sunrise. The shirt ended just above her belly button. She wore jean shorts and reached her waist. All morning she had been trying to cover up her mid section. Compared to what the other girls wore she was still the most covered up, but she felt very self-conscious. She also had on some orange flats. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and she looked down. Sometimes she felt jealous of her friends. How lucky they were to be so confident. Her self-esteem... well she wasn't even sure if she had any. She heard a guy chuckle to his friend, she glanced up to find them looking at her, of course. She sunk down in her seat even more. There was a slam on her desk and she looked up at the guy who had been chuckling at her before.

"Hello." He smiled. It made her feel sick to her stomach. He had fangs. A vampire most likely. He leaned on her desk. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to do a witch. A snap of your fingers could make some magical stuff happen in the bedroom." He was all up in her personal bubble. Kole leaned as far back as she could. Why couldn't she tell him to go away? This was the first time a guy had spoken to her like this.

"Reed. Back. Off." The vampire froze and looked over at Robin. Kole was just as stunned as he was.

"Oh, little Robbie-poo~ is speaking up for a witch!" Reed cackled. "Your old man must be soo~ proud."

"Quit being a dick Reed, leave her alone."

"Or what."

"Hmm, well I could pull your eyes out, or maybe I'll cut your feet off and shove them in you mouth and plug your nose with your toenails so you suffocate." Two arms draped around Kole. She instinctively recognized Jinx's rosy scent. She lent into the protective touch as Jinz rested her chin on Kole's head. She twirled her finger and Reed flinched looking back at Robin.

"I won't forget this." He grumbled. As he turned he fell straight to the ground. Beast Boy gave him an innocent look.

"Sorry dude," His goofy voice was so innocent, then. "I didn't see you down there." He glared and his voice dropped a few octaves making everyone in the room shiver.

"W-whatever!" Reed stumbled up and ran back to his partner, who was none other than Kitten.

"You ok?" Jinx stood beside her and looked at Kole.

"I'm fine thanks." Jinx nodded and walked back to her seat. Beast Boy ran over to Raven laughing.

This was an unexpected development.

Robin sat down beside her with a sigh and put down his books. "Thank you." Kole looked over at him.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

* * *

Kole rubbed her stomach in the student council room. It was third period, she was free to go back to her dorm to get a new shirt, but she felt like making a journey over there for something as trivial as this was a waist of time. Jericho had disappeared, leaving her to her own devices. The door opened behind her.

"Jericho..." Kole started to speak but stopped when Lily walked in.

"Oh, are you the only one in here." Kole nodded, it was as though she had cotton in her mouth. "Do you mind passing a message to Jerri for me?" Kole shook her head. "Great, tell him thanks for the text message, it made me really happy." She smiled and Kole nodded. Lily left and Kole sat down. Text message. Wait, were they going out? Kole's lips pressed in a thin line. That made her really nauseous.

"So you're in love with the nymph?" Kole turned to see Reed chuckling. He smiled at her and walked out of the room. In love? Her? NO WAY. She barely knew him. But she definitely... Jericho had definitely found a special place in his heart. Kole blushed. Her heart was racing. Reed followed her here? It made her feel really vulnerable. Kole turned back around and continued sorting through the piles of papers. She was jolted from her thoughts by a warm thing falling lightly onto her shoulders. She turned around expecting Reed. There was Jericho. He looked shocked at her scared expression. Kole let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. On her shoulders was a white jacket, it smelled like Jericho.

'So you can cover up, if you want' he signed. Kole blushed and put it on. It was big on her, She zipped it up to where it covered her stomach and left it.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

* * *

Star danced around as Argent banged on the drums.

"I have been the trying and the trying, but I can the not of placing trust within Robin." She groaned as she danced around.

"Dude, I so get it, Hot Spot and I had a fight this morning."

"How? You and friend Hot Spot appear to be having much of the closeness."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

* * *

Bumblebee laughed as Cyborg wiped the goop off his face.

"I told you not to do it." She laughed even harder. Jinx groaned from her lone seat. The project was done. She boringly followed the instructions with nobody to mess them up. MAN she was bored. AND IT WAS SO HOT. Good God.

Jinx sat backwards in her seat, legs on either side of the backrest. Her head was on the table and she was staring at the ceiling listening to all the fun everyone else was having. Even Raven was having a little fun trying to keep her shadow in line. That grass stain had been following Raven around with every chance he had. Jinx had never found Beast Boy annoying, he seemed to want Raven to himself all the time, but she'd never let him. She thought back to the puppet earlier. He had defended Kole. He was sending so many different signals. One minute he hates them, then he tried to protect them?

"You've thought about everybody but me." Wally's head leaned over her own.

"What are you doing here Wallace."

"Jinxxxxxieeeeee" He whined.

Jinx got up and turned to him. She raised an eyebrow at him and he pouted down at her.

"I came to see you of course." He hopped up on the table. Well, maybe just this once she could let him entertain her.

* * *

Hot Spot tapped his pencil on his desk. Miss Bee wrote more problems on the board that students had gotten wrong. God, this was all Salma's fault. She wanted him to get a girlfriend that she found suitable. She wanted a lot of things that he wasn't going to be able to give her. She was his little sister. If she wanted a love life than she could go find a guy to date her.

"Hot Spot." Now he had had a fight with Argent. He just didn't understand what the big deal was. Getting to know each other better was something that friends did. He couldn't not be angry. His anger always seemed to get the best of him when he was confused.

"Hot Spot." He snapped his head up to look at Mrs. Bee. "Since you got full marks on the test you're more than welcome to spend the rest of class with my husband." That's where Argent was. He nodded and grabbed his stuff. He made it outside the door to the drum class.

"I'm just so confused." It was Argent's voice, no doubt. "Why did I let him in so easily? God I never do that! What is wrong with me?"

"Sounds like love." Mr. Grayson chuckled.

"You're crazy."

"Listen, you're both not used to letting people in like this. I had to work my ass off to be able to talk to that kid normally last year. Just go with the flow and let whatever happens happen. You don't hate each other, right?"

"I don't hate him." Argent murmured. The door creaked and she froze. Hot Spot was now visible. He coughed awkwardly and opened the door.

"I'll leave you two to it." Mr. Grayson walked out with Starfire flying beside him.

They just stared at each other.

"Listen, Argent I..."

"Well, I Hot Spot..."

They both started and stopped.

"I'd like to consider you my friend. If you'll let me." Hot Spot finally looked her in the eye. Argent cracked a lopsided grin and then started laughing, being followed by Hot Spot.

"What are we doing? We're a buncha drama queens!" They laughed loudly. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Hot Spot made his way over to the instruments and picked up an electric guitar. He grabbed some drum sticks and tossed them over to Argent.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

"We finished!" Jinx cheered as Wally laughed. Their song was finally done. It was lunch time. They had gone back to Wally's room to try and finish the song. Jinx shoved some salty chips into her mouth. Wally leaned over her from his perch on his bed and motioned to the chip bag. Jinx held the back up for him to reach. He rested his chin on her head while he grabbed a handfull.

"Flash." She asked and he rolled over so his head hung down right next to hers. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" She felt his breath spill over her cheek. He was awfully close.

"Can I ask about Robin?"

"Depends on what and why, if you have a crush on him I'll kill him." Jinx choked on her chip and glared at him as he grinned.

"Me and the puppet, over my dead body." She spat. She was disgusted by the very idea. She froze as KF landed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"WALLACE" Her hands glowed as she slid back and he put his hands up in defense.

"You were the one zoning out." Jinx rolled her eyes.

RING RING

"Nevermind." She sighed. Jinx marched out the door. Wally caught up to her in a flash.

"We're both going to art. Too bad we can't sit together." Jinx grunted in response. She didn't notice the photos being snapped of her and Kid by one of Kitten's slaves.

* * *

Kole sighed as she and Cyborg sat down.

"Jericho's jacket?" Cyborg laughed. Kole blushed and cuddled the thing closer to her body.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kole asked suddenly, blushing at her own bluntness.

"Nah, why, what happened."

"Lily-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, she's in love with his older brother, but he doesn't have a phone right now so he's acting as the messenger."

"Brother?"

"Aqualad."

"The famous swimmer?" Cyborg nodded.

"She's a senior. They were childhood friends."

* * *

Star, Argent, and Raven all sat together. Argent sighed happily as she looked out the window.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Raven asked.

"She and friend Hot Spot have done the making of the up." Star chimed happily.

The math class was going over things about the test. Beast Boy constantly asked questions and Robin would bang his head on his desk each and every time.

* * *

Jericho sat with Hot Spot who was strumming his guitar. He watched as Hot Spot's eyes glazed over in daydreams. Jericho raised an eyebrow before leaning back and staring at the ceiling. If he listened closely he could hear Kole playing the piano with Cyborg. He was one of the few people who knew that Cy played the piano. Cyborg kept it a secret. Something about his image.

RING RING

The bell rang and Hot Spot snapped back to reality. Tuesday was over. He put his guitar back. The snow was no more.

"C'mon dude!" Hot Spot excitedly grabbed Jericho's arm and dragged him back to the dorm, what was wrong with him today?

* * *

The guys were back in their dorm. Starfire sighed as Hot Spot and her went over the finishing touches.

"Star" Raven flew over to her and hid behind her back.

"Friend Raven, what is it that has brought you the out of here?" Then Beast Boy came stomping in, covered in Bubbles.

"Just a hug?" He looked like a bubble monster. Starfire laughed. He crept up to them.

"What did you do the doing of to him?" Star asked.

"He was being annoying so I covered him in bubbles."

"Where did you do the getting of the bubbles?"

"I made them." Star laughed. She grabbed Hot Spot and shot away into the dining room where Kole and Robin were finishing up.

Raven made a move to fly up again but Garfield caught her foot and tugged her down into a soapy hug. Wet dog. It all smelled like wet dog. He had made her arms immobile. She stopped trying to fly and simply hung without touching the ground.

"mmmmm mmmm" She only had muffled words as he had trapped her on his neck. Beast boy chuckled and Raven had had enough. She couldn't even cast a spell. So she did the only logical thing and bit him. Right in the neck.

"YOUCH" He yelped back. Raven tasted his blood. She made a face as she landed on the couch with a thump. "You bit me." He rubbed at it.

"I smell like wet dog" Raven glared at him.

"You bit me."

"Wet dog." She shook her arms. She hadn't noticed the tail that sprouted from the bottom of BB's back. A big bushy wolf tail. Dark green like his hair. "What do you have to say about this?" She delicately rose an eyebrow. Finally taking notice of the tail that was wagging. "Beast Boy?"

"Major turn on over here Rae." Raven's face turned full on red in an instant. He took a deep shaky breath.

"I've gotta go." He said it so quickly before darting out the door. Raven was frozen. What just happened?


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Hey guys so I'm having trouble deciding what songs the characters should sing for their projects, I'm open to suggestions!**

Hump dayyyyyy. Today all the outdoor sports are open again but it's still hot as fuck. Dear god whatever I did to deserve this heat I will purify myself and jump off a cliff if it will allow me to escape this weather.

* * *

Star groaned internally. Just like Jinx was not used to such extreme temperatures. The weather on Tamaran was generally cool, so 60 degrees was the hottest she had ever had to endure before coming here. Last year when this heat wave hit she had stayed in the freezer in the cafeteria every few minutes of spare time she had. That was the worst of it. Now she was a little used to it. She was able to endure it much more than last time but it still got to her. Starfire walked into the hip hop room. It was there that she saw the teacher.

"Miss Willfleur?" Starfire closed the door, her voice could barely be heard over the music, and Miss Willfleur didn't notice her presence. Star often came here early in the morning to dance off her frustrations. An Usher song was on. Miss Willfleur was moving as though nobody was there. Star knew exactly what world she had gone to. Miss Willfleur danced with fire, that was quite an honorable characteristic on Tamaran. Miss Willfleur was a short fit woman. She was a werewolf like Beast Boy. Her skin was dark brown and her eyes were dark yellow and her pupils were always feline. Her hair was short and windswept, it was dark brown, dark yellow, and gold all at the same time. When she turned around she caught sight of Star and turned down the music.

"You're always so early." She laughed.

"Apologies, the dance contained very much of the passion." Star put down her bag.

"You and Robin still aren't working together." Star bowed her head in shame. "It's too bad, if you two overcome your differences you could become the best dance partners here."

"I have been doing the trying." Star sighed as she leaned against the mirror.

"You have to trust him. I know that it's hard because of the way he is, but trust makes a huge difference."

"I'm afraid I have the confusion Miss Willfleur." Star sighed.

"Have you ever danced with someone before."

"My smaller brother and I would sometimes partake and the dancing together, but the nothing like how we are supposed to be the doing here."

"Star," Miss Willfleur held out her hand "Come dance with me."

* * *

Raven walked on the track. It had been weird yesterday. Beast Boy had left her with an unsettling feeling. She gazed over at the boys chasing Beast Boy around the field as he kept the soccer ball out of their reach. He hadn't spoken to her at all today. Normally he was all over her. It was kinda weird.

"Raven! Keep up the pace!" Raven didn't realize she had stopped walking. She turned back and continued walking. Well this was how it was supposed to be, right? Last year he ignored her she didn't understand why that was different this year. So many things were different this year. That grass stain and the others were happily getting along with them. They weren't ignoring them. She didn't know how to feel about the sudden changes being made to her very quiet and little world. It was a fragile place, her escape. Somehow Beast Boy seemed to have crept in. She crossed her arms.

* * *

Argent jumped on Hot Spot's back as he made a move to dunk the basketball, bringing them both down. They laughed as they lay on the floor. It was like they had never fought at all. Suddenly it was like they had known each other all their lives again, but neither of them were scared anymore. Just go with the flow.

* * *

Bee and Cyborg practiced the trust dances that he had been taught. Bee trusted Cy, but sometimes he was still hesitant. She told him he could touch her but he was always so cautious about the whole thing.

* * *

"Back up." Miss Willfleur motioned to the students and then looked over at Starfire. "Star and I have put together a little partner dance for you all to see. We trust each other fully. We can touch each other without hesitance." Star gave her a mortified look.

"Are you the sure, I just did the learning of it today."

"You did it so many times it's probably seared into your memory." Star nodded hesitantly and Miss Willfleur turned on the music.

 _ **Usher- Girls HIPHOP choreography by Secciya YingYong on youtube** watch 1:02 to 1:28 to see the dance_

The music started playing and Star stood next to the teacher waiting for the music to signal her to start. As soon as his voice ended they moved. They both popped out their chests before spinning around. It was a short number. They only touched each other once, but it was more than she could do with Robin. Then the teacher moved in front of her and flipper her hair around before going to her other side. They did a few move before Star moved back behind her and they touched hands. There were some cheers from the students. They moved back out and turned back to each other before raising their arms in accordance with the explosive sound. The students cheered and Star smiled at the teacher.

"Trust each other like this." Miss Willfleur motioned between Star and herself.

* * *

Jinx was laying down on the track. It was second period. She was dying. Ded. Totally melting like wax. Freaken hell. Jinx stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. She opened them when cool water was dumped into her mouth along with some portions of her face. She sat up coughing and glared at Wally West.

"Wallace!" She yelled before he took off at lightning speed. She pushed off the ground with hexes under her feet. She was getting close to this snot bucket. All of the sudden he flipped around and caught her in a hug and swung her around. When he finally put her down they leaned away from each other and within 3 second jinx had dumped the rest of his water on his head and stormed away.

* * *

They were still going at it. Kole sighed as she watched Argent and Hot Spot go back and forth from one side of the gym to the other. They rarely scored, and if one did it would only be three seconds before the other one would even the score again. How they continued like this she'd never know. Sometimes she wondered if they didn't want to beat each other.

"Kole." Kole snapped back to reality as Raven floated down beside her.

"They are the really doing much of the playing, yes?" Star floated down on her other side.

"Nonstop." Kole yawned.

* * *

Cyborg and Bee sat in the math room. They sat in the back today. Bee took careful notes on the test while Cyborg would silently make a cheer or a whispered boo as he watched Beast Boy play soccer on the field just outside the window. Beast Boy was an amazing player, Bumblebee had to admit that. It was like he turned into another person when he was put on the field.

* * *

Jericho wrote down more chords as he strummed his guitar. He'd put the pick in his mouth every so often to free up his hand for the pencil. He was sat outside under a large oak tree. It was sort of his thinking place. Out behind the school where it was quiet and nothing eventful ever happened. He felt inspiration out here. There was the creaking sound of wood as the branch above him sunk down and then, sprouting out of it, came Lily. She stepped off the branch causing it to fly back up and make what was left of the leaves fall on Jericho.

"Hey Jerri!" Lily greeted him.

'Always have a flashy entrance...' Jericho signed to her. She giggled.

"How's Aqualad?"

'I imagine the exact same as he was when you asked me an hour ago.' His eyebrow twitched.

"A lot can happen in an hour."

'Goodbye Lily' She stuck out her tongue and walked into the school.

* * *

Robin and Speedy were in perfect sync with each other like normal. Every time Robin punched Speedy blocked and vise versa.

"I guess your mind is at ease today?"

"More than it has been." Robin shrugged before successfully jabbing Speedy in the side.

"Hey no fair!" Speedy whined.

"That's for last time." He shrugged.

RING RING

The bell for third period rang. It was Robin's free period so he decided to stay back and do a cool down lap before wandering around the school. Part of him was excited. Recently he had been sneaking around the instrument hallway to listen to Starfire play the violin. Of course it wasn't like he was in love with her, he had a girlfriend, but he loved her music. He could have no plans and just find himself in the hallway on accident.

* * *

Wally sat beside Jinx in the science room. She groaned as the professor talked on and on and on. Did the guy ever shut up? She just wanted to blow something up. Jinx looked over at Wally who was balancing a pencil under his nose. His concentration face was on and everything. She turned her head to look at Bee who was taking notes and Cyborg who secretly playing games on his phone. Then she looked over to Raven. The mood over there was awkward as fuck. Raven kept a steady focus on the teacher while Beast Boy would open his mouth as though to say something and then close it. Hmm... She'd have to ask Raven about it later then.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering Kole had finally found Jericho. He was asleep under a tree with his guitar and leaves in his hair. She giggled and walked over to him. She slowly brushed the strands out of his face and the leaves scattered to the ground around him. He slowly opened his green eyes and peered up at her. Kole blushed and shot away from him.

"H-hey!" She dropped the bag she had been carrying and he curiously looked at it. Kole picked it up and handed it to him. "T-this is for you, thanks for letting me borrow it." He smiled and stood up, taking the bag that had his jacket in it. They walked back to the student council room talking about random things.

* * *

Star danced around the room. The warm sunlight would cross her shadowed for every once in a while, revealing her bright hair. Her violin played a steady melody to accommodate her dancing. She had her eyes closed. It didn't matter to Star if no one was watching or if everyone was. Because this moment was hers and hers alone. Nobody could remove her from her world. Where everyone danced and violin music always played.

* * *

Argent strummed the electric guitar happily, trying to recreate the melody Hot Spot had shown her yesterday. Playing music with him had made her so happy. It was like the glue that stuck them back together and kept their friendship alive. Music and basketball. That was all they had in common that she knew about, but Argent couldn't wait to learn more about him.

* * *

RING RING

Jinx stood up and grabbed her bookbag, walking out the door of the science class. Now she had to go to gymnastics. The teacher was relentless. She constantly was trying to exploit a weakness in Jinx's form and it was starting to get on her nerves. She had trained for years to obtain perfection like this. Done handstands and pushups until her arms shook. Folded her body in ways it shouldn't be until it ached for weeks. She had worked her ass off to get this far, she wasn't flawed in her form. Jinx met Kole in the locker room and slipped on her leotard. They walked out and there was the red headed teacher waiting.

"Today we will start our routines." She said simply and part of the class groaned, having expected her to hammer down on Jinx like she normally did. Maybe today's class would be better than the others.

* * *

Bee hopped out of the pool as the teacher blew his whistle three times. She and the others had been doing a series of laps and turns. That's all they had done all class. He said it was like a warm up since they hadn't been in the pool in a while. Bee followed the other girls to the locker rooms to get changed. She stepped into the shower and washed the chlorine off of her body, it was finally the last period. The bell had rung, but Bee wasn't in any rush.

The warm water cascaded down her skin and she let out a comfortable sigh. She started humming once she was sure that the bathroom was empty.

"Hold up, they don't love you like I love you" She sang under her breath as she finally got out with her towel wrapped securely around her. She continued humming and bobbing her head to the song when her breath caught as she turned around. Her clothes had been taken out of her bag. They were torn up and it looked like someone put red paint or some kind of red sauce all over them. They were scattered around the bathroom. On a piece of paper on her clothes it read

Die you fucking WHORE. Witches should stay where they BELONG in HELL

Bee just stared at the pile that used to be her clothes. There was a large range of emotions spiraling about in her mind. Anger. Fear. Sadness. This had happened to her a lot last year too. She released the breath she had been holding. She slowly walked over to the paper and picked it up. She should've been used to this, but she had gotten carried away with her new friendships. She had let her guard down and the words scarred her deeply. The paper quivered in her hands as she took in a shaky breath.

"There you are..." The voice had started out pumped, but faded. Bee watched Jinx and Kole in her peripheral vision. She didn't have the strength to put on a brave face and look at them right now. She didn't have the strength to move at all. Jinx stood beside her and read the paper. She snatched it out of Bee's hands. Kole stood beside her and took a photo of it with her phone.

"Who did this?" Kole asked. Bee shrugged, this wasn't the first time.

"What the hell?" Jinx growled out and with glowing eyes the paper exploded into nothing but little black charred pieces.

* * *

Raven stood up, gaining the attention of everyone in the living room.

"Where are Bee's clothes?" She turned to Argent.

"Why?"

"It appears as though someone thought it'd be funny to tear them to shreds." She tried to contain her anger as she looked over the photos Kole had sent her. She clenched her fists and took in deep breaths. She had to keep it contained. Beast Boy leaped out of his chair as the book stack beside his basically exploded. "Whoops." Raven looked at the papers.

"I'll show you them." Argent stood up quietly and took her to Bee's room.

* * *

Bee quietly sat between a steaming Jinx and a frowning Kole. The door opened and Star flew in with the other girls. They hugged her and told her everything would be alright. Her earlier feelings seemed to disappear, now Bee just felt startled. She'd forgotten how cruel the world could be. She smiled and put on the hoodie and shorts they had brought her. She walked out with the girls to find the boys talking to Vice Principal Scrooge. He turned to look at them.

"Do you have the evidence?" Kole showed him the photos.

"The rest should still be in there." Jinx motioned to the locker room.

"I will look into this, don't worry." He turned to Bee at the end before entering the locker room.

Bee stayed quiet. She truly had been shocked by this. She was totally out of it, it wasn't until Cy had caught her that she realized what was going on. It wasn't much. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from ramming straight into a statue.

"Bee?" He kept his arm placed comfortingly around her shoulders and she let him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm used to this, I just got caught off guard. It won't happen again." She finally spoke and even mustered up a smile at him. He looked at her disbelieving, but nodded nonetheless. He kept her tucked under his arm, it felt sat there.

This was a real wake up call for the girls.


	15. Chapter 15

I **DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Sorry I had to look for songs! TODAY IS THE PROJECT DAY! THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A LONG CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Today is the day. It's finally come. Projects. Wally and I are ready, probably. We've been excused from the rest of our classes so that everyone will perform today. Am I nervous? Maybe a little, but after all I've been through, working under pressure is a normal thing for me.

I've been trying to not think about it, what happened to Bumblebee. Every time I remember it, my blood boils and I almost want to track down the culprit myself and show them what a witch can really do. However, that will only enforce this stupid stereotype, therefor, we are helpless. We can't do a damn thing!

* * *

Raven rolled over once more on her stomach. Then she shifted uncomfortably back to her back. Then she turned on her side and looked blankly at the wall. This was all Beast Boy's fault. The guy had been avoiding her like the plague since the "bubble incident." She was frustrated and annoyed. Then, once she realized that this frustrated her, she became even more irritated and angry. What had she done to make Beast Boy avoid her?

Why the fuck did she care?

Raven slung the covers off her body and sat up. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Tomorrow they were supposed to perform their songs, too. How would they be able to successfully sing together if BB wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Maybe Raven didn't exactly know what was going on with him, but he pissed her off. The fact that the idiot could piss her off only pissed her off more.

Raven flew carefully out of the room. She wore some sleep shorts and a tank top, her hair was a mess from rolling around in bed. Raven landed in the silent living room, spare the subtle ticking of the wall clock. She glared up at the device. The innocent time teller's hands were slowly inching their way towards midnight. Raven sighed and flew out of the dorm room and towards the cafeteria.

As Raven opened the door to the back she froze. A head at the table snapped up to look at her. Raven's eye connected with Beast Boy's green ones and he sat like a deer in headlights.

"Rae..." He finally let out. It wasn't his normal voice, more like a whisper.

"Why are you here?" Raven's monotone voice came as she walked past him. Beast Boy kept his eyes fixated on the table before him. He fidgeted with his hands and his nervousness practically radiated off of him in waves.

"Ice cream, I couldn't sleep" He didn't look at her as she set down a tub of ice cream in front of her and sat down.

"Garfield." At the sound of his first name, he looked up at her for a second, before returning back to his nervous state. "Why are you avoiding me?" This time he looked up at her and he stayed looking at her forehead.

"I'm that obvious?"

"You're also incredibly nervous and you refuse to meet my eyes. It's annoying. What's wrong with you?"

"Me avoiding you, irritates you?" BB was careful with every word he spoke. Raven shot him a glare.

"It appears that way, why are you avoiding me?"

"Sorry Rae, I just, I thought you didn't like me and then my instincts... they like you lots I guess..." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't dislike you." Raven took a spoonful of ice cream and slipped it into her mouth. She nearly chocked on said spoonful when she saw BB's eyes light up with a green fire and connect directly to hers. Raven immediately regained her composure and stood up.

"Rae!" Beast Boy was laughing again. All the nervousness and tension between them was gone. All she said was 4 words. 4 words and suddenly Beast Boy was himself again. Raven sighed. Maybe Beast Boy meant more to her than she had thought.

"I'm leaving." Raven walked back past him and was about to reach the door when he caught her hand. It wasn't a rough touch at all. Raven felt his warm hands cup her palm as though it were made of glass. Beast Boy gently rubbed his thumbs on her hand. Raven blushed and looked over at him, ready to yank her hand away. He looked up at from his seated position with a strange glow in his eyes Raven couldn't identify.

"Thanks Rae." He smiled up at her and Raven felt the blush she'd been holding in leak ever so slightly onto her cheeks.

"Whatever." With that Raven slid her hand away from his and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Kole was a nervous wreck. Her legs were shaking, she was biting her bottom lip, and she kept twiddling her thumbs. She was too nervous to even pay attention to the people performing right now. Kole's hair was in two low ponytails, bound by thick brown hair bows. On her feet were brown sandals. She wore a dress. It had a halter neckline and was made of jean-like material with spiraly lace designs hanging off the bottom, that dipped down to reach her quarter thighs. The top had buttons down the middle.

"Victor and Argent" Miss Buns called out. This finally caught Kole's attention as she watched her friends get up. Argent stuck out her tongue and Cyborg gave her a thumbs up. Kole laughed quietly to herself. Well, at least she could move now, sorta. Argent and Kole had gotten up really early in the morning to do Argent's hair. They had to wet it, then get Jinx and Star to help them bind the anti-gravity pieces into a thick fishtail braid. It had taken a few hours, but it looked awesome.

Argent's top ended just above her belly button and was sleeveless. The neckline was low, but working up the straps across her sternum were black patterned designs in strips. Argent also had on a tight black miniskirt. Hanging on the side of the skirt was a puffy red piece of cloth with black designs on it, it fell down to about 2/3rds of Argent's thighs. She also wore some red flats.

Argent casually grabbed the electric guitar and slung it over her shoulder as Cy smiled at her and took his place at the microphone. They nodded to each other and then Argent started strumming the guitar. Then a drum beat came in.

 _Say Hey!_ **Other instruments entered off the computer with Argent's playing.**

 _Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
 _Coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)_  
 _A shame_  
 _The ones who died without a name_

 _Hear the dogs howlin' out of key_  
 _To a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)_  
 _And bleed, the company lost the war today_ **Cyborg held the microphone and popped it off the stand.**

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_ **He strolled around the front of the classroom, ending with his back to Argent's.**  
 _On holiday_

 _Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
 _Another protester has crossed the line (hey!)_  
 _To find, the money's on the other side **They pushed away from each other, they were so confident.**_

 _Can I get another Amen (Amen!)_ **Students joined in yelling stuff at the end of some of his sentences with Argent**  
 _There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)_  
 _A gag, A plastic bag on a monument_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_ **Cy jumped up on some desks and threw his free hand up.**  
 _On holiday_

 **After the chorus, Argent went forward. A guitar solo blazed out of her fingers and she slid across the floor on her knees.**

 _"The representative from California has the floor"_

 _Sieg Heil to the president gasman_  
 _Bombs away is your punishment_ **Argent cheered the last word**  
 _Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
 _Who criticize your government_ **Students cheered and said the last words with Argent**  
 _Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
 _Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
 _Trials by fire setting fire_  
 _Is not a way that's meant for me_  
 _Just cause_ **Students chanted "Hey!"**  
 _Just cause_  
 _Because we're outlaws yeah!_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _This is our lives on Holiday_ **Cy ended with a long note.**

The class cheered and Kole stood up in awe of the two. They were so amazing! If they were nervous, she didn't notice. Argent and Cyborg were breathing heavily. Argent chuckled as she stood up and put the guitar back. Kole felt her knees quake beneath her as she made an attempt to sit back down. She was shaking. Kole had always had confidence problems like this, could you really blame her? Next up was Kitten. Kitten just sat on the stool singing "oohh" "yeahhh" into the mic while her poor partner tried to make an entire song on his own. Kole watched the poor kid in pity. After them, went two more pairs.

"Karen and Jericho." Miss Buns happily cheered. A few students with free period, or were skipping, dropped by to watch the students perform, only making Kole more nervous. Bee gently rested her palm on Kole's shoulder. Kole froze before looking up at her smiling friend. Behind Bumblebee stood Jericho. He looked down at her worriedly and Kole looked down, away from his gaze. Bee moved forward, allowing Jericho and nudge past and get to his guitar. Bee looked prettier than usual. Her dark skin was somehow clearer than normal and silver hoops just seemed to glimmer with her eyes.

"You alright?" Bee asked her quietly. Kole nodded, although wanting to throw up.

"Eh hmmm" Miss Buns cleared her throat and Bee leaned back with an unsure look before turning to Miss Buns. Bee wore a high-wasted yellow miniskirt that reflected off little specs of lime green and orange. Connecting to her skirt was a black and yellow striped high-wasted short sleeved shirt. Her little black flats patted down the steps to the center of the room and Kole let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Robin glanced at her, but she pretended not to notice.

For Bee and Jericho's song they had gotten certain students to shout out at parts of the song. Miss Buns gave them a thumbs up and Bee, who sat on a stool with the mic stand in front of her, took a breath.

 _I know that I'm running out of time_  
 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_  
 _And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_  
 _I want it all, mmm, mmm_  
 _And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher_  
 _Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_  
 _Even when I get it all the way_  
 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_ **Bee's voice came out scruffy.**

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_ **The designated people added to the song, scaring everybody who wasn't already in on it.**

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_ **Bee sprang out of her seat.**  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_ **She kicked the stool off behind her.**  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_ **Bee pulled the mic off the stand and pushed the stand to the ground.**  
 _No one can be just like me any way_ **Bee ran to the front of the class.**  
 _Just like fire, uh_

 _And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm_ **Bee cut her run and started walking as the music slowed.**  
 _See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm_  
 _And no matter the weather, we can do it better_  
 _You and me together forever and ever_  
 _We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no_

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_ **This time the rest of the class began cheering too.**

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_ **Bee jumped up onto the teacher desk.**  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_ **Bee had taken a wild look to her face.**  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, fire, fire_  
 _Running, running, running_ **People started cheering again.**  
 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

 _So I can get it running_ **When Bee started rapping, people lost it.**  
 _Just cause nobody's done it_  
 _Y'all don't think I can run it_  
 _But look, I've been here, I've done it_  
 _Impossible? Please_  
 _Watch, I do it with ease_  
 _You just gotta believe_  
 _Come on, come on with me_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_ **She slowed down once again.**  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_ **She burst back in with one final fast chorus.**  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, fire!_  
 _Running, running, running_  
 _Just like fire!_ **She stopped with her hand up in the air and the students cheering.**

Kole stood up and jumped up and down cheering. Robin stood once more and clapped. Bee came back over and highfived her.

"That was awesome!" She cheered to the both of them. Jericho's lips quirked up ever so slightly, making Kole's face turn as red as a tomato, what was happening to her?

"I bet your's is even better!" Bumblebee laughed. Not realizing that she had just brought back the nausea and fear into full effect of Kole.

"Next is Delia and Jack." Miss Buns crossed more stuff off on her list as the class sat back down. After 3 more pairs Miss Buns announced another pair.

"Raven and Garfield."

Raven did not look happy. In fact, she looked a little bit nauseous too. Raven wore a high-wasted black pencil skirt that flared out in pink on the bottom. She wore a red bralett that peeked out of her loose blue and pink sleeveless crop top. On her feet she wore black wedges. Raven hadn't even gotten out of her seat until BB nudged her. She looked up in complete surprise. Beast Boy took her hand and helped her up before she gave him a look and snatched her hand away, muttering a quick thank you and speed walking onto one of the stools that were waiting for them.

Beast Boy laughed to himself before strolling down and taking the other stool, facing her. He gave Miss Buns a thumbs up and she started their music.

 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_ **Raven's voice came into the song, even though she hadn't started singing**

 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_  
 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_

 _Up at night I'm awake cause it haunts me_ **Beast Boy leaned up to the mic and began to sing in a deeper voice than anybody had expected.**  
 _That I never got to say what I wanted_  
 _Oh my God, oh my God _**Raven's voice came in breifly**  
 _I'm not the same as I was with you_  
 _I would jump out my skin just to get you_  
 _Oh my God, oh my God_

 _How could you have ever known if I never let it show  
Now I just wanna know, are you... _**He looked to Raven the entire time.**

 _Yeah, I'm fine_ **Her unique voice interrupted his, receiving a few whoops from the crowd.**  
 _Drop tears in the morning_  
 _Give in to the lonely_  
 _Here it comes with no warning_  
 _Capsize, I'm first in the water  
Too close to the bottom_  
 _I'm right back where I started_  
 _Said I'm fine_

 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_ **When Raven stopped singing, her voice came into the music again**  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_  
 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_

 _Your silhouette is burned in my memory_ **Beast Boy was back.**  
 _Rubble left from the moment that you left me_  
 _Oh my God, oh my God_ **Raven's voice cut in once a again for a single line.**  
 _And three words have never come easy_  
 _Cause you're more than they ever could be_  
 _Oh my God, oh my God_

 _How could you have ever known if I never let it show_  
 _Now I just wanna know, are you..._

 _Yeah, I'm fine_ **Raven interrupted him once again.**  
 _Drop tears in the morning_  
 _Give in to the lonely_  
 _Here it comes with no warning_  
 _Capsize, I'm first in the water_  
 _Too close to the bottom_  
 _I'm right back where I started_  
 _Said I'm fine_

 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_ **Her voice came through the music once more.**  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_  
 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_

 _I'm swimming up against the tide_ **Raven's voice didn't stop** _  
Oh my god  
I'm swimming but I'm getting tired  
Oh my god  
I'm swimming up against the tide  
Oh my god  
I'm swimming but I'm getting tired  
Oh my god _**Beast Boy leaned back** **from the mic and let let her take the bridge completely.**

 _Yeah, I'm fine_  
 _Drop tears in the morning_  
 _Give in to the lonely_  
 _Here it comes with no warning (no warning)_ **Beast Boy laughed as he let Raven take the song.**  
 _Capsize, I'm first in the water_  
 _Too close to the bottom_  
 _I'm right back where I started_  
 _Said I'm fine (fine)_

 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey (Said I'm fine)_  
 _Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah_  
 _Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey_

 _[Outro]  
I think about you, love you, and am filled with pride_

Once again, Kole and Robin stood up and cheered. Kole could feel her legs shaking violently. There weren't that many pairs left. They would be going soon. Kole didn't know if she could take. Everybody looking at her, judging her. She felt sick. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

With every pair that Miss Buns called off, Kole became more and more nervous.

"Kori and Isaiah" Star stood up immediately. Star, of course, looked beautiful, in that foreign and exotic sort of sense. Star's hair was in two dutch braids, stretching down her back. Hotspot smiled as he got his hands on the electric guitar. Star wore a dress. It was sleeveless with this gold straps. The dress clung to her top before reaching her waist and poofing out in a frilly mess. The top and the bottom of the dress were orange. As they reached her waist they turned pink. The dress ended at her fingertips. Collected at her waist were different colored flowers. Golden sandals adorned her feet.

She looked sweet. They both did. Oh the irony of it all. Star took the mic off the stand and stood in front of it, waiting on Hotspot to start playing, and he did.

 _I hope the ring you gave to her_  
 _Turns her finger green_ **Star's voice was so... dangerous**  
 _I hope when you're in bed with her_  
 _You think of me_ **Her voice went up high, erecting a few whoops from the crowd**  
 _I would never wish bad things_  
 _But I don't wish you well_ **Star, whose eyes had been closed, now opened them**  
 _Could you tell_  
 _By the flames that burned your words_ **The crowd got a little louder as her voice went up once more**  
 _I never read your letter_  
 _'Cause I knew what you'd say_  
 _Give me that Sunday school answer_  
 _Try make it all OK_ **Star sang loud into the microphone loud**

 _Does it hurt_  
 _To know I'll never be there_ **Star started prowling around**  
 _But it sucks_  
 _To see my face everywhere_  
 _It was you_ **Star pointed out**  
 _Who chose to end it like you did_  
 _I was the last to know_  
 _You knew_  
 _Exactly what you would do_  
 _And don't say_  
 _You simply lost your way_ **Star made a mocking confused look**  
 _She may believe you_  
 _But I never will_ **She glared**  
 _Never again_

 _If she really knows the truth_  
 _She deserves you_  
 _A trophy wife, oh, how cute_ **Star shot a look at Kitten**  
 _Ignorance is bliss_  
 _But when your day comes_  
 _And he's through with you_ **She smirked at Kitten**  
 _And he'll be through with you_  
 _You'll die together, but alone_ **She sang out, getting more cheers**  
 _You wrote me_ in _a letter_  
 _You couldn't say it right to my face_  
 _Well, give me that Sunday school answer_  
 _Repent yourself away_

 _Does it hurt_  
 _To know I'll never be there_  
 _But it sucks_  
 _To see my face everywhere_  
 _It was you_  
 _Who chose to end it like you did_  
 _I was the last to know_  
 _You knew_ **She jumped back to Hotspot**  
 _Exactly what you would do_  
 _And don't say_  
 _You simply lost your way_  
 _She may believe you_  
 _But I never will_ **They leaned back against each other**  
 _Never again_

 _Never again will I hear you_  
 _Never again will I miss you_  
 _Never again will I fall to you_  
 _Never_ **Star looked at the crowd, now out of their seats cheering**  
 _Never again will I kiss you_  
 _Never again will I want to_  
 _Never again will I love you_  
 _Never_ **Her voice went up high again**

 _Does it hurt_  
 _To know I'll never be there_  
 _But it sucks_  
 _To see my face everywhere_  
 _It was you_  
 _Who chose to end it like you did_ **Star turned her back to the crowd**  
 _I was the last to know_  
 _You knew_  
 _Exactly what you would do_  
 _And don't say_  
 _You simply lost your way_ **Even from her back you could feel the anger and the sass**  
 _They may believe you_  
 _But I never will_  
 _I never will_  
 _I never will_ **She turned back to repeat the line**  
 _Never again_ **She ended solid**

Kole stood up and cheered. Robin stayed seated. Arms crossed. Eyes averted to the floor. He was clearly uncomfortable. Kole looked down at him, she didn't know what was going on, but she got the feeling there was more there than what meets the eye. Kole took her seat once more as the audience began to calm back down. But then, Miss Buns said those two words.

"Kole and Richard" Robin stood up and made his way over to the computer. Kole stayed rooted in her place.

"Kole" The voice of Miss Buns echoed in her ears. Kole stood up with shaking legs and made her way to the stool. She sat down and looked at her twiddling thumbs.

The music started and Kole opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't speak. She watched Kitten giggle at her. Everybody looked confused and Kole just sat there, mortified and frozen. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. She was suffocating. Kole pushed off the stool and ran. She cut through the audience, holding back tears, then burst through the doors of the classroom and rushed past the crowd of people who were listening from the outside of the classroom.

Kole rounded the corner and finally started crying as she bounded through the halls. Being a little person, she did what little people do best, she hid.

In a locker.

She curled up into a little insignificant ball and cried silently behind the locker door. Her breaths were erratic and crystals started to form in the corners of the locker she was in. Kole payed no attention to the crystals. They crawled in spirals on the walls around her.

Kole just curled up smaller. Her head snapped up at the sound of approaching foot steps. She tried to sink even further in her confined space. The steps stopped directly in front of her. Kole just prayed.

She held her breath, but the person did not move. Slowly she could feel them kneel down. Who was it? Probably somebody who wanted to antagonize her. Whatever, she didn't care anymore. Or at least, that's what she thought as she tried to conceal herself from the anonymous person.

Clank

Clank

There was a soft sort of knock on the metal locker. Kole just watched the door, waiting for it to fling open and her life to be over. There was a soft click and Kole dipped her head down as the door opened. Instead of the doom she expected, there was nothing but silence.

Kole looked up.

Green eyes. Those green irises that she had come to know so well. She immediately became self conscious. Wiping at her tear stained face.

"J-Jericho..." She had meant to sound fine, but her voice betrayed her. Broken and squeaky.

Jericho carefully slipped his soft hand around her shaking one and slowly pulled her out of the locker. Kole let him. She was so tired. And scared. And alone. She was just so done with all of this. Kole looked at the wall behind Jericho. Even from here in the hallway, you could here the next group performing. The school day was almost over too.

Jercho's hand light cupped the side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb, lightly making Kole's eyes drag back up to his. She was certain she look god awful. Red under her eyes from rubbing at them. Her tan skin turning paler, as people's tend to do when in tears. Little crystals had collected on her shoes and the rips of her fingers.

His hand let go of her's to wipe away the tears on her other side. Kole looked down once again and his hands came to rest upon her shoulders. They were actually a little bit cold. Kole noticed how Jericho was about a head over her, normally it was a lot more with guys. She heard him suck in a deeper breath. He stepped back, making her look at him and held his hands up.

'Are you okay?' His fingers spelled out the signs.

"I'm fine." Kole attempted the "okay voice" once more, only to fail with cracking once more. Jericho rested his palm on the top of her head. He was close to her once again. Flooding her vision along with the rest of her senses. He just pet her head and Kole stared at his blue button up shirt, which was opened, revealing a white tee-shirt.

It seemed to speak to her. "Everything is okay." "You're safe here." "I've got your back." It was strange to Kole, how Jericho could do one thing, and communicate an entire story to her. Then it happened.

In this glorified moment all the pieces in Kole's mind clicked for a short while. And she realized. Kole realized.

She liked him.

Not like friends. Not like a brother. She liked him like Romeo and Juliet. She wanted to be in a relationship with him and cuddle him and go on dates. Kole liked Jericho.

"I'm scared." She whispered, a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "They all looked at me and I couldn't move and now I've a complete and total fool of myself." She cried more. Jericho held her in a soft hug, still stroking her head. Kole was embarrassed. The entire situation before had already thrown her into a panic, but now, with Jericho so close, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. He tugged her down to the floor, where they sat with their backs against the lockers. Kole was gently resting her left arm against his right. Then they heard Miss Buns.

"And lastly, Jinx and Wally."

Jericho looked over at Kole and she looked up at him.

'This is the last performance, there's still time, you can still perform.' He signed.

"Jericho, I don't think I can, they're all watching me."

'Just lose yourself in the music, pretend that nobody is watching you' He signed back and she twiddled her thumbs/

"I-I don't know" There was a low piano playing.

 _You tell all the boys no_ **It was Wally's voice**  
 _Makes you feel good yeah_  
 _I know you're out of my league_ **Kole looked at Jericho, who leaned back to listen**  
 _But that won't scare me away oh no_  
 _You've carried on so long_  
 _You couldn't stop if you tried it_ **His voice was smooth**  
 _You've built your wall so high_  
 _That no one could climb it_  
 _But I'm gonna try_ **You could tell he was smiling**

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect_  
 _Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_  
 _I wanna see inside_ **Kole felt a strange sense of courage overcome her**  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

 _You let all the girls go_ **Jinx's voice came out**  
 _Makes you feel good, don't it?_  
 _Behind your Broadway show_  
 _I heard a voice say please don't hurt me_ **Wally would quietly sing parts with her**  
 _You've carried on so long_  
 _You couldn't stop if you tried it_  
 _You've built your wall so high_  
 _That no one could climb it_  
 _But I'm gonna try_ **Kole stood up, Jericho following her**

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect_  
 _Take it off now boy, take it off now boy_  
 _I wanna see inside_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_ **Kole started walking towards the room**  
 _Oh, tonight_

 _See beneath, see beneath,_ **Wally's voice came out**  
 _I Tonight I_ **Then it was Jinx's**

 _I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_ **They sang together**  
 _I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_  
 _We'll be falling, falling_ **Kole started pushing back through the crowd**  
 _But that's okay_  
 _Cause I'll be right here_  
 _I just wanna know_ **She got into the room with Jericho right behind her**

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_ **Wally was alone again**  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect_  
 _Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_ **Jinx joined him again**  
 _Cause I wanna see you say_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_ **They were facing each other.**  
 _Tonight, see beneath your beautiful_  
 _Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_ **They both sang at different times, but finished out together**

Kole looked at them in awe. Jinx's hair was up in a bun. She wore a dress. Jinx wore a dress, not like a clubbing, like a nice one. It was dark blue. Sleeveless with a halter neckline. The dress was tight all the way down to where her legs connected to her pelvis. Then it sort of poofed out. The parts connected to it were shaped like flower petals. The ones on the top were aqua, but under them were lots more petal-like pieces of cloth ranging from hot pink to pink to purple to green to orange. Jinx also wore hot pink heels.

Jinx looked at her worriedly. Kole nodded to her. She could do this. She needed to. This didn't just ride on her shoulders either. Robin had worked hard on this and she had just run out on him. Miss Buns looked up at her.

"Are you ready?"

"I'd like to try again, please." Kole said with determination. She could do this. Robin stood up and she walked over to the stool again. Here we go... He turned on the computer and her voice came faded in the song.

 _Oh, oh, starry eyed (starry)_ **She listened to her voice, waiting for her cue to start**  
 _Starry eyed_

 _Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_  
 _Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_ **She started**  
 _Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

 _Next thing we're touching_ **She stood up**  
 _You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_  
 _Ah_

 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_ **People started cheering**  
 _And everybody goes_  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And my body goes **Kole took the mic off the stand**_  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
 _Whoa oh oh_

 _So we burst into colors, colors and carousels_ **People started clapping**  
 _Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

 _Next thing we're touching_ **Kole was in her own world, she was shaking, but that was okay**  
 _You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_  
 _Ah_

 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And everybody goes_  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_ **The students cheered her on**  
 _And my body goes_  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_ **Kole let out a smile**  
 _Whoa oh oh_

 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_ **She swayed her hips to the beat as it got more intense**  
 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_  
 _Next thing we're touching_

 _Hit me with lightning_ **Her voice intertwined with the music**  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And everybody goes_  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And my body goes oh_  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And everybody goes_  
 _Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
 _And my body goes_ **It was coming to a close**  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
 _(And my body goes)_

 _Whoa oh oh ah ah_ **She ended, she was breathing heavily**

"HELL YEAH!" Jinx cheered before glomping her. Jericho smiled softly at her and Kole blushed. Then the bell rang and the crowds around the room dispersed as everybody rushed somewhere or nowhere.

* * *

Star sat in the living room next to BB. Both had on sweat pants and tee-shirts picturing their favorite wrestlers.

"The Marathon starts in 3 2 1!" Beast Boy and Star counted down with the announcer guy on the television. Robin and the other guys rolled their eyes. Cyborg and Hotspot sat down with them to cheer for the wrestlers. Jericho went to bed, Wally had disappeared off somewhere, leaving Robin to his own devices.

Robin had been thinking. He needed to work with Starfire. Dancing. Trust was a requirement when dancing in a group, or with a partner. Last year it was just the basics and solos. The second year was partner dancing. Junior year was all about emotion. Senior year was all about romance. Lots of people dropped out senior year because of the theme, but Robin didn't plan to. Thing was, once you got a partner, unless they dropped, you would be dancing with them all the way up until the end of school. Not only that, but there were 7 weeks until the first quarter dance show.

In 3 weeks they would start coming up with the partner dances they would be performing. They had to choreograph them, of course, with the help of Ms. Willfleur. How could they trust each other in 3 weeks?


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Finallyyyyyyy! It's starting! Let's get some Robstar up in this hishouse!**

It's been 2 weeks since the projects. There are 5 weeks until the first quarter dance. I'm so freaken excited to see it, too bad Star has to dance with the Puppet. I heard that you have to pay to get in, like 5 bucks, but i'm broke AF. Gotta get some money, only problem is, who's gonna hire a witch?

* * *

Raven nodded to Kole, who was sitting at the piano, it was Monday night. Raven had asked Kole to help her with a cover of Mad World by Gary Jules. Now that all the pressure was off, the girls found themselves getting closer on a musical level. They were supposed to be in a band after all. Raven wasn't one to just pop up and want to sing, but no matter how much she wanted to deny it, music was in her bones and sometimes it needs to be let out. Mad World was her favorite song, but she could never do a cover because she couldn't play the piano. Kole sat on the piano bench, Raven was sitting beside her, facing the open area. _(PS, If you wanna listen to the song while I'm writing about it, this is the Jasmine Thompson cover)_

 _All around me are familiar faces_ **Raven's voice was soft**  
 _Worn out places, worn out faces_  
 _Bright and early for the daily races_  
 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_ **She just stared at the blank walls of the vacant piano room.**  
 _No expression, no expression_  
 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_ **Raven looked up at the ceiling**  
 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 _I find it kind of funny_ **She turned her head to look out the big windows of the piano room**  
 _I find it kind of sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_ **She held her arms**  
 _Find it hard to tell you,_  
 _I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very, very_  
 _Mad world, mad world_ **She just watched the stars glimmer**

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
 _Happy birthday, happy birthday_ **She gently placed her hands on the bench**  
 _And I feel the way that every child should_  
 _Sit and listen, sit and listen_

 _Went to school and I was very nervous_  
 _No one knew me, no one knew me_  
 _Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_  
 _Look right through me, look right through me_ **She gently placed a hand on her stomach**

 _And I find it kind of funny_  
 _I find it kind of sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_ **She leaned back**  
 _Find it hard to tell you,_  
 _I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles it's a very, very_  
 _Mad world_ **Raven just repeated the line over and over again**  
 _Mad world_  
 _Mad world_  
 _Mad world_ **She finally ended**

There was clapping. Really excited clapping. This made the both of them freeze. They were out after curfew. So when Starfire flew in cheering, they both let out huge sighs of relief.

"That was very much of the beautifuls!" She cheered, flying around the piano in circles. Star wore the cute little pair pajamas with designs on them.

"Thanks." Kole smiled while blushing.

"Can you do the recording for it?" Star landed in front of them.

"What?" Raven asked. Star sighed and then flailed her arms in the direction of the recording room.

"Recording of the song? I will wish to do the dancing for it." Star pointed to herself. Sometimes her English was harder to understand. Damn these language barriers.

"You wanna do a piece to the cover?" Kole asked and Star nodded excitedly.

"Really?" Raven asked and Star nodded once again. "I mean, I guess."

"Yay!" Star cheered, flying up into the air and twirling around. She walked with them towards the recording room, luckily, it was soundproof, so nobody would catch them, probably.

* * *

Star practically skipped to the dance room. It was like 4 in the morning. Tuesday morning. Star wore a baggy black long sleeved crop top with a neon pink sports bra under it. She also wore baggy gray sweatpants that rolled down to her hip bones, with black leggings peaking over them. Her hair was up in a braided ponytail. She had been thinking about the cover since she heard it. The choreography was playing out in her brain perfectly. She set down her bag and pulled off her sweatpants. Now she just had to work out all the kinks until it was perfect, this dance wasn't going to be a hip hop thing.

* * *

Kole pulled at her orange sweater. The heat wave had ended. The cool autumn chill had risen in the air. The trees starting changing colors into reds and oranges. Leaves slowly had begun cluttering to the ground. Kole had a brown beanie on her head and some jeans and boots. She was sitting on the windowsill, watching the sun rise into the cold night.

"Kole?" Jinx had stumbled into the living room. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and watched her friend.

"Jinx, hey." Kole leaned her head against the wall for a moment before leaning forward once more to gaze out upon the autumn day that was arriving.

"Are you okay?" Jinx slouched down on the other side of the windowsill and let out a heavy sigh. She sure did look tired. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. Her clothes were a disheveled mess and she only looked like she was half awake.

"Just a bit homesick, are you okay?" Kole watched an orange leaf fall in a dance of wind off the tree and land weightlessly upon the ground. The collection of fall colors retrieved a memory to her which was unique to her home. She found herself missing her brother, his girlfriend, not so much, but she missed him a great deal. Maybe she could give him a call after school.

* * *

 **Youtube: MAD WORLD - Contemporary Jazz | Sabrina Lonis class Start at 0:11 finish at 1:34**

 _Since I'm not a dancer, I give you the video to watch instead of my mediocre horrible explanation of what's going on in the dance._

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 **Star grabbed her head before kicking her leg up in the air. Then she swung back one arm at a time to her sides in a violent motion, only to end up with them back on her head in a form of agony.**

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 **She swung her arm backwards and looped in around the other before turning away and leaping into a fantastic jump. Then she pushed her arm forward.**

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 **She swung back and crouched down. Then she stood once more and reached her arms up to the sky before turning around.**

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 **She stumbled backwards in one direction, then the other. Then she spun around before reaching her hands back up towards her head.**

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 **She turned once more before leaping up into another jump.**

 _No expression, no expression_

 **She helplessly rubbed her hands at her face in a sort of hidden desperation**

 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

 **She span to the floor in a plank and crawled back before collapsing on the last beat.**

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 **Then she stood back up and stumbled around once again.**

 _I find it kind of funny_

 **She did to twirls up in the air and then a jump**

 _I find it kind of sad_

 **She stumbled back to her worn out appearance**

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

 **She violently swung her back behind her, only to come forward again and move away from each other, signifying an explosion.**

 _Find it hard to tell you,_

 **She jumped up and then rolled strait to the floor, ending on her knees. Then she rolled her head backwards.**

 _I find it hard to take_

 **She jumped up into a misshapen plank before crashing to the ground once more.**

 _When people run in circles it's a very, very_

 **She walked her fingers across the floor before getting up and doing a front back sort of back bend.**

 _Mad world, mad world_

 **She crouched down into a lung and flailed her arms out before rolling to the floor and bending her arms out once more.**

There was clapping. Lots of it. Star had been working so long on perfecting it, she had lost her perception of time. She stared at her dance class and a mad blush overtook her face.

"Beautiful!" Cheered Miss Willfleur. Students nodded along with her and Starfire blushed even more.

"I express to you the gratitudes." Star felt like she was stumbling over her English even more than usual. She made eye contact with Robin, they just stared at each other. For the first time in weeks, Star felt no hostility. It confused her. She kept her guard up. She narrowed her eyes ever slightly, but she knew she didn't give him an intimidating look. She didn't have the energy to bother with it anymore. She was just, she was just so hurt. She diverted her gaze from his to Miss Willfleur. Miss Willfleur had, however, watched this interaction between the pair.

"I have an idea!" She cheered, grabbing Robin and dragging him over to Star. "You will dance that together. I want you to improve it into a partner dance, at least touch once or twice, and when I say touch, I mean touch. I expect it by Friday, you will preform it for the class." Miss Willfleur had a sparkle in her eye. "You can you the spare room to practice." She motioned to the dark green double doors at the side of the room. Star and Robin stood in complete shock of what had just occurred. Eventually, Starfire awkwardly nodded to the teacher and exited into the side room.

* * *

Jinx sighed as she read over the many texts from Star praying for help. She could help... but she actually needed to stay in this school. She blinked lazily at the math problems Mrs. Bee was working out on the chalk board. 5 minutes later she took a notice of the distinct language barrier that she appeared to have in math class. She looked down at Mrs. Bee's belly. The baby was due in December, 14 more weeks and she would be out of math and Mrs. Bee wouldn't be teaching for a while. Not that she hated Mrs. Bee, nice lady, really. Just, Jinx could not, for the love of God, understand math. The only reason she was passing was because of Wally. She looked over to him.

Wally had his legs on his desk, his current math sheet made into a paper airplane. He was balancing on the back legs of his chair and had his lips puckered up as he stared at the ceiling, holding a pencil up like a mustache. Ladies and gentlemen, behold the great math genius. Jinx's head hit her desk with a little thump.

* * *

"Yes sir, I am positively overjoyed to be back in track." Raven had an emotionless face and the coach, who had just been lecturing her, had just simply frozen in confusion. Was it sarcasm? Yes, yes it was. Track was the only class that Raven disliked completely. The coach just stared at her in silence before the tense atmosphere was cut through by Beast Boy laughing.

"Duuude! Rae made a joke!" He cheered and Raven sweat dropped.

* * *

Bee and Cyborg were listening to the song they chose for the concert. 5 weeks. Is This Love.

"Comedy?" Bee asked once more. Cyborg nodded.

"Miss Willfleur says our class's theme is comedy."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know how to make fun of Bob Marley." Cyborg sighed and Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Well, she never said what type of funny." Bee put her hands on her hips like she had just discovered the greatest thing on Earth.

"Sorry?"

* * *

"It can the not being done." Star groaned. This wasn't even hip hop. How would she teach him it. This was Contemporary Jazz! A very different thing! She stood on one side of the room, facing the wall, talking to herself. "What is "really touching" any of the ways?!" She whispered to herself. From the other side of the room, Robin watched her. It was now or never.

So he got up. He wiped his hands on his baggy sweatpants and sighed. He slowly approached her in hopes of not frightening her. To put it curtly, he needed her. She and him would be stuck together, most likely for the rest of high school, whether he liked it or not. Honestly, he didn't know if he liked it or if he didn't. Was he happy about their current... relationship? No. The answer was no and that was enough.

"Star-" He tried to speak, but the poor girl kept on mumbling to herself as if he hadn't said a thing. So, softly once more, he tried again.

"Star-"

"And doing of all of this..." She murmured a little louder then back to soft. Robin mentally groaned. This girl was impossible. Granted, he owed her a huge apology and she had every right to punch him in the face, but how would they get anything done if she wouldn't even listen to him? He opted to put in an effort once more with her.

"Star-" Nothing but indistinct mumbling once more and Robin was a little fed up. They needed to communicate. That's one thing that their screwed up partnership needed. Just add that to their mile long list. Robin had been inching forward to her ever so slightly, she hadn't payed him any attention. She acting as though he didn't even exist. He didn't blame her, he deserved it. It had been roughly 4 weeks of this tense hostility between them, and he'd had enough. Screw rules and society shit.

He finally took hold of her left elbow and was about to call out to her once more. Instead, upon the contact, she span around. All Robin registered was the glowing green light coasting off her fingertips just shy of his forehead. This was a big warning sign in his head. Let go. Run away. Instead, he stood his ground. She looked from his hand to his eyes 3 times with a cold stare. Her hand never moved. So this was how he'd die? Karma truly is a bitch.

Then the green faded and she put her arm down, him still not letting go. Robin for the first time took in their height differences. The top of her head ended around his eyes. They weren't that different, but Robin wasn't done growing yet. They just stood there with dry mouths. You'd think that they'd be screaming at each other, but no, they just stared.

It wasn't as awkward as it sounds either. It was one of those welcome silences. One were it feels like you can just exist together, but that had never been the way they felt. It was a confusing moment in their partnership, but it was also the defining point. The room itself was a relatively dark one. They had only bothered to turn on one of the lights, when there were actually 3. But that one light was right above them, lighting up the other's features.

"I'm sorry." The words cut through the silence like a knife and Star snapped back to reality from whatever dream she was caught in. Sorry? He was saying sorry? Now? She wasn't sure if she was angry or not. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at all. The only anchor keeping her from drowning in her thoughts was his hand gently place on her left arm. Star's eyes had finally darted away from his own. What should she do? She wouldn't forgive him, not like this.

"I'm sorry." She looked up as he said it again. He was looking down at the floor now. "I'm an asshole and now you're stuck with me."

"Wh-"

"You don't have to forgive me, I wish I could tell you why I even sad that, but I can't. You're stuck with me. I understand if you want to punch me in the face." He finally took his hand away and looked her in the eye. He hung his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. Even thought he said that, he found himself surprised when he was knocked straight to the floor. A hand print burned to his cheek. She slapped him in the face. His head was ringing, she was stronger than she looked.

Robin lay on the floor in complete shock.

"Do I have the turn now?" He nodded meekly. Her voice was strong and vicious. He just lay there to listen, praying that she wouldn't actually kill him. So he was surprised once more when she floated down and lat on her shins beside him. Her hands, the same ones that landed him helpless on the floor, gathered his face in soft touches and gently pulled him up to a sitting position. "What the doing of you to me had most of the unforgivableness." She spoke harsh and sad and vulnerable all at the same time. Robin nodded in utter shame of himself. He was such an ass.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked, his voice was soft, the softest it had been in a long time. Star shook her head.

"I carry many of the uncertains. And I am not the sure that I can ever bestow my full trust within you after what you did the saying of to me." He nodded once again, beckoning her to continue. "Although I feel all these feelings, I do not carry the hatred of you, Robin." He nodded once more, a little hope sparked up in his eyes. "I will, the however, bestow the trust in which we are the entitled to dance with within you" Robin smiled at her and extended his hand to her.

"Likewise." Her hands left his face and one gently shook his.

* * *

"Hold on!" HotSpot yelled. Argent laughed from her place on his back as he jumped up, attempting to slam the ball into the hoop, only to crash back down to the floor. Kole giggled at the two.

"I thought you were gonna make me fly!" HotSpot whined to Argent, who chuckled in response. They began playfully bickering like they always did. Kole wished she could be as open to Jericho as those two were to each other. Her crush. Kole blushed just thinking about it. She hadn't had a crush before, well, other than Rio in third grade, but that hardly counted.

"Who does she think she is?" Kole's eyes flickered to her left to look at a group of kids, there were four of them, maybe. 3 boys and a girl. The girl had brown hair in pigtails and a smirk. The boys were tall, like HotSpot. Judging by their jerseys, all on the basketball team, like HotSpot. Then another girl ran up to them. A short one with fluffy white hair. Like a cloud. She cuddled up to one of the tall guys and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I mean, she's corrupting the entire team. I bet that he's been late to practice because of her, not some other stupid excuse. She's hypnotized HotSpot I tell, hypnotized!" The girl whisper shouted to the others, who nodded in total agreement, looking over at Argent and Hotspot, who were still bickering like kids.

"Did you hear, that witch hypnotized HotSpot!" Kole's head turned to her right at a group of girls on the other side of the gym.

"I knew it!"

Rumors sure did travel fast in this school. Maybe she should tell Argent. Kole looked back at her friend and immediately discarded the thought. She had never seen Argent so generally happy. Why did they have to do this to other peoples' happiness? It wasn't fair. Were they jealous? Why? Kole's eyebrows knit as she continued to watch them battle for the ball.

* * *

"Whoa!" Speedy laughed as Robin knocked him off his feet again. "Dude, this is the most energy I've seen you have a long time." Speedy chuckled as Robin helped him up once more.

"I've sorta made up with Star."

"Oooohhhh? Realllllyyyyyy?" Speedy said in one of those ridiculous voices of his, making Robin laugh.

"It's not like that."

"Then what happened?"

* * *

"Then I did the saying to him that I would bestow the trusts entitled to do the dancing with within him." Star said, sighing as she finished the story.

"But he apologized?" Asked Flash. Star nodded happily once more.

"Dude, Robin, apologizing?" KF and BB shared a look.

"Be careful. You know how the puppet is. Make sure he knows that if he makes you cry again, I'll hit him so hard his great grandchildren will feel it." Stated Jinx sharply.

"I second that remark." Raven nodded to Jinx.

"Jinx, Wally, what the hell are you doing?!" The track coach yelled at them.

"Nothing!" Wally called back before running back over to him.

"By guys." Jinx sighed before making her way over to the coach as well for yet another lecture.

"GARFIELD LOGAN!" The soccer coach yelled. "QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" Beast Boy straightened up and made a salute.

"Yes sir...er...m'am!" He gave them an apologetic look before jogging over the the manly female coach.

* * *

Jinx walked out of the locker room, the third period bell about to ring. Today had been her second B day in a row. She had to have the same classes that she'd had yesterday and she would have to have them again tomorrow. Thursday was her only A day. Why? Because apparently the administrators just like to fuck with everybody's schedules like that.

Jinx had her hair in a messy low bun, strands poking out all over the place, still a little wet. She had on a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Just a ray of sunshine wasn't she? Around her neck she had thickly wrapped a dark purple scarf. As she walked out of the room, she immediately took notice of Wally.

"Why are you over her? Boys locker room is on the other side." She bluntly stated as she walked up to him. Kid Flash's popping up everywhere in her life barely bothered her anymore, in fact, it'd be weird if he didn't pop up out of the blue in random places everyday.

"I missed you." He put his hands in his jeans and rocked back on his heels.

"Okay, and the real reason is." Jinx gave him "the look."

"Real reason?" He stopped rocking. "You mean," He put the back of his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, swinging his head away from her dramatically "You don't believe me?!"

"Nope."

RING RING

Jinx started walking, Wally came hot on her trail.

"Aww, you're no fun Jinxie."

"Don't call me Jinxie." Jinx kept on walking and Wally scoffed as she completely ignored him.

"Mkay, fineeeeee!" He whined, easily putting himself beside her once more. "I was worried somebody might tear up your clothes or something, so I was looking out for you." Jinx stopped speed walking to look up at him. That was actually kind of nice...

"I don't need a hero to save me, not a damsel in distress." She snapped out of it and continued booking it to class. Wally chuckled as he watched her walk away from him.

"Sureeeee"

* * *

Star danced around the orchestra room once more. She span in circles as she played he violin. She continued dancing around until she perceived loud knocks at the door. She turned around to look at Robin.

"R-Robin!" She smiled to him. "What are you the doing here?" She stopped playing.

"I heard that this is a flyby class, nobody even shows up, including the teacher. So I thought you could teach me the dance. You don't have to if you're busy." He had been extremely cautious around her. So polite it was almost hard to breath. "id text you, you probably didn't hear it."

"No no, Of the courses! Do have any of the familiarity with the jazz of contemporary?"

"Yeah, little bit." He sighed, almost a little ashamed, which made Star giggle ever so slightly. They were tense, but they were okay. They could do this.

* * *

Kole was worried. She hadn't found Jericho in the student council room. Was he okay? She wandered blindly around the hallways. What if he was sick. It then struck her that she didn't even have Jericho's phone number. Wow, now she was lost. This was a great day. Just absolutely wonderful. Outstanding! Totally fan-fucking-tastic!

Kole knocked her head up against the wall. She was a dummy. Kole let out a frustrated groan. There was once person that she was looking forward to some downtime with, and she wouldn't even get it! She leaned against the wall and just stood there. She was so frustrated. She concentrated on keeping herself under control. Then there was a tap on her shoulder, and Kole, always expecting the worst, sprung into action, flailing a punch at her attacker, who caught it with ease.

Kole looked up into Jericho's eyes, and instead of calming down, dropped to the ground from a mini heart attack. He plopped down in front of her silently and waited for her to look up.

"Sorry!" She breathed out. She finally looked up at his smiling face.

'I seem to have a habit of finding you' he signed.

"Yeah, stalker?" She half laughed out. Jericho shook his head and silently laughed. Then he pulled out his phone and pointed to it. Kole blushed and looked at her phone.

"What about your phone?" She sighed, her brain to jumbled for charades. Jericho rolled his eyes and took her phone, opening it ad entering his phone number.

RING RING

* * *

Raven sat in fourth period. Beast Boy was beside her, Robin beside him, Kitten beside him. On her right was Star and Argent.

"So Raeeeee." Raven ignored him as her nudged her shoulder and continued finishing tonight's homework.

"Raeeeee" He leaned over into her personal bubbles. Raven's eye twitched in response. Se finished the homework and quickly shoved her head in his direction. Unfortunately, Beast Boy was starting to body slam her, so Raven found herself laying on Star. Some of the hoes behind them started giggling, along with Kitten. Raven grumbled something and turned back to her work, not even looking at Beast Boy.

How much longer until this day ends?


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! New PEOPLEEEEEEEE. So my dog died two days ago. I've been trying really hard not to cry at school and stuff, but writing this story is actually helping me cope.**

Wednesday.

Yep, that's it man. I mean, what interesting happen on Wednesdays. The only significant thing is that it's the hardest day to spell. I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about.

Well, Star has been talking all about her dance with Robin and it's annoying as fuck. It's like she's forgotten that that Puppet insulted our entire heritage. Like what the hell man?! You can't just wake up one day and forget about that. I certainly won't.

* * *

Star rushed towards the dance room. It was 1 in the morning and she and Robin were supposed to change the dance now so that they touched or whatever. Star had no idea what she was going to do. She sorta trusted Robin, but she had no idea how to partner dance. She achieved it with Miss Willfleur, but that was it. Miss Willfleur was a teacher, so of course she was able to do it with her.

Star wore pink leggings and a black hoodie that said dance on it in white. She had woken up so late she had even forgotten her shoes. She had been up worrying all night too. She was a mess. She really wanted this to work. She really did want to at least be able to dance. Had she forgiven Robin, no.

No

No she couldn't. It would take a lot more than that for her to even think of forgiving him. But even though she didn't forgive him, she could still dance with him. She didn't hate Robin. She certainly didn't like him, not like she used to. He was just her partner and that was it. When dance ended first semester, he'd probably stop talking to her until they were partners again next year. She sighed and gathered her thick hair up into a ponytail as she flew towards the dance room.

She felt incredibly guilty. Late on their first dance practice thingy. She flew straight, not paying attention to what was happening around her. Two arms looped around her waist and turned her flying direction around in a circle until she stopped, slightly dizzy, and was put down.

"Late and you almost destroyed the classroom." She looked to Robin and muttered an apology and he shrugged before opening the door to the dance room. However, the dance room wasn't empty. There were two people there. Star froze and blushed. Then Robin, finally taking notice that Star had stopped, looked up from his phone and actually choked on his own spit. Sending him to the floor in a coughing mess.

The two bodies that were currently glued together in a make out session sprung away form each other at a speed even Kid Flash would be proud of. Star knelt down to make sure Robin wasn't actually dying, which he wasn't. He sat up and coughed a little more.

"Oh, Robs, it was just you. Dude!" The girl, who had a red face, was now totally calm, like this sorta thing happened all the time. She was a beautiful dark skinned girl. Her hair, which was dirty blond and thick, was flung up in a bun, making its length a mystery. She wore a giant black sweatshirt, no doubt her partner's. The girl was relatively small, not Kole small, but she was down there. She also wore some baggy pink sweatpants and some black high tops. She energetically slid over to Star and shook her hand.

"You're really pretty! My name's Layla!" She giggled.

"Greetings friend Layla, I am called Starfire." She smiled back kindly.

"Hey, you're a witch, right?" Star felt insecurity crawl up into her throat, and she glanced at Robin. Still a touchy topic.

"Indeed"

"That's so freaken AWESOME!" Layla cheered, jumping up into the air. She had this sort of maddening hyper energy in her golden eyes.

"Layla, you're scaring her." Layla's partner finally walked over to them. He was a tall guy for his age. He had silky black hair that was up in a little man bun. His skin was milky white and clear. He had dark purple eyes that were gentle, like an elephant's.

"This is Kodiak, Kade's twin brother." Robin gestured to the tall guy before them.

"So then you are the werewolf as the well?" Star asked and Kodiak smiled at her and nodded. He and Kade did have the same face, but their eyes were different colors.

"And I'm a sprite!" Layla laughed throwing her hands up in the air. Star had never met a sprite before, so Layla gained her full attention. Layla turned around and two little green wings appeared on her back. Then, she snapped her fingers and she shrunk down to the size of a bird. She flew up and waved at them before landing on Kodiak's shoulder. Star watched them in awe.

"That is most incredible!" Star clapped her hands and Layla laughed, a little high pitched voice came out of her mouth as she did so. Layla flew off Kodiak's shoulder and up into the air, returning to her full size and falling straight down, where Kodiak caught her with ease.

"So do the two of you have the relationship?" Layla looked at Kodiak and he looked back at her, where she promptly kissed his cheek and smiled over at Star.

"We're dating!" She smiled.

"they were just making out." Robin whispered beside her. Star elbowed him playfully and turned back to the two, who were cuddling up to each other. They were so cute together.

"So, did you just come in here to make out?" Robin spoke up and they both looked at him.

"No way, we were playing around with a dance, wanna see it?" Layla Hopped down, out of Kodiak's arms.

"Please!" Star flew up in the air excitedly.

Layla walked to one side of the room and Kodiak turned on the music before walking to the other.

 **Youtube video: Don't Stop The Music - Jamie Cullum / Keone & Mariel Madrid Choreography / URBAN DANCE CAMP**

 _It's gettin' late_

 **Layla moved her arm as though she were wearing a watch**

 _I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

 **She tapped her shoulder and then pushed her hands out**

 _I gotta get my body moving_

 _Shake the stress away_

 **She moved her arms to rub the back of her neck and Kodiak did the same**

 _I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

 _Possible candidate (yeah)_

 **They both moved their head to look in one direction in complete synchronization**

 _Who knew,_

 _That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

 **Kodiak started moving towards her**

 _You're making staying over here impossible_

 **He moved a little closer**

 _Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

 **He gabbed her hands and led her to the middle of the floor**

 _If you don't have to go, don't_

 _Do you know what you started_

 **He put his hand on her stomach then they both went to the back of her neck and her hands followed his**

 _I just came here to party_

 **Their hands moved with one another, causing Layla to spin around, her back facing him**

 _But now we're rockin' on the dance floor_

 _Acting naughty_

 **She moved back, tapping his chin and they swayed to the beat for a moment before moving. His hand went over her shoulder and pointed down as she moved to the beat**

 _Your hands around my waist_

 _Just let the music play_

 **Layla's hands wrapped around his waist before they both jumped away from each other, arms moving out**

 _We're hand in hand_

 _Chest to chest_

 _And now we're face to face_

 **They grabbed each others' hands before twisting back and forth and switching spots, moving away from each other once more**

 _I wanna take you away_

 _Lets escape into the music_

 **They jumped with the symbols before moving once more to a squatted position**

 _Dj let it play_

 _I just can't refuse it_

 **They pulled their legs together before walking over, shaking their hands**

 _Like the way you do this_

 _Keep on rockin' to it_

 **They span around before widening their stances once again**

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 **They leaned down and extended an arms, which rolled back to them before they tightened their stances**

 _I wanna take you away_

 _Lets escape into the music_

 _Dj let it play_

 **They stepped back out. Took a few steps over then moved back with their hands on their ears as though listening to headphones.**

 _Like the way you do this_

 **Kodiak went to Layla's back and reached in front of her, their hands moving in perfect time with each other before stepping out and swaying their hips.**

 _Keep on rockin' to it_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 **They moved back, hips still swaying. Layla span around Kodiak and they held hands while dancing.**

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 **They walked forward, Kodiak flung out his arm and Layla hooked her arms around it for a second. Then he leaned down and she moved her arms around as they stopped. They freestyled for a few seconds before extending their arms and hugging each other and pulling back. The danced some more before coming back to back and Kodiak taking Layla's chin as they both flipped around to face each other.**

"So much of the amazements!" Star cheered. They were breathing heavily and only moved far enough away from each other to hold hands.

"So, how if your dance going?" Kodiak asked. Robin and Star exchanged a look.

"Dude, we have no idea what to do." Robin sighed in a defeated manner. They had today and tomorrow to make it work and had no idea where to start.

"Ooo OOO We can help!" Layla cheered once more.

"Truly, friend Layla, you don't have the mind?" Star asked hopefully.

"Naa dude, we got you!" Layla gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Another B day. She had gymnastics again. Jinx was so stretched that she could pass for laffy taffy. She looked down at the worksheet, well, she actually did some stuff this time. Jinx tugged at her black sweater. Her hair was down, so she was shielded from any and all distractions. Her focus was on it today. She wore some light blue jeans with tears in them that she continuously poked at. It was a habit, not really a bad one, but you know.

"You did them all right, except for number six." Jinx groaned as Wally pointed to the problem, explaining what she had done wrong. He was sitting backwards in Jericho's chair, arms resting on her desk, head resting on his arms. He was surprisingly serious whenever he taught her. It continued to baffle Jinx, how a guy this stupid and goofy could be so smart and serious with the flip of a switch.

Weird

Jinx heard a giggle beside her and looked over at Kole. Kole was blushing and giggling as Jericho signed some more stuff to her. Jinx rose an eyebrow and looked down at Wally, who was still checking her worksheet. She looked back at Kole. It hadn't really crossed her mind, but did Kole like Jericho? Or maybe, could she be in love with him?

Kole fixed the light blue beanie on her head and continued talking to Jericho. She never stopped blushing and she looked overjoyed. She would nervously tug at her gray sweater or play with the end of her black skirt. Her blue shoe-d feet would tap on the floor. Could it be? To Jinx it was blatantly obvious that there was a crush at work here. Hmmmm.

"Yeah, she likes him." Wally nodded. Jinx's head snapped back to him. Oh yeah, reading minds. She continued to forget that.

"Does he like her?" Jinx whispered over to him, making sure their conversation couldn't be heard. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Why Jinx, I do believe this is the first time you've initiated a conversation with me. I'm touched, truly touched." He put his hands on his head and looked out the window.

"Hey drama queen, keep it together."

"I can't tell, Jericho's mind is really hard to read, it's hard to read a nymph's mind in general. They think really fast so it's hard to catch a thought." Jericho glanced over at the two. He squinted and his eyebrows knitted. KF started chewing his bottom lip.

"Wally, if it's too hard then don't bother with it." Jinx rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What?" Wally sat up. "Oh, no I wasn't trying to read his mind, I was trying to imagine Jericho being romantic."

* * *

Raven was sitting on the bleachers. Dark storm clouds began covering the sky. She zipped up her black jacket. She could practically smell the rain in the air. She crossed her sneaker covered feet. She gently leaned back on her palms and looked up at the dreary sky. Maybe it would pour and she wouldn't have to come to track for a while.

"Aww, you don't like track?" She heard the way too familiar voice of Beast Boy. Raven just sighed and ignored him. She felt his eyes burning the back of her skull, but she could care less. Raven just stared at the sky in a sort of unconscious trance. Said trance was broken by the thump of Beast Boy plopping down next to her. He leaned on her and started whining about her not paying attention to him once more. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch.

"RAEEAEAEAEA!"

* * *

Second period had completely flown by. Now Star and Robin were in the Orchestra room, practicing the dance. Robin was surprisingly good at contemporary. To dance together, you had to be okay with getting close. Being all over each other. Then being so far away from each other that it hurt. Being partners involved a connection that nobody could break. Of course, they didn't need to be at that level until senior year. Now, they just need to be close enough. Right now they were. A little it too close, actually.

Star and Robin had crawled back on the floor during the dance, but Robin crawled back a little far and next thing they knew they were tangled together. Star found herself laughing as she tried to tug her limbs his, him doing the same. It seemed to be in vain. They were laughing to hard to make a real effort and eventually just gave up and lay there laughing their asses off. It was all fun and games until the wrong person saw the wrong thing.

Standing at the door was Salma. You remember the fiery little freshman, HotSpot's little sister. She began taking pictures of the scene before her.

* * *

In science they had a sub. Raven sat Indian style in her chair with a half finished book in her hands. Beast Boy was talking to a brunette girl who sat in front of them. Cyborg and Bee were laughing about something. The sub was kicked back behind the teacher's desk with a doughnut and a magazine. Jinx sat at her table, alone. Wally wasn't around. Weirddddd.

Jinx rested her head on the table and sighed in contempt. Just some time to herself. She lulled her body into a relaxed state. She closed her eyes and her mind started creeping into new things. Like, the fact that the Vice Principal hadn't been able to find he culprit who tore Bee's clothes and has closed the case. Case Closed. Case Closed? Some dumb bitch waltzed into the bathroom, tore up her friend's clothes and left that horrible note and what did he say?

Case fucking Closed

It was injustice. It was wrong. How would he feel if this happened to him? People just didn't understand unless it involved them, they're selfish like that. Jinx's eyes snapped open as a familiar swish sounded before her and a cool wind blew at her hair. Jinx waited a minute before looking around. She saw his back turned to her. Flash had eagerly joined in on Bee and Cy's conversation. Jinx sighed and slowly lifted her head up, only to freeze once more.

Laying on her desk were three roses. Jinx's eyes were as wide as saucers. She slowly picked up the red roses. They were bound together by a silky pink ribbon tied in a big bow. Roses were her favorite.

"Really? I hoped they were!" Jinx's head snapped up to Wally, who upon seeing her move had made his way back over to her.

RING RING

As soon as the bell rang for fourth period, Jinx shot up. She waltzed out of the room with roses in hand. Now, Jinx wasn't one to get flustered easily, but honestly, the guy had completely caught her off guard. She stumbled through the halls with a blush on her face. Luckily, Kid Flash didn't follow her. Looks like luck was on her side, oh boy, something bad was going to happen soon. All this good fortune she'd been having was all the evidence she needed to know something bad was gonna go down, soon.

Jinx made her way to gymnastics, where she was sure Kole was already waiting for her. While she was walking she bumped shoulders with someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jinx could recognize that screeching voice anywhere. Jinx turned around to look at Kitten. Kitten turned around to look at Jinx. Kitten had mascara running down her face. Her eyes widened considerably, then they look her Jinx with such a hatred that Jinx's blood ran cold. Without a word, she flipped around silently and marched to the girls bathroom. Jinx turned slowly and proceeded to class.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

* * *

Star clenched her hands around the purple hang-down piece of her long-sleeved black leotard. Star's hair was braided tightly to her scalp and most of it was put in a tight bun atop her head. maybe a third of her hair was left out, thinly coasting down her shoulders to her waist.

"You're gonna do fine." Layla laughed beside her. Layla's hair was down, revealing the thick bangs that cut across her forehead and the hair that ended around her shoulders. Layla had proven to be a loyal friend. Layla patted Star on the back before opening the door to the dance room. The bell was about to ring. Miss Willfleur looked to them ad smiled. Robin had tucked himself away in a corner with Kodiak. He wore a black tee shirt and gray sweat pants.

RING RING

"Alright, before I start teaching I do believe the two of you have a performance to show us." Miss Willfleur smiled happily. Layla gave Star a pat on the back and at the same time nudged her forward to the center of the room before walking over to Kodiak. Robin joined her and they nodded to one another.

 _here goes nothing_

 **MAD WORLD - Contemporary Jazz | Sabrina Lonis class On Youtube  1:36-2:50**

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 **Robin stood behind her to her right, they did the same moves that she had done before**

 _No expression, no expression_

 **Star span to him as they faced each other and moved their hands over the other's face.**  
 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_  
 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 _I find it kind of funny_  
 _I find it kind of sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
 _Find it hard to tell you,_  
 _I find it hard to take_

 **As they rolled on the floor, Robin went in the opposite direction of her moved**  
 _When people run in circles it's a very, very_  
 _Mad world, mad world_

 **Star stood up and Robin sat on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she wrapped her's around his neck**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

It's been a week. It's Saturday now, 4 more weeks until the performance. Well, almost 3 weeks. This is literally the laziest day I've ever had. Like seriously dude, i haven't even left the dorm. No Wally. No Kitten. Just me and the girls.

* * *

It was lunch time. Jinx and Raven were sprawled out on the couch with an open bag of chips watching a Librarians Marathon. Jinx burped, effectively blowing up their newly replaced lamp.

"Nice." Raven murmured before snapping her fingers, returning the damn lamp back to all its glory. Ezekiel made a joke on the screen, causing both girls to snicker at the Australian thief. Jinx wiped her fingers on her baggy mulberry sweater before heading to the bathroom as the commercial break started. She slid through the open door on her black knee socks and almost completely prevented herself from slamming into the bathroom wall. She stood up and pushed her hands through her damp hair. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Jinx wore a white spaghetti strap crop top and a high wasted loose black skirt. She also had on a little knotted purple necklace. Jinx yawned, her mouth popping in the process.

Raven's hand lazily found it's way to the bag of chips as she watched a crummy Pantene commercial. She changed her focus from the bright television screen to her brown sock covered feet. Raven's hair was wetter than Jinx's, both of them having taken a shower before the Librarians Marathon. Raven wore a pair of ripped faded blue skinny jeans that climbed up her waist and were fastened by a little white belt. Tucked into the front of the pants was her brown flowy shirt, the back flowing down and the neckline wide enough to just barely cover her shoulders.

"Jinx! It's starting!" Raven called to her friend. She heard the toilet flush and Jinx dashed in, cannon-balling onto the couch.

* * *

Star walked excitedly towards the office. She left her hair down, an aqua beanie over it. Star wore an off the shoulder black top that's sleeves reached her elbows. She wore blue jeans that faded into aqua at her knees. On her feet were light brown boots. The office intercepted letters for students. It was like their post office. Starfire was excited, she had been waiting for this letter all week. Star opened the doors to the office.

"Greetings!" Star excitedly smiled to the lady at the front desk. She had a wrinkly face and glasses on her nose. She didn't even bat an eye to Star. She just continued typing away on the computer. Star approached the desk and stood in front of the lady. She tapped her leg, waiting to be acknowledged. She waited for a few minutes before opening her mouth to talk once more, but she was interrupted.

"Kori."

"Yes, Yes, that is the me!" Star cheered excitedly. The lady silently slid her a little cream letter, not even looking up at her. Star awkwardly exited the office and stood in the middle of the hallway. She quickly tore open the letter and unfolded the paper. A few photos fell out along with a necklace. She knelt down and picked up the necklace. It was a short little thing. Copper. In the middle was a copper circle, a compass. It was no larger than her fingertip. Star strung the thing around her neck and picked up the photos. She looked at the familiar writing on the letter, it was in her native language, but here is a rough translation.

 _Dear Kori,_

 _Oh sister, how I have done the missing for you! In a few days, as I'm sure you do the remembering of, is the Tamaranian Festival of Family. This year our family is the smallest in size that it has ever to be. I did the construction of this necklace as the gift for you so that you may not do the missing of us. While you and sister Koma have been away, I have retrieved myself the romantic relationship, it is shown in one of the photographs. She is named Whindr' and she gets along aggreably with our parents. I must do the going now dear sister. I love you._

 _From Ryand_

Kori leaned against the window as rain splattered against the surface. It had been on and off all week. She slipped the letter into her pocket and looked at the pictures. There were a few of the festival preparation and the dolphin infested ocean. She stopped at a photo of her family. They all crammed together in front of the lens, making funny poses or smiling kindly. There was no room for anything other than them cramming their bodies into the screen. On the right was her brother's eye. Star laughed before switching to the last photo. Her brother sat atop a roof, the sun was setting in the distance. With her arms draped around his shoulders was a girl, her eyes were closed. She had curly dark hair from what Star could tell. She was leaned up, kissing his cheek in innocent bliss. Star giggled to herself, stuffing the photos deep in her pockets before making her way back to her dorm. Halfway there she was stopped.

"You!" Hissed Kitten. Star slowly turned and pointed to herself innocently. Kitten's glare got harsher. Two other girls were behind her.

"Hello the Kitty, do you need the help?" Star smiled kindly at her. Kitten's eyebrow twitched as she marched towards her. Kitten got close to her face, making Star lean back ever so slightly.

"Listen up you little bitch." Star's head cocked to the side, what was a bitch? "You and I both know you out of all people don't belong here." Star's attention snapped to Kitten. Why? Why was she saying these things? The rain pounded down harder. "Nobody wants you here, especially not my Robbie-poo. He's just being nice because he needs you to pass his class. So you keep your worthless self away from him. Got it?" Kitten got closer and closer to her and Star ducked her head down, shielding her eyes. Then one of the girls shoved her to the ground.

"Stay down there where you belong, witch." and with that they stalked off.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Star sat there, head ducked down, body tense. All she could hear was her heartbeat. Her breathing was shaky and slowly, tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto the floor. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Normally she would just shake off such comments, but those hit her where it hurts. She didn't belong here. It was true, she stood out from everybody, even other witches. Star dipped her head lower and pressed her lips together, letting the tears fall to the ground.

* * *

Kole blushed deeply as she and Jericho walked. Their arms were touching. He held the umbrella over the both of them as the rain pounded down on the city. She quickly snuck a quick look at him. Jericho was intently watching the messages on his phone ding from his group chat with the boys. Kole wasn't sure how it had turned out this way, but all of the sudden she and Jericho had this innate understanding that they would be together in their free time. So he texted her during the Librarians Marathon, and she was more than happy to get some alone time with him.

Kole played around with her braided hair nervously. Then she played with the ends of her high wasted orange cardigan before letting her hands fall to her sides. Under the cardigan was a white tank top. She also wore a light blue jean skirt and white flats. She nervously looked down at her outfit, did she look okay? She blushed at herself, when she first met him she never could've worried about things like this. She was so busy worrying about her outfit she didn't hear the car flying by them.

In a flash Jericho had hooked an arm around her waist and flipped them, so his back faced the car, and held the umbrella extended towards the car. The car had run through a puddle, spraying water onto the umbrella. Kole's face turned the same color as a tomato. Jericho put the umbrella back above them and took his arm away.

"Th-thanks!" Kole's face was so red, which only embarrassed her more. Jericho smiled brightly as her pointed towards the Chick-fil-a that was only a building away from them.

They walked into the restaurant and Kole verbally told the worker everything that they needed. Jericho gave them a wad of cash and he and Kole sat down at a lone booth.

"What's with all the food?" Kole asked, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

'It's Wally's birthday.' he signed back.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jericho nodded happily and seeing an opportunity, Kole took it. "So when's your birthday?"

'It was the first day of school.' he signed back

"Really?" Kole asked, sounding disappointed.

* * *

Argent laughed as HotSpot picked her up. She whipped him in the face with her ponytail, effectively breaking free and stealing the Basketball. Her black ankle boots tapped against the gym floor as she raced ahead of HotSpot. Argent wore a black summer dress and red tights. The sun was just starting to set as she scored another basket against HotSpot.

"Shit, what time is it?" He asked as she bounded back to him. Argent shrugged and he grabbed his phone. "I gotta go!" He yelled as he ran out of the gym. Argent looked after him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Bee and Cy laughed. 4 weeks until the performance and their dance was moving along just fine. Bee was wearing a short long-sleeved black dress with a black and yellow scarf. She had on yellow riding boots with black socks rolled over them. She and Cyborg just got along well. In their dance, they were lovers. A comedic romance. A comedy that was sweetly funny. Bee loved it. She never felt uncomfortable with Cy, even when they were chest to chest. Cyborg seemed to become more and more comfortable with her. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, it made Bee's heart skip a beat every once and a while.

Cyborg's phone started going off. Cy left her to grab it and answer, replying with a shit and turning around with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, we're doing a big birthday thing for Kid Flash." Bee just left and signaled for him to go.

* * *

Jinx sat with all the girls on the couch. She got up for another commercial break and went to the kitchen. After she got there she opened up her phone and discretely sent Wally a happy birthday message. He sent back hearts, kissy faces, and roses. Jinx shrugged, he did give her those roses, she could at least wish the guy a happy birthday.

"Jinx, it's starting!" Kole called.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I'm going away to Europe on Sunday and I'll be gone for like 12 days and won't be able to write! I'll try and get in one last chapter about the performance before I go, don't worry I'll be back soon!**

How time flies. It's Wednesday. An A day. There are 4 days until the performance, Sunday night. Now I'm desperate for some freaken money. No matter where you go, they just give you a look that makes it blatantly obvious that you aren't welcome there. You make them uncomfortable.

* * *

Kole walked into the piano room and silently slid her bag down to the floor. Kole lightly sat herself upon the bench at the piano, alerting Cyborg of her arrival. He looked up to her and smiled brightly before giving a slight wave.

"Hey." She greeted him softly. Kole had her weird antlers tucked under a purple beanie.

"What's up little crystal." Cyborg laughed. Kole yawned and stretched her little arms up towards the sky. Her white high wasted sweater's sleeves toppled down her arms as gravity took its toll.

"Tired." She groaned, resting her arms back down.

"Yeah, I can tell." Cyborg laughed some more.

"What are we doing today?" She asked, scratching at her white tight covered legs.

"Piano stuff." Cy shrugged his metal limbs. Kole gave him a look. She sighed heavily and played with the ends of her skirt. Kole's skirt was mulberry and purple. It was a ruffly soft of skirt with aqua polka dots splattered across the surface.

"Where is the teacher?" Kole asked, looking around the room. The students were all sat at pianos, but the teacher was nowhere to be found. Their teacher's name was Mr. Adams. He was an Ogre. A fine upstanding gent. He was tall, as most ogres are. Deep green skin. Big hands with fingers the size of hotdogs. He always wore a suit and tie. He had a thick head of unruly white hair and a thick mustache under his swelling nose to match. His face was rather round and his ears had the slightest sharpness to them. Also, the very ends of his ears turned faintly pink. He had no neck, or at least, it was a minuscule one. His belly was round and jolly like Santa Clause's. He had black eyes that crinkled at the ends and were unusually close to the bridge of his nose.

"Nobody knows." Cy looked around the teacherless room. Kole tapped her aqua flats on the stone floor awkwardly.

"Can I ask..." Cy looked up to her and nodded in encouragement as her voice got softer. "Um, when we first met you told me that nobody can know you play the piano." Cyborg pressed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck, recalling the event. "Why?" Kole asked. Cyborg stayed quiet for a little while, organizing his thoughts.

"So, it's like, well, I have this sort of image." He rolled his hands out in front of him as he tried to form his thoughts into coherent sentences. Kole gave him a questioning look. "Cyborg, football captain, party guy, prank God." Cyborg finally released. Kole cocked her head to the side like a puppy hearing a sharp sound. Cyborg sighed and looked over her. "I'm not Cyborg the piano player"

"But, you play extremely well. I don't see why you can't also play the piano."

"Look, it's just complicated."

"Wh-" Kole was about to continue, but was interrupted as the door opened. The familiar sound of a cane hitting the ground, followed by two heavy footsteps filled the now quiet room as Mr. Adams waltzed in.

* * *

HotSpot lay on the floor. His back was on the ground, his feet propped up high above his head as his legs were laid up against the wall. On his middle was an electric guitar. He gazed lazily up at his feet before slowly strumming the guitar.

"Ohhh, everybody in this room is hiiiiiigh" He sang out to his feet.

"Everybody but me!" He strummed the guitar again.

"But I gotta be the good guy," He knocked on the guitar.

"Maybe I'll just tell'em I gotta go peee!" He started strumming some more.

"It's guitar class,"

"We only do half the work we say we do!"

"Sooner or later, I'll end up on my ass,"

"Cause I decided to spend my Wednesday in our damn guitar class!" He strummed one last chord and then closed his eyes with a serious look on his face like he'd just made the new hit of the century. HotSpot was brought out of his fake seriousness as Mr. Grayson hit him upside the head with a doughnut. Hotspot looked over at the dented doughnut and picked it up.

"Thank you, thank you!" He bowed. Mr. Grayson gave him an unimpressed look. "New single," HotSpot said, taking a bite out of the doughnut. "Coming out to you on the day of the apocalypse."

* * *

"So Mrs. B" Argent rolled forward in the rolling chair. She bumped into Mrs. Bee's desk. Mrs. Bee sat in her seat, awaiting questions from the students as they worked through the review packets for the midterm on Friday. Argent, having already finished said packet, had taken to talking to the teacher instead.

"Yes Argent." Mrs. Bee laughed.

"What's your last name, I mean, both you and Mr. Grayson go by your first." Argent played with her black fingerless gloves. Her hair was up in a side ponytail.

"Vyniensciousn" Argent pressed her lips together and just stared at the woman before her. Agent silently looked towards the class, who weren't paying attention to their conversation. Argent slowly turned her head back towards the pregnant teacher. Argent let out an awkward cough before looking up in an attempt to understand what the fuck she just heard. She tugged the bottom of her tee-shirt, which coasted over her belly button and was neon red.

"Mrs. V then." She said proudly. Mrs. V rose an eyebrow at the girl before chuckling to herself.

"Gray tells me you and HotSpot have gotten rather close." Mrs. V leaned forward on her high desk, giving up on grading the last 3 assignments in front of her. Argent fiddled with one of the large tears in her black skinny jeans and shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you mean kicking his ass in basketball, then yeah, we're close." She fiddled with the white belt around her waist before rolling back, causing her red converse to squeak against the tile floor of the classroom. The squeak caused Raven to look up from the paper for a moment at Argent, who continued to goof off with Mrs. V.

"Raeeee" Beast Boy whined beside her. How exactly they wound up in this position, Raven had no idea. Beast Boy had one leg behind her. His knee bent, hooking his shin to the side of her thigh. His other leg was rested in her lap and the knee was lazily bent, stretching far out past her seat. He was shifted ever so slightly behind her. She had no idea why she had even allowed him to get so close to her, in fact, she was certain that they had started with him on the other side of her desk. Raven had finished her packet already, and Beast Boy immediately latched onto her, begging for help.

"Beast Boy." She didn't even look at him, she just crossed her black knee-high boot covered feet. Raven would've subtly kicked him away, but that wouldn't work with her current ensemble. Raven found herself regretting her outfit choice. Raven wore a black sundress with her high wasted off the shoulder indigo sweater over it. A kick would result in her flashing half of their math class. Her train of thought was thrown off it's rails as Beast Boy rested his head on her's.

"Number 20" Raven felt her eye twitch. Star giggled at her friend. Star sat in front of them. She had been finished with the math for a while. Surprisingly, she actually understood most of what they learned so far. Star gently ran her fingers along her braided hair on her right shoulder. Math, the one thing that she was really understanding right now. What she didn't understand was Kitten, sprawled across the lap of Robin, who was working on the math a few seats in front of her. Kitten peeked at her over his shoulder and sent her a wicked glare.

Star's eyes flickered down to her desk and plastered to her finished paper. She played with her compass necklace and then down to her green amulet from her sister. She guided her fingers uncomfortably along the off the shoulder neckline of her long sleeved silver top. Her top was tucked into a tight black pencil skirt with random silver stripes along it. She awkwardly tapped her purple boot covered feet against the floor and bit her lip.

Kitten had been relentless with her since Saturday. Always saying things that got under her skin. Always tearing her down. Whenever Star worked up the nerve to get something up, Kitten was right there to tear her down. Star hadn't told anybody. She could handle this. She would always tell herself this, but it was just an excuse. She was afraid of Kitten. Star's head snapped up. She couldn't think about here, people could read her mind. She looked around, making sure that nobody was looking at her. She was in the clear. Star got up and went over to Argent, hoping to free her mind from the treacherous thoughts.

* * *

Bee sat alone in art class. Bumblebee had her nearly finished painting in front of her. Her silver hoops swung against the side of her face as she got up and got more water. She sat back down. Bee wore her signature halter top with black and yellow stripes. She also had on some black leggings and yellow ankle boots. Bee's painting was mostly dark. A few pinks, purples, and yellows.

It was two black silhouettes dancing in the colors surrounded by black spikes in a circular cave. Bee finished with a satisfied sigh. She cleaned off her paintbrushes in her water. Bee's stomach growled and she scowled down at it. She had just eaten lunch! Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft giggle. Bee looked up to see a black haired girl. She was grabbing at Wally's paint, where he swatted her hands away. He wasn't smiling.

The girl seemed to think that he wanted to play, because she kept it up. Bumblebee felt a pang of sympathy for poor guy. Just then, Kid Flash's eyes met hers. He stood up, grabbed his bag and medium. Bee's head snapped down to her painting. Whoops. It looked like she invited him over. KF slid down in Jinx's chair.

"Can I hide here, Shayla won't let me be." Bee nodded to him and he silently returned to his work. Bee awkwardly gazed out the window. "Where is Jinxie?" He asked, still focusing on his painting.

"Skipping." Bee said.

* * *

Jinx walked down the street. She was skipping art. She needed money. Her hair was tugged up in a bun and she was playing with the ends of the black scarf that hung from her neck. True, skipping was not a good thing, but she was already finished with their project. She would just be sitting in art class without a thing to do. Hanging from her neck was a little silver coin hung on a thin chain. She had bought it off an old antique shop a little while back.

Jinx was running out of options. Five freaken dollars. She just needed five bucks to go see her friend dance, was that such a crime? She went to Chick-Fil-a, McDonalds, Wendy's, and even the movie theater! This was all she could think of now. Jinx rounded the corner and tugged at the indigo ends of her long-sleeved shirt. Whether or not it would work was questionable. Jinx sported a tight off the shoulder hot pink top whose sleeves turned indigo at the elbow.

Jinx took in a deep breath, in her right hand she held a black top hat. She had borrowed a pair of Argent's black skinny jeans, a pair with a minimal amount of rips. She also fastened a whit belt through the loops of it. Jinx also wore hot pink converse, which were dulled from her overuse of them. Now, whether or not this would work was without a doubt questionable, but you know what, Jinx had lived most of her life on "questionable."

The sky was speckled with clouds and the sun was blocked out. The trees were all faded by their autumn glow. Leaves crumbled under the footsteps of people. Taxis were speckled into the lines of cars speeding down the road. As a wind blew by the rosy leaves painted the town, sticking to building, benches, and people alike.

Jinx walked down to some open space by a fountain. A few people sat by it, eating lunch or talking. She set the hat down in front of her, far enough for people to approach but not out of arms reach if someone tried to steal it. Jinx took in a shaky breath, here goes nothing...

 _Lights of London, lights of Spain_ **Jinx tucked her hands into her pockets and shuffled back and forth**  
 _Lights of New York, lights of LA, LA_  
 _Streets of laughter, streets of pain_ **A few people looked up as she got louder**  
 _The morning crashes, still the night remains_  
 _The night remains_ **A couple people clustered around her**

 _And when the music starts and the lights go down_ **She removed her hands from her pockets and smiled, letting her voice get louder**  
 _We will all be found_ **She swayed to the side a bit**  
 _No one's fighting anyone, we're all dancing on the ground_ **She shifted her shoulders, trying to hold in her giggles**

 _C'mon and dance with me_ **Jinx span around, the crowd thickening ever so slightly**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _Feel the music like a lover's kiss_ **A little boy was jumping around in a dance**  
 _Feel the rhythm like a warm embrace_ **Jinx grabbed his hands and danced in a circle with him**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_ **She twirled around and grabbed a woman, spinning her around into a guy beside her**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _I'm wide awake, yeah_ **A few more people came to watch, some of them tapping their feet or even dancing a little bit**

 _It's 4 AM and the room won't stop_ **Jinx hopped up onto the fountain**  
 _My heart is pounding, how your body rocks_  
 _Your body rocks_ **She spotted an old couple dancing together**  
 _My lips, they quiver on your skin_  
 _Let's take this dance and just breathe you in_  
 _Breathe you in_ **She jumped down and hip bumped some hesitant dancers**

 _And when the music starts and the lights go down_ **She twisted down with someone else, laughing**  
 _We will all be found_  
 _No one's fighting anyone, we're all dancing on the ground_

 _C'mon and dance with me_ **She jumped up**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _Feel the music like a lover's kiss_ **She blew a kiss towards someone in the crowd, completely forgetting about the money**  
 _Feel the rhythm like a warm embrace_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _I'm wide awake, yeah_ **She let the music take her**

 _Come on, come on and dance with me [x8]_ **The people started singing with her**

 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_ **She started singing over them**

 _C'mon and dance with me_ **She spun around with some kids**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _Feel the music like a lover's kiss_  
 _Feel the rhythm like a warm embrace_ **She spun around an old man, who chuckled**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _C'mon and dance with me_ **She jumped up onto a bench and danced around**  
 _C'mon and dance with me_  
 _I'm wide awake, yeah_

 _C'mon and dance with me_ **People started calming down as she finished up**  
 _I'm wide awake, yeah_ **She slid back to her original spot**

Jinx's shoulders heaved as she sucked in deep breaths. People laughed with each other. She had gathered a little crowd. Ten to fifteen people. A few of them stopped by and dropped little things into her hat. As soon as the crowd had dispersed, Jinx snatched up her hat excitedly. First she took notice of how it jingled. She looked into the hat and her shoulders slouched. She spotted 5 pennies, 2 nickles, 3 dims, and a quarter. The coins were stacked up on what she supposed was a dollar. Wow. Jinx pulled up the coins and slipped them into her back pocket before picking up the dollar. She spared one last glance at it and then immediately had to do a double take.

Fifty. A fifty dollar bill was in her hands. Holy Crap! Jinx nearly choked on her spit before looking up, though the dispersed crowd in hopes of catching money bags. Nothing. Nobody was looking at her anymore. Jinx smiled brightly, who cares where it's from now? She had money!

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

Star and Robin twisted around. Things were going rather well. Of course, at the beginning they didn't have to touch, or so they decided, but then things got a little crazy. Miss Willfleur even went in and made them touch more often then they already were. Robin even picked her up. At the end Star actually collapsed on Robin. It wasn't just them, Miss Willfleur made everyone touch so much that it became a second nature. Just when they talked to each other, Robin or Star, sometimes both would unconsciously lean upon the other. Star made sure to keep her thoughts to herself. Which meant not thinking about a lot of things at all.

* * *

Wally went over the entire math packet again. Students stuck around Mrs. V's desk in hopes of getting some of the answers. Of course, KF already had finished the packet and helped Jinx Wednesday. Tonight they were going to do one last study session before the midterm tomorrow morning. Jinx's mind continued to wander to a particular fifty dollar bill that weighted her pocket. She couldn't help but wonder who had put it there. It would make sense if it was an accident, an accident Jinx found herself very VERY grateful for.

"Earth to Jinxie." Wally cupped her cheeks, successfully punting Jinx out of her thoughts.

"Umm, x=4 right, because you have to round the 3.78 since you can't have a .78th of a person."

* * *

Raven lapped around the wide track, she was of course flying, but the coach seemed to have given up on lecturing her. Today was their quarter test. Yes, there are tests in sports. Just not physical written tests, more like athletic ability tests.

"Time!" Beast Boy and the coach yelled at the same time.

* * *

Cyborg and Bee continued their routine, bursting out in laughter sometimes. Bee adored their routine. It was so adorable. It was cute-ly funny. Sometimes they found themselves really close and would both turn away blushing. Of course, who wouldn't turn away blushing when you casually found yourself nose to nose with your (attractive) borderlining on close, friend.

* * *

Argent and HotSpot raced around the Basketball court once more. Argent had the ball. She swerved right then skidded around HotSpot left, causing him to slide across the court as she shot the ball into the basket. With a resounding whoosh she span around with her hands up in the air.

"And she makes the shot!" she waved her arms around. "And the crowd goes wild" She ran around the court flailing her arms and cheering as though there were a roaring crowd watching them. HotSpot chuckled before letting out a resounding laugh. He was about to crack a joke when the bell rang.

* * *

Jinx changed into her track stuff and locked her bag up tight. She opened the door to the locker room to find Wally waiting on her. This had become a usual thing. He always waited outside the locker room, watching for anybody or anything that might go in. It was weird, but Jinx had a strange sense of security with this pattern, though she would never admit it.

"Ready for out quarter test?" Wally asked.

"Who cares?" Jinx shrugged as she shouldered past him, pressing her lips together as a laugh erupted from the boy.

* * *

Beast Boy laughed hysterically as the boy lifted him up onto their shoulders. He had just broken the record for most goals in a game, he had just broken his own record from freshman year. The coach laughed.

"Does this mean I pass the quarter test?" He called out, making laughter spring out from the boys and coach.

* * *

Jericho watched from the window as the sweaty soccer players tossed BB up and down and up and down. He was situated comfortably in a rolling chair. One leg up, propped against the wall. A guitar situated lazily in his lap. One arm was rested on his knee and the other lazily hung over the guitar.

"Jericho?" Mr. V rolled over to him and flicked his head, shaking Jericho from his thoughts. He nodded to Grayson, who smiled brightly.

"Wanna play me something?" He elbow Jericho's arm and wiggled his eyebrows, making Jericho silently laugh. Jericho situated the guitar into a playing position and started playing 'Daydream Believer.'

* * *

"C'mon love, I know you can do it!" Argent cheered on Kole, who tried one more to hit the damn basket. HotSpot had run off with some of his teammates, leaving the girls alone for once.

"Argent, I'm really not strong enough!" Kole whined. She launched the basketball up once more, watching as it didn't even make it to the basket. Argent laughed before making her way over to her.

"Look love, it isn't all about strength, you're projecting the ball far too upwards, and here, bend your legs more." Argent pushed lightly on Kole's legs before re-positioning the ball downwards. Kole sighed and shot it. The ball soared through the air and into the basket.

"Whoa!" Kole turned to Argent with stars in her eyes. "Show me how to do it again!"

* * *

Robin and Speedy were stretching.

"How long do you think we can stretch before master notices that we haven't done anything all day?" Speedy asked Robin.

"I'd say about thirty seconds"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's coming over here now." Robin whispered, then they were met with the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground and looked up into the glaring eyes of their master.

* * *

Star tapped her foot on the ground and looked at the long line before her.

"The line of lunching is taking all four of the evers!" She sighed, looking over to Argent, who simply shrugged in agreement. After this they would head to fourth period and then back to the dorm. Star wanted to practice her part of the routine. The performance was so close she could feel it breathing down her neck. She wanted to make sure not to mess up and embarrass Robin.

Across the lunch room, Star spotted Layla and Kodiak sitting down with Robin. Layla glanced over at her and smiled brightly. Star waved back to her. She was so lucky, she had made so many friends. However, she had apparently made enemies too. She glanced at the back of Kitten's head, which was looking over Robin's empty seat. She turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat to look at one of the lunch ladies. A purple one. Star quickly slid over to the woman, who flung some unknown goop on her plate.

"The gratefulness." Star replied happily before sliding over to the next lady.

After they were finished, Star and Argent made their way over to "their table." Jinx was sat down talking to the other girls about something. Star sat down and stared out the window, where she saw the currently missing Robin. He was with Speedy. They were carrying targets for the martial arts teacher, who walked behind them with an iron glare at the two boys.

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

"No skipping today Jinxie." Wally lectured her as she tried to put in the right amount of water to her concoction. Jinx sighed, giving up her concentration to look at Wally.

"And why's that?" Wally took the vile of water and easily added the correct amount before turning back to her.

"I'll be lonely..." He gave her puppy eyes and Jinx rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, how old are you again?" She chuckled and Kid Flash stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sixteen!" He stopped to hold up a 6 and then a 10 with his fingers.

"Why don't you act like it?" She chuckled a little more as he pouted at her. Jinx turned back to her purple mess of a chemistry experiment. She read the next line of the "recipe" from the textbook. She moved to the front of the room to grab 3 sticks of Aluminum. She went back to the pot and dropped them in, not hearing a clang as they should've hit the bottom.

"They dissolve before they have a chance to reach the bottom." Wally stated at her confused expression. After taking the math midterm that very morning, and the chemistry one on Wednesday, Jinx decided to just let the genius explain everything that her exhausted brain couldn't understand. Her eyes widened as sparkling indigo rings began appearing in the bowl.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, a mild sparkle in her eyes.

"Whose not acting their age?" Wally teased.

"Still you." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Good job!" The teacher popped up in front of them.

* * *

Argent sat with the rest of the students in complete bewilderment. In order not to disrupt the math midterm, they weren't allowed to play any instruments since they could be heard in Mrs. V's classroom. Argent was a little ticked off. Well, she understood why, but still. She wanted to rock the drums! Now they just sat there eating doughnuts and yawning.

* * *

HotSpot wasn't a hundred percent sure if her was doing this right, but whatever. It was the math midterm.

Fuck Yeah!

Because everybody wants to spend over an hour of there time on a bunch math that'll "totally" be useful in the future! HotSpot had to stop from laughing to himself. Everybody was so worried over this damn thing, however, to HotSpot, anything bad that happened on this test could be fixed by the final exams, when things really matter.

* * *

Star lept off the diving board and flipped three times in the air before hitting the water with a splash so small it would take a magnifying glass to see. She touched the bottom of the pool and pushed back up to the surface, where the instructor was smiling happily as he wrote down her score and she got out of the pool. Star dumped the water out of her ears and onto her towel. She heard giggling and looked over at Kitten's followers.

They made eye contact with her before turning back and giggling some more. Star looked down at her feet and fidgeted uncomfortably under their judgmental gaze. Her hands shook and she wanted nothing more than to disappear, so that;s what she did. She walking out of the pool area and back to the locker room to change.

* * *

Kole looked at Star, who had bolted in a panicked sort of way into the locker room without even noticing Kole. Something was wrong. Star had become quieter recently. She was often restless at night, according to Raven. Something was definitely wrong. Kole walked her way over to the pool doors. She peeped through the window to see nothing out of the ordinary. A group of students here and there talking. Nothing that would upset Star. Kole furrowed her eyebrows and was about to walk in when the lunch bell rang. The door swung open and Kole was trapped behind it as hungry students filed out. To think, it was the end of first quarter already.

Kole caught sight of Star stealthily escaping the locker room before disappearing among the crowd of swimmers. Kole sat down and decided to wait it out instead of being trampled by the herd. Soon it thinned out and Kole stood up, watching as the door she was behind finally creaked back into its position. She sighed and walked out from behind it, making her way back to the student council room to grab her bag. Kole flipped around as a whistle cut through the air and turned to see a group of guys. There were 3 of them, all bigger than her. One of them winked and Kole felt herself getting scared as their eyes traced over her body. Kole bolted through the halls, hearing the guys laugh behind her.

She didn't stop until she reached the Student Council room. She darted in and slammed the door shut, leaning herself up against it with heavy breaths. She thought that she was alone until a hand gently rested itself on her shoulder and she flinched. She looked up into the worried green eyes of Jericho. Her tense shoulders immediately deflated. Kole found herself hugging him.

Jericho had, at first, gotten tense at the sudden touch, but soon settled himself onto the ground and hugged her back comfortably, waiting for he rot tell him what had happened. He gentle stroked her head and held her as though she were made of glass.

* * *

Jinx groaned as Wally sprung into the art class, his hands locked around her wrists. Bee laughed at the sudden entrance of the two.

"So glad you're here to join us today." The teacher smiled at Jinx, who regrettably returned the gesture before taking a seat across from Bee.

* * *

Cyborg and Kole had to play the piano together for their quarter test. It was scary, especially since Mr. Adams had only told them about it on Wednesday. Don't you just love when teachers do that? Tell you important information last second like that?

* * *

"But I wanna playyyyyy" HotSpot rolled around on the floor. Grayson laughed at the boy. "Mr. V, I finally got through the math midterm and all I really need is some time to just jam with myself! Now, shouldn't students be allowed this leisure on a count of how fucking boring midterms are?"

"Shouldn't students who have to take said midterm be allowed the piece and quiet they deserve?" Mr. V countered.

"Well played." HotSpot crossed his arms and glared at the wall like a kid in time out, causing Grayson to laugh some more.

* * *

Jericho finished his swimming quarter test, in fact their class was done and he was already dressed and ready to end first quarter. He thought about what Kole had told him. The poor girl had been scared by some assholes in the hallway. That sort of thing made Jericho's blood boil. In fact, the whole bullying thing irritated him beyond belief, but the teachers said it was their job to handle it. So why weren't they handling it? Not only that, but something was up with Starfire.

Jericho made his way over to the instructor and tapped his shoulder. The instructor looked up at him.

'I believe my friend Starfire has this class before me?' He signed and the instrustor nodded.

"Yes! A talented diver, that one!"

'Has anything weird been going on with her? She seems a little off.' He signed back and the teacher rested their finger to their chin.

"Nothing that I've noticed, but you know how girls at this age are."

* * *

The final bell rang and Star bolted out of the room, glad to be free of the math midterm. Argent chuckled at her before flying after Star. Kitten clung to Robin's arm as he attempted to exit the classroom and whispered something to him before the both of them walked out of the room. Raven sluggishly shouldered her bag and was about to lift off and go back to the dorm when she was glomped from the side by an overexcited hyperactive Beast Boy. He picked her up and spun her around.

"WE DID IT RAE!" He cheered.

"Ok-ay" Raven tapped his shoulder as it became harder to breath and he finally let the poor girl go.


	20. The First Quarter Performance

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Alright so this'll probably be my last chapter for a while, sorry guys. I will start working on the next one as soon as I get home.**

I'm so psyched for this Sunday! No to mention when we come back to school we have a fourth of it done! I am so ready for this to happen. Ready for school to end bruh, you know what I mean. Go back to staying up all night and sleeping all day!

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you" "CHACHACHA"

"Happy Birthday to you" "CHACHACHA"

"Happy Birthday dear RAVEN!" "CHACHACHA"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"CHACHACHA!" Beast Boy screamed out as everyone cheered.

Today was Raven's birthday. It was also Halloween and Saturday, tomorrow is the performance for Cy, Bee, Robin, and Starfire. Beast Boy enveloped Raven in another hug, which she spent 30 seconds trying to get out of until he decided to let her go. Raven sighed, it was almost lunch time.

"I've gotta go." She said, looking at her friends. Raven tugged at her indigo leather jacket.

"But Raeeeeeeeee!" Beast Boy whined once more. Raven straightened out her little black dress and frowned at him.

"I promised my mother that we'd spend the rest of the day together." Raven had on black knee socks and indigo combat boots.

"Come friend Beast Boy, You will be doing the seeing of friend Raven on the marrow." Star flew over to BB and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess." He sulked and Raven opened the doors to go see her mother. "Don't forget me while you're gone, Rae!" He called after her and she shut the doors, holding back the slightest little smile. Beast Boy sat down and whimpered like a lost puppy. "I miss her already!" He whined. Jinx chuckled at him and Robin yawned as he stood up from the bleachers.

"Well, I've gotta date, see you tomorrow." He waved behind him.

"Oooh, a date, can I come?" Beast Boy hopped up.

"Sure, I don't care." Robin shrugged. He walked out with Beast Boy following him close behind chanting "third wheel! third wheel! third wheel!"

"I am to be the going to partake in the practice for the routine!" Star smiled politely to her friends before flying off to the dance room.

"We should probably do that too." Bee looked over at Cy, who nodded and the two of them exited the gym. Jinx looked around to find that Wally had already disappeared.

"Where's Wallace?" She turned to the last four.

"He's been disappearing a lot lately, we can't track him." HotSpot shrugged. Jinx rose an eyebrow and was about to question more when she caught sight of a familiar orange head of hair walking towards the school entrance from outside a window.

"I've gotta go, check you guys later." Now, normally Jinx would've ignored Wally, but she was just too curious. Jinx exited the gym and then started running to catch up. Her black flats with silver arches slid across the floor, causing her to crash into the wall 3 times while taking some sharp turns. As she exited the school she caught sight of the orange hair rounding right out of the school gate. She jogged to the gate, yanking up her black leather jacket as the cool autumn air stung her neck. She peered around the corner to see Wally strolling down the sidewalk.

Jinx zipped up her jacket and followed suit. Just where was he going? She winced as the chilled antique silver coin necklace she was wearing pressed into her sternum. Jinx watched him cross the street and tiptoed down to follow him. He passed a flower shop. where she stopped for a second to smell the roses before continuing behind him.

Jinx's hair was pulled up in a ponytail, making it easier for the fall wind to creep across her poor neck. She wore an old dance dress. One with a built in leotard that flowed out when she span around. It was spaghetti strapped and fell just above her knees. on her waist you could tighten it with a black bow. The dress itself was completely mulberry. Finally, Wally stopped at a little center. He opened the door and walked in. Jinx walked up to the center and peered through the window. There were about 7 people in the room. All except Wally were adults.

"Oh, are you here to dance?" Jinx looked up at a woman with bushy brown hair and big brown doe eyes. Dance?

"Uh, yeah..." Jinx rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, no need to be shy doll! Come on in, I'll teach you everything you need to know!" The lady grabbed her hand and led her into the center.

* * *

Star went over each and every move over and over and over again. Her compass necklace knocked violently against her collar bone as she flopped down onto the wooden floor. Her ponytail stuck to her back. Star sat up and spread her black legging covered legs into a split. One more time. She stood up and went to start the music once more when the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Star froze and looked over at Layla.

"F-friend Layla! Greetings!" She waved at her innocently. Layla closed the door behind her and marched up to Star.

"What are you doing?" Layla put her hands on her hips.

"Just partaking in the doing of the practice." Star held her hands behind her back and looked at the floor like a kid being lectured.

"Okay, no." Layla poked out her lips and shook her head. "No, no no, no" Layla walked over to Star's phone and flipped through the music.

"But, friend Layla, I have to yet gain the confidence for the routine."

"Nope, not how this is gonna work, girl, you gotta free your mind. Dude, you're wayyy too tense!" Layla put down Star's phone and put her hands back on her hips with a raised eyebrow. Star looked down and tugged at the aqua flannel tied around her waist.

"I don-"

"Star," Layla walked to the middle of the room, "Dance with me."

* * *

Bee and Cyborg laughed as they toppled backwards. Bee wore low waisted black leggings and a black sports bra. Over the sports bra was a yellow fishnet halter top that hung over her belly button. Bumblebee's leg was laid across Cyborg's waist and his arm was laid under her head.

"We should probably practice one more time." Cy started sitting up and Bee followed.

"Yeah, probably"

* * *

"Here" Argent fixed Kole's arms once more. Kole shot the ball into the basket once more with that satisfying whoosh. Kole started cheering and span around, hitting Argent in the face with her ponytail.

"I did it!" Kole span around on her bare feet. Both her and Argent's black flats had been discarded by the gym door.

"Now do ya'think that you can do it on your own?" Argent asked.

"I'll try!" Kole turned back around to run after the basketball. Kole wore an off the shoulder tight black shirt and on her waist was a ruffly skirt. It was her Halloween skirt. Black, ending at her knees. It had a bunch of jackolanterns on it and green vines twisting around the patterns. Kole picked up the basketball and moved back to the front of the basket. She bent her legs and aimed the ball at the hoop. She pushed the ball up out of her hands and watched as it sailed towards the basket and hit the hoop, bouncing off the side and over Kole's head. "Aww." She sighed as Argent caught the stray ball.

"But, you're doing so much better than before love, really." Argent smiled. Argent's ponytail swayed behind her as she moved to dunk the basketball into the hoop.

"Maybe Argent just isn't a good teacher." HotSpot shrugged from his spot on the bleachers with Jericho.

"Maybe HotSpot should keep his mouth shut." Argent hissed back at him. HotSpot laughed.

"By the way, what's up with the vampire costume, do you dress up all day for Halloween or something?" Argent looked down at her black dress. It ended above her knees and the neckline and sleeves were made of translucent black material. The sleeves dipped down into the sharp Victorian style.

"I would bother with a comeback, but you aren't worth the time or effort." And with that Argent turned up her nose and turned her attention back to Kole.

* * *

Contra Dancing

Or so Jinx had come to the learn. She and like one other new person had learned 3 basic moves. Swing, Allemand, and chain across. The chain across was a little difficult. Also you had to do this push-pull thing with your partner. So far, it seemed that Kid Flash had disappeared into the kitchen. Most of the people were old folks and the band was live. She had done 4 dances and the people never stopped. She was always asked to dance by different people. Since she was new everybody wanted to teach her stuff.

She finally sat down to watch the people square dance. She was sweaty and her jacket had been hanging on a hook near the door since she started. Her breathing was heavy, yet her body craved to get up and dance some more. The square dance ended and she clapped.

"Now we'll slow things down for a waltz, then we'll contra dance again, then swing, then contra until the night ends!" The announcer lady, who also happened to be the woman who taught new people, called into the microphone. Jinx only knew how to do the square waltz, which was obviously not what they were doing here, so she opted to sit out once more.

"Can I have this dance?" Nevermind. Jinx put down her drink. She had found she simply couldn't say no when someone asked her to dance.

"Sure, but I don't know how to waltz." She put her hand in the other person's and stood up.

"That's fine, I'll teach you." Jinx looked up into the all too familiar blue irises of Wally.

"Wallace!" She had been having so much fun that she didn't even notice his voice. He took her hand and guided her to the floor.

"Stalking me Jinxie?" He chuckled. Jinx found herself blushing and looked away.

"As if!" Wally placed her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. He gathered her other hand in his, putting them in the standard position. Wally looked down at their feet and them back up to her face and smiled.

"Alright now that you've discovered my hobby." At this Jinx rolled her eyes, "You're stuck with me. After this they'll be asking nonstop about you, they love new people."

"I can tell." Jinx chuckled.

"Okay, so your right foot is going to step back and turn, opening up your hips." Wally let go of her and showed her what he meant. "Then your going to step forward with your left foot, and just keep up this pattern for now." He kept doing it and soon jinx copied him. "Alright, no just keep doing that and I'll do the opposite." He put his hand back on her waist and they started moving around the room.

* * *

Star tugged at her baggy gray shirt that was tucked into her leggings. It was placed over her purple sports bra. Her mind was free. She felt comfortable. Whatever happened would happen and she would live with it. Hanging around Layla completely cooled her down.

 **Youtube video: Side to Side - Ariana Grande Ft. Nicki Minaj / Mina Myoung Choreography Watch until 0:58**

 _I'm talkin' to ya_

 **They both moved out with their hips**

 _See you standing over there with your body_

 **They both faced the side and shook their hips before sending their hands towards the mirror and spinning around**  
 _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_  
 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')_

 **They moved back and pumped up and down to the beat**  
 _I'm comin' at ya_  
 _'Cause I know you got a bad reputation_

 **They moved their hips around in circles again**  
 _Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation_  
 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')_

 **They span around and fake walked forward before they switched sides and shook their bodies to the beat**

 _These friends keep talkin' way too much_  
 _Say I should give you up_  
 _Can't hear them no, 'cause I_

 ** _They slid back before picking up one of their legs. Then they faced forwards and bounced to their left to the beat. They popped to the rhythm and kicked out their right legs before swirling their arms around._**

 _I've been here all night_

 **They started moving in slow motion**  
 _I've been here all day_  
 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 **They swiveled their hips to the beat twice before turning around and walking forward to the beat, making faces at each other**  
 _I've been here all night_  
 _I've been here all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)_

 **They turned around and started walking back to the wall.**

* * *

 **Sunday**

* * *

It was finally here.

Sunday.

The performance took place in 30 minutes and students and parents alike filed into the large auditorium. Kole tried to keep up with Jericho, but she found herself being pushed around by the large crowd. Kole smashed into someone's side and immediately apologized. Kole glued her hands to her ultramarine skinny jeans in hopes of not smashing into anymore people. And, now she was lost. She couldn't see over anybody, being as small as she was.

Kole looked down at her brown combat boots for only a second when she was shouldered in the back of her head. Kole's hair was left down, making her neck hot as she reached her hands up to her poor head. She had a white tee-shirt tucked into the front of her jeans, revealing her aqua belt. On her shoulders was a big aqua sweater that covered her hands and reached quarter thigh.

Someone else hit her back and Kole found herself stumbling forward and about to crash into the person in front of her. She hated crowds. If it wasn't official before then it sure as hell was now. She had reached her hands out in hopes of catching herself in some way, shape, or form. Instead, someone else caught her. First it was her hand and then her body fell into Jericho's chest. Kole blushed like mad and looked up at him, he smiled down at her. Dimples. Had those always been there? For the first time it was like she was really seeing his face. She stepped back and apologized before thanking him, but Jericho didn't let go of her hand. He simply smiled and guided her through the crowd.

Kole's heart was pounding. Maybe she liked Jericho a lot more than she thought she did.

"See Arg, there's no way that you can think she doesn't have a thing for him." Jinx pointed to the two from the balcony. Argent grumbled something before ducking back under the curtain to the balcony seats of the auditorium.

"Alright mate, I saw." Argent grumbled as they walked back to their seats with Raven. Argent had yanked all her hair up into a white beanie.

"Do you believe us now?" Raven asked, closing her book and arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, we got to suss (investigate) the relationship. They're holding hands and everything. Her heart'll be chocka (full) by the end of this school year." Argent pulled at the turtleneck of her long red sweater and crossed her black legging covered legs.

"I love your accent." Jinx sighed as she snuggled into her seat. Jinx's own hair was left down. She wore her off the shoulder high waisted gray sweated over a high waisted lilac skirt that ended quarter thigh.

"I'm pretty knackered mates, could really go for some sweets right about now." Argent stretched out her black flat covered feet. "How long is this?"

"Couple hours." Raven crossed her indigo sweater covered arms.

"You didn't come to this last year?" Asked Jinx, who played with the ends of her black riding boots.

"No, I was tramping (hiking)."

"You don't strike me as the hiking type." Argent rolled her eyes at Jinx.

"It'll be starting in a few minutes. Bumblebee and Cyborg will be up soon." Raven played with the torn pocket of her gray skinny jeans. Her sweater was tucked into the front, revealing her white belt. She also wore indigo converse.

"Hey guys!" Kole waved to them, her and Jericho still holding hands. They waved at her and the two of them sat down beside Jinx. Then the dance teachers came up on the stage.

"Hello everybody!" A man said.

"Welcome to the first quarter performances!" Miss Willfleur cheered.

"We hope you enjoy!" Said another woman beside her.

"Please, no flash photography and silence your electronics." Said the last man.

* * *

"Man, you don't get more nervous than this." Bee rubbed her hands together. They were the 3 routine for Dance 2. Right now all the Dance 1's were going. Bee wore a blue sort of dress with green polka dots that had circular ends that nipped her sides. The front flap ended mid thigh and the back one ended just below her 3 quarter length white legging shorts. On her feet were blue Tom's. However, the most interesting thing was the fluffy white wig she was wearing.

"You will be doing much of the greatness!" Star giggled as she plucked at the fluffy white old lady wig that Bumble had on. Bee also had old lady glasses.

"Cut it out Star!" Bee whined, swatting her hands away from her wig. Bee's silver hoops dangled past the wig.

"Calm down young whippersnappers!" The girls turned around at the crumbly old voice to look at Cyborg in his own fluffy wig, glasses, and suit. Star and Bee giggled at him and eventually her started laughing as well.

"Quiet backstage!" One of the people dressed in black whispered at him. So they giggled quietly. They were about halfway through Dance 1.

"Friend Bee, please do the helping to me with the make of up?" Star held up some brushes and Bee laughed.

"Sure girl, let's go to the bathroom." Bee waved to Cy as she guided Starfire to the restroom. Bumblebee and Star found the bathroom to be empty. Bee put some eyeshadow on Star. Star's hair was up in a side ponytail on the top of her head. The ponytail was littered with random little baby braids.

"You know Star," Starfire opened one of her eyes to look at Bee, "If something is up, you can always tell us, we've got your back." Starfire was a bit surprised, but quickly pulled herself back together.

"Of the courses friend Bumblebee! Why do you feel one of the needs to do the telling of this to me?" Star closed her eye as Bumblebee started applying the eyeshadow there. Star wore a gray sports bra. Over it was a forest green flimsy top that hid her compass necklace. The back of the top was collected into a brown leather holder between her shoulder blades. The shirt ended just above her belly button. Star also wore brown sweat pants that were white with brown streaks all throughout them. She wore no shoes.

"Everybody's really worried about you. Something just seems kinda off. Open." Star opened her eyes and Bee looked at them from side to side.

"Apologies! I am only having the feeling of the sickness of home." Star smiled brightly and Bee walked out of the bathroom with her.

"Bee, they want us waiting backstage!" Cyborg ran over to her.

"It's already time?!" Bee ran over to him and he nodded, the both of them joining hands and running towards the dressing rooms. Leaving Star alone. Star went off to go find Robin.

* * *

 **This is literally my favorite dance!**

Bee and Cy waited patiently for their turn. Bee bit her lip and Cy tapped the side of his leg. The two of them still had yet to let go of the other's hand. Not that they particularly minded.

"Alright." Miss Willfleur looked to them and they nodded back to her, walking onto the stage already in character.

 **Youtube Video: Is This Love - Bob Marley / Keone & Mariel Madrid Choreography / 310XT Films / URBAN DANCE CAMP**

The music started

 **Cy and Bee started scratching themselves to the beat, getting a laugh from the crowd before they became dancing in perfect coordination. Then Bee hobbled to the back of the stage as Cy moved forward and she looked over at him in recognition, hobbling over to his side and holding his hand. Their other hands reached up to touch their shoulders.**

 _I want to love you, and treat you right_

 **They started swaying slowly to the beat before they leaned down and costed their arms to the same position at different times.**

 _I want to love you, every day and every night_

 **They moved the arms once more before facing back to back and walking forwards, then backwards**

 _We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads_

 **They moved around the stage, staying the same distance from each other and bobbing their head before Cy reached his arm up and Bee climbed her hands up his torso to reach it**

 _We'll share the shelter, of my single bed_

 **They wrapped their arms around each other, then switched their arms. Then Bee slid her arms at Cy and he moved as though she were controlling him before her fell backwards and she caught him.**  
 _Is this love, is this love, is this love_  
 _Is this love that I'm feelin'?_

 **Cy stood in front of her and Bee reached her arms behind him as though she were controlling his movements once more before wrapping her arms around his waist and they both crouched together**

 _I, I'm willing and able_

 **Bee came out from behind him and they both moved to their right before raising their arms up and slowly brought them back down**

 _So I throw my cards on your table_

 **Cy took Bee's hand and she did an old lady slow spin before stopping on his other side, where he pulled his arms back and her shoulders went back as though he were now controlling her**

 _I want to love you, I want to love and treat, love and treat you, love and treat you right_

 ** _Cy moved her in front of him and they both kicked out their legs before Bee moved to the right and they both turned together, holding hands once more. They then proceeded to hobble off the stage, still in character, as the crowd cheered rapidly for them._**

* * *

Star tapped her feet nervously on the ground. She had found Robin, talking to Kitten, so she thought it better to wait for him here where it's safe and such.

"Earth to STAAAARRRR!" Star looked up at Layla and Kodiak. How long had they been there?

"Greetings friends Kodiak and Layla." She smiled politely at them. Kodiak and Layla went right before her and Robin. Layla had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a baggy tee-shirt along with Kodiak's black button up and some ripped jean shorts. They both wore purple high tops. Kodiak had on some black Adidas pants and a blue tee shirt. He left his hair down, the thin strands just barely skimming his shoulders. Then Robin walked in. Layla ran over to him and greeted him. Kodiak sighed and took a seat beside Star.

"Kitten." He murmured and Star snapped her head over to look at him. "She's tormenting you." Star was about to open her mouth to retaliate when Layla came back.

"Who's pumped for this thing to go dooowwwnnnn!" Layla cheered. Star giggled awkwardly as Kodiak got up and scooped Layla up into his arms.

"They'll be calling for us soon."

"Whooooppppdeeeedooooo!" She cheered as she waved to Star and Robin as Kodiak carried her away.

"We should probably go soon too." Robin gave her a little lopsided grin. He wore a forest green tee-shirt and gray sweatpants. The green shirt brought out the hazel in his eyes. They often appeared brown, but Star had discovered they turned hazel in certain lighting or situations.

"Agreeable." She nodded and stood up. Then they both started walking off to where Layla and Kodiak had gone. They were sent to the side stage to wait and they watched as Layla and Kodiak walked on.

 **Youtube video: Boyfriend - Justin Bieber / Bongyoung Park Choreography Watch until 1:07**

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

 **They rolled their shoulders back and then slid their shoes across the floor as the guitar screeched and reached up to their heads**

 _I can take you places you ain't never been before_

 **They stepped lightly back up and extended their arms out**

 _Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
 _I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

 **They moved their hands in front of their mouths before Layla span around to the front of Kodiak and they both lay down**

 _on you_

 **Kodiak climbed on top of Layla, making the crowd whoop**

 _Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
 _I don't know about me but I know about you_

 **They rolled away from each other and stood back to back. They swung their arms and legs out in front of them before moving farther away.**

 _So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

 **They put their hands in front of their mouths and hit their hip for the count down before touching the ground**

 _I'd like to be everything you want_  
 _Hey girl, let me talk to you_

 **They put their arms over their mouth before moving back and waving their arms in front of them. They both moved their hips before jumping up and pumping their fists in the air.**

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

 **They punched their arms down before shrugging their left shoulders down to the strumming of the guitar. Then they jumped and picked up one of their legs.**

 _Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

 **They both twirled a leg out before moving together and Layla tipping her head up to look at Kodiak on the last beat, getting some more cheers from the crowd.**

 _I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

 **Layla flipped around and Kodiak wrapped his arms around her before they both span away from each other and shrugged their shoulders**

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

 **They swirled around each other, switching positions. Then, as the guitar strummed they wrapped, unwrapped, and rewrapped Kodiak's arms around Layla.**

The crowd went wild and they bowed before walking off stage. Layla high fived Star before jumping up into Kodiak's arms and kissing his nose. He chuckled as the stage hands opened the door to the dressing room for him and he exited.

"Alright you two, you can do this." Miss Willfleur smiled brightly at them. Star gulped and Robin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident nod. Star took a deep breath. "Please let this go well"

 **Youtube Video: Close - Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo / Jay Kim Choreography Watch until 1:19**

Star and Robin both lay down on the stage, waiting for the music to start

 _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_  
 _I'm so perplexed_  
 _With just one breath, I'm locked in_

 **Star and Robin both sat up. Then, at different times their bodies moved in the air, eventually moving at the same time**

 _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_  
 _I'm so perplexed_  
 _On that, it's almost shocking_

 **Star turned around and they both crawled up on one leg before Star turned back around and they both stood up, their faces close.**

 _I know, I know you know you're scared_  
 _Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_

 **Star picked at her shirt before sliding to Robin's other side and they both threw their arms up in the air**

 _They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_

 **They both stepped forward and caught their feet before swiveling back around**

 _But I guess that you don't know me_

 **They moved to the side and Star turned her head for a single beat to spare a glance at Robin before they both moved to the right and jumped in the air**

 _'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

 **This time their bodies just quaked to the beat and they stared at each other, getting a little cheer from the crowd. Then they faced their left and beat back on their shoulders**

 _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

 **Star and Robin circled around each other, still facing their left**

 _'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_

 **Robin turned her around with his fingers before Star fell back into his arms and he spun her around by her arm pits and Star span away from him**

 _Close, oh_

 **Robin wrapped his arms around her and she pushed them away before leaning back, her head on his hand in a dip**

 _Oh, so close, oh_

 **They held hands and switched as Robin lowered her to the floor and she curled up in a ball as he danced away**

 _I want you close, ooh_

 **Robin span before sliding over to her and they circled around each other on the floor**

 _Tell me_

 **They both stood up and motioned their hands to that line**

 _Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no_

 **They faced opposite directions then Star faced the front and they both jumped up, pushing their arms up in the air and kicking one leg out. Robin came up to Star and she pushed him down, making the crowd roar even louder. Then she slowly started falling into a split over him before collapsing on his front and he caught her.**

Star got up and then helped Robin up. They were both breathing heavily. Star tried to ignored the death glare Kitten was shooting her and looked to her friends, who were cheering like mad up in the bleachers. She giggled and waved to them as she walked off the stage with Robin


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Mkay so apparently I lied, so here's another chapter, this might be the last one before I go. Sorry. Again.**

It's been 3 weeks since the performance. There are 6 weeks until the final performance, along with the end of the semester, midterms/exams, and of course WINTER BREAK. I getta head home and have Christmas and then New Years. I mean, who isn't psyched for a break from school. Oh yeah, Tuesday of our second week of 2nd quarter was the puppet's birthday, but honestly, who gives a shit?

* * *

Star lay in bed. It was Thursday. She was pretending to be sick today. It had been even worse after the performance. Kitten was relentless. And for the first time, Star understood what was going on. She was being _tormented_ by Kitten. The full weight of Kodiak's words had shot her excuses with the harsh reality. Here she was. Laying in her bed pretending to be sick just so she didn't have to go to class today. It was lunch time now. Star's stomach growled, but she didn't feel like getting up. Kitten and her friends had been tormenting Star since Wally's birthday. This had been going on for a little over 7 weeks. In fact in two days it would be 8 weeks. Star was tired.

She couldn't walk down the halls without feeling terrified. It was as if something was pinching her stomach. She'd want to throw up and run away anytime she knew Kitten would be around. The truth was, she was scared. Star was scared to death of Kitten. But today, today she didn't have any new wounds from Kitten stabbing at her. It felt good. It felt so good. Just taking some time to let her wounds heal.

Maybe Star was sick. She had certainly never felt like this before. Heavy. Like her body had been filled with led. All her energy was gone too. Her motivation was so far down the drain she often wondered if it even existed. She felt weak. How did it start this quarter? Oh yeah, that's right.

The first day back to school Kitten and her friends pushed her into a garbage can.

On Wednesday they locked her out of the school in the rain.

On Saturday they stuck gum in her hair.

On Tuesday they sent her nasty letters in class

On Friday they pushed her into the pool

On Monday they stuck chewed gum all over the top of her desk

On Thursday they hit her with spaghetti

On Sunday they hip bumped her into a line of pots in pans when she was trying to help clean the kitchen, resulting in a huge loud mess

On Monday they knocked her books out of her hands and stood on them, then began telling her how worthless she was while she tried to grab her books

On Tuesday they drenched her book bag in gravy resulting in her staying up all night trying to save all her stuff

On Wednesday, in her tired state, they sloshed a paint can and poured the green paint all over her

Now here she was. Now, Star was not weak. No. She knew that, and even if someone, anyone, told her she was, she wouldn't hear them. She grew up with her parents carving that into her head. But they never talked about her belonging. It was her insecurity about the things that make her different that made her vulnerable to Kitten. She could hardly face Robin. She always pretended that she had some sort of accident whenever the girls asked why she was wet or covered in spaghetti.

Star weakly raised up her hand. A little green spark ignited and then immediately died. She couldn't fly anymore. She could barely even get a spark. On Tamaran, even infants could create a bigger laser. Star turned on her side and let a few stray tears slide down her face. She sat up and rubbed the damn things away. Now, what would her family think if they could see her now? She was such a disappointment.

* * *

After the bell rang Kole and Jinx sped their way down the hall and towards gymnastics. Jinx walked in the door first and smiled at Kole.

"Haha, I beat you!" Kole stuck out her tongue in response and settled her bag down. They quickly changed into their leotards and Jinx but a jinx on their bags before they locked them up, making sure nobody but them could touch them.

"Hey, how do you Star is doing?" Kole asked, looking at her blank phone screen.

"Sick." Jinx shrugged. She wasn't around much anymore. She started going contra dancing with Wally every Saturday for as long as she could. Even though she wasn't around, even she could tell something was definitely up.

"I've sent her 5 texts and she hasn't responded to any of them." Kole sighed looking at her texts.

"That's weird, Star normally answers her phone." Kole nodded in agreement before the two worried girls walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Bee sat at the edge of the pool. Something was wrong. Everything was unbalanced. Without Star it was lonely. Conversations were lonely without her unwavering optimism. People all clustered in their groups of friends, leaving Bumblebee alone as per usual. Now, Bee wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she didn't particularly like being alone. People just assumed she did or they were afraid or they hated her.

Bee lay down on the cool tile of the pool. She eventually sighed and walked over to her towel, picking up her phone. There was a message from Cyborg and a message from Kole. She opened the messages to look at Kole's first.

 _Cant get star to answer her phn! Do u think u can go and check on her? I'm worried._

Bee looked over at her instructor and walked over to him.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes Karen?"

"I have a sick roommate, do you mind if I head back early and check on her?"

"Well of course, what's her name?"

"Starfire."

"Oh yes, poor girl fell in the pool just the other day."

"Uhuh." Bee's eyebrow's knitted. Starfire didn't tell her about that. Starfire hadn't told any of them about that.

* * *

"Mrs. V can we have an extra sheet for Star?" Argent asked. Mrs. V nodded.

"Is she okay? It's not like her to skip out on class."

"She's sick." Raven answered, elbowing Beast Boy away from her.

"That's too bad, how bad is she?"

"She seems to be doing alright. When we left she was curled up in her duvet (comforter)." Argent answered.

* * *

"Star?" Bee asked. The dorm was empty. She walked to Star and Raven's room to see Star with her face in her pillow. "Hey, you awake?" Bee sat down on her bed and Star remained motionless, spare her light breathing. Then her stomach growled extremely loud. "Whoa! You need some food!" Bee sprouted her wings and flew into the kitchen, quickly grabbing some canned soup. She heated it up and flew back to the room. She shook star awake and nearly dropped the soup at what she saw as Star sat up.

Her nose was red and running. There were trails of tears on her cheeks and as she rubbed her tired eyes a few stray ones fell out. Star's face was pale. Her eyes were practically glowing green and all around her eyes were red. Bee couldn't speak. Star spotted the food and grabbed it, gulping it down.

"What the hell?" Star finally looked up at Bee and blinked a few times, some of the color returning to her face.

"Friend Bee," Her voice was hoarse, "Greetings"

"I think you need to see the nurse girl, you look horrible. If you're in so much pain that you're crying, you need help."

"None of the needs friend Bee, I feel much of the betterness all of the readies." Star took in a deep breath and smiled at her. "I will be the healthy by Monday." She smiled brightly.

"Alright Star, but if I see it get any worse, or if it doesn't get any better I am calling the nurse."

* * *

And so it went on. Star was sick the whole weekend, but by Monday, she did actually feel as though she had been healed in a way. Bee never left her side. She even skipped school Friday to look after her. The other girls came in to check on her every few minutes, a different one each time. Kade and Lillian even came by to check on her and brought her a cactus. Star entered the dance room. Her safe haven. The took a deep breath and let the sense of convalesce wrap itself around her body.

Star pulled her hair out of it's sloppy bun, letting the fiery locks roam free. She walked up to the center of the room and took in another deep breath. Out there she was an easy target, but in here she was home.

 **Youtube Video: AlessiaCara - Wild Things - Choreography by Jojo Gomez - Filmed by TimMilgram Watch until 1:58**

 _I lose my balance on these eggshells_

 **She pushed her arms out and then back in violently**

 _You tell me to tread, I'd rather be a wild one instead_

 **Her hands gripped harshly at her face before she span around**

 _Don't wanna hang around the in-crowd_  
 _The cool kids aren't cool to me_  
 _They're not cooler than we are_

 **She kicked her foot up before bouncing backwards and flinging her limbs up and grabbing her mouth. Then slowly shaking her head.**

 _So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_  
 _No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s_  
 _Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies_  
 _We have no apologies for being_

 **Star ran forward, but didn't move, throwing her arms up in the air. Then she slammed to the ground and rolled around before standing up slowly. Then she hit the ground with her hands. Then she moved her hand like a talking mouth before smashing it to her mouth and walked back.**

 _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)_  
 _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)_

 **She stepped from side to side before running without moving once more. She jumped on one leg before crouching on the floor and making her hands into a sort of cage before forcing them onto her face.**

 _We will carve our place into time and space_  
 _We will find our way, or we'll make a way (say hey, hey, hey)_  
 _Find you're great, don't you hide your face_  
 _Let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine_

 **She moved her hands out and shifted them, pointing her fingers as though she were a clock. She lifted a leg up before slamming it down on the ground once more and running over to the side. She rooted her feet and swung her entire torso around violently before covering her face. Then she slowly moved her hand away before doing a ballerina twirl.**

 _So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_  
 _No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s_  
 _Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies_  
 _We have no apologies for being_

 **In her twirl she kicked her leg up in the air. She beat her feet down on the ground before collapsing and rolling around before getting back up. She made her hand into a puppet once more and then stuck it to her mouth before walking away.**

 _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)_  
 _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)_  
 _Find me where the wild things are_

 **She started running in place once more before she stopped and touched her pounding heart.**

* * *

Mrs. V placed the sheets down on the desks.

"Starting now there are 5 more weeks until what, Jinx?"

"Uh, Christmas!"

"No."

"You give birth?"

"Yes, but no, that's not the answer. Kole?"

"Exams?"

"Yes! Yes exams. You hear that Jinx? Examssss."

Jinx groaned along with the rest of the class. Oh joy. She survived the midterm but she wasn't sure she could pull off that sorta miracle a second time. Jinx sweat dropped looking at their schedule for the next 5 weeks.

* * *

From the moment that schedule was dropped on his desk, the rest of Monday seemed to zoom by for Wally West. Not that he didn't love spending time with his favorite bad luck charm, but he just wasn't feeling all that social. You can imagine his relief once he plopped down on the couch. 5 more weeks until he could go home for the Holidays. He sure missed his parents. Beast Boy flopped down beside him on the couch and groaned.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea dude." Cyborg swung open the door and flopped down on the other side of the couch.

"I am ready to go home and power down!" Cyborg groaned beside Wally. Wally chuckled in agreement. Then Robin walked in, a kissmark on his collarbone peeking over the surface of his black tee-shirt.

"OooOOOOooo, somebody's gettin' sugarrr!" Wally yelled to him from his seat. HotSpot, who was behind Robin, burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Dude you've got a giant hickey on your collar!" HotSpot laughed even more. Robin rushed into the bathroom and let out a groan. HotSpot sat down with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Why does she do this? Now everybody will see." Robin walked back in topless.

"Robin! My virgin eyes!" Wally shunned him. Beast Boy toppled to the floor.

"Ohhh IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He screamed.

"I will never see again!" Cyborg looked up at the ceiling as though he were praying.

"Really guys?" Robin groaned, "How do I get rid of this thing?"

"Concealer." Wally flipped him a piece sign.

"How do you use that?"

"Well you know KF knows back from his playboy years." Hotspot snickered smugly. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I learned my lesson! I'm ready for a stable relationship."

"With Jinx?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Yes with Jinx, I like her a lot!"

"It doesn't seem like she likes you too much." Cy shrugged.

"Just a foot in the door, that's all. One toe at a time." Wally stood up and HotSpot started laughing.

"Did you just quote Hairspray?"

"Yes, yes I did." Wally crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

Cyborg bounded through the other players in front of him as soon as the whistle blew. Next week they would start preparing for the next competition in dance. Everybody that saw him dancing thought that he was really funny. They had no idea the amount of time and effort it took for him and Bee to work on that routine and Cyborg planned to keep it that way. Something like that wouldn't suit his image at all! He crossed the line and threw down the ball and started dancing as his teammates cheered "Touchdown!"

* * *

"Star?" Robbin watched the red haired girl. She was leaned up against the wall. On her right arm was a bandage. "What happened?"

"Oh, the nothings! I got in too much of the proximity to the kitchen stove yester of the day and did some of the burning of my appendage." She held it up to him and smiled innocently.

"Are you good to do some trust exercises, or does it hurt too much?"

"I am the fine!" She pushed off the wall and came to stand beside him. Something was definitely off here. Something about Star was off. He wished he could ask what, but he had to remember that Star didn't trust him like that. Asking would give him no answers. She never thought anything out of the ordinary so he simply couldn't understand what was up with her.

* * *

HotSpot watched in awe as Argent balanced the basketball in her head with ease. His mouth wide open. He was laying on the ground of the gym. Argent really was something else. His rival, apparently. They hadn't really competed for a while now. His teammates took up his time in Basketball class and during free period they just hung out and dared each other to do stuff.

"Jesus, what planet are you from?" He laughed as the basketball finally fell off her head.

"I'm a Kiwi, mate, I can do anything."

* * *

Beast Boy whistled as Raven got out of the pool. He chuckled as she blushed and quickly wrapped a towel around herself.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm stalking you." He replied. She was just so beautiful. The water dripping from her purple hair. The way the sunlight hit her gray skin, making it glow while it was wet. The way the water drops clumped on her thick eyelashes, making them sparkle. The way her deep eyes seemed to glow with secrets. "You're beautiful." He blurted out, blushing immediately. Raven's face turned an even darker red and the ladder to the diving board broke.

"Shut up Garfield." She mumbled before walking out the door to the locker room.

* * *

Blah

Blah

Blah

Math

Math

Math

X

Y

 _a leak and an hourglass_

What?

Wally turned his head to look at Jinx. She had taken the plus and turned it into two straight lines, then put them on the top and bottom of the X, turning it into an hourglass. Then the made the Y thicker and put a leaf on it to make a Leak. Wally couldn't stop himself from chuckling as quietly as humanly possible. Jericho shot him a look before going back to his worksheet.

He would get Jinx to fall for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! You know what, I'm the girl who cried wolf. Sue me, I'm just so excited about my plan (That's right I finally have a plan for this story) for the next few chapters that I can't stop writing them! I'm afraid I'll forget once I come back from Europe!**

Week 15: Day 74, not including the weekends. Day 102 including weekends. Probably. We all know I'm no math genius, I leave that to Wallace. Pft. Wallace. Still not over it. I don't think I ever will be, I mean that shit's freaken hilarious. 'Scuse my french. In case you didn't understand all my mathy number talk, it's Thursday, yes again. There are 4, maybe even 3 weeks until the FINAL PERFORMANCE! Because, you know, nothing eventful is happening for meee so I must live vicariously through my active friend(s). Today is an A day even though it's supposed to be a B day! Annoying right?

* * *

Everybody was sitting in the voice class. Everybody but Star, who was in the dorm with a twisted ankle. It happened yesterday. She hobbled into the dorm room. The girls dragged her to the nurse where it was found that she had sprained her ankle. She was given some medicine and would be fine by Monday. Kole didn't miss Kitten snicker as Miss Buns announced this.

Ugh. Why wouldn't Star just tell them the truth? What was going on? Why was she getting hurt all the time? This was not in any way okay. Kole stayed up late every night worrying about her. Star wouldn't say anything. Apparently she wouldn't even think anything. But there was something wrong. Kole knew it from the tense atmosphere and the silence. The darkness that seemed to take over Star's eyes. The way that Star didn't fly anymore. Something was up. Hell. Something had been up for months now and she hadn't bothered to look into it. She was a horrible friend. She didn't know what was going one, but Kole knew one thing for sure.

Starfire needed help.

Kole connected eyes with Jericho and she willed down most of the blush that tried to overtake her face. Now wasn't the time to admire him. She needed his help. He rose an eyebrow at her as the bell rang. He picked up his stuff and walked over to her.

"Let's go check on Star." Kole grabbed her bag. She found herself filled with a new sort of power she didn't know she had. She grabbed Jericho's hand unconsciously and marched on. Jericho blushed ever so slightly, but allowed himself to be pulled by Kole. They walked down the halls and towards the dorms. Kole quietly opened the door and motioned for Jericho to tip toe in.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry chiiillldddd, cause the heaven's gotta plan for youuu" Star was quietly half singing. Kole and Jericho watched her from the cracked door. Every now and then a tear would fall and eventually she fell asleep.

"See what I mean." Kole whispered to Jericho. "Something is definitely wrong." Jericho nodded to her and reached in the room, turning off the lights. They both walked out of the dorm and stood outside the door. Kole confided Jericho with all her problems.

'Broken' Jericho signed.

"Broken? What's broken?" Kole pushed off the wall and began to walk towards the student council room.

'Or maybe, cracked? She's hurting, that you're definitely right about' He signed as they entered the main school building.

"I just don't understand why."

* * *

"So you couldn't read her mind?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"I didn't read anything out of the ordinary, but something is definitely up, I can smell salt on her." Raven rose an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "As in tears, I can smell them on her, salty tears." Raven nodded glumly, causing the flower they were watching to begin to wilt.

"Whoa! Rae!" Beast Boy cupped the flower and Raven looked over at it.

"Sorry." She snapped its fingers and it started rising back to its healthy state. Bee turned back around from watching to the two to her and Cy's flower. So boring... Cyborg had his chin rested on the table and was watching the little green thing intently. Bee smirked as an idea popped into her head. She nonchalantly started humming the beat of their performance song. She started moving her feet to the parts they had already finished, which wasn't much considering Miss Willfleur had only given them their song this Monday.

Cyborg wasn't planning on taking dance next year, so this was it. This would be their last time dancing together. Bee stared off into space innocently as Cyborg started tapping his foot.

"Beeeee" He whined. She looked over at him innocently and he gave her a pouty glare, which she happily ignored.

* * *

Argent stared at the snapped drumstick in her hand. Her eyes were wide and she slowly moved her head to look at the other half of the stick, which had flown to the far corner of the room. She nibbled her lip and just stared. She started looking back and forth and back and forth but that didn't change the fact that she had just rage-drummed her drumstick in half.

"Argent?" Grayson walked in. "You good?"

"Yeah, nah bro (Indecision). Have a squizz (look) will ye? My drumstick is munted!"

"Sorry?"

"Munted" Argent held up the snapped drumstick and Mr. V nodded in understanding. "It was such a damn dear (expensive) drumstick too!"

"Arg, you've gotta have something on your mind to do this sorta number on your poor, innocent drumstick." Grayson held it up to her. "Now out with it, the more you keep it in the more things you'll break." Argent let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll tell ye mate, there's heaps (lots) on my mind and it's like my brain is out in The Boonies (the middle of nowhere)!" Argent took in a deep breath and turned around in her chair to face Mr. V.

"Well, come on Arg, don't leave me hanging." Mr. V twirled the "munted" drumstick around in his hand.

"Gizza (Give me a) minute to sort it all out!" Argent propped her head back and looked at the ceiling. "We're all buggered (tired) from worry'in 'bout Star. She's been actin' real suss (suspicious) lately. Whenever we ask'er 'bout it she just says she's all good! It's very suss. That girl is chocka with tears I tell ye! The whole thing's hardout (extremely) dumb!"

"Whoa, she's crying all the time"

"Yea, but she fakes like she's fine. Real suss if ye ask me."

"You haven't got a clue about what's going on?" Argent shook her head and then the bell rang. "Arg, meet me here after school alright?"

"Will do."

* * *

"What should we do?" Jinx asked Bee as they sat down in their art class.

"We need to get the truth outta her." Bee put down her book bag.

"Yes, but how, torture is not recommended to use on friends." Jinx put her hand on her chin and crossed her legs.

"Seriously?" Bee started laughing and the Art Teacher made her way over to them over to them. Their teacher's name was Mrs. Moon. She was a spirit. Short frizzy hair and crinkles around her face. Her eyes glowed silver and she liked to fly through walls and jump scare the janitor.

"Ladies, get started." The girls nodded as she stared them down and pulled out their projects. As soon as she floated away to go find other slackers did our girls begin talking. Now they weren't afraid of her, except for the part where they totally were. Could you really blame them? The woman was insanely strict and somehow funny at the same time. You find yourself intimidated and entranced simultaneously.

"I wish one of us could read minds, then we could catch her when she least expects it." Bee whispered to Jinx, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jericho took in a deep breath and plunged into the pool. As soon as he hit the water he was home.

Jericho opened his green eyes, where the white parts had turned black. Underneath the water, the world seemed to have a blue tint to it. The more he looked the less the blue would irritate his eyes and the less he'd see it. He could hear the water swish as some kids kicked their into the water. If he focused on the far side of the pool her could make out the fine tile designs. He tried to zoom in his vision, he could get it to about halfway zoomed before his eyes began to ache and he'd have to surface. He could begin to see the light reflect down onto little molecules floating around in the water. He could see them floating around, like little golden flicks. Jericho winced and held his head as an immense burning pain shot through his head and into his eyes. The black faded away as he pushed himself back up to the surface of the water.

* * *

"She actually snapped the drumstick?" HotSpot laughed as he twirled the other half of the drumstick in his hand.

"No no, she munted it" Mr. V pressed his lips into a thin line and stared at the other half of the drumstick.

"Munted, I'm pretty sure that you're using that wrong." HotSpot laughed.

* * *

"So Star isn't here again?" Mrs. V asked, handing the homework to Raven once more.

"Sprained ankle." Raven answered. She span sharply on her heel to start heading back to the dorm. Argent rubbed the back of her neck before making her way towards the door so she could head to Mr. V's room.

"Argent." Argent turned back to Mrs. V, who was slowly making her way around her desk. "Wait for me, Grayson wants me to hear it too." Mrs. V's back tipped back as she walked as to balance out the weight difference from her enlarged belly.

"Eh?"

"Gray says he isn't close enough to Star to be able to talk with her and maybe get her to talk about what the problem, but she's in my class so he wants me to try to talk with her when she comes back."

"l'right, ye think the situation is real suss too, eh. Let's go." Argent took her time down the hall trying to keep pace with Mrs. V. "How long 'till they're due?"

"What's due?"

"The 'ittle kids in yer stomach?"

"Oh, the baby," Mrs. V laughed "It's due over winter break. That's in 3 weeks and, not counting today, 3 days." Mrs. V rubbed her palm over her belly and smiled kindly at the swelled lump.

"We're 'ere." Argent looked up at Grayson's door and opened it. He was spinning around in his rolling chair, sitting on it backwards. At the sound of the door he swung around to look at them. As soon as Mrs. V walked in he hopped up and walked over to her. He swiftly kissed her cheek before leading her to his seat and sitting her down, standing up himself.

"Welcome back."

"Glad to be back?" Argent rose an eyebrow at him and Mr. V laughed.

"Alright Arg, tell us about how Star's been acting."

"Well, she cries heaps. She comes 'ome with some 'orta injury, y'know."

"Everyday?"

"Nah, not e'ryday, but I'll tell ye they seem to come outta The Wops (the middle of nowhere)."

"Hmm."

* * *

 **Monday**

* * *

"3 weeks until the final performance." Miss Willfleur stood in front of her class. "All of your dances are coming along in good time. I'm really proud of all of you, really, this is one of the best classes I've ever had." The students all made "awww" sounds. "Alright, disperse!" Miss Willfleur flicked her wrists and the students got up, going to their own areas to work on their dances.

"You two." Miss Willfleur grabbed Robin and Star's shoulders before they could run off to their own little corner. "I have a special request." She guided them out of the dance room and over to her office.

"Yes, what is it Miss W?" Robin asked as the door to her office closed.

"I understand you're both taking dance again next year?" They both nodded so she continued. "Well, your teacher will be Ms. Khollina. She saw your performance and wanted to know if I could put some of dance 3 into it."

"The dance of 3's in our routine? How would the doing of this happen?" Star asked.

"Dance 3 is emotion based, storytelling is one of the things you'll learn, I thought we might turn your routine into a story. Is that alright with you? I will help you step by step with conveying the story, you have to come up with the move, of course."

"Sure." Robin nodded.

"Oh yes!" Star cheered.

* * *

"You're irritated." Beast Boy insisted from his place next to Raven.

"No I'm not Garfield."

"Yes you are! It'll be so much easier on you if you just admit it. Obviously you're worried about Star!"

"I said I'm fine." Raven grumbled, then the soccer goal collapsed over Mammoth. Beast Boy rose an eyebrow and then motioned to the now struggling Mammoth.

"Look Rae, if you hold it in that sorta stuff'll keep happening." Raven just stared at him with a blank expression. "Raeeeee" Beast Boy pouted and started whining. Raven decided to get up and leave, but Beast Boy hooked his arms around her, keeping her grounded. He rubbed his face into her shoulder his long legs stretched over her and beyond.

"Garfield, let. go." He snickered something and nuzzled her closer. Raven glared forward and pushed outwards with her encased arms. Finding that she wasn't strong enough to break his hug sent a sense of deja vu through her bones. "Fine, I'm irritated, but you holding onto me is only irritating me more."

* * *

Bee and Cyborg giggled once more as their faces were brought close together for their dance.

"I think we're good on this part." Cyborg laughed

"Yeah, we should stop before one of us gets hurt." Bee laughed along with him. The both of them slumped down to the floor of the abandoned classroom and just lay there. They often did this. At first they would just catch their breath, but as time progressed, as did their relationship. Now they murmured meaningless things to one another. Crack an inside joke. Tell a story. Whatever they felt like. It was like here, on the abandoned classroom's dusty floor, they existed. There was nothing else to get in the way, it was just two people talking to each other, and for these two people specifically, that was more than enough.

But then the bell rang. It crashed the thin glass wall around them to smithereens and they had to rush back into reality.

* * *

Star stealthily made her way back towards the dorm where she could safely spend her free period. She was almost to the hallway when she heard voices.

"Are you sure she's been coming here for free period?" It was one of Kitten's followers. Star froze, now they were tracking her? Figures. Where could she go now? What would she do? They were waiting outside of her dorm for her. Star felt her heart start pounding. Her palms became sweaty and her stomach cramped up. Her hands were visibly shaking.

"Look! It's her!" Star didn't realize that by raising her hands to her face she had signaled her location to the Satan spawn. Star took off running with all her might. Luckily, she had regained some of her energy while taking her emotional breaks. Even in her weaker state she was still faster than them, at least she had that going for her. She darted down the halls, her body felt heavy and creaked as she forced her limbs to move. She rounded the corner and was yanked by a hand grabbing her forearm. She was about to yell when the other hand covered her mouth.

The girls ran past their spot behind a pillar and rounded the next turn blindly. The hands let go as the footsteps became impossible for her to hear. Star whipped around to face Kodiak.

"Friend Kodiak?" He put his hands in his pockets and gave her a sad look.

"Starfire. C'mon." He started walking and Star blindly followed him. They weaved through the arts hallway before reaching the greenhouse. Kodiak opened the doors and let Star walk in before walking in himself.

"Kade!" The familiar head of fluffy black hair popped up from behind some flower bushes.

"Ko, hey, Star?" Kade came out from the plants to greet his twin and Star.

"Friend Kade." Star waved to him.

"Star is being bullied by Kitten pretty hard and she needs to lay low." Kade's eyes shifted back to Star's.

"Why is she being bullied? Why haven't you told anybody?"

"She doesn't want me to, but if gets any worse from here I will do something about it, trust me."

"Why is Kitten going after her?"

"Jealousy is a funny thing."

* * *

This moment defined a large change in Star's schedule. In all her free time she hid with one of the brothers. Normally it was with Kade and Lillian, but every now and then she would walk around with Kodiak and Layla. She tucked herself away. She was almost always with people. She danced with Robin then hid out with Kade or was tucked into a tight group with the other witches. Third period was the hardest. Remember that, that's going to be important later. In third period, she was alone. A or B days, she had class alone. That's when they got her. It was Friday. She had kept up her hiding for 5 days. Slowly, Star could feel something returning to her. Her guard always up. Her sense of security torn to pieces. Star held something within herself. It was light. It was comfortable. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it had begun to fill her body. Thursday she successfully used her lasers. Sure, she had still been hurt twice this week, but she felt safer. It was the people around her. She couldn't bring herself to tell the girls what was going on, but it was they unconsciously moved to protect her. Layla and Lillian didn't know either, but they kept her hidden.

It was after fourth period and Star was walking back to the dorm. Her shoes squirted out water as she walked. Her clothes were drenched and stuck to her body. Star moved the strands of red out of her face as she made her way home. They stuck to her slippery tangerine skin, making it shimmer beautifully in an odd sense of irony. Star let out a heavy breath and opened the door to the dorm.

"Ah, friends I have repeated it once more!" She exclaimed as she walked in, soaked. "I've fallen in the pool!" She looked at the girls on the couch.

"Geez Star, you've gotta be more careful!" Jinx put her hands on her hips and stood up.

"Apologies! I will do the cleaning of myself now." She giggled before making her way into the bathroom. As she turned, she missed the worried looks that washed over all her friends' faces.

 **Okay so THIS is probably the last chapter before I head away on Vacation**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I'm starting this before I leave, have no idea if I'll finish it, in fact I highly doubt I will, but that's cool, I'll finish it when I return!**

 **I'm back! I know it's been over 12 days but I had so much jet lag when I got home I passed out! I'm back! I'm back! I'M back! I'M Back! I'M BAck! I'M BACk! I'M BACK!**

In case you didn't know, I am a firm believer in Karma. I mean, she's slapped me in the face so much how could I not be? Karma truly is a bitch. But, in the end, everybody will get what they deserve. Good and Bad. I learned a long, long time ago that "if people are trying to tear you down it only means that you are above them" Funny how that works, huh. So don't worry. Karma is real and everybody will get theirs. "No need for revenge. Just sit back and wait. Those who hurt you eventually screw up themselves and if you are lucky, God will let you watch."

* * *

Star's ears were numb. She was slumped on the floor, motionless. There was a lot of sound around her, but it was all static to her. She sucked in light breaths as she tried to push down the knot that was rolling up her throat. Her skin paled and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Maybe she had. The ghost of whoever she used to be. Now, she was dead. Starfire gave up. She was broken. She was dead.

Hit up against the wall was a broken and smashed violin. Her violin. Her great Grandfather carved that out of an old Worry Willow on Tamaran. She could never get that back. Never. It was destroyed. It couldn't be repaired. Her body felt numb. She couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. What was the point? Nobody wanted her here. Maybe she should just disappear.

A tear leaked out of her right eye and for the first time in a long time, Starfire let them fall. They were big tears. They splashed against the floor of the Orchestra room. She just couldn't do it anymore. It hurt. It really hurt. This was it. She gives up. No more. She couldn't handle all of the emotions anymore. Two blurry pink heeled feet cut into her line of sight. The squeaky voice said something and cackled, but Star could care less. Kitten knelt down and pulled Star's chin up to make her look at her face. Behind Kitten was two other girls. The one on the left had orange hair and a wicked grin on her face. The one on the right had black hair. She looked mortified.

Star's ears finally began to listen, just ever so slightly.

"Let's deal with that ugly little face of yours" Kitten extended her other palm to face upwards and a thorn vine grew. She quickly grabbed it as though is were a knife and Star closed her eyes, ready to be cut across her skin. Why not? It certainly sounded less painful then what she was feeling in her withered heart. But it never came. Instead, Kitten's hand was shoved off of her chin and Star heard her heeled feet stumbled back before it was cut off and she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Star!" Two hands were on her shoulders. Star's eyes opened to look Kole. Her vision was filled with the vibrant light blue of Kole's crystals surrounding them. "Star!" Kole shook her. Star lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Kole's on one of her shoulders. Star looked up, they were literally inside a a dome or something, cutting them off from the rest of the world. "What's going on! I don't understand!" Star looked into Kole's eyes. They were spilling over with worry.

"Kole." Star's voice was so worn down and broken it came barely above a whisper. It cracked. It shook. Only revealing the tip of the storm that was taking place inside her heavy body.

"Wha-" Then the ground under them ruptured upwards. It crashed through the ceiling of their crystal dome and ripped them apart, flinging Kole to the side. The crystals evaporated into thin air.

"Bitch!" Kitten screeched and progressed forward once more, but she didn't come at Star, she stalked over to Kole. "Why can't you all just stay out of my way and in the dirt where you belong?!" She screeched and raised her hand with the thorn in it. Kole, who was still recovering from being slammed into the corner of the room, was still trying to stand. "I swear!" Kitten put her heeled foot on top of Kole and forced her back on the ground. Star felt her fists tighten and her eyes widen. Her dry mouth opened ever so slightly. "Why don't I give you two some matching scars?" She laughed.

For the first time Starfire took note of how Kitten had changed. Her eyes were widened with a horrific madness. Her hair was out of it's fancy style and splayed around her face in a disheveled mess. She had a malicious grin stamped on her face and her eyebrows were knit something awful. She laughed as She was about to slam the thorn vine onto the desperately struggling Kole.

And she felt something

Boiling. Burning her insides. Was it... Anger? Anger. Starfire was angry. No. Starfire was pissed. Mad at herself. But even more so she was mad at Kitten. And she would not let Kitten hurt her friend, her friend who had even come to her rescue without knowing a thing that was happening. Star felt this energy spike up into her body. Her heart beat increased and she grit her teeth. Her vision became filtered through a vibrant green. She shot off the floor and into the air and body slammed Kitten into the wall, breaking it. Kole looked up at her in awe. Kitten sat up and looked at her from her spot in the crumbling wall.

"What in the world is going on!" A loud voice boomed behind them. The five girls turned to look at Vice Principal Scrooge.

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

"I can't believe Kitten was viciously attacked by a witch last night!" One girl whispered to the one beside her.

"I know right!" The other one whispered back, "Have you seen all the bandages she's wearing!"

Bullshit.

Jinx gripped her pencil so tight that her knuckles turned white. They were in math class. Exams were on Thursday. They had been reviewing all week. Next week was the last week before winter break. The dance performance was almost less than a week away.

"Jinxie." She looked over at Flash, who had put his pencil down. "I can't teach you if you don't pay attention."

"Sorry," Jinx grumbled, not liking the word tasted in her mouth. "There's just no way that Star attacked Kitten. I can't believe this."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do right now." Wally twirled her ponytail with his fingers, making her swat his hands away. Jinx glared at him before sighing and looking back down at their review packer.

"I know..." She fidgeted with the sleeves of Ravens high-waisted indigo sweater. Under it she wore a purple pencil skirt and gray tights. On her feet were her black wedge knee-high boots with purple laces. "I can't believe that Star was attacked though, I mean, I can, but it's still..."

"Everything's gonna get worked out, Headmistress is fair." Jinx turned to look at Kole's empty seat, she had gone to the Headmistress' office this morning. How was she doing?

* * *

"When I walked in it looked like Kitten was about to cut Star's face with some kind of vine or something, so I jumped in and shielded her." Kole repeated for Raven's mom to hear. The Headmistress folded her hands on the table.

"You see, Kitten holds that she was just attacked out of nowhere, as do Kayla and Pepper. But you and Star tell me an entirely different story and I'm afraid I can't believe any of you since no one will come clean, I've decided to punish you all." Kole nodded and played with her free hair.

"I've never lied, Miss Principal." Kole said this as politely as she could. She rose her right hand to grip at the blue stone pendant that hung around her neck. Kole wore a high waisted purple turtleneck sweater and her high waisted jean skirt.

"I want to believe you darling, but until we are working with the same story, I'm afraid everyone is guilty." Kole sighed sadly and ran her fingers over her white tight covered legs.

"Okay." She said dejectedly. Kole stood on her brown riding boots and walked out of the office.

* * *

Star pulled at the long sleeves of her mulberry top as dance the class stared at her. She wore a pair of light blue ripped jeans and white ankle boots. She would not be dancing today. Star caught Kodiak's eyes and he looked away sadly. Star looked down for a moment before looking at Layla, who looked rather confused by the whole thing. Star let out a minuscule sigh and let her eyes travel to Robin, where they froze. He glared. He gave her a horrible glare. Miss Willfleur said something, but Star didn't hear. Then she left.

Star turned her head to watch the door close and when she turned it back to face the class Robin was right there.

"You." He spoke with a terrifying venom that set her bones on fire. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled. Then disappointment flooded her veins, and she wasn't afraid anymore. Why on earth had she thought even for a second that he would believe her side over his girlfriend's? Just a shred of hope to hold onto.

Star's hands twiddled with the ends of her hair, which was put in two low ponytails. The class had split off to work on their routines, paying mild attention to their conversation.

"I did the not." She spoke calmly, knowing that this would get her nowhere.

"Oh please, what is it? Are you still holding that old flame for me or something?!" He yelled at her.

"Of course the not! I never could do the loving of a person who's like the you!" She yelled back.

"You little-" He took a step towards her and in an instant Star found Kodiak between them.

"Calm down Robin." He spoke to the shorter boy with his hands up.

"Calm down?" He asked. Star's wrist was grabbed and she looked at Layla, who then pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

They still practiced in class, but it was all off after that. It was all wrong. The story was chopped. The movement wasn't filled with life. The trust was gone.

* * *

Bee sat at her seat, alone. The tables had been taken out to make room for desks. In front of her was her finished chem exam. Star and Kole and the other three had had detention everyday since the "attack." Bumblebee ran her fingers across her silver hoops and prayed to ace this damn exam. She wore a long sleeved deep yellow crop top with a high waisted black salsa skirt that ended at her knees.

Star was open with them about everything. When the bullying had started. What really happened in the orchestra room. Since the incident Kitten had avoided her like the plague, but the rumors she spread didn't. People thought Star was a psychopath now. Everybody took Kitten's side. This wasn't fair! The only satisfying part of all this was that Kitten and her posy had to stay in detention everyday too.

It pissed Bee off to no end. Why did everybody take her side. She was evil!

CRACK

Bee looked down at her broken pencil. Raven awoke with a start at the horrid sound of the pencil cracking. She had finished her exam an hour ago. She ran her fingers through her hair sleepily and blinked a few times at the blank white board. She tugged her indigo hoodie over her hands and sniffled at the cold temperature of the classroom.

Raven had on some black shorts with gray tights and indigo converse. She sniffled once more. Maybe she was coming down with something. She did always get a cold around Christmas time. So did her dad. Figures. She glanced across the room at Beast Boy, who was rubbing the side of his head trying to work out one of the problems. Raven sighed and lay her head back down, facing the other way and closing her eyes.

* * *

"And that's all that been 'appenin" Argent looked down at her fingers as she finished telling Starfire's story to the Vs.

"That's insane!" Mrs. V sat in her chair. "When I tried talking to her she wouldn't say a thing." She crossed her arms over her swollen belly.

"So they're all being punished?" Grayson asked, his thinking face on.

"I tell ye, it's madness!" Argent flung her arms up in the air, making her baggy black turtleneck's sleeves fall down her arms. "Kitten is quite the angus (person with anger issues)!" She slammed her hands back down on her red skinny jeans with black stripes. Argent stood up on her black ankle boots with a glare.

"There isn't much we can do, but we'll keep an eye out for her." Mr. V said sadly. It's times like these that you wish karma was faster, but you see, the best acts of karma take a bit more time.


	24. The First Semester Dance Performance

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Suspense...**

 **Okay guys, I KNOW that Robin has blue eyes;D:D I told you I have pppplllllaaaaaaaannnnnnssssss**

So...

Today is the performance day. Star and Robin won't even look at each other. I mean not at all. It's kinda scary that they don't even bicker with one another, it totally throws me off. Sure, I hate his sorry ass, but this time he's in the wrong.

Somebody's gotta fix him.

* * *

So here she stood, backstage, half an hour before the performances would start. Jinx tapped a dancer's shoulder and he turned around and gave her a look.

"Where's Robin?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness. The dancer pointed towards the hallway and turned back to his partner. Jinx rolled her eyes and marched towards the hallway. She knocked past a costume wrack and bumped into a few dancers on her way, but payed it all no mind. Did she know what she was gonna do? Nope. She was just gonna have to wing it. She stood at the entrance to the hallway and looked at him.

He wore baggy black cargo pants with chains and a blue tee shirt. He also had on some combat boots. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Need something." He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"Yeah. What the hell are you doing in the hall?" Jinx marched on up to him even though he practically had the words "fuck off" written across his forehead.

"Trying to avoid certain annoyances." He opened his eyes to glare at her. Jinx stopped and looked at him.

"Why are your eyes green?"

"What?" Jinx pulled out her compact mirror and showed him. He touched around his eyes with a confused look, finally pushing off the wall to look closer. "Maybe it's just the light." He said hesitantly, pulling himself away from the mirror. "What do you want? Came to beat up my girlfriend some more?" He leaned back against the wall.

"You got it all wrong you dumb puppet."

* * *

"I'm nervous." Bee finally said. She looked up as Cyborg held her hand.

"It's gonna be fine!" He smiled brilliantly at her. "This is our last time dancing, we can do whatever the hell we want!" Their dance was a bit...

Well it was different from most of the other students'.

As Bee didn't answer Cyborg moved in front of her and gripped both of her hands.

"Hey, look at me Bumble." Bumblebee sighed before finally looking up into his dark eyes. They were both dressed in normal clothes. Bee had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a frilly yellow top, and black high tops. Cyborg had on some sweat pants, a blue tee shirt, and no shoes, he didn't need them. "We're gonna do awesome, because we've been practicing nonstop since the last performance. And even if one of us messes up, who cares? It's just you and me, dancing together." Bee smiled at him and gave his hands a squeeze.

"Karen and Victor!" The stagehand called, "You're up!"

 **Youtube video: Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur / May J Lee & Bongyoung Park Choreography** **Watch until 1:25**

 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_

 **They both walked on from opposite sides of the stage and went to the other sides before Bee stood in front of Cy.**

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

 **Cy put a hand one at a time on her shoulders, making her turn her head at his touch before he moved to her side and extended his hand out to her. She took it and he gently spun her around. Bee jumped back and Cy moved behind her, their hands still connected. Bee turned around to face him and then tipped her heels upward as the guitar strummed.**

 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 **Cyborg dipped her before bringing her back up and letting her run under his arm, both of them ending at the sides of the stage. They both moved along to the beat before Cyborg slid to the floor and moved back behind her.**

 _When you looked over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 **They both brought their hands up before brushing their shoulders and Bee looked back at him. Cyborg then jogged up to stand behind her and they both walked backwards before Bee turned and took his hand. Then they both bobbed upwards to the strumming of the guitar.**

 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_  
 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 **They slid out with their arms pointing to the side before switching positions and Bee posed and shrugged her shoulders. They switched their positions again before Cyborg made a loop with his arms and Bee ducked into it. Cy grabbed her waist and held her up in the air before bringing her back down so she could wrap her legs around his torso and span around.**

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _And I hope you know_  
 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 **They slid away from each other again and put their hands on their hearts. Cy slid back over to her and Bee extended her hand to him, letting him take it in his own. They span around with their hands still connected until Cyborg came behind her and wrapped his arms around her to the beat.**

 _We've come so far my dear_  
 _Look how we've grown_  
 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 **They both pushed out and moved each other until Cyborg came to her right and lifted her up once more, carrying her diagonally while Bee kicked her feet out, getting another cheer from the crowd. Cyborg knelt down and Bee looked down at him before beginning to slowly walk away.**

 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_

 **Cyborg got up wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bumblebee put her hands on his arms as they swayed to the rhythm for a moment. Bee flipped around and put her arms around his neck as they continued to sway. Then she turned back around and he wrapped his arms back around her shoulders. The music faded and they stopped moving.**

The crowd roared.

Jinx laughed loudly and clapped from her spot just outside the backstage door. She turned, expecting Robin to be there to continue their conversation, but found herself incredibly pissed at the realization that the asshole had scampered off during the performance. What a fucking coward. Dumbass. Puppet.

Sure, she didn't know Bird Boy and she didn't know exactly what was going on in his life, but Jinx could spot a puppet when she saw one. They used to be all over the place back where she came from. Hell, she was even one once. Jinx growled and marched back into the dressing areas.

"Oh hey, you're one of Star's friends!" Jinx's head swiveled, making the crowd around her blur in various amounts of color. She stopped when she looked at the origin of the voice. A girl. Deep skin and golden eyes and hair.

"Hello?" Jinx rose an eyebrow and the girl sped over to her in excitement.

"I'm Layla! You're either Kole or Jinx, Star talks about you all the time!" Layla held both of her hands. Jinx's lips pressed into a thin line. Was she really a friend? The line between who they could trust had become awfully blurred as of late. However, there seemed to be no impure intentions within this Layla character. She would just have to keep her guard up, nothing she wasn't already used to.

"I'm Jinx." She replied coolly, tucking her hands into her pockets. Layla promptly leaned forward and sniffed her. Jinx felt her fingers extend out on her hands, ready to hex the girl off of her. Then Layla leaned back.

"It's true, you smell just like a rose!" She giggled. Jinx's hands relaxed and she began to feel a tiny bit guilty. Layla had this innocence about her that she couldn't explain. It was the kind of innocence that seemed to lull one into a sense of security. Layla had her bangs out that cut across her forehead, the rest was collected in a side ponytail. She wore a black leather skirt that ended quarter thigh and had a spinning quality to it. It climbed up her waist. Tucked into it was a white tee shirt with the word " **LIVE** " printed across the front in bold black letters. Over her shoulders was a black and red flannel that was far too big for her, dipping down to tickle her mid-thighs. Under the skirt she wore a pair of red yoga shorts that could only be see when she twirled. Hiking up above her knee caps were black knee socks and on her feet were red converse.

"Isn't that flannel a bit big on you? Aren't you afraid you'll mess up?" The words shot out of Jinx's mouth before she had time to stop them. Layla cocked her head to the side as though she had heard a sharp sound before giggling.

"It's more like a good luck charm. It's Kodiak's, I always wear something of his when we perform." She tugged at the material as a blush ghosted over her tan cheeks.

"Kodiak?" Why hadn't she heard of these people before?

"Oh he's my boyfriend!" Layla giggled, then a shadow loomed over the two girls. Jinx looked up into the gentile purple eyes of a really tall guy. He snaked his arms lazily around Layla and rested his head on top of hers.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Perfect timing, this is Jinx, one of the girls Star is always talking about!" Kodiak turned his head so their eyes connected and gave a lazy wave. Kodiak's black hair was pulled half-up-half-down. He wore a white and gray camouflage tee shirt and black skinny jeans. Tied around his waist was a matching red and black flannel and he wore dark red high tops.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen Robin? We didn't get to finish our conversation." Jinx asked.

"Oh, I think I saw him go out for some fresh air." Kodiak pointed at a cracked open exit door.

"Layla and Kodiak, you're up!" A stagehand dashed back and grabbed them, pulling them towards the stage.

 **Youtube Video: Company - Justin Bieber / Bongyoung Park Choreography Watch until 1:37**

 _Can we, we keep_

 _Keep each other company?_  
 _Maybe we, can be_  
 _Be each other's company_  
 _Oh company_

 **Layla rested her back against the wall of the stage as the music started. Kodiak walked in. He leaned against the wall beside, on inches separating the two of them, getting a few cheers from the crowd. They turned their faces so that their foreheads touched and crowd called out louder before they both starting walking forward, Layla in front of Kodiak diagonally.**

 _Let's set each other's lonely nights_  
 _Be each other's paradise_

 **They both stepped out and Layla pushed the fabric of her flannel out before they both faced their rights and each rose an arm up. Layla dipped down and Kodiak put his hands up in the air.**

 _Need a picture for my frame_  
 _Someone to share my reign_  
 _Tell me what you wanna drink_  
 _Tell you what I got in mind_

 _Oh I don't know your name_  
 _But I feel like that's gonna change_

 _ **They both span around, landing next to one another. They faced the side again and stepped towards the audience before facing forward and dipped down, making punching motions at the ground. Layla turned to face her right and walked away, but Kodiak followed. She stopped and rolled her body to the music, Kodiak behind her shook to his knees with every roll. Layla shot her arm out and brought back down to his face, where he took her hand and stood up. Layla reached her hands up and Kodiak moved his face to her hip before sliding back up to a standing position, getting the crowd to cheer once more. Kodiak spun Layla around in his arms and they both walked out, switching positions once more.**_

 _You ain't gotta be my lover_  
 _For you to call me baby_  
 _Never been about no pressure_  
 _Ain't that serious_

 **They jumped up and then moved their arms out before completely letting them fall down. They stepped backwards and reached out their arms before bringing them close to their chests. They jumped and pushed their arms back before beginning to walk forward again. They took light steps from left to right before spinning around. They began navigating back towards each other in the center of the stage.**

 _Can we, we keep_  
 _Keep each other company?_  
 _Maybe we, can be_  
 _Be each other's company_  
 _Oh company_

 **Kodiak came behind Layla and they both jutted out their arms in opposite directions. They slowly moved their arms, making it look like Layla had four. Kodiak pushed Layla's shoulders so that her hands rolled over her stomach. Then he leaned her down to the right and picked her top half up twice before Layla leaned back into him, her hand on his neck. Suddenly Kodiak span her around and held her just above the floor, slowly lowering her down. He set her on the floor and she scooted away from him. He got off his knees to be in standing in her line of sight.**

 _Oooooooooh_  
 _Oooooooooh_  
 _Oooooooooh_  
 _Oooooooooh_

 **Kodiak started taking steps towards her to the beat and Layle crawled back wards with her legs. The crowd began cheering once more. Then they both turned around and met in crouched positions in the middle of the stage. Kodiak put a hand on her chin as they stood up. After standing, Layla hooked her arms around his neck and they both moved their bodies to the beat of the song. They span around each other and then started bounding their bodies to the beat of the song, barely touching. Kodiak pulled Layla into his arms for a brief moment before she turned back around. He kept a hand on her waist as they continued to bod to the beat. Then they both hit their arms in the air and Layla walked behind him.**

 _It ain't about the complications_  
 _I'm all about the elevation_

 **Layla leaned back against the wall and Kodiak backed up, his back to the crowd. He started walking towards her and as the beat hit, he put both arms on either side of her, gluing her to the wall. The music faded out and the crowd went wild.**

* * *

"Where are they?!" A stagehand was practically pulling out his hair looking for Starfire and Robin, who had seemingly disappeared.

"Ralph, where are my kids, they're up in two performances?" Miss Willfleur marched over to the poor stagehand.

"They've disappeared!" He cried.

"I'm sorry? I don't think so." Miss Willfleur stuck a hand on her hip and bit her lip. "Look for them, until then we'll just let the other dances go."

"Yes m'am!" And with that Ralph dashed through the backstage looking for the partners. Little did he know what was really happening.

Robin was taking a long walk. He need fresh air. He was suffocating in there. Why the hell were his eyes green? Just add that to his list of questions about what in the hell is going on.

 _"Kitten was the one injuring Star you dumbass."_

As her boyfriend he was expected to defend and say that there was no way she would ever hurt somebody, but when he really thought about, he could. He could see her tormenting people. He could see her letting jealousy take control. But Star. No matter how hard her tried he simply couldn't see her attacking anyone without good reason. Star was different. She was strong and pure.

The more he thought about the more he felt as though he had made a terrible mistake. Of course he had believed his girlfriend! He barely knew Star. However, as time progressed he realized that the little he did know about the fiery Tamaranian was more than enough to prove that she wouldn't just attack Kitten out of the blue. He didn't think that Kitten could do something like that, or, he didn't want to believe she could. But somewhere deep down he knew she could and would. He knew she was evil and horrible, but in his eyes, if he didn't see it he didn't have to believe it.

Now his dance partner had been enduring physical wounds and pretty much torture because she was stuck with an asshole like him.

Kitten was an arrangement from his father. He honestly didn't care at the time, but now he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the horrible creature he was supposed to be in love with. His dad actually thought that she was his type? It was time he got some answers about what exactly Kitten was. How though? He stopped as he caught sight of another shadow at the end of the outdoor hall he'd been walking.

Robin squinted at first, hoping that he wasn't about to be caught by Scrooge and thrown into detention for not staying backstage. He let out a sigh as he recognized the fluffy windswept blond hair of Mr. Grayson. Or Mr. V, now. Robin walked closer to him and was about to call out his name when he felt his voice stall. It was faded, but with a distinct voice like Kitten's, that's all you needed to know it was her.

"Don't think that just because we got in a little trouble that it'll just end like that." He slowly walked beside Mr. V. He stopped and and looked at his so-called girlfriend. She had one other girl beside her. Kayla. An orange haired snake person. Snake people were notorious for being sick sadists. The two of them had pinned Starfire against the wall.

"As soon as this dumb punishment is over it'll all go back to normal. We'll torment your everyday life and you'll hide it away from everybody because you're afraid. Of us. Of them. Of everyone. Because nobody wants you. I mean, nobody even believes that I did anything to hurt you!" Kitten cackled and Kayla joined in.

"No." The cackling stopped as Star's voice cut through the air. "You have the correctness, the kitten, I am the different." Star shrugged, "I do much of the standing out, so very much so that the imagi of the nation cannot even do the comprehension."

"Yeah yeah, you're a complete freak! You think you're safe now? Just you wait until we get back from break, I'll make you wish you never came to this school you freak!" Kitten got in her face. "Nobody wants you here!" Robin watched as Star flinched ever so slightly. She gripped her hands together tightly. He was angry. Robin was so angry!

"Why don't you just crawl back in the dirt where you belong?" Kayla extended her pointed finger to poke her shark nail into Star's forehead. This was all his fault. How could he have been so stupid?

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my partner!?" Robin stomped right out of the hall and into the dimly lit courtyard. All three of their heads snapped up to look at him. He was pissed. Robin was always frustrated. He was always at least a tiny bit angry no matter what he did, but this was the first time in a long time that he had showed it.

Even Mr. V was shocked by his sudden outburst. The man stood rigid trying to comprehend what had just happened. Robin just didn't get angry. He was always the calm and composed well brought kid who followed the rules. It was incredibly out of character.

"R-Robbie~poo... Y-you'll never believe what happened! She attacked us again!"

"Yeah!" Kayla backed her up.

"Yeah right, it's over. I'm done with this." Robin crossed his arms and Star's eyes widened. What was he saying?

"What do you mean?" Kitten put on her plastic smile as if he hadn't just said that.

"I'm breaking up with you. Kitten, you're going to stay away from Star and you're going to stay away from me. You're insane!"

"you...You...YOu...YOU BASTARD!" Kitten's body was shaking. "SO I TORMENTED HER! I SMASHED HER VIOLIN! I BURNED HER! I PUSHED HER INTO THE POOL! I TWISTED HER ANKLE! I DID IT FOR YOU! THE ONLY GIRL YOU NEED IS ME ONE DAY YOU"RE GOING TO REALIZE IT BUT I'LL BE LONG GONE!" She cried pools of tears.

"Hmmm? I see." Kitten froze at the horrifyingly familiar voice. She slowly turned and looked at the headmistress.

"H-headmistress, I can expla-"

"I think you've already said enough." The headmistress shot her a glare even death would fear and Kitten found herself cowering away from the woman.

"She forced me to do it!" Kayla yelled, getting ready to make a run for it when a harsh grip hooked her arm. She turned to look into the mad eyes of Mrs. V. And she thought that the headmistress was scary. Star took this opportunity and slipped away, dashing past Mr. V and into the school.

"I recorded it all." Mr. V joined the group of people. Kitten started crying like a child and Kayla kept trying to make up excuses, all of which were in vain.

* * *

The chains on Star's gray cargo pants jingled violently as she flew full speed through the halls. Locker doors were forced open. Papers littered the hallways. To anyone she passed she just appeared as a shooting star. Hence where part of her nickname came from. She burst into the piano room and flew to Mr. Adams' desk. Then and only then did she sink down into the large chair behind the thick wooden desk. Her form was hidden. The chair was facing the opposite direction from the door.

While hiding from Kitten she had discovered this spot. The one place Kitten and her posy never found her. Star wore a deep magenta lace crop top that was sheer, revealing her black sports bra. On her feet were her true green high tops. She was shaking. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun/ponytail filled with assorted green clips. Her breathing was erratic, although it couldn't even compare to her heartbeat.

It was weird. Her body was shaking. All of her instincts told her to run. But she didn't. All that fear was in her body. Yet her mind was clear. It was all thanks to the girls. She learned another sort of strength she could acquire. One of the mind.

 _"So what?!" Jinx laughed, "They've gotta be pretty jealous and stupid for that to be the only insult they could think of. I mean, hellooo? Being different is what makes people worth your while!"_

 _"T'is awfully pathetic!" Argent started laughing too "quite an angus, i'nt she?"_

 _"It is pretty stupid." Raven said beside her, nose still in her book._

 _"Girl, you're freaken awesome just the way you are!" Bumblebee swung an arm around her._

As long as she had them, she would be okay.

SLAM

"Star!" Starfire froze at the sound of Robin's voice. He was breathing lightly, had he tried to follow her? Maybe if she stayed still he would go away. "Starfire, I know you're there, I can read your mind." Damn. Forgot about that. Star took in a deep breath and turned around. She was cradled up in a ball, making the chair appear to be engulfing her entirely. She hadn't even bothered to look at him. She flinched at the sound of approaching footsteps. They stopped at the edge of the desk and Star wished the ground open up and swallow her whole. Was he here to hurt her more?

Maybe, most of all, she was afraid of him.

She didn't know what part of him left her uneasy. Maybe it was the way he could turn on her in a split second. Maybe it was the way he made her worry unnecessarily. Robin made her uneasy. She had always thought that Robin was that nice guy who helped her out last year. No matter what he did she chose to believe that there was good in him, but now...

He scared her

Star's head flinched at a sudden contact. Instead of being hit, there were two palms there. They were warm. His pinkies were right on the backs of her ears and his thumbs were less than an inch away from each other, meeting at her hairline. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I don't understand why you put up with me, honestly. I'm the worst." She could feel his breath just above the back of her skull. Star was filled some sort of comfort. Then he leaned down and she felt something, he was...was Robin...

He kissed the back of her head and then she was in her head. Well, no, she was on Tamaran? She stared at the silver waterfall that she used to always jump off with her family as a child. Then she saw her. She was so young. She stood in the middle. Her little brother held her right hand, her mother holding his. On her left was Blackfire with her father holding her hand. They counted to three before all jumping off the waterfall and into the beautiful silver Tamaranian water.

Just as they were there, his sorry lips left the back of her head and his hands retreated away from her skull. The memory faded back away and he backed up. "I get it if you never want to see me again, but just so you know, if the situation were different, I think we really could've been friends." And with that Robin made his way towards the doors. Star bit her lip. Was this how it would end?

Star flew towards him and grabbed his hand, turning him around to face her and then grabbing his other. Robin looked utterly shocked. She continued to bite her lip, trying to form the right words.

"My father, he always did saying of some of the things with much of the importance." Her words were even more jumbled than normal. She was still flying, so she was taller than him, just like she had been when they met last year. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _"Let go the grudges of yesterday and hold on to the hope of tomorrow."_

"I can forgive, however, I can not do the forgetting." Star finally settled on the ground. "But, the perhaps, we may be the hopes of each other's tomorrow. So, let us do trying of the real friendship, yes?" A smile spread across Robin's face and the next thing Star knew she had been picked up and he was spinning around. Why was he so relieved? So happy? He didn't know, but he would never doubt her again.

"There you two are!" Miss Willfleur marched into the room and took them by their arms. "I guess you two can be our finale!" They were pushed towards the stage. Robin looked at Star and she nodded to him. They could do this. They were closer than they had ever been right now, in this moment.

 **Youtube Video: Whatcha Say Cover Dance Lyrical Hiphop (Couple)**

 _Wha- wha- what did she say_

 _Mmh whatcha say_  
 _Mmh that you only meant well?_  
 _Well of course you did_  
 _Mmh whatcha say (Jason Derulo)_  
 _Mmh that it's all for the best?_  
 _Of course it is_

 **Star was out on the stage alone, a phone in her hand. The screen behind her lit up with a text message. "Can you sneak away from her tonight, baby ;)" Star looked down at the phone and back up at the audience, who let out little whispers at the message. Then Robin came walking out on the stage and Star turned to him, showing him the phone screen with a sick look on her face. He led her wrist, but she yanked her arm away and stuffed the device in her pocket. Robin followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.**

 _How (how), could I live (live) with myself (self)_  
 _Knowing that I let our love go (love go)_

 **They both shot away from each other with their arms spread out. They slowly moved back together with harsh movements until Robin wrapped his arms around her once more and Star pushed him away violently, getting a couple cheers from the audience.**

 _And ooh (ooh), when I do (do) with one chance (chance)_  
 _I just gotta let you know_  
 _I know what I did wasn't clever_  
 _But me and you we're meant to be together_

 **They stepped away, backs facing the audience just to turn back in to face them. Star curled her body to her right before they both pushed out their legs in a stronger stance. Star turned away with her hands over her eyes and Robin slid over to her and an his hand along her his, resulting in her pushing him across the floor once more. As Robin stood up Starfire hit the floor with her hands before getting back up and holding her head in agony. Star started walking away and Robin came up behind her, his hands running down her thighs and her hands over his, a look of played out on her features.**

 _So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
 _To really be your man_

 **Star pushed against his arms twice before spinning around. She pushed at his shoulder violently. Then she pushed him down and his hands hit the floor. When he stumbled back up she pushed him away from her in a spin.**

 _'Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out_  
 _I just didn't know what to do_  
 _But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
 _I'll do anything for you_  
 _(anything for you)_

 **They both held their heads tightly before dropping them down. Then they swung their arms out in widened stances. They looked at the audience before pushing the sides of their faces so they passed by each other. They reached up before moving back to their sides of the stage. Star pushed up on her hands so her legs hit Robin's shoulders. Then she brought her upper body up and legs slid down, leaving them hugging. The crowd roared. Robin pulled her up into a tighter embrace.**

 _Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
 _I don't want you to leave me_  
 _Though you caught me cheatin'_

 **They span away from each other and both started leaning to the right. Star kept leaning and Robin moved behind her, putting her arms under armpits as she glared at the audience.**

 _Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
 _I really need you in my life_  
 _'Cause things ain't right, girl_

 _'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

 _I just didn't know what to do (I just didn't know what to do)_  
 _But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
 _I'll do anything for you_  
 _So baby watcha say_

 **Star pushed away from him once more. They both covered their mouths and faced their rights. They moved their hands out as though they were begging someone. They both moved towards each other, dropping their bodies up and down to the beat. Robin hooked his arms under Star once more as she fell to the right, then the left, then he put her on the ground. He moved his hand and pulled her leg out, making her flip over to face him. Then he helped her up and trapped her in another hugged which she pushed out of once more and they both moved out, punching their arms down and up while lightly jumping to the beat.**

_Mmh whatcha say_  
 _Mmh that you only meant well?_  
 _Well of course you did_  
 _Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
 _Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

 **They stood back and wrapped their arms out in circular motions. Star stepped towards him and he put his hand on her shoulder. She flipped him away and cast him onto the floor. Then she pulled out the phone and tapped on the screen, behind them an answer to the earlier text appeared.**

 **"He's all yours -baby-"**

The crowd roared and Star extended her palm to Robin, who gratefully took it.

This was it, the end of the first semester.


	25. Winter Break

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEARRRRRRRRRR! This is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

It's Christmas.

Or Hanukkah.

Or whatever it is you celebrate.

Well, it isn't Christmas yet, it's the 21st and I'm on my way home. That's right, contrary to popular belief I do have a home. I'm adopted. Sorta. It's a little bit complicated, and you know it's the holidays, complicated doesn't exist, so I'll save the full story for another day.

* * *

Jinx cracked her eyes open as a familiar yellow light splashed against her heavily closed eyelids. Sunflowers. She was home. The window itself was outlined in frost. The sky was covered in clouds, but you could still tell the sun was there. The only things that were left untouched by the frigid air of her home, were sunflowers. Jinx spotted the familiar stain glass sign.

 _Welcome to Sun City!_

She had about 20 minutes until they reached the train station. She took off her neck pillow and stood up. She coiled her arms out and listened to the satisfying pops that sounded soon after. Sun City was the last train stop, so there were only a few stragglers left on board. Jinx sighed and unplugged her earbuds and zipped them up in her bag. Jinx had left her hair free to do whatever it liked seeing as how she had only washed it just before her cab ride to the train station. She had gotten the pleasant surprise of sharing a cab with Bumblebee, Kade, Kodiak, and Beast Boy, but then they all had to take 3 different trains.

"15 minutes 'till arrival" Jinx sighed and tugged on her black ankle boots. She didn't know if she was excited to see her family. Knowing them, they probably had something weird planned. Yeah, at first she refused to recognize them as her family members, but they grew on her. She tucked her denim skinny jeans into her boots and yawned.

She un-reclined her seat, not that there was anybody behind her anyways.

"10 minutes 'till arrival"

Jinx tugged at her white collar. Jinx wore a white button up top that had pointed ends which hung over her pant pockets. The buttons stopped a little ways past the beginning of her neck. Over the button up she wore a purple sweater. The sweater had a loose v neck and the baggy sleeves ended around the middle of her forearms. The bottom of the sweater ended at her waist. revealing the button up underneath.

"5 minutes 'till arrival" Jinx yawned once more and stood up, straightening out her clothes. She tugged on her bag and walked over to the back of her cart and pulled out her big black suitcase. She fastened her neck pillow around the strap of her bag as she waited along with two or three other people who seemed to desperately want to get off the train. Jinx dragged her stuff down the staircase and got off the train. She immediately made a b-line for the exit.

She took in a deep breath of the clean fresh air of Sun City. It was so crisp it felt like it was about to burn her lungs, but it never did. She loved it. Of course, when she first wound up here she hated every single thing about it, now she loved the welcoming crisp air and low temperatures. She let out a content sigh, she was home. Jinx dragged her suitcase behind her, listening to the rocks scrape at the wheels as she walked her usual route home. It had been 18 weeks since she hugged her family goodbye. It was 2:30pm. Great, she was making perfect time!

Jinx watched as an old man sat on the bus stop bench, feeding pigeons. She snickered as the birds climbed all over him. She was in an awfully good mood this holiday season. She softly hummed holiday tunes as she walked along.

"Hey! Get it!" She heard a boy's voice.

"I can't catch it! It's too fast!"

"Why don't we try to swat it with this trash can lid?" Asked another one. The boys all snickered. Jinx normally took a walk through the bad part of Sun City. It was like a reminder to her. Jinx peeked into an alley way. There were three boys, probably in middle school. One of them had a stick and was swinging it around. The one in the middle yelled "Catch it! Catch it!" The boy on the far right lunged forward, that's when Jinx saw it.

A cat

A black kitten, to be more specific. The boy that lunged for it landed head first in a trash bin, the kitten hopped on top of him.

"I've got it!" The boy with the wooden stick slammed the wood onto the other boy, the kitten jumped up and held onto the cheap metal gate for its life.

"Let's hit it!" The middle one yelled, grabbing a metal bar. He swung it forward to find nothing more than a melted stub of the bar he had originally picked up.

"What do you think you're doing to my cat?" The three boys flipped around to look at Jinx and shrieked in horror before running away. Yeah, before she was accustomed to her part of the neighborhood she came here and made a reputation for herself. The kitten lost its grip and Jinx caught it. The little thing was bony and fit in her cupped hands. "You're pretty tiny, aren't you?" Jinx held the little black ball of fur up to her face.

"Tiny... huh, that's what I'll call you. Wanna come home with me, Tiny? We have lots of cat food." At the word cat food the little kitten sat up and looked at her like she was a god. Jinx laughed. "Hey, us bad luck charms've gotta stick together." She lifted he little thing up to her shoulder, where it burrowed itself into her hair and held onto her sweater. Jinx chuckled and grabbed her suitcase, hurrying her way to her next location. The closer she got to her house the nicer the streets got until she stopped at a shiny gate. It was to the elementary school. Jinx looked down at her phone.

"Damn, couple minutes too early." She grumbled. She sat down her bag and pulled out her earbuds, plugging them into her phone. She put them both in, only for Tiny to yank one out and start trying to chew on it, even though it was too big for his little mouth.

 _Comin' over in my direction_  
 _So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_  
 _Turn every situation into heaven, yeah_  
 _Oh-oh, you are_  
 _My sunrise on the darkest day_  
 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_

 **Jinx sat down on her suitcase and took another deep breath**

 _Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly_  
 _You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on_  
 _Got the only key, know how to turn it on_  
 _The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear_  
 _Baby, take it slow so we can last long_

 **She started tapping her fingers on her back and lightly moving her hips.**

 _¡Oh!  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
 _Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah)_  
 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_  
 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

 **Tiny's little baby claws dug into her sweater as she started to slightly move her shoulders**

 _Despacito_  
 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_  
 _Despacito_  
 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_  
 _(Sube, sube, sube  
Sube, sube)_

 **She starting lip syncing the words, this was the only part of the foreign language that she knew.**

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (woah, woah)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (woah, woah)_  
 _Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito, baby)_  
 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (woah, woah)  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (woah, woah)  
Y que olvides tu apellido_

RING RING

Jinx yanked out her other earbud at the sound of the elementary school bell. Other parents had gathered at the gates to greet their children. Her family normally didn't pick up their 2nd and 5th graders, seeing as the house was only two houses away from the elementary school. However, when she lived here she always came to pick them up.

The doors swung open and a hoard of elementary kids came bustling out and crashing into the parents excitedly. Today was their last day before winter break. Jinx narrowed her eyes, watching for that familiar mat of blue hair she had come to know. Her eyes traced over the crowd of kids and then she saw it. Bobbing along. Messier than ever. Joey. He was walking right towards her. She caught a slight sight of the caramel pigtails of Julie, who he was pulling along by her hand. They didn't even notice her.

Joey was about to walk past her when Jinx grabbed a handfull of his messy pile of blue hair. He yelped. "Hey! What's the big ide-" He stared up at her with his crystal blue eyes wide in awe.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite witch?" Jinx pouted and crouched down.

"Jinx!" Julie wrapped her arms around her. Joey immediately joined her. "Ouch!" Julie jumped back. "Kitty!" She pointed at Tiny.

"Guys, this is my friend Tiny, he'd like to join the family."

"He's so pretty!" Julie started petting him and Jinx chuckled.

"You guys ready to head home?"

"Yeah!" They cheered simultaneously. So the four of them set off home. It was like a minute and a half walk. They stopped in front of the house.

A dark cobblestone path lead up to the dark wood deck. The house was surrounded by frost covered grass. The house itself was made of dark wood and towered 4 stories over them. Windows dotted every side of the structure with maroon shutters, which were all left open. Julie grabbed Jinx's hands and followed Joey as they walked up to the house.

Jinx yanked her suitcase up onto the front porch and Julie was about to grab the door knob when Jinx stopped her. "Alright, level with me you two, what has she got planned for me in there?" Jinx crouched down and the two kids exchanged a look. Jinx gave them puppy eyes.

"Lots'a people are in there!" Julie finally came clean.

"Yeah yeah! Mama brought lots'a guys again!" Joey joined in.

"More guys. I'm 15 years old, I don't need to be in a relationship yet." Jinx groaned. However, she couldn't blame her mother for trying. After all, she was a witch and her adopted family were all Elves, and at age 16 most Elves have already found their soulmates and are engaged. Her mother seemed to forget that she didn't have the soulmate luck that Elves got. Or any luck at all in general.

"That's what I said!" Joey crossed his arms and pouted. Jinx chuckled and rubbed the top of his head.

"Thanks for looking out for me little man." She walked up to the door and swung it open.

"WELCOME HOME!" Jinx leaned back as the loud cheers exploded inside the house. People started popping streamers all around and clapping. She didn't even know half of these people! They always did this. Jinx internally groaned and let Julie and Joey run past her before grabbing her suitcase and pulling it into the house. She shut the door behind her and barely turned before she was engulfed in a suffocating hug that might have even rivaled Starfire's.

"Ma'" Jinx groaned, trying to get the air that was knocked out of her back in. Her mother leaned back and smiled brightly.

"We missed you so much sweetheart, you'll have to tell us all about Trys!" Jinx's mother was only a few inches shorter than her. She was thick, well of course she was, the woman had given birth to 6 kids! In fact, she was in good shape for someone who had done that six times. Her hair was blue and fluffy and curly, ending around the place her nose ended. She also had crystal blue eyes. Her fluffy hair hid her pointed elf ears.

"Sure, I'll tell you all about it ma'" Jinx smiled at her mother, who had yet to actually release her arms, "I missed you all a lot too."

"I don't believe my eyes." Her mother stepped back as her father appeared. He towered over the both of them. Jinx internally giggled as she watched his caramel colored comb over blow in the breeze. He also had a thin mustache under his nose. Her dad's eyes were this beautiful emerald green.

"Pa'!" Jinx finally laughed as he engulfed her in a hug, "What are you wearing?" She asked as they released each other. Her dad looked down at his yellow Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it.

"We're on break, that means vacation duuude!" He made a love sign with his right hand and leaned back. Jinx started laughing again.

"Is that Jinx?" Jinx turned her head to look at her Grandma. She had long straight gray hair that ended around the end of her rib cage and those beautiful emerald green eyes. She walked over to her and gently hugged her.

"Gram!" She smiled brightly as she pulled away.

"No hug for me?" Jinx flipped around to look at her bald grandfather. He was shorter than her grandmother and had clear gray eyes.

"Gramps!" She hugged him.

"Watch out," he said as they leaned back, "you're mother has a room somewhere full of eligible young boys."

"Of course she does." Jinx sighed. "Is there anyone in town who isn't here?" She asked sarcastically, getting a throaty laugh out of her grandpa.

"Darling, are you aware you've got vermin on your shoulder?" He asked, pointing at the fuzzy black tail that was popping out from her hair.

"Tiny!" She had completely forgotten! Jinx reached her hand into her hair and pulled the kitten out. He grabbed onto her sweater and meowed at her like he didn't want to leave, which only made her roll her eyes. "He's not vermin Gramps. He's a little black kitten that I'm gonna keep. His name's Tiny."

"Right, because there aren't enough creatures runnin' around the house already." He rolled his eyes. As if on cue Julie came sprinting back into the room laughing. The red ribbons in her hair were barely staying in as she ran. Chasing her were two of their dogs, Bean and Quirky. Julie his behind Jinx as the dogs approached and laughed at them. As soon as they saw Jinx they started jumping up on her in excitement. Tiny squeaked and jumped back into her hair.

"Okay okay! I missed you too!" Jinx giggled.

"They sat outside your bedroom door crying for a whooole week!" Julie spread her arms out in front of her to put emphasis on the "whooole" part. Jinx just stared at the emerald eyed 8 year old. "What?" She asked and Jinx grinned before swooping down and picking Julie up, swinging her around.

"I missed you, ya little goober." Jinx laughed and Julie stuck out her tongue.

"Has anybody seen Joyce?" Her mother walked over to them.

"She shut up in her room mama, like always!" Julie called over Jinx's shoulder. Jinx put her down and turned to look at her mom.

"Since when did Joyce coop herself up in her room?"

"Once school started she's just been, she just locks herself away." Her mother crossed her arms.

"Why don't I go get her?" Jinx smiled.

"Good luck." Her grandpa rolled his eyes once more before sitting down next to her grandma.

"None of us have been able to get her to come out for anything other than food." Her dad said.

"Oh, speaking of food, I need some cat food." Jinx said. Her parents gave her a look and she reached into her hair and pulled Tiny out again. "This is Tiny. He's starving and he's mine."

"So cute!" Her dad rushed over and cradled the kitten. "I'll get you some food!" He walked away to the kitchen. Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That man, I swear, we take in anymore strays and our house will explode."

"Okay ma'," Jinx walked past her, "I'm gonna go talk to Joyce, make sure Pa' doesn't cuddle Tiny to death."

"Will do, doll." Her mother waved to her as Jinx made her way to the staircase. Joyce's room was on the 3rd floor. Jinx groaned and started the hike up the two flights of stairs.

When Jinx finally made it to the third floor she leaned forward with her hands on her knees and tried to get her heartbeat back to normal. She shouldn't have tried to run up the second flight. Bad decision. Stupidest thing she'd done this entire school year. Then two arms wrapped around her stomach and Jinx was lifted up in the air.

"Who is it! Put me down!" She squawked, kicking her legs and flinging her arms around, still lowkey out of breath. There was a familiar chuckle in her hair as the red sweater covered arms put her one the ground. Jinx flipped around and engulfed the tall guy in a hug.

"Justin!" She wasn't sure if he could make it, since his college's winter break time might be different from her school's. Justin was a sophomore in college, and her oldest brother. She leaned back and looked at his face. Her hands immediately moved to his curly blue hair. "You cut your hair." She laughed.

"Yeah, Winry finally persuaded me to get my afro trimmed." His emerald green eyes twinkled as he said his soulmate's name.

"How'd she get you to do it?" Jinx laughed.

"It involved a lot of candy." Jinx turned her head to look at Winry, who was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Winry!" Jinx walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You know, the house isn't the same without you." Winry had indigo blue eyes and short eyelashes. Her face was always dotted in freckles. Her hair was dirty blond and held back by a hairband, which also revealed her pointed elf ears. Her hair was straight, but as it came to an end it started curling just shy of her chest.

"Aww, I bet it's a lot calmer." Jinx laughed.

"You're funny." Winry said sarcastically.

"Hate to interrupt ladies," Justin slid over to them, "Win, we've got 3 minutes to get to the party before my mother kills us," He pointed at his watch. Winry pulled a face.

"Alright, we'll see you downstairs?" She looked at Jinx, who nodded. Winry gave her one last hug before grabbing Justin's hands and heading down the stairs. Winry was a junior in college, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Jinx did admire her. She turned the other way and continued down the hallway towards Joyce's door, which was at the end of the hall. She was almost there when she stopped at a blue door that was cracked open. Jax's room.

Jax was her second oldest brother, a senior in high school. He was sat in his room, facing away from the door, towards the giant window. In front of him was a partially colored canvas. He held a paintbrush in his other hand. His shoulder length curly blue hair was up in a bun and Jinx didn't need to see his face to imagine that focused look in his emerald green eyes. Behind him was his soulmate. His boyfriend Damian. They were both seniors. Damian had his arms looped around Jax's waist and was lightly kissing his neck. Damian had really dark brown hair that was swept up into a quiff. He was a hot guy. Symmetrical face and all that. His eyes were bright red, like a poppy flower petal.

"Damiaaan." Jax whined and put down his brush. He was about to give him a kiss when Jinx threw the door open.

"Eww! What are you thinking?! There are kids here!" Jinx squealed and covered her eyes. She split open her finger to watch the two boys start laughing hysterically. Then Jax got up and wrapped her in a lazy hug. Jax was a generally quiet guy. Jinx used to get annoyed by him because he never spoke up for himself. Then he started teaching her how to paint and her entire opinion of him had changed.

"Welcome home Jinx!" Damian got up and joined their hug. They pulled away and Jinx looked down at Jax's gray sweatpants.

"Isn't Ma' expecting you at the party? What are you wearing?" He also had on a big long sleeved light blue shirt. Under the shirt you could see the beaded necklace Damian had made him peeking out.

"I've been trying to get him away from that canvas for the past 15 minutes!" Damian groaned.

"Really, have you tried tickling him?" Jax's eyes went wide and Damian smirked at him.

"Why no, no I haven't" He started creeping towards Jax, who was looking for an escape.

"Well, I'll see you two downstairs." She waved to them and Damain waved goodbye. She closed the door and laughed once she heard Jax howling with laughter as Damian started tickling him. Jinx turned to the black door of Joyce's room. Weird. It used to be red. Jinx turned the knob and opened the door.

"Now you're not even gonna knock!" She heard Joyce's voice, "I told you I'm not coming down, leave me alone!"

"Whoa dude." Jinx closed the door with a kick and put her hands in her pockets. Joyce whirled around at the sound of her voice. Her crystal blue eyes lit up when they saw her. Jinx was in seventh grade. She was 14 years old. Jinx and Joyce had gotten along from the very beginning. It was because unlike her super optimistic family, Joyce was more of a realist. She was blunt and she didn't embellish things. That aspect of her gave Jinx comfort when she was moved here. She only spoke to Joyce.

Joyce wouldn't say things like "You'll get the hang of it." or "it's just a phase." or any of those other phrases. She'd ether tell you how stupid it is to worry about something or she'd help you solve your problems. So Joyce had become Jinx's first friend in Sun City. Not only was Joyce's thought process different from the rest of her family's, her appearance made her stand out too. Unlike their blue or caramel colored hair, Joyce had pitch black hair. Like her grandmother. Joyce's hair reached her hips and she had bangs.

"Jinx!" Joyce jumped off her bed and hugged Jinx tightly. Jinx was about half a head taller than Joyce. Joyce wrapped her arms around her and then just stayed there. Jinx could feel Joyce's heart pounding. She took note of how the room had been painted black. The pile of journals that Joyce used to write in looked like they hadn't been touched since she left. In fact, even the desk they were sat on had collected dust. The walls that used to be cluttered with posters and sketches was blank. Joyce still didn't let go, she just pushed her head onto Jinx's shoulder. Jinx sighed and started moving them over to Joyce's bed.

Joyce finally pulled away and sat silently next to her. Jinx then took note of Joyce's clothes. She wore a long sleeved dark green shirt under a red crop top. The shirt and ripped and clipped sleeves and it fell off one of her shoulders. In the middle of the shirt was a white skull. She also wore white jeans with chains. Around her neck was a choker with 3 circular beads in the middle.

"Whoa!" Jinx grabbed the end of her hair, which had been died red. "When did this happen?" She pointed at it and Joyce shrugged.

"A few months ago..."

"Huh..." Jinx put her led up on the bed and rested her back against the headboard. "So, what's been going on?"

"Well, seventh grade sucks." Joyce lay back on her bed and look at the ceiling. She didn't move to say anything more.

"Care to elaborate?" Jinx rose an eyebrow and Joyce let out an irritated sigh.

"You know what pisses me off?" She sat up and looked at Jinx, who smiled ever so slightly.

"Nope, what pisses you off?"

"Dumb backstabbing girls who only want to be your friends because you're smarter than them."

"Oooooh, you make some enemies while I was gone?"

"Well I thought I made friends, but it turns out that if you don't let them cheat off you then they have no reason to be your friends." She spoke with venom. "Everybody is fake and stupid and not worth my time." Well, now she's a pessimist. Then her phone started buzzing on the floor. Joyce made no move to get it, so Jinx got up and grabbed it. Joyce rolled over on the bed so that her back was to Jinx.

 _I mean she's such a freak_

 _Joyce should just go away, she's only good for being smart_

Joyce's lock screen was covered in these messages. Jinx turned back around when Joyce's body started shaking. She was crying. Joyce curled up in a ball and quietly cried. They made Joyce cry. They made her little sister cry. Jinx shoved the phone in her pocket and went over to Joyce, whose body had stopped shaking. She touched her shoulder and found the poor girl asleep. It was so on now. Jinx turned off the lights and closed the door to Joyce's room.

Jinx looked down the empty hall. Over her dead body would it get any worse than this. She had seen what happened to Star, it would not happen to her little sister. Jinx walked down the hall and started her way down the stairs.

Jinx walked into the party and immediately started looking for her mother. She slid past random strangers and did a full 360 in the middle of the room. Where was she? This is kinda urgent! Jinx squinted, looking for her blue hair. She jumped as two hands pinched her sides and flipped around to look at her older sister, Jaide. She was Jax's fraternal twin.

"Welcome home squirt!" Jaide hugged her and then picked her up and swung her around.

"J-Jaide!" Jinx laughed as Jaide set her down. Jaide was the same height as Jax, but that's about the only thing that was similar about them. Jaide had straight caramel colored hair that flipped at the ends and ended around her chin. She also had crystal blue eyes.

"You've gotta tell us all about Trys, seriously, are there any cute guys there?" Jaide elbowed her.

"Eh-hmmm" Jaide turned around and looked at her soulmate, Ramone, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Not for me you idiot." She blushed and turned back to Jinx. Jaide had only met Ramone a year ago, so the whole romantic thing still kinda threw her off. Ramone was a junior in high school. He had light blue wavy hair that ended around his nose and covered most of his ears. His eyes were a light forest green sorta color.

"Hey, have you seen Ma'?" Jinx asked quickly.

"Uhhhh" Jaide put her hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. Ramone rolled his eyes and walked up beside her.

"She was in the kitchen last time I saw her."

"Thanks!" And with that Jinx darted by them and into the kitchen. There were a bunch of adults casually drinking some wine and talking in little groups. There she saw both her parents.

"Ma'!" She rushed over to them.

"Oh, Jinx sweetheart, you're just in time to meet William." She motioned to the young guy in front of her. "He's quite a catch." She wiggled her eyebrows at Jinx.

"Oh, stop it Mrs. Taube, you're embarrassing me." The guy chuckled.

"yeah." Jinx answered dismissively, "Uh, we need to talk." She looked at her parents.

"Can't it wait, we have to be good hosts at our party darling." Her mother frowned ever so slightly.

"No, it's about Joyce. She needs help."

* * *

"Thanks man" Kid Flash handed the cab driver his money and grabbed his bags. Then he shut the cab door and the driver sped off. Wally took in a deep breath and turned around to look at his house. Well, the path to his house. He was back home in Tracer Town. He was also really far away from Jinx. A man bumped into him. He had on a backpack with the target symbol, meaning he was with EF Tours.

"Sajnálom!" The man said, raising his hands up in a defensive manner. Wally forgot the most important thing about Tracer Town. It was crawling with tourists. Some kind of myth about a magical god taking root here or something.

"Uh, it's cool man!" Flash smiled and then quickly walked past the guy before he could say anything else to him. He ventured down the stone path. Luckily, even though there were tourists everywhere, none of them ever wandered down the path. It probably had something to do with the fact that there was a "trespassers will be shot" sign right beside it, but Flash liked to believe that it was some sorta magic. He started speeding down the path, his suitcase flying behind him.

KF skidded to a halt as he reached his house. It was big. It was built with gothic architecture and completely white. It was also surrounded by woods. Big trees mostly. There was a pond and a flower valley somewhere around it too. Wally ran a hand through his hair and walked up the marble steps and into the house. He closed the door behind himself and set his suitcase beside the door.

He placed his hands in his pockets and whistled as he began wandering from room to room. Where were his parents? Normally they'd pop up by now. "Mom? Dad?" KF walked into the dining room and looked around with his eyebrows knit. "Hello?" Wally rose an eyebrow. It was way too quiet. Then he felt something slimy touch his neck. Wally screamed and tried to speed away, only to hit the dining room table and flip over, skidding across it and crashing into the wall. KF shot up to look at his cousin, Edmund.

"Ed?" Wally turned around, trying to hide the horrified look on his face. When Wally says cousin, he means like, his 5th cousin, twice removed, that sorta thing. Edmund was a plump guy. He was in college. He had black hair in a bowl cut and hollow brown eyes. In his hand was a dead fish. He just looked at Flash and waved the poor fish corpse back and forth.

"Surprise!" His parents walked in smiling. He frowned deeply and gave them a blank look. His mother, Mary, walked over to Edmund and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Wallace, look whose going to join us this holiday!" Wally just stared at her. Why did they do this to him? "Cousin Ed!" She shook Edmund back and forth. Wally stood there, trying to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

"That's...y'know that's just..." His mother gave him "the look" and he straightened up. "That's just fantastic!" He smiled, feeling like his face was about to break in half.

"Ed hun, why don't you go grab your luggage and we'll head over to the airport." Edmund nodded and left the dining room. The second he walked out Kid Flash's dad broke down laughing.

"Seriously? Ed?" Wally asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Edmund is just as much a West as you are." His mother crossed her arms. KF's mom was a human. She was elegant and beautiful and nice and motherly and made sure to drive him crazy every once and a while, just for kicks. She had bright orange hair that cascaded down her back and a clear pastel sort of green colored eyes.

"Mom, I don't how he's related to us! His last name isn't even West!" Wally cowered back as his mother opened her mouth to start lecturing him. Then an arm swung around his shoulders.

"Look son, if you complain and whine every time you're stuck with somebody you don't like, you're gonna be complaining and whining you're whole life." Wally rolled his eyes at his dad, Barry. Barry had dark orange hair too. His eyes were the same bright blue as Wally's, and even sparkled with the same mischief. Wally groaned and looked at his mother, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Time to go boys, our flight leaves soon." This Christmas they were flying to the Grayson's house. As in Robin. His parents insisted that he take a cab home and then the plane with them when they had to go to Richard's every other Christmas. His father insisted on spending Christmas with his brother, or, half brother. On the other Christmases Richard's parent(s) would fly over and Robin would take the cab with him. The door opened and Edmund stood with an expectant look on his face.

"C'mon Wests," His dad wrapped his arms around both of them and started guiding them out the door, "You know how whiny Bruce gets when we aren't on time."

* * *

"Raven," Raven let out a little groan and shifted in her seat, facing away from her mother, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Darling, we're here." Her mother giggled and Raven finally opened her eyes. It took a minute for her tired blurry vision to steady itself and look at the familiar setting through the car window.

It was their house. A humble wood house made for a family of three. It had flowers surrounding it and behind it was the beautiful few of the mountains. The closest mountain range to the school. That's where they lived.

Cherrydale.

Raven popped open the door and slid her bare feet onto the soft grass. She hummed comfortably and made her way to the trunk to grab her bags. Her mother hopped out and met her at the back.

"So, they're having a sale on Christmas trees tomorrow, I was thinking we could head over and grab one." Raven shrugged as she pulled out her bag.

"Sure mom."

* * *

"Dudes!" Beast Boy whined at the twins as they walked out of the train station. "Could you be any slower! Your mom is gonna kill all three of us!" He turned to look at Kade and Kodiak, who had their arms full of snacks they got inside the station.

"Whatever, she'll probably be so happy we all made it home she won't care." Kodiak said as the three of them turned off the sidewalk and started heading down a dirt path.

"Yeah, I've prepping myself for her next hug since the last one." Kade laughed. The three boys walked farther and farther down the path, farther and farther away from the chaos of the mildly urban center of Graypatch. Slowly, trees began to appear on either side of the path until they were everywhere. Only when the woods became this thick did the sunlight appear green in our three wolves' eyes.

Then they stopped at a wooden gate. Beast Boy took in the familiar scent of his pack. He grinned at the twins before swinging the gate open. "I'm Baaaaaaack!" He called out and threw his arms up in the air. He watched the other peoples' faces light up as they saw the three. Then they were surrounded by the pack. They asked questions and they gave answers.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" The three boys' heads perked up at the familiar sound of the Twins' mother. "MAMA WOLF COMMIN THROUGH!" The pack quickly made a pathway for the woman. She marched up to them. She stood for a moment and looked them over. Beast Boy felt sweat start to collect around his collar, she always did this to them when she first saw them. Then, later, she'd tell them everything that changed since she'd seen them. Recently, for BB, none of those changes had been particularly good ones.

"My Boys!" She cheered happily and opened up her arms for them. The three engulfed her in big bear hugs.

* * *

Star landed on top of the waterfall with a loud thud. She looked down at the dent in the Tamaranian soil she had made with her landing. The only way to get to Tamaran was to fly. So she flew with her hyperspeed, landings were always rough. She looked out on her island from her perch a top the silver waterfall. She smiled, running a hand through the silver water. Now, every time she saw the silver water, she would not only remember the pleasant family memories, bu the time her friendship with Robin began. She picked up her phone and sent him a text.

 _Landed Home!_

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and shot off the waterfall and down to her house. It was big and round. She giggled and slammed the door open. Before she could walk in she was slammed to the ground with a giant hug from her whole family.

* * *

 _Me too. In the cab otw home_

Robin chuckled to himself and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He liked this. Being friends with Star just felt so right. Yet, a part of his was a fidgeting nervous mess. He now had to go home to his dad. This Christmas, all his wives and kids were coming, along with Wally and his parents. The man had two ex-wives and neither of them were Robin's mother. Although they all had his half brothers and sisters. Now his dad had another fiance, who also wasn't his mother.

Truth was, Robin had no idea who, what, or where his mother was. His dad never talked about her. Robin did know that they were never married, but that's it. That's all he would ever get to know. His dad was like that. He had tried talking to Wally's dad about it, but he said that he had very vague memories of her. He didn't even remember her name. His dad kept her close to him, and didn't introduce her to the family until just before they broke up.

His father did not approve of witches. It was more like, since the majority still didn't like them he didn't, and he expected Robin not to either. The truth was, Robin didn't feel the need to impress people and go with the flow like his father did. Not like he could ever say that to him.

"We're here sir." The cab driver said to him.

"Thanks." Robin handed him the cash for the time it had taken him to drive from the airport to the mansion.

"No, thank you" He said, greedily counting the cash. Robin got out and grabbed his stuff. The cab drove off and he stared at the stone palace before him. It, like the rest of the gray and silver buildings here, suited the name of his city, Silverbridge. He took in a deep breath. In the cab from the school to the airport, he had gotten to ride with HotSpot and his sister. Where he and HS made bets about who would last longer before losing it. Robin had bet against himself for a reason.

* * *

Bee smiled to herself as she left the train station. She had been pleasantly surprised to find Cyborg riding the second train she had to take to get home. They talked about random stuff and played cards and told jokes. She was on a happiness high. She happily marched her way through the ruby-covered streets. Yes, rubies. They were on everything.

How else did this city earn the name Rubyside? It sounds really expensive, but it's quite the opposite. It's actually extremely cheap to live here, why else Bumblebee be here? She turned into an apartment complex and greeted the silver haired man at the front desk. He handed her, her apartment key and said "welcome back."

Bee slowly lugged her suitcase up the stairs until she made it to the 5th floor. Her arms ached and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her.

"I'm back." She said to her apartment. As per usual, there was no answer. Bumblebee lived alone. Her parents both sent her money to support her and that was it. Bumblebee had no idea who her dad was, and personally she'd like to keep it that way. After all, once she found out who her mother was she wished she hadn't. He wouldn't be any different. She was better off on her own than living with either of those two trainwrecks.

Bee sniffled and let go of her bags. She stumbled towards her bed and lay down, coughing as the dust flew off the sheets. She rolled over so her face was on the red comforter. Another Christmas alone. This was only her second one, but the hole in her heart didn't seem to have shrunk from the last Christmas. She was alone. This was something she would have to get used to.

No matter how many positive thoughts she put in her head, the emptiness never left. In fact, sometimes she could swear it got worse. They say that grief is a funny thing. Well, didn't she know it. Christmas alone. She made it through last year, she could do it again.

The boarding school made it so she wasn't alone for a majority of the year, but she was always afraid when they had a break. When they had a break she was alone. And when one is alone, their mind tends to wander to it's darkest places. The shadows get darker. The wounds get deeper. The scars reappear. The nightmares begin to resurface.

And just like that, her happiness faded to nothing.

* * *

Cyborg walked through town with a skip in his step. He got see Bee. He got to give her a real goodbye. Cyborg found himself being more and more attracted towards her. Heck, when he was with Bumblebee, nothing else seemed to exist. He had no image. Society couldn't even reach them. It scared him, but he liked it. It was fresh and new and real and he felt so, so free.

On his first bus he found himself riding with Kole. Then he took another one to the trains station where he met Bee, taking the same train! Now he was going home to his freaky scientist family. He walked down the street. A clock tower chimed above him. This city was known for being filled with scientists and inventors. He lived with the Simms. Mrs. Simms was working on converting the world to a cleaner form of energy while Mr. Simms was inventing a new type of robot to clean their house. They had a daughter. She was 2 years younger than him. Sarah.

She was pretty chill. She and Cyborg talked about tech a lot. The Simms taught him everything he knew. He could even repair himself, except that one time he fell in water, but he had Wally so he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. Sarah had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty tom-boyish, but that made it easy for them to get along with each other.

Cy sighed contently. He was so happy to be back in Klocksdame. All the technology flying around. You couldn't come to Klocksdame and not leave feeling inspired.

* * *

Argent hit her mattress, which groaned back at her with its old springs as if it were in pain. She just lay there for a minute and attempted to compose herself.

First, she flew from school to the bus station closest to Deardeapth. Now, that bus station is farther from school than Tracer Town, which the fastest teenager alive took a cab to instead of running. She flew the damn distance. Of course, it was nothing compared to Starfire, but their type of flying was also very different. Argent didn't have a "hyperspeed." She then rode the bus with some crazy old lady talking about the end of the world and a kid slamming his flipping feet into the back of her seat.

She then got off the bus and onto a train. Crammed full of hot, sweaty people. Yay. She got off the train and took a cab the rest of the way to Deardeapth. She told the driver that she was trying to sleep three times, but the man would not shut up. So here she was. Passed out in her apartment.

Argent was less fortunate than Bee. She had no child support. She worked two jobs and could barely afford to live in her rundown apartment in the bad part of Piqualliville. There's the good part and the bad part of town and nothing in between. In fact, the good and bad parts even have different names. The bad part is called Deardeapth. Full of crime. Disease. crumbling buildings. You get the gist.

* * *

Hot Spot slammed his face into his lavish mattress. Well, he was home. Salma was downstairs with Mr. Horsfall, their adopted dad. He was rich. Rich. Rich. Rich. Hot Spot could only handle the guy for so long. The man himself was in his late 60's. His wife was dead and his two sons were out in the world on their own. He took in Salma and him after he lost his wife. He said something about "this big house isn't fun when you're alone."

Sure, deep deep deep deeeeep down, there was a certain genuineness in him, which was rare to find in most people. Yet, Hot Spot would bet money that he had grown up a spoiled little rich boy. It was all in the way he flaunted around his cash and bought everything he wanted. And in that everything, people are included. He bought his friends, he bought his business associates, he probably bought his wife, probably his kids too, heck, if the guy had an Instagram he would be that guy who buys all his followers. And he bought Salma. But not Hot Spot. That sorta stuff just didn't fly with him.

Mr. Horsfall bought them a flight back to Cenrivilla, when they could've just taken a few buses or something. To Hot Spot, he was just wasting money. He'd bring Salma beautiful golden necklaces embellished with rubies and diamonds, but that didn't earn the sort of love from either of them that he wanted. He was just turning Salma into a spoiled brat. Now, Mr. Horsfall hadn't adopted them buy coincidence, heck, if they went into social services he and Salma probably wouldn't be together anymore.

He knew their parents. He did business with them. He'd come down to Morocco and talk with them about business for a while, then he'd just sit down with his dad and they'd talk about stuff. A football game. College. The future. Little did either of them know that the future was about to darker than they could imagine.

Hot Spot got up off his bed and tugged on a thin black track jacket. He grabbed his shoes and put slid them onto his feet. Hot Spot turned the intricate golden doorknob of the door to his room and opened it.

"Do you need anything, young master?" Hot Spot launched backwards with his arms up. One more thing he hated. The help. He didn't like being served, he had legs and arms, he was more than capable of doing stuff alone. He looked at the woman, who had probably followed him from the second he got in the house. Waiting outside his door like she had nothing better to do.

"I'm going out." Hot Spot sighed before walking past her and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I see, where will you be going? Would you like me to get you a car? Perhaps you'd like to change first, so that you look more appropriate?" Hot Spot felt his eye twitch. He wore some jeans and a tee shirt. He looked like a normal person.

"I don't know. No and no." He walked faster and opened the door before the woman could make her way in front of him to open it for him. Hot Spot sat on the railing of the staircase and started sliding down, above the spiraling golden steps.

"Please, young master you might hurt yourself!" The lady fan as fast down the steps as she could, but Hot Spot was already at the bottom. He walked straight to the door and right on out.

* * *

"E-excuse me!" Kole squeaked at she was wedged between two people trying to get away from the bus stop. That's right, it was just a damn bus stop and it was so crowded she couldn't even move. She pushed with all her might and broke free from the two random people, crashing to the ground. Well if that didn't scream "Welcome to Darlingstone!" she didn't what would. She stood up and rubbed her newly scraped hands on her skirt before grabbing her suitcase and beginning to walk home. Nobody came to pick her up anymore. Gnarrk, her older brother, used to wait at the bus stop for and and give her one of his big warm hugs and then lead her through the giant crowd. Gnarrk was a human, but he was tall and well built, her opposite.

Gnarrk put himself through college and got her to Trys Boarding School. It was just them now. Well, it was just them. Gnarrk was her best friend. Then last year, she came home for winter break and he had himself a girlfriend. Amber. An auburn-haired, freckle-faced, black-eyed, time-consuming, over-dramatic bitch. She graduated college last year and this summer she started living with them.

Then, the time that Kole and Gnarrk had together got smaller and smaller until she had completely monopolized him. Kole was nothing more than the annoying little sister who lived with them. Everything that was hers suddenly belonged to Amber. Her brother. Her mirror. Her dresser. Her snacks. Not her clothes, but that was only because Amber couldn't fit in them.

And Gnarrk. He just gave them to her. He didn't fight for Kole. He used to fight for her and protect. Now it was "Amber this..." and "Amber that..." They didn't have loads of money, in fact, the three of them were crammed in their apartment for 2. Amber, she used all the extra money on herself. Gnarrk, he spent everything he had on her as though she were a queen.

People can say it's love, but to Kole, it just looked like he was stuck under a spell. He didn't care about her anymore. Kole had to take care of herself. It was often as though she didn't even exist to them. So, Christmas was no longer joyful and happy for her. There was no happiness from either of them. No cheerfulness sent in her direction. Kole knew that she wouldn't even get a present this year. Gnarrk always got her little things.

A snow globe. A little ring. A book. Kole never asked for much, but Amber did. She would have him buy the whole world if he could afford it. Kole walked into their apartment complex with a heavy heart. Would they even notice that she was home?

"Kole darling, you're back!"

"I'm back Mrs. Giles." Kole smiled politely at the pregnant woman. She sat in the lobby with her five kids squirming all over her.

"You bring anything back?" said Mr. Truman, who was crouched down behind the front counter finding the apartment keys.

"Like what? Did you want a souvenir from Trys?" Kole giggled at Mr. Truman, who hit his head on the counter as he stood back up.

"More like a boyfriend, maybe?" Kole snapped her head to look at Mrs. Giles.

"N-no! O-of course n-not!" She put her hands up in a defensive manner. She had meant it to sound jokingly, but her face and voice betrayed her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and her voice cracked and stuttered. A boyfriend? Well, yeah, she had someone that she wanted to be that.

Jericho

The moment she thought about him her face exploded in red. She swore she could hear her heart beating really fast too! It was overwhelming. Kole had never really liked anybody before. It was uncharted territory, she hadn't even told the girls. It sounded kinda silly to her. She fell for Jericho after knowing him for two weeks. But now she had known him for 18 and only liked him more.

* * *

Jericho rose his head out of the clear blue lake water as soon as his feet could touch the ground. He slowly walked his way up to the land. Jericho wore nothing but his swimsuit and carried nothing with him. He had taken a cab from school to the end of Lake Staklene Suze. From there he dove into the lake and swam home. The sun was setting, when he started swimming it was around lunch time. He had gotten since the end of school last year.

He was at the edge of Marbellenian, home. Thick trees lined the land before him. Then, one of the trees began to move. It bent down forwards like it was touching its toes and then side to side. Then Lily came out of it.

"Damn it! You beat me!" Her hands were balled up in fists and Jericho just sent her a lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders.

'You brought my stuff?' he signed and she rolled her eyes. Lily snapped her fingers and their bags dropped out of one of the trees.

"C'mon, the sooner we go the sooner I can see Aqualad!"

* * *

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" Julie was jumping up and down on her bed. Jinx groaned in response and turned away from her little sister. "JIIIINNNXXXX!" Julie then jumped on her, effectively knocking the air out of her. Jinx sat up coughing like a mad.

"She's uuuuppp!" Joey yelled from her door.

"What the he-ck!" Jinx whined through her coughs.

"Jinx It's Christmas!" Julie threw her arms up in the air. On Christmas, none of the kids could go downstairs until all of them were up so they could see their presents at the same time. Joey and Julie woke up at 2 in the morning and then went to everybody else's rooms and woke them up.

* * *

Wally ran down the stairs with Robin's youngest half-sister, Violet, on his back.

"Faster!" The six year old giggled, "faster!" KF chuckled to himself, knowing that if he went his true speed the little girl wouldn't be able to hold onto him. He picked up his speed ever so slightly, making her giggle louder as they ran down the long hallways of Robin's mansion. Everybody had slowly made their way down to the living room to open their presents.

Wally burst into the living room, Violet laughing up a storm on his back.

"Took you long enough." Robin muttered towards his cousin. He sat rigid in an arm chair. His guarded hazel were deeply fixated on the window in hopes of not making eye contact with any of his "family members.

His father, Bruce, sat on the loveseat with his new fiance, Dahlia. Dahlia was a tan-skinned vampire with precognition. For those of you who don't know, precognition is the ability to see the future. She had long straight light brown hair that reached about the middle of her upper arms. She also had oval lilac eyes. Bruce kept her close. An arm wrapped around her waist. His hand would casually run through his thick black hair from time to time. The thing that Robin had never liked about his dad was his eyes. Those dark brown pools of emptiness and barred walls.

Wally rolled his eyes and slumped down next to Robin on the floor, letting Violet climb into his lap. Wally stretched his neck up so that Violet's silky black pigtails wouldn't poke his nose. They fell to her little shoulders and complimented her smooth baby blue eyes wonderfully. Violet was from Bruce's second marriage with a woman names Elizabeth, who sat across from Bruce.

Elizabeth was also a vampire, all of Bruce's wives and kids are. She had thick wavy sandy brown hair that ended just below her chin and baby blue eyes. Sat next to her was Bruce's first ex-wife, Hanna. Hanna had stern gray eyes and red-pink hair that she had bound atop her head in a tight bun. Leaning against the couch on the floor beside her was her only son, Austin.

His own red-pink hair was cut short and his brown eyes were fixated on the DS in front of him. Austin was 12 years old. And lastly, sitting on either side of Wally's mom, were the twins. Identical. From Bruce's second marriage were Juliet and Alexandria. They both had dark brown eyes and sandy brown hair. Their faces were just the same. Juliet had bangs across her forehead and put her hair in a ponytail. Alexandria had right bangs and put her hair in two low buns. They had both taken a liking to Wally's mom.

* * *

Starfire span around happily with Blackfire, who she had dragged onto the dance floor. They did not celebrate Christmas on Tamaran, but since kids began going off to school in other places, they made a different Holiday, one to celebrate the rejoining of families. It fell on December 25th as well. Blackfire returned from prison before the 25 and had finally returned home. It was freezing. The entire island was covered in snow.

On the 25th, all families would come together at the center of Tamaran and dance the whole day. There was food and games. They danced in a giant garden, covered by a wooden roof supported by poles. Different bands would play, normally it would be musicians within a family. Blackfire rolled her dark blue eyes as Star twirled, holding her arm above her head.

Blackfire, or Koma, was Star's role model in a few ways. Of course, going to prison wasn't one of them, but she did have certain characteristics that Starfire longed for. Blackfire could speak English very well. Star's dad said that she would one day be as good as her sister, but Star still wished she could do it now. Another thing, Blackfire was a wonderful social butterfly. Starfire was awkward and never really got sarcasm. The band finished and Star giggled, Blackfire chuckling along with her. Black fire also had long hair down to her waist, but instead of being red, it was black.

Star looked over at Wildfire, her little brother, who was still swaying back and forth with his girlfriend even though the music had stopped. Whindr' was a beautiful girl with glowing silver eyes just like the waterfall water. Her brother was head over heels for her. Star and Blackfire flew back over to their parents.

Myan and Luanda, but they were just dad and mom to the kids. Myan had crimson red hair and a strong build. His beard grew down to his waist and his mustache had golden rings on the end of it. He had little comforting dark blue eyes, too. Beside him was their mother, Luanda. She had curly black hair that put multiple extra inches of height on her and vibrant green eyes.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas!_

Bumblebee looked down at her phone. She had been texted happy holidays from all the girls and then taken a nap. She awoke when she got a text from Cyborg. She hadn't told any of the girls that she was alone for the holidays, didn't even get presents. It wasn't really worth it to her.

 _MC_

She texted him back and tossed her phone back on her pillow. She had been laying here all day. Taking naps or watching Netflix. She watched the sad movies like the Notebook and stuff.

 _Get anything good?_

Her phone went off again and Bee looked at the message. Now she had a choice. Lie or tell the truth.

 _Yep. Gotta a sweet bracelet._

She tected back and continued to watch the movie before her.

* * *

 _Awesome! I got a new video gaming system!_

Cyborg texted her back joyfully before setting his phone down and turning back to the TV.

"OooOOOooo, that your girlfriend of somethin'?" Cyborg flipped around to look at Sarah and rolled his eyes, trying to beat down the blush that was trying to creep its way onto his face.

"None of your business Sar," Cy crossed his arms and turned away, pouting.

* * *

Argent flew down the street. She was gonna be late! Things had run a bit overtime at her job at the grocery store and she had changed as quickly as she could in hopes of still making it to the orphanage on time. She was payed to tell the orphans stories. Probably one of the best jobs she could have.

Argent burst through the door to the orphanage exactly as the time switched to 6:00. She was exactly on time! Thank God!

* * *

Hot Spot was outside shooting hoops again. He was on the border to the bad part of town, but he always came here. It was his getaway and nobody noticed that he wasn't from the bad side. He didn't act like it and he certainly didn't dress like it. Right now his room was full of lavish and expensive gifts he'd probably never need to use. Joy. More clutter for his room. He wanted to donate it all to charity, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sneak it all out of the house without someone catching on. Everyday he donated something new to an orphanage. Something small so he could take it out of the house. It wasn't much, in fact, he was still working on getting rid of his gifts from last Christmas, but it was the best Hot Spot could do.

* * *

"Can you get out for a while?" Amber asked, arms looped around Gnarrk's neck. Kole looked out at the drizzling rain from the window then back to her brother, who was just staring at Amber. Amber rose her eyebrows and made a shooing motion with her hand. Kole stared at her for a moment with the most disbelieving look before sighing and walking towards the door.

She had left her raincoat in the dorm on accident. She slammed the apartment door closed. She went downstairs to the empty lobby. It was Christmas, nobody was working. Everybody was home celebrating with their families. Everybody but her. She was alone again. Amber kicked her out. She hadn't gotten a present for Christmas. Heck, Gnarrk hadn't even spoken to her the entire time she'd been home. Kole's shoulders shook. Find a happy place.

Kole shook her head and ran out of the apartment complex and into the drizzling rain. As she continued to run tears began leaking out of her eyes. The rain had already made a misty shell over her body by the time the reached the thin forest. Kole rubbed her nose with her sleeve and walked into the forest. The trees shielded her from the light rain mostly. She walked towards the familiar glistening water, rubbing her tears away every now and then.

She came out of the forest and looked at the clear blue water of Lake Staklene Suze. She sat down and looked at the water, shamelessly letting her tears fall.

"We wish you a merry christmas," She sang out softly, almost a broken whisper to the lake.

"We wish you a merry christmas," She lake rippled ever so slightly as she continued, letting the rain fall on her as it pleased, ignoring the cold.

"We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year"

* * *

They had had a minor Christmas party and then it all turned into nothing but business. Jericho had left early, telling his father that he was going to practice, because practicing was the only reason why he'd ever let Jericho leave anything that he organized. Jericho swam deep down into the lake and then pushed forward, making the underwater world blur by. Then he came back up for air and looked up at the light drizzling rain. He was about halfway through Lake Staklene Suze. He could see the sunny shore of Marbellenian far in the distance.

Lake Staklene Suze was one of the biggest bodies of water in the country and the biggest in the state. Jericho dove back under and swam further away from home. When he came up again the rain was harder, so he opted to head back when he heard music.

"Good tidings we bring to you and your kin"

Jericho turned his head to look at a person. They were still pretty far away, so they looked blurry, but he could make out pink hair. It couldn't be. The voice was barely even a sound, but he was lucky enough to be able to catch it across the water. Jericho swam as fast as he could until he could make out her face.

Kole.

He could also make out that she was crying. She was crying. Why? Who made her cry? Jericho felt angry bubble in his stomach. He swam under the water and towards her. Then he popped up, right in front of her. This cause Kole to scream and conceal herself in a bubble of crystal. Jericho pulled himself on the shore and knocked on the crystal. A piece of it peeled away and she peeked out at him.

"Jericho?" He voice was muffled and he waved at her.

* * *

Beast Boy was running through the woods. He had been sprinting for so long that he was beginning to reach the mountains. After they had their big Christmas celebration he had transformed and decided to go for a needed run. Beast Boy never ran too deep into the mountains. He had been running for about 20 minutes, and he had never felt so alive. He could run for 3 more. Only three. Beast Boy laughed to himself as he dashed into the woods.

As three minutes passed he began to slow down and trotted along for a few seconds. He figured he should probably head back before he got lost when a smell reached his nose. An awfully intoxicating and familiar smell.

* * *

Raven sat in a rocking chair on the back porch. She was reading a book in silence. Raven wore a pair of striped cream socked and black yoga shorts. Over the shorts was a giant red sweater with a snowman on it. Her mother had gone out to a Christmas party. She had wanted Raven to come, but Raven had never been too fond of social gatherings. Too much emotion. Too many people. It was all so overwhelming.

Raven closed her book as she finished it and got up out of her rocking chair. She slowly floated down the stairs and hovered over the grass. She slowly stretched her arms up in the air and crossed her legs, floating over a foot about the grass. She was about to start meditating when she felt two hands slide around her waist.

Raven's eyes shot open. "Azarath me-" A hand clamped over her mouth.

"No Rae! It's me dude!" Beast Boy spun her around so she was facing him. "It's just me!" He took his hand off her mouth and put it back on her waist. Raven glanced down at his hands then looked back up at him. How the hell did he get here? "Turns out I live like a 30 minute run from here." He laughed.

"Stop reading my mind." Raven glared at him. Beast Boy leaned forward so that their noses touched.

"Nope!" He smiled then cartwheeled away as Raven sent a little spell his way.

* * *

Bee opened her eyes as her phone went off again. She looked over at her clock, 2 pm, December 26th.

Their birthday.

Or, her birthday. She planned to sleep through the whole day. Her phone went off again. She looked down to see her phone blowing up with messages from Cyborg. She groaned and looked down at them. Most of them were just her name, then he asked the same question a couple times, then he repeated it.

 _What apartment number are you again?_

 _23, why?_

He didn't answer, she shrugged and looked at her disheveled face in the mirror. Then there was a knock on her door. Bee scrunched her eyebrows and walked over to it. She didn't normally get visitors. She opened the door to look at Cyborg.

"Happy Birthday!" He gave her a big grin. Bumblebee's face lit up bright red as she let him in.

"How...why, what?" She looked at him standing in her living room.

"Argent told me it was your birthday today, and I decided to take the train over to celebrate!" He laughed, "Where're your parents, we should all go out." Bumblebee's face darkened.

"They aren't here." She mumbled.

"When will they be back?"

"Never." Bumblebee looked up at him and he had realization spread across his face in layers.

"Oh." He looked around and took note of how there were no Christmas decorations up. It was deathly quiet in the apartment. Cyborg slowly walked up to her, Bee was staring down at the floor. Her birthday was the hardest day of her life. It was easiest to just pretend it didn't exist. It made it less painful. Cyborg put his hands on her arms and she looked up at him.

"Well then, why don't I celebrate it with you?" Cyborg smiled brightly and the next thing Bee knew, they were watching movies and eating a little mini cake they got from a convenience store.

* * *

Tomorrow was New Year's Eve. Or well, it would be today in about 5 minutes. 11:55 pm. Argent was out, roaming the streets. She couldn't sleep, plus, winter break would be over in 3 or 4 days. She needed to practice so she wouldn't be rusty when she got back to school.

Argent had her hair up in a low ponytail. She wore a red hoodie, with her hood up. She also had on some black sweatpants and sneakers. The night sky towered above her in complete darkness. If one strained their eyes, they might be able to see the thick storm clouds that covered the stars. Argent shoved her hands in her pockets as she watched her breath spill from her lips and fog up in the frigid night air.

Argent had been asked to burn the midnight oil tonight by Miss Wage, the lady in charge of the orphanage. She had planned to start practicing much earlier, but work comes first. Work had to be her priority, how else would she live?

Argent opened the gate to the basketball court and stopped at the sound of a ball being dribbled. Nobody should be out at this time, especially not the day before New Year's Eve. She peeked out at a guy with a gray hoodie on with his hood up and sweatpants. She was careful to keep her face concealed. It wouldn't be good for her to get in any trouble out here. She picked up a basketball and walked to another hoop.

She slowly dribbled, keeping an eye on the guy behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him run up and slam dunk the ball into the hoop. Then he laughed. He laughed and all the puzzle pieces clicked together in Argent's head. It sounded just like Hot Spot. He played just like Hot Spot. Could it be? Argent felt a strange sense of excitement and hope fill her bones.

"Hot Spot?" She asked. It came out of her mouth before she had the chance to overthink the possibility that this could easily be someone who was just similar to the guy. But then he turned around and she saw his face. Argent felt herself smile brightly and wave at him. "Ye live 'round here too, eh?" She walked over to him. He looked just as surprised as she was.

"Yeah, something like that." Hot Spot rubbed the back of his neck. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before Hot Spot decided to speak up. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "It's really late, and tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

"I could ask ye the same." Argent put her hands on her hips and took a step forward playfully. Hot Spot chuckled a little bit.

"I'm not a hug party person, pretty sure I'll just escape here." Hot Spot shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? Nevar pegged ye as the introverted type." Hot Spot rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I guess you're partying then?" At this Argent blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Ah, nah, I 'magine I'll be workin'." Argent shrugged.

"Working on New Years?"

"I work on Christmas too." Argent shrugged. Hot Spot frowned, feeling a little bit sad for his friend. He spaced out for a moment, which was just enough time for Argent to launch a basketball at him. He caught it and looked up at her in surprise. "C'mon m'ster lonely, think ya can take me?" Argent flashed him a competitive grin and Hot Spot felt his face heat ever so slightly.

"You're on!"

* * *

Flashing lights

Loud Music

Dancing

Liquor

This is New Years Eve on Tamaran. Everyone comes together once more and parties the night away as the year changes. Star had already wished all of her friends a happy new year. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, tied with an emerald green ribbon. Star had a sleeveless dress on with a yoke neckline that ended about quarter thigh on her. The dress was emerald at the top, but faded to mulberry at the bottom. She also wore some emerald wedges and of course, under her dress were some shorts just in case.

"There you are!" One of the big Tamaranians bellowed, grabbing Starfire. He dragged her over to her brother and pushed them towards each other. "Finally, time for the dancing siblings!" He bellowed, causing the other partially drunk Tamaranians to cluster around her and Wildfire. Starfire and Wildfire had, of course, been expecting this. Wildfire looked at her with his dark blue eyes and she shrugged. He ran a hand through his thick crimson hair before flying over to the DJ, and told him the song to play. Then he flew back over to Star. His girlfriend back up confusedly with the crowd. They both grabbed a blank piece of paper and got on their knees, putting the paper in front of them. Wildfire nodded to the DJ.

 **Youtube Video: Bills - LunchMoney Lewis / Keone & Mariel Madrid Choreography / URBAN DANCE CAMP**

 _I got Bills I gotta pay_

 _So I'ma gonn' work work work every day_  
 _I got mouths I gotta feed_  
 _So I'ma gonn' make sure everybody eats_  
 _I got Bills!_

 **They both fell down, hovering above the pieces of paper before pushing them forward and and tapping their fingers on them. Then they pulled the papers up towards them in the beat before balancing on their toes and swiveling their legs around. Then they rolled onto their backs with their legs in the air and turned out their hands before pushing them on their stomachs. Then they put the papers on their faces and sat up. Then they used their legs to push them to face the audience and took the papers off their faces. They looked from side to side before moving their legs to sit Indian style.**

 _All these bills pile up my desk_  
 _They looking like a mount_  
 _All the little kids run around_  
 _I can hear their stomach growl_  
 _Touching for a moon out_  
 _And my girl just don't know how_  
 _Said she gonna leave me if I don't home with 50 thousand_  
 _$50? God damn, god damn, god damn, god damn_  
 _Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man_  
 _God damn, oh man, god damn, oh man_

 **They pointed at the papers and turned them in different directions. Then they raised their hands up one at a time before bending their elbows and moving their heads forwards. They moved their heads before pushing up into crab walk position with one arm and shaking their legs. They got up and jumped. They looked from side to side before going up on their toes and poking out one of their arms while they fell over. They looked at the papers and moved them in circle motions before resting them on their upturned faces. They held them their before letting their arms down and then reaching up and grabbing them off. Then they turned and hit their heads into the papers to the beat. They danced around still pushing the papers on their faces before ending facing the other direction and sliding the papers down their bodies and folding them.**

 _I got Bills I gotta pay_  
 _So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day_  
 _I got mouths I gotta feed_  
 _So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats_  
 _I got Bills_

 **Then they put the folded paper behind their back and jumped. Then they started kicking their feet out, making the Tamaranians cheer. They shifted from side to side before quickly tossing the now balled up paper under their legs and catching it. They stepped out and around and then turned back to the front. They pushed the paper at their stomachs and then put their hands at their sides. They jumped forward on one leg and then returned to just standing and dabbed their mouths with the balled paper before throwing them behind them. They popped to the right and put their hands to their heads before siding to the left. They lifted one leg and then pushed it down after they moved their shoulders. They stepped out and pointed up before stepping back in and pushing their faces. They moved their legs around in circles and went into wide stances before standing straight with their hands up.**

 _And my shoes, my shoes_  
 _I said my shoes!_  
 _Ain't got no soul_

 **They shook their legs, making everybody laugh. They put their hands on their legs then picked one up and shook it again. The foot crept forward before spinning them around as they moved their hands towards it before swinging them back up. They put their arms up and put them down one at a time as they swayed back and forth. They popped their hands down and then back up their bodies before running back around and grabbing the paper they had thrown earlier.**

 _I got Bills I gotta pay_  
 _So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day_  
 _I got mouths I gotta feed_  
 _So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats_  
 _I got Bills I gotta pay_  
 _So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day_  
 _I got mouths I gotta feed_  
 _So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats_  
 _I got Bills_

 **They held up the paper balls before walking to face each other. They did a quick handshake before throwing their arms up and walking away from each other. They opened the papers and then looked over their backs at each other before walking back to the middle to stand beside each other. Then they threw the now shredded pieces of paper into the air and started dancing. They moved backwards before lifting up one leg and turning around. They reached their hands up and then turned around and pumped their fists to and fro their stomachs. They span around and then crouched down making eating motions with their hands. They stomped out and pointed at people before rubbing their fingers together. They ran to the opposite side and pointed at people, rubbing their fingers again. Then they backed up until they were back to back and sunk to the ground, exhausted.**

* * *

It was the last day of winter break. Kole would be leaving in the morning. Amber couldn't wait to get her out of here. She would have to head back to the apartment soon. She and Jericho had hung out every single day since they found out that they just lived on opposite shores of Lake Staklene Suze.

"A-are you sure Jericho?" Kole put her hands up, she was blushing like mad. He nodded and motioned for her to turn around. "It looks expensive, you really didn't have to." Kole fidgeted with her hands as Jericho fastened the necklace around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a small pearl in the center. He finished and turned her back around.

'You never got a Christmas gift, so, it's a little late, but I want this to count for you.' he signed and blushed ever so slightly. Kole's face got redder, she didn't even think that was possible.

"T-Thank you" She squeaked, turning her head down so that he couldn't see just how bad she was blushing. Then her phone went off. She grabbed it to look at the alarm she had set for when she needed to head home so that she'd have a good amount of sleep to wake up tomorrow. Kole wore an indigo off the shoulder sweater of a white dress with silver stripes. She also had on some indigo knee boots. "Well, I've gotta go." She looked at Jericho who nodded a little hesitantly. She waved and started running off into the woods.

Jericho turned and sighed, looking at the clear blue water before him. He was about to dive in when he heard footsteps rushing back towards him. He turned to look at Kole. She was blushing with a determined look on her face. He rose an eyebrow and she ran up to him. She got on her tip toes and leaned to his side. She kissed his cheek.

It was like the world froze for a moment. Kole leaned forward and Jericho lightly wrapped his arms around her. "Really, thank you so much." She whispered in his ear and then pushed away and darted into the forest. Jericho's face turned bright red and he tentatively reached his hand up to touch the place that her lips had touched. He stood there and stared off in the direction she had run.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Yeah, I changed Wally's uncle to his dad just 'cause I felt like it. ALSO, all of Robin's family are made up by me, except Bruce.**

And Second Semester begins! 18 more weeks until summer! Let's go man!

* * *

"Kid." Robin grumbled, grabbing his cousin's foot and dragging him out of his bed. Wally groaned as he hit the floor of their dorm room. "C'mon, we should be on time to our new classes." Kid Flash glared up at his cousin, who matched his gaze with a punctual intensity.

"Ugh, fine! Give me 5 seconds." KF got up and sped around the room, grabbing some clothes and putting them on before Robin could even blink.

"I wish you could just get up early and get ready like a normal person." Even though they shared blood, Wally was the only one who acquired his dad's super speed. In fact, Robin's dad wasn't able to get the ability either.

"But I'm not a normal person." Wally snickered and messed up Robin's hair as he walked by.

"Wally!" Robin walked after him and Kid Flash laughed.

"So, are you excited for some early morning science?" KF snickered at Robin, who absolutely hated science. Kid opened the door to the dorm, letting both of them exit.

"Shut up. Are you excited for some early morning Spanish?" Robin watched his cousin visibly cringe at the image of the crazy Spanish teacher throwing shoes at kids who got answers wrong.

* * *

"I'm Jinx and I apologize in advance to uh... mainly the kitchen, for when I blow it up. To you guys, for having be witnesses in me blowing the kitchen up, and to school and my parents for having to pay for the damage." Jinx was not a happy camper. She had wound up placed in the Foods Class for first period. Her and cooking had never gotten along and probably never would. She would get nervous and things would all go downhill from there.

Now here she stood, in front of the Foods Class, apologizing in advance for anything and everything that would inevitably go wrong in the near future. Jinx's hair was left down. She wore a baggy purple sweater, ripped deep aqua jeans, and gray sneakers. On her left wrist was a thick silver bracelet she had received for Christmas from her brother, Jax.

Well, other than the fact that she would be failing this class, there was one other thing Jinx knew for sure. Judging by how the students were looking at her and slowly migrating away from her, she would be the last person picked to be part of a group.

"Well, now we'll pick groups. If everybody was here, we would have exactly 5 groups of 4, one for each of our five kitchens." The teacher said as Jinx took a seat. She knew she'd be sitting for a while. The students all ran towards their friends and started clumping up into groups. Jinx crossed her arms and waited for the bottom of the barrel to approach her. She was startled as the seat diagonal from her screeched and a tall guy sat down. She looked at his green eyes and fluffy black hair.

"Hey, you're Star's friend, I'm Kade." He smiled at her and extended his hand to her. Jinx reached across the table and shook it.

"So you're Kade. You and Lillian really helped Star out." Jinx smiled gently and made small movements in hopes of not scaring him off.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of witches and if I ever judged a book by it's cover my mother would beat the hell outta me." He chuckled. Jinx was about to reply when she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders in a brisk hug from behind, followed by a book bag hitting the floor beside the seat next to her. Jinx turned to watch in utter astonishment as Layla plopped down beside her.

"Hey Jinx! Isn't it awesome that we have a class together? Now we can become really close!" Layla had her dark blond bangs out of her high ponytail, that ended around her nose and was bound by a red ribbon. She wore a red sweater with a low back, revealing her red bralett. Her sweater started off tuscan red around the neckline and blended into carmine red. She wore a dark blue jean miniskirt, white tights, and brown mid-calf length boots.

"Yeah." Jinx let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Layla had this strange way of comforting her. Maybe Foods wouldn't be so bad.

"But we still need 4 people to make a group." Kade pointed out. As if on cue the door swung open.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Logan." There stood Beast Boy, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Sorry dude- I mean m'am. Got lost." He rubbed the back of his neck. You could tell by the look on his face that he too had been tossed into Foods. Jinx immediately sympathized with the green wolf.

"We are getting in groups of four." The teacher sighed, running a hand through her hair. Beast Boy looked out at the 16 students, who were still scattered around trying to group up with all their friends. He then looked over at the three of them and smiled. Beast Boy quickly marched over and slid into the last seat. He fist bumped Kade and nodded to the girls.

* * *

Kole nervously tapped her fingers on her legs. Her eyes flickered to the big window on the wall beside her. She stopped and began to gaze at the outside world. Snow was beginning to fall. The snow from winter break was only halfway done melting and now they would have another few inches. The snow landed on the green grass, speckling the green with white dots. The sky hung over them in a foggy gray mist.

Kole had been devastated upon learning that she and Jinx didn't have Language Arts together for first period. She had asked the other girls and none of them had it until she asked Argent. When Argent told her they had Language Arts together Kole may or may not have shed a few tears of joy. But now, well now she was tense and uncomfortable once more.

Their teacher, Mr. Blakely, was assigning their seats in alphabetical order based on last names. HotSpot was in the 6th seat, his last name starting with a C. Three rows over was Argent, her last name being Monetti. Kole sighed. Having a last name starting with W was the worst. She wished she could be an S or an M. Something where she would be surrounded by people and more likely to know somebody. But here she was, Weathers. Probably the last person in alphabetical order like always.

"~thers." but there was a plus, Jericho was in her class. They were standing next to each other. Kole glanced over at him and quickly back to the window, blushing. "~ole? Weath~" Kole felt her heart swell just being in the same room. She liked him so much. She was startled as he nudged her with his elbow. She blushed and looked up at him. He looked back and forth from her eyes to the teacher and Kole looked over at Mr. Blakely.

"Last call, Kole Weathers?"

"Oh! That's me!" Kole sputtered out, clumsily making her way to her seat with a deep blush. Mostly from embarrassing herself in front of her class and partially from being caught daydreaming about her crush.

"I understand that this is our first day back from Winter Break, but please get your heads in the game kids!" Mr. Blakely put his hands on his hips. "You're sophomores, you know what that means for Language Arts, it's go time people!" The entire class mentally shrieked at the thought of A.W.E.D.

A.W.E.D

Another Way to Educate and Demonstrate

It's a huge project where students can pick any topic in the world, research it, make a visual, make a power point, write a paper, and present it in at the end of year showcase event. It was the reason that some kids switched schools for sophomore year and came back junior. It's supposed to prep you for college projects. It was every sophomore's nightmare.

"And lastly, Wilson." Mr. Blakely pointed at the seat behind Kole. There was someone after her? Kole turned to watch Jericho plop down behind her and smile. Kole blushed and flipped her head back around to the teacher, who was handing out introduction papers to Language Arts 2.

Kole kicked her brown riding boot covered feet under her desk. Tucked into them were high waisted faded pale blue skinny jeans. She leaned forward on the purple sleeves of her tight loose collared sweater that hung off one of her shoulders. Kole pulled a hand up to fidget with her loose hair and then moved to to finger the necklace Jericho had given her around her neck. Mr. Blakely started going over a few main points on the sheet before handing them another sheet. He said he wanted to learn more about his students, so he gave them a paper with questions on it about themselves.

Argent stared at the piece of paper. What's her favorite color? Black. It didn't take a genius to see that. Well, today she wasn't wearing as much black as she normally did. She just had black leggings on under her long tuscan red sweated and tucked into her tuscan red ankle boots. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail.

What's her favorite food? Sushi.

Favorite movie? The Wizard of Oz.

* * *

Raven sighed as the Swimming instructor went back over the pool rules just like he had done at the beginning of the school year. Raven had her feet dipped in the pool, her indigo ankle boots were beside her and she had rolled her black leggings up to her knees. She wore an indigo sweater with a loose turtleneck collar that hung down in ripples.

Her first period hadn't changed, since Swimming was a year-long class and not a block. She sat along, in the back. Most of the kids were all whispering meaningless conversation to one another in their own little friend groups. Raven could care less. She lifted up her foot and watched as gravity forced the water to cascade down her foot and back into the pool.

* * *

"Science is math. Without math there is no science." The teacher went on and on and on and on and on passionately about the distinct connection between math and science. Star only had one question. Would this be on the exam? 'Cause she was pretty sure that it wouldn't. She turned her head as she heard Robin snicker next to her.

Over break, Kitten and Kayla had been suspended for the rest of the school year. Everyone else who had been involved had been punished based on what they had done. Most were given detention for different lengths of time, but 2 or 3 had suspended for a different fraction of the semester. After Kitten was taken out of school, things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

Star happily played around with the necklace from Wildfire that she never took off. Maybe the rest of the school year would be nice like this. Star had all her hair up in a giant bun with little pieces in front of her ears hanging down. She had a cream scarf splattered with snowflakes in varying shades of blue wrapped loosely around her neck, so that it dipped below her necklace. She wore an off the shoulder long sleeved aqua shirt tucked into a high-waisted gray jean skirt. She also had indigo knee socks and gray combat boots.

Starfire had never felt more content. And to make things even better she and Robin were science partners. This meant that their friendship could continue to grow! While she still couldn't trust him, she was willing to try. He was willing to prove she could, and if he could prove himself, then she was sure they could become the greatest of friends.

"Oh." Starfire whispered, catching sight of the window. Robin turned his head to look at the snow, which was now falling heavily. It swirled across the campus, slowly painting it a pure, blinding white. Ah, Winter time.

* * *

Bee leaned heavily against the lockers in the hallway. Her hair up in it's usual bun and her silver hoops glimmering. Bumblebee crossed her yellow flats as she looked at the ceiling. The hallways was full of all the outdoor sports kids. No doubt that outdoor sports would be cancelled again until the snow cleared up. This happened last year too.

Bee hadn't even bothered to bring Track clothes because she knew it would be cancelled. She simply wore a black sundress that ended at her knees and a yellow pullover that ended at the bottom of her rib cage. Just like Raven, Bee's first period hadn't changed, same with Cyborg, who was surrounded by the other football players. Even through all the cheers and laughing from them, Cy somehow still managed to connect their eyes and give her a bright smile. Bee nodded, lips curving up ever so slightly before shifting her gaze back to the swirling snow storm outside. Then the bell rang.

* * *

All twelve of our kids walked back into their voice class. Which was also a year long class and didn't change. On the board was a message that they hadn't seen in a good 16 or 17 weeks.

 _SIT WITH YOUR PARTNERS_

Argent and Cyborg

Bumblebee and Jericho

Starfire and Hot Spot

Jinx and Kid Flash

Raven and Beast Boy

Kole and Robin

The class, very confused, sat down with the partners that they'd written a song with at the beginning of the school year. Argent fist bumped Cyborg. Bumblebee and Jericho were trying to figure out what was going on. Star and Hot Spot were talking about Winter Break. Kole and Robin were talking about the snow. Beast Boy kept trying to rest himself on Raven, who continuously pushed him away.

"It's fate." Wally laughed as he sat down next to a glaring Jinx.

"No, it's just coincidence." Jinx crossed her arms and kept her gaze steadily on the white board.

"Goodmorning students!" Miss Buns twirled in front of the whiteboard. The kids all muttered a "morning" back to her with much less enthusiasm. "I suppose you're wondering why you're back with your old partners, and I'll get to that in a second." She smiled brightly and the kids gained a feeling of impending doom in the pits of their stomachs. "First of all, now that both Kitten and Kayla will not be coming back to school this year, their partners with get together." She pointed at the two guys, who moved to sit beside each other. "And now we have the perfect amount." She giggled happily.

"For what?" The words slipped out of Bumblebee's mouth and she quickly slapped her hand over it.

"I'm so glad you asked darling!" Miss Buns winked at her and walked up closer to the board. "We have a new project, a performance of sorts. Everybody will sing," She said confidently. "Ah, except for Jericho, who is, in fact, inhibited. But we will have you play the guitar and uh, the people from your group will help you out a bit." Jericho slowly nodded, his eyebrows knit. "Alright so, my partners, you're going to have 1 minute to find another pair and join them, making me a group of four. Your time starts, now!"

Bumblebee grabbed Jericho's arm and tugged him over to Kole. Of course she wanted to work with Cyborg, but she just shipped Jericho ad Kole so much she would feel guilty splitting them up.

"Yeah!" Wally cheered from his perch on Beast Boy's back. Jinx and Raven exchanged a look as they sat down beside each other.

Starfire flew out of her chair and enveloped Argent in a hug. "Friend Argent, we will be the partnering!" She exclaimed as Argent gasped for air. Hot Spot walked over to them and fist bumped Cyborg before throwing Argent a small smirk as she was choked by Starfire.

"Your minute is up! Clump together in your groups so I can continue the project." At Miss Buns' harsh tone the class immediately snapped to attention. "Alright then, storytelling." Miss Buns looked at the confused looks of every single student in her classroom.

"Um, what?" One of them finally asked.

"Our project is about conveying emotion, telling a story, playing the role. For each group I will give you a different story, starring four characters in each. I will assign everybody their character as well. I want you to read the story and from that, decide what exactly defines your character. Then I want you to pick a song that describes something their thinking in a situation in the story or maybe you're just introducing them. If you have questions then come and ask me. I will grade on how well I can tell what's happening in your story, the songs relate to the story, and the emotion expressed in the song. Every person has to have a song, now, other characters may help you, but the song you choose must mainly star you." Miss Buns had started passing an overall perspective of the project around to the groups.

"The project is due the last Friday before spring break. I'll hand out your stories and then I'll give you your characters. Now, I'm assuming that girls want to be girls and boys want to be boys, so each story has two boys and two girls, but everyone is welcome to switch if you'd rather be a boy or a girl, just let me know." And so she walked around, she handed out a page with a story on it, then she handed a rectangular slip with a name on it to each group member.

The bell rang 30 seconds after she finished handing out the papers.

* * *

"Now, line up against the wall so I can seat you all in alphabetical order." Mr. Blakely said as he motioned for his 3rd period class to back up against the wall. "Beecher." He pointed at the third seat on the left and Bumblebee moved to sit down. After nine more seats he called out "Grayson," so Robin moved and took a seat.

"Roth" He pointed to a seat after a little while and Raven moved and sat down. 16 seats later he called out "Stone," and Cyborg moved to take a seat. Then pointing to the seat right behind Cyborg, "Taube," and Jinx took a seat, thanking her lucky stars that she actually knew somebody. Then he kept on going until he had Wally West in the last seat of the classroom. He sighed happily and moved to the front to begin introducing them to Language Arts 2.

* * *

Kole walked into her science class. She had been nervous about this all day. Heck, since she found out that she knew nobody in the classroom. She was trying not to have a mental breakdown. She'd been in classes alone before. That didn't mean she was used to it. Kole didn't particularly like to be alone. Now she was. And she was scared and insecure and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm and pretend that she had a million friends in science.

So here she sat. In the back of the room at a table for two, alone.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite _witch_ " the voice alone made Kole's legs shake, but the venom in it made so she wouldn't be able to lift her arms without them shaking as well. This isn't happening. It's just one big cosmic joke, right? Despite her prayers, Kole looked up and immediately just hated everything. There stood the vampire Reed, she was... slightly familiar with him. She still remembered how he had made her feel.

 _"I've always wondered what it'd be like to do a witch. A snap of your fingers could make some magical stuff happen in the bedroom."_

Yeah, maybe her crystals could slice him in half and she'd never have to see his sorry face again. If only she could say that. If only Jinx were here. Jinx could say it. Heck, Jinx would probably follow through with her threats if necessary. Kole could barely even move. Reed scared her. She felt threatened and the only person she had to rely on was herself.

Reed was followed by a couple other popular guys who loomed over her. Jocks.

"What's the matter doll? Cat got your tongue?" Reed and the rest of his posy snickered. Her vision was blocked, but Kole knew for a fact that if the other students weren't snickering along, they were ignoring what was going on. Kole couldn't open her mouth to speak, for she knew her voice would fail her. Her throat was dry and her entire body was on lock down. What could she say? She didn't have full control of her power, there was no telling whether they would even work in her current state. He had nothing to worry about.

And he knew that.

And that just made her current situation even more terrifying. What would she do? Could she endure this for 18 weeks?

"Aww, she's shaking in her boots." One of his friends laughed. Kole was small and bony. She wasn't physically strong nor was she intimidating in the least. She had always had Gnarrk to protect her. But now she was on her own. She needed to learn how to protect herself. She couldn't keep relying on other people to save her. But even though she was thinking that, what could she do now? There were roughly 7 jocks standing in front of her and the teacher was late. What should she do? Endure it?

"What's wrong baby? Does my presence make you tremble?" Reed reached towards her.

"Back the fuck off." Books were slammed on her table. Kole snapped her head to look at a girl. She had short blue hair and hazel eyes. The girl slid the chair back and stood with her arms crossed.

"Oh, so you do still exist, Lillian. How fitting, an outcast and a witch are almost the exact same thing." Reed leaned forward, but Lillian didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, we're both better than a piece of garbage like you will ever be." Lillian put her hand on the table and leaned up in his personal bubble, making him flinch and lean back.

"Take your seats!" The teacher walked in.

* * *

"Oh shot! (that's awesome!)" Argent exclaimed, looking at the photos Mr. V was showing her off his phone. His honey-eyed wife was in all of them. In her arms were two little baby boys. One of them had her caramel colored hair, but it had Grayson's illuminating green eyes. The other one was the opposite. He had Mr. V's blond hair, but it had Bee's honey colored eyes.

"There beautiful, aren't they?" He hugged the phone close to him.

"Gorgeous." Argent laughed.

* * *

Starfire was sitting on the bleachers at the pool. The teacher had finished going over the rules of the pool, now they were just having free time. Nobody brought their bathing suits so they were all just hanging around the pool.

"We're in detention because of her. I mean she even got a few girls suspended!" Star could hear the girls that used to help Kitten whispering to each other.

"We deserve revenge! She's always alone in this period, we can terrorize her, just because Kitten isn't here doesn't mean we can't talk to her and see what we should do." The girls nodded along with a chorus of quiet agreement.

"Or you guys could just knock it off." The voice was a girl's. It was soft, but it wasn't a whisper. It wasn't particularly threatening. It was rather emotionless. It came from the group of girls, though. Starfire snuck a glance over to the group, which was now quiet. Their heads were all turned to look at the one sitting down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you gone crazy, Peps?"

The girls whispered things at the other girl, who stood up after a few seconds. She was average height.

"Have you all gone crazy? You're talking about hurting someone. Revenge? Revenge is for suckers and you know it. Kitten isn't here. She's done nothing to anyone here. If anything, we all did this to ourselves. There is no reason to treat her like dirt, especially when she's obviously better than all of us. The people who need to be treated like dirt are us." She didn't raise her voice, but the emotion within it created a large impact upon the group of girls. They were all silent. The girl just shook her head and walked out of the circle. She sat down beside Starfire, who stared at her bug-eyed.

The girl had long black curly hair that ended at her waist and was in low pigtails. Her skin was an extremely dark brown, similar to that of a brownie. Her lips were small and pink. Growing out of her curly hair on top of her head were two ram horns, just a bit bigger than her hands. Glowing against her smooth dark complexion were her chartreuse colored eyes. Tied around her neck was a black little choker. She wore a blue sweater with a hot pink neckline and the sleeves stretched down at her armpits. She wore light gray skinny jeans that were tucked into her hot pink high heeled pink ankle boots.

She remembered this girl. She was there when they broke her violin.

"I know that the headmistress already had us apologize, but I really am sorry." The girl had turned to face her and looked at her. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Pepper, I was with the, when they ambushed you in the orchestra room. You umm... you told headmistress not to suspend me." Pepper looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Of the courses. You are the pepper, you never did any of the bullying towards me. You were located in the bad place at the bad timing." Starfire smiled at her. She remembered just how horrified Pepper had looked that night. It was the one thing that gave her some sort of hope. Hope that there were more people out there who could look past stereotypes and at the person within.

"Nah I'm... I'm horrible. I should've said something when I heard them talking about you, but I didn't wanna believe that they were actually doing it until they showed me themselves. I should've told them to stop, or tried to help you." Now Pepper had turned to face her completely. She looked so ashamed. Starfire turned to face her.

"I bestow all four of the givenesses upon you, friend the pepper. Per of the haps, we should be the sticking two of the gethers?" Starfire gently rested her hand on Pepper's shoulder. Not only could she have a friend in Swimming class, but Pepper had been in her dance class, maybe they would be in dance next year.

"Yes!" Pepper put her hands over Star's, Starfire swore she saw tears in those hope filled eyes.

* * *

Lucky.

That was the first thing Beast Boy thought. Their class had an odd number of students, so the three of them got to be a team. Beast Boy, Hot Spot, and Jericho were all seated in Shop Class. They were going over safety equipment and how to use different tools.

The shop teacher's name was Ms. Quatrenitt. A rough woman. A tough woman. Hell, she was fricken badass. Rolled up to school on a motorcycle. Her arms were covered in tattoos. She walked with heavy steps in her combat boots. She finished just as the fourth period bell rang.

* * *

Jinx sighed heavily as she sat down in the art room. She had made an effort to avoid Wallace West today. She hadn't looked in his eyes once, she couldn't. After what she'd done. If she looked at him she'd think about it and he'd know and she knew he wouldn't let her live it down. So until she would stop thinking about it she would have limited contact with him. She glanced at him at the other table.

"OOoooOOOhhhh, is somebody starting to crush on a certain colorful vampire?" Bee cooed from across the table.

"Not even when I'm dead." Jinx glared at Bumblebee, who just laughed.

"I ship it."

"Shut up."

* * *

Kole and Cyborg laughed as they randomly tapped piano keys. Mr. Adams wasn't here today, and would be back tomorrow. Everybody was just doing whatever the heck they wanted and it was great. It was a really nice break from the hectic day back at school. Kole had even made friends with Lillian, who apparently used to be popular until she got in a fight with Kitten and people found out she was dating Kade.

* * *

Raven walked into the French classroom. The second she stepped into the warm environment she was given a big hug by the french teacher.

"Rachel-" She started, but Raven gave her a look and she quickly fixed it, "Bonjour Corbeau" (Hello Raven)

"Bonjour Madame."

* * *

"You!" Argent and Hot Spot pointed at each other and spoke simultaneously.

"Science?" Argent motioned to the door and Hot Spot nodded.

"What luck!" Hot Spot smiled before linking their arms and marching them both into the classroom.

* * *

Starfire sat in the very first seat in Mr. Blakely's classroom. Three rows over and in the back sat Beast Boy. Upon learning that she and BB had class together Star had been overjoyed. She had had such a good day. Things were really looking up! Unfortunately, Beast Boy sat far away from her. But she'd be alright. Starfire believed that she could make friends with anybody if she really tried, and Star did plan to try. Look at all the friends she'd been able to make already! She was sure that if she kept trying, she'd find more people that were as accepting as the ones she'd already met. Starfire was excited to start looking for the best in everybody.

* * *

Jericho sat in the poor area, absolutely bored out of his mind. Sure, he was surrounded by a group of popular kids, but her had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't really care either. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but he couldn't get his mind off of Kole. Of course, he had immediately taken a liking to her. They got along great. It didn't take long before Jericho became protective over her. He thought that it was like a little sister thing, but he quickly came to realize it was so much more.

How his heart beat picked up when he though about her. How he blushed around her. How he always wanted to touch her. How he always wanted to at least be in the same room as her. Heck, Jericho craved her. He hated it about himself. Jericho had never been a greedy guy, but with Kole, he wanted everything and he didn't want anybody else to even think about her. He had to acknowledge it. Jericho had feelings for her. No, that wasn't it.

Jericho had fallen hard and without warning.

* * *

Robin tapped his pencil against his desk. Well, great. Robin had found himself in a rather strange predicament. This predicament's name:

Creative Writing

Wally had put it on his schedule as an alternative, but neither of them thought that he would actually end up with it. Robin was not a writer. His stories were blunt, dark, and boring. He didn't do happy endings. He had a guy who tried to do something, but in the end wound up killing himself and everybody else. That was it. He was no storyteller. Robin was not happy. As the last bell rang he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Finally.

* * *

Jinx lay in her bed. She and Kole and taken a bath together and talked about Winter break for an hour and a half. Everybody was fast asleep. The one thing Jinx hadn't told Kole was what she had said to her mother over break.

 _"Maybe we should throw another party, I know some eligible young men who'd love to attend." Her mother nudged her with her elbow as they sat on the couch._

 _"Mom, that's enough, I don't need to meet anymore guys." Jinx groaned. The entire family was sitting in the living room. Sipping hot chocolate and playing board games beside the fireplace._

 _"Why?! Why can't you just let me do this for you!..." And then it began. Her mother on the brink of tears talking about finding Jinx a suitable guy. Her family tried to interject and help her out, but it just made her mother cry more and more. "Why?!"_

 _"BECAUSE I'M ALREADY DATING SOMEBODY!" The family went quiet._

 _"Really?" Her mother asked._

 _"Who?" Asked Jax. In a moment of frantic thought, Jinx said the first name she could think of, which, as fate would have it:_

 _"Wally, his name is Wally West"_


	27. Chapter 27

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

It's our second Wednesday back at school. A b-day. Week 20. We have less than 8 weeks before spring break. Spring break is literally just like 3 or 4 days off for Easter. There isn't really even time to head back home, which sucks. So then, less than 17 weeks before the end of the school year and SUMMER!

* * *

Jinx sat on her bed, staring at her phone. Open was the text conversation she and her mother had. She had about 30 minutes before she had to head to class, but the poor girl was in such a state of shock she hadn't the mind to move and get ready. She just stared at the message from her mother.

 _I want a picture!_

Shit.

Jinx blinked once. Twice. Thrice. She then cut off her phone and tossed it beside her on the bed. All her mother had been texting her about was Kid Flash. What's his favorite food? What does he look like? How many kids does he want to have? Etc. Jinx didn't know the answers. Jinx wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answers, so she simply said that they hadn't been dating for very long and were still getting to know each other. However, for "I want a picture," she had no excuse. So, she could come clean and break her mother's heart, or, somehow get a picture with Wally.

"Jinx!" Kole called to her, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? You have 20 minutes before class!" Kole turned on her phone and flashed Jinx the time.

"Crap!" Jinx darted over to her drawer and pulled on a tight black turtleneck sweater, flinging her long sleeping shirt onto her bed. Jinx tugged on a high waisted purple skirt with black scotch designs on it. She tugged on her black boots and ran to the bathroom. It would take a good 6 or 7 minutes to get to the Foods room from the dormitory. She flung her hair up into a bun as she watched the minutes slip through her fingers. Jinx slipped on the silver bracelet from her family and was about to run out the door when she was stopped by a necklace hanging on the corner of her dresser.

It was a pendant. A gift from Joyce a few years back. She didn't wear it often, but she was sure Joyce would love to see her wearing in the picture she was going to have to get. It had a gold chain. The pendant itself was a an eye. The iris was red and the pupil was feline. It was supposed to bring good luck. Jinx had decided not to wear it a lot so that it wouldn't look like Joyce's pendant was a fake. She slipped it on and ran out the door.

* * *

Kole twirled her bangs. She had the rest of her hair half up and half down. She had come to English a little early in hopes of being able to talk to Jericho. She even dressed up a little bit. Kole, of course, had on the necklace he had given her. She also wore a long sleeved white dress that was about mid-thigh length. Over it was a pale aqua baggy sweater. She also wore aqua slippers. Argent had told her to go ahead, and would be arriving soon. Kole was just having this one little issue. Where was Jericho? Class would start in five minutes. A fourth of the class was already seated.

The door opened and Kole turned around in hopes of it being him. She instead connected eyes with Argent, who froze when she caught Kole's heavy gaze. Argent rose an eyebrow delicately, her ponytail swaying. Argent also wore a dress. It was sleek and black. It had spaghetti straps that connected to the low front in triangles. Then two long sleeves started just under her shoulders. The dress ended about a third down her thighs. On her waist was a thin red belt. She also had on some red knee boots.

Kole looked away, blushing at the fact that she had not only been caught, but been looking for the wrong person. Argent giggled and made her way over to her seat. Kole faced forward and waited with a frown as the minutes ticked by. There was no sign of Jericho. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Hot Spot took a seat. There was only about a minute until class started. Kole sighed and rested her head on her desk. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. Kole slowly turned her head to look at Jericho.

A bright smile immediately lit up her face along with a pink blush. Jericho smiled back at her, hoping he wasn't blushing himself. Argent watched the two from her seat. Her head was in her hands and she was gazing at them. Then, a face popped into her line of sight. Her eyes connected with Hot Spot's and she actually felt her heart jump. Immediately chalking it up to him scaring her, she motioned towards the two behind him. He flipped around looked at them before turning back around and making a kissy face. Argent rolled her eyes.

'I like your necklace.' Jericho signed to Kole, who couldn't help the quiet giggle that left her lips.

"Yeah? It was a gift." She snickered and Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Goodmorning class!" Mr. Blakely called out, gathering everybody's attention. "Today we're going to continue making flashcards of facts about our topics."

* * *

"No!" Bumblebee laughed as she elbowed Cyborg as they walked down the hall together, ignoring the electricity that sparked her blood at the touch. They both still had a free period on b-days.

"Yes, I promise it's the truth!" He laughed, elbowing her back lightly, his metal arm sinking into her fluffy yellow sweater.

"Oh yeah, Sparky, prove it." Bee moved to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips and a goofy grin on her lips.

"I can! Just ask the grass stain!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"He's probably in on it!" She said in reference to Beast Boy. Bee scratched at the sides of her legs. She wore leggings with circles cut on the outsides of the legs. She also had on white high tops.

"Fine, ask Jericho, he was there too."

"Fine, I will." Bee crossed her arms and started walking away.

"Hey!" Cyborg called after her. Bee turned around to look at him and he held up his arms. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and walked back over to him. Cyborg had a little grin on his face. Bee stood on her tip toes and grabbed his hands, waffling their fingers and pulling his arms down.

"What?" She tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Nothing!" He started laughing before swiveling their arms so they both span around.

* * *

Starfire crossed her arms and watched as Robin poured the purple stuff into the red stuff. The instructions did not say to do that. She had told him 3 times, but Robin insisted he knew what he was doing. Starfire took a step back as the liquids connected. Her hair was left down, which was a choice she now regretted. She placed her hand over her compass necklace so that it wouldn't break. Robin set down the vile and turned to look at her.

"Told you." Starfire pulled the sleeved of her right gray shirt over her free hand and took another step back. Her gray flats slid against the slick floor of the science classroom. "Why are you still backing u-"

BOOM

Star grabbed onto her lilac skinny jeans with her free hand and squished her eyes closed. She slowly opened one to look at Robin. His face was black and his hair was spiked straight up. His eyes were green and huge. The surprise was written all over his face. The entire class stared at him in complete disbelief. The Science teacher walked up to him and just looked at him before bursting out in thick laughter.

"Star... Please... take him to... infirmary...clean up!" He tried to speak between his constant laughs. Starfire giggled slightly before lightly taking Robin's shoulder and grabbing his hand with her other. She slowly lead the stunned boy out of the classroom.

* * *

Raven was still in her pajamas. a pig gray sleep shirt. It ended at her mid-thighs and had long sleeves. She didn't plan on changing. The outdoor sports had been cancelled until the snow cleared up, which wouldn't be for a good few more weeks, when it started warming up for spring. So, she didn't have to go to Track. Raven considered herself blessed. It was just her and the dorm. Raven was at peace.

RING RING

Raven yawned and flipped over. And her second period? Free. This was basically a half day for her. Her phone went off and she lifted her hand, motioned with her finger for it to come closer. In a ball of black energy, the device floated off the coffee table and into her waiting hand. She looked at the message she got from Starfire.

 _meet GH, will be little late :) SYS_

Raven yawned, arching her back off the couch. She slipped her legs over the side and got up, her feet cracking after her not using them all day. She slipped on some indigo high tops and grabbed her bag. She lifted herself off the ground in flight and opened the door. She began slowly flying towards the Greenhouse.

* * *

"And what have you done the learning of?" Starfire asked, watching as Robin rubbed the remnants of his explosion off his face.

"I should listen to you, or at least read the instructions." He rolled his eyes and Star giggled. She rubbed his head and started laughing as Robin tried to hide his sulking face.

"Whatever, I've gotta go to martial arts before Sensei kicks my ass." Robin sighed. He picked up his note from the science teacher and his bag and was about to leave. He stopped at the door and turned around. "Sorry, I shoulda listened." Star looked over at him and nodded, letting a smile grace her lips. "See ya." He smiled back before leaving.

* * *

"Beast Boy?" Jinx asked, spotting the green guy sitting in the library with flash cards in his hands.

"Jinx!" He chirped, smiling at her happily.

"Why are you here?" Jinx asked, walking closer. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Wally. He had been hidden by the shelves of books, but now he was in clear view.

"Heyyyy!" He waved at her. Jinx's eyes were about to pop out of her skull. True, she had come looking for him, but she honestly wasn't expecting to find him. Of course, her and her damn bad luck.

"Welp, here you go!" Beast Boy shoved the cards into her hands.

"Hey wait a minute!" She yelled after to him, but BB was long gone.

"SHHHH" The librarian popped up beside her and Jinx jumped to the side.

"Sorry." She whispered. The Librarian moved away from her and Jinx turned back to look at Wally.

"You're my new study buddy then." He smiled and Jinx walked over to the table.

"No I'm not." She put the cards on the table and was about to walk off when Wally grabbed her wrist.

"Please! I can't quiz myself!" He whisper-begged, clamping his other hand around the one of hers that he had caught. "I'll do anything!" Jinx rolled her eyes and was about to yank her arm away when realization struck. She turned around and faced him.

"You mean that?" Wally rose an eyebrow and gave her a look.

"Uh, yeah?" He said in a duh voice.

"Alright, then, whenever I ask for a favor, you have to do it." Jinx put her hands on her hips and spoke in a matter-of-factly voice. She put on a strong face in hopes of him not figuring her out and cleared her mind, a little trick Raven had taught her. She felt her mask begin to crack as a smirk spread across Kid Flash's face. Then he was right in front of her. She held her ground as he leaned his head beside hers.

"Of course I'd do anything for you, Jinxie." Jinx willed back the blush trying to edge it's way on her face and Wally pulled back. "But, you have to be my study buddy whenever I need you, unless there's a really good reason."

"Like Awed."

"Like Awed" Wally sighed. "C'mon, Spanish." Wally held up the flashcards.

"Alright," Wally turned back to the table "but first." He flipped back around and gave her a questioning look. "I need you to take a picture with me, as my first favor." Jinx said it quickly and bit her lip immediately after.

"And, why exactly do you need a picture with me?" Wally put back down the flashcards and walked back up to her so they were close again.

"For memories." Jinx sputtered quickly. Wally smiled brightly and flipped around, holding her phone up with the camera facing them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled up at the camera. The picture wound up looking like Wally posing and Jinx staring up at the camera with a borderlining innocence that she didn't even know she had. He handed her phone back to her.

"Good enough for me." He plopped down in his seat.

"How'd you get my phone?"

"I'm the fastest teenager in the world. Sit down, we only have this period." Track was cancelled, so they were free.

* * *

Kole sighed from her spot on the bleachers. Jericho was in guitar class right now, but he texted her on his breaks. Kole found herself waiting on his texts.

"Waitin on Jericho, mate?" Argent plopped down beside her, startling Kole. The other Basketball players cheered as Hot Spot dunked the ball through the hoop. The ball started bouncing towards them and Hot Spot ran up and caught it just before it landed on the Witches, who hadn't even noticed the ball. He and Argent connected eyes. Argent smiled and he nodded to her before running back on the court.

"What's with you two?" Kole settled herself back onto the bleachers.

"What's with you two?" Argent mimicked her, pointing from her to her phone. Kole's face immediately lit up.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" Kole mentally kicked her voice for betraying her.

"Do ye reckon I was born yesterday mate?" Argent put her hands on her hips, "Oh come off it! Stop spinnin' a yarn (talking BS)!"

"A-Arg..." Kole bit her lip and looked down.

"Ye like 'em?" Kole looked up at her and nibbled on the inside of her cheeks. "C'mon, say it." Argent nudged her with her leg.

"I-I... Uh... I..." Kole's face turned completely red. She had never voiced it before. It was like trying to push the weight off her shoulders. It made her heart beat fast. Her voice squeaked and she stared down at her thumbs. Argent rose her eyebrow and looked at Kole. "I like Jeri..." Her voice got softer and softer until it was just a little whisper that Argent had to strain to hear.

"There ye go mate!" Argent patted her on the back.

* * *

The bell for third period rang and Bumblebee gathered up her stuff walked out with Cyborg, who she also had English with. The were talking about their topics and how far they had gotten on the 75 flashcards they had to have by Monday. Jinx had been complaining about it since it was assigned. Raven had blown up the lamp, again. To put it simply, nobody was happy about the project. Not only did they have to worry about Awed, but they had to worry about their story projects for Voice Class too.

* * *

Reed looked back at them every 10 minutes or so. Kole ignored him. Lillian provided her with a sense of safety. You see, Lillian alone wasn't incredibly intimidating. However, she was Kade's girlfriend and it's a well known fact that you _never_ even so much as think of doing anything to a werewolf's mate or you're a dead man. Lillian couldn't be intimidated. Because at the end of the day, they were scared of her, because they knew that he could take them out if enraged enough.

Still, Kole felt the need to take some action. She already told the girls that Reed was in her class. She told them everything that happened. She knew that they kept an eye on her, but still, she needed to protect herself. Kole had gone 15 years depending on other people, it was about time she took it into her own hands. She had an idea of where she could start.

* * *

Argent rolled her eyes as Hot Spot texted her pictures of the metal birdhouses they were making in Shop Class. Ever since they had hung out at the courts over winter break, things had become somewhat different. It was hard to explain, but in a way, she felt closer to him. They found themselves in a comfortable sort of friendship. There was no drama. It was safe and just, just really comfortable.

"Argent, your turn." Mr. V poked her shoulder and Argent looked up. She tossed her phone to the side and grabbed an electric guitar.

* * *

Starfire sat in the Orchestra room. She had no violin. She had to break the news to her family, who were also devastated. She wasn't able to tell them how it was broken, she couldn't handle their reactions. Blackfire had pulled her aside and asked her directly. Blackfire had been expelled from college after getting into prison. She was out for the rest of the year and would be applying to a new college for next year.

Starfire had eventually told her about what happened. Blackfire told her that if ever happened again, to call her and she'd fly over in a second and deck whoever tried to hurt her. At this, Star giggled. The only person who was allowed to tease her was Blackfire. She knew one day she'd have to tell her family, but today was not that day. Maybe at the end of the school year, whenever she could do it without feeling ashamed of herself.

The Orchestra room was no longer empty. The teacher stayed in it now. Starfire just sat there. Then the door opened and she looked to her left to see Pepper walk in. "Friend the Pepper!" She called out immediately. Pepper smiled at her brightly. Recently they had spent all their 3rd periods together. Pepper and her were becoming incredibly close.

"Star!" Pepper stood in front of her. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked and Starfire stood up in a flash.

"Of the courses!" The teacher watched as the two strolled out of the room.

Once out of the Orchestra room, they took to the halls. They strolled from hallway to hallway, not particularly paying attention to where they were going. They stopped at the sound of music. It echoed down the hall, beating familiarity into the girls' bones as it progressed. They shared a look before heading down the hallway towards the room from which the music was echoing. Star pressed her hand on the door and was about to push it open when the music was cut off.

"No no no!" They heard the man's voice echo. "You have to own the stage! I need fresh air!" Suddenly, the door was swung open and the girls came face to face with Mr. Matrell. The Dance 1 teacher. He was a short man. He had silver skin and black eyes. He was a Silverman, for obvious reasons. Silvermen have the ability to create silver out of thin air. He had shoulder length black hair and wrinkles all over his face.

He and the girls froze upright and stared at each other for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face. "Kori, Pepper!" He exclaimed. "Perfect timing." He grabbed them and pulled them into the dance 1 room.

"M-mr. Matrell?" Pepper asked as the door behind them closed. They looked at the Dance 1 class full of Freshman.

"These are two of my former students." He motioned to them. "Kori and Pepper and they're going to perform a bit of a demonstration for us." He turned back around to them. Pepper looked down at her dress and back at him.

"I'm not dressed for that." Pepper tugged at her dress. He turned to Star. Star looked down at her jeans, thanking god that they were the stretchy type.

"Perhaps, I may do the trying? But, I have the not of the piece to do the presentation of." Starfire put her hands behind her back.

"Just do the one you did for recital last year." He shrugged. "I've got the song." Starfire sighed and nodded. She had a vague memory of it. She shot Pepper a look and she pushed her shoulders up and gave her the "I don't know" look. Starfire stood on the floor and prayed to god that she would remember what in the world the dance was. It had been over a year. She could remember practicing so much that her body ached. But then the music began, and as if something had possessed her, her body seemed to move on its own.

 **Youtube Video: Incomplete - James Bay | Audrey Case - Royal Flux**

 _I breathe in slow to compose myself_

 _But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf_  
 _Started speeding round, beating half to death_  
 _'Cause you're here and you're all mine_

 **She took in a deep breath before gently touching her stomach and sternum with her hands. She pushed her arms up so her elbows went up before she moved to her right, locking her fingers together. She lifted her leg up, then turned to face the other way and straightened the leg, leaning backwards. She moved her leg back and turned to face the class, extending her arms upward.**

 _I breathe out now and we fall back in_

 _Just like before we can re-begin_  
 _Let your lungs push slow against my skin_  
 _Let it all feel just fine_

 **She reached her hands back to her sternum before lunging forward and spiraling her arms out. The span in a crouhed position to her right and then to her left. She stood up quickly and pushed her leg outwards, turning from her left to her back to the front and put a hand on her shoulder. She crouched down pushed her arms out before standing back up.**

 _Gone is the emptiness_  
 _We just take what's best and we move on_  
 _All that the hurt gets left_  
 _I should've guessed_

 **She stood on one foot and pushed from her left, sending her to the right. She put her arms up and let them slide down. She put her hand up and moved it as though she were dropping something from one of her hands into the other. Then she took two long lung steps to her left. She span around, crouching once more, and lifted her leg up before bringing it back down. She reached her arms up and then leaned back and slid completely to the floor.**

 _The world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_  
 _To be incomplete_  
 _How'd we go without_  
 _I don't know it's look like we've made it again_  
 _Tell me you'll never look down, down_

 **She stood up quickly and began turning, jumping up into the air to to spin at one point. She pointed her leg up, beside her head after she landed. Then she span around again. She landed on both feet and put her arms up one at a time and brought them down. Then she span around, arching her back as she slid to the ground and then flipped to face her left in a lunge. She jumped up and leaned back to the ground, flipping around so her back faced the audience. She stood up on the tops of her feet and ran in place forward. She flipped her arms upwards and smiled a bit. She began to cartwheel, but stopped in a handstand. Then she got down and lunged forward, spinning on one of her crouched legs, the other pointed behind her.**

 _And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_  
 _To be incom_

 _I don't wanna look down_  
 _I don't want us to break up in the cloud_  
 _All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now_

 **Star pushed her leg out and put it back on the ground. Then she turned and grabbed her leg again. Then she stood up, pulling the leg to be beside her head. Then she slowly leaned her upper body down. She dipped down then span and returned her leg back to its upward position. She swung her upper body back and forth and then jumping, facing the right. She slid down and then up and back down, spiraling her body in circles. She span around violently and sunk to the ground before pulling back to her knees and slowly standing up.**

 _I don't wanna look down_  
 _I don't want us to break up in the clouds_  
 _All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now_

 **She jumped again and leaned back as her leg spread out in front of her. She leaned forward and did a handstand before collapsing on her elbows and standing back up, swirling her body around in a large circle. She lay back down and then jumped on her legs and back to her arms on the ground. She did it again, but this time landed steadily on her feet, her back arched. She slid back on the ground and put her legs up as he head was laid sideways on the floor.**

 _And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_  
 _To be incomplete_  
 _This here now it's where we touch down_  
 _You and me let's be incomplete_

 **She got up and span around before spinning to the ground and then spinning on her knee. She span back up and faced her left. She put her arms up in the air, her head hanging down. Then she faced forwards and her arms came down and bent as though her elbows were jabbing into her side, shaking her posture violently. She jumped up before sliding to her right and holding her hands together. She stomped as she turned to rump to her right. She leaned down and slowly brought herself back upwards. She span her arms around in circles before placing her palms on her heart. Then she collapsed to her knees, putting her arms up in the air before standing back up. She slowly put her arms down and took a step forward. Then she took another and reached her hands up to the sky and froze.**

* * *

Fourth period began. Jinx was pumped for some gymnastics. She was running in place, she had sent the photo to her mother in third period and wanted nothing more than to work off some of her nerves.

"Are you alright?" Kole giggled and Jinx nodded.

"Yeah, just need to burn off some steam, y'know?"

* * *

Bumblebee kicked her feet in the pool. She yawned as she watched the water swirl around her calves. She was bored out of her mind. She was currently thinking about the story project. Her character, Emilia. She was the Ex-girlfriend of a playboy. Left bitter with a broken heart. Bumblebee groaned and lay her back against the cool floor of the pool. She had no idea what song she'd sing.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas. (I don't know.)" Raven shrugged. Her worksheet for french was already finished, so she was just having a conversation with the teacher now.

"Vraiment? Vous devriez demander à votre mère à ce sujet. (Really? You should ask your mother about it.)"

"Je vais. (I will)"

"Bien. Ce sera l'été prochain, j'aimerais bien que vous venez avec nous. (Good. It'll be next summer, I would love to see you come with us.)"

* * *

Argent and Hot Spot were in science. They had the new science teacher.

"Now, there was already an accident in the other science class today." Argent and Hot Spot snickered to each other as they remembered what Star had told them about how Robin had actually blown up their experiment by not listening to her or even bothering to read the directions.

In the other science class were Kid Flash and Jericho. Kid Flash was attempting to build a house out of pencils while Jericho was attempting to do the experiment. Jericho was trying really hard to pour the exact amount of the liquid into the vile.

"So Kole..." Jericho flinched, dropping the liquid into the vile. He turned his head slowly with a glare as he looked at Wally. "Ohhhh, you're bluuushiiiiing" Wally teased, making Jericho lose his glare and blush a bit. "Dude, you sooo like her." Kid Flash laughed. Jericho put down the liquid and frowned at his friend. "You can frown, but you're still blushing. Ask her out." Jericho frantically shook his head.

"Are we finished over here?" The teacher approached them and KF stood up.

"We're just about to be." He smiled and grabbed the vile. He dumped it into the water, but only the amount they were supposed to have, leaving the rest in the vile.

"Very good, you two."

* * *

Starfire sighed as she continued collecting online facts and putting them on flashcards. She cited all of her sources and gathered all the information for MLA format, which is basically just another form of torture. Star's hands sputtered across the keys until Beast Boy cried out.

"Hand cramp! Hand cramp! Hand. Cramp." He wailed, making the class giggle. Starfire begrudgingly erased the long line of P's that now stretched across her computer screen. Star did get a crutch. Since her English was lacking, Mr. Blakely would critique her paper and fix all of her English. Also, when she gave her speech he wouldn't count points off for the disorganized English. This made her a little less stressed than she had been.

* * *

Cyborg leaned from side to side as they once again did absolutely nothing in Health Class. They talked about drugs and alcohol. Everybody was exempt from the exam because there were never any papers for anybody to fail. It was pointless. Cyborg sighed as he watched the clock. Ten more minutes.

* * *

"Then he died." The creative writing teacher looked up at Robin and sighed. "The end?"

"I'm not a writer."

"Well, yeah, if you keep telling yourself that then you won't be, but everybody has the potential to be a writer. I know you've got a story somewhere. So what if you don't have as much experience as everybody else, I know you can do better." Then the bell rang.

"Bye sir." Robin sighed and grabbed his bag, heading out the door.

* * *

Kole walked down the hallway, heading in the opposite direction of the dorms. Snow fell heavily and swirled around in the howling wind. She ducked between two tall guys and continued her way down the hall. She swerved around groups of people who decided to just stand in the middle of the hallway. She swerved around another group and accidentally bumped into another girl's back.

"S-Sorry!" She put her hands up and the girl glared at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kole stepped back.

"I'm really sorr-AH" Kole, who had been backing away from the girl, tumbled down the five stairs that they had in their hallway for some sadistic reason. She heard the girl and her friends laugh before prancing away. Kole sat up and leaned against the wall, trying to catch the breath that had just been knocked out of her.

"That was one hell of a fall." Kole turned her head to look up at a tall man.

"U-umm, are you Sensei G?" She asked. He crouched down beside her and offered her his hand. She took it and helped her stand. Now she could really see how tall he was in comparison to her. It was like trying to stare up at the top of a mountain from the base.

"Yes, might I ask who you are dear?" He crouched down so she could see the fine detail from the wrinkles in his tan skin to the gray streaks in his bushy dirty blond mustache to the shiny baldness of his head.

"K-Kole Weathers."

"Well then, Miss Weathers, are you injured?" Kole shook her head.

"No, I think I'm alright,"

"Very well then, please be careful in the future" Sensei made a move to head down the hall when Kole called after him.

"U-umm!"

"Yes?" He turned back around and looked down at her.

"I-I actually was wondering if y-you could help me!" Kole looked up into his eyes. She needed to feel secure. She needed to be able to protect herself. Who better to help her out than a martial arts sensei?

"Please teach me to fight!"


	28. Chapter 28

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Sorry, I was away at a funeral. Short chapter, but I think the next one, which I'm planning to be the projects, will be pretty long.**

Week 24. Friday night. There are 3 weeks until spring break. Really, we've only got about 2 weeks until we start performing our projects. Believe me when I say that turning a few random scenes from a story into a musical is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Even harder than math. Good news is we get extra credit for extra songs. We can skip a lot of the acting and just use a single song to convey what's happening.

I think it's pretty cool.

* * *

Starfire twirled her high ponytail around her fingers. She was Timberly. She would end up sad and alone in this tale. In these scenes. Argent played her older sister, Beth. Cyborg played their dad, Mark, who barely had to be on stage. Hot Spot, well his character was spot on, he played Ignatius, the fire god. Cyborg only sang one song at the beginning, so he would also play the narrator.

Starfire tugged off her green riding boots as her feet began to get hot. On the Wednesday of the 21st week, Cyborg turned 16. They had gone down to the teen club that night to celebrate with the boys. They even got Jinx to come down, although she refused to drink anything.

"So then, we'll have to curl your hair." Hot Spot elbowed her side and Starfire looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, mate, pay 'tention! 'Ere talkin 'bout costumes!" Argent, who sat on her other side, knocked their shoulders together.

"Apologies friends!" Starfire scratched the back of her head. Turns out that all of the stories were romances. Some had happy endings. Some had horrible endings. Some were tragic, some were comedic. But they were all different. Star tugged at her peach long-sleeved shirt that ended at the bottom of her rib cage and hung off her shoulders. She also had on a high waisted peach pencil skirt with intricate green designs on it.

"The curling of the hair?" Starfire smiled at them and twirled her hair around her finger once more. Timberly loved to be beautiful. She put on tons of make up and wore long beautiful gowns. She was spoiled. Starfire wasn't entirely sure how to play her, but she planned to try her best.

"Yeah, don't worry much mate, I'll help ye." Argent smiled. Beth was the opposite of Timberly. She dressed like she was poor and spent all of her time out in town, dreaming of something, anything to happen. Argent liked her character a lot.

"Ohhh? And here I thought you knew nothing about vanity." Hot Spot chuckled, earning a flick to his forehead from a floating red hand.

* * *

Kole blushed as they practiced one of the scenes. Jericho, strumming his guitar, span up to her so that their noses were touching. Then time seemed to freeze just as their noses brushed together. Their eyes connected and Kole could feel her heart pounding. She blushed lightly.

"Hey, lovebirds." Both of their heads snapped to the right to look over at Bumblebee and Robin. "Hate to break it to ya, but Kole." Bumblebee had stocked to stand in front of them. "Vera can't feel anything but disgust for Orlando right now." Kole nodded hesitantly, Jericho did the same.

"Jericho, you should be even more attracted, don't hold back." Robin moved to stand beside Bee, who nodded in agreement. Jericho blushed a little bit and nodded his head.

"It's love at first sight." Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "And you girl, Vera is fierce, she isn't gonna fall for this BS, you don't believe in fairy tales."

"I know, I know." Kole rubbed her forehead. It was hard to pretend she wasn't attracted to Jericho. For a second she started to believe that he was into her too, but that couldn't be true. He was just playing Orlando. Kole was playing Vera. Vera was a fucking badass and she knew it. She was thrust into this fairy tale-like world, but she was dark and refused to believe any of it.

"Can we try again later? How about costumes and such?" She immediately moved to change the subject.

"You're barrowing most of your clothes from Jinx, except pants cause she's too tall for you." Bumblebee summed up and Kole nodded. "Also, I can fix your hair before the performance so that you fit Vera."

Kole nodded. She had no idea how to get into character. Kole was already a nervous wreck and this was not helping her situation. How could she learn to despise Jericho? She had never really dipped into her acting "talent."

"And I've gotta go get my hair done to play Emilia." Bee sighed, tapping at her bun. "And I already went out and go the dress and the shoes, let me tell you," Bee shook her head as she looked at Kole, "Finding a sundress in the middle of winter is not easy." She crossed her arms.

Robin rolled his eyes and looked at Jericho, who shrugged in response.

* * *

"Yeap, tomorrow." Jinx whispered to Raven as they stood in the bathroom.

"Took her long enough." She nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow was Valentines Day. The day of love, or showing love. Tomorrow, Kole had decided to man up and tell Jericho that she was in love with him. The timing was a little off, seeing as how they would be going out during the project, when she would have to despise him for a bit. Well, so what? They could figure it out. The fact that they would be together was too good to say anything against it.

"C'mon!" Beast Boy rapped on the bathroom door, making the girls flinch. "We have a project to finish!"

Jinx and Raven shared a look and rolled their eyes. Jinx and Raven had become incredibly close. Jinx wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, and if you asked Raven, it would be the same story. Their personalities just sorta...clicked. Jinx threw open the door, hitting Beast Boy in the nose, causing him to whimper.

"Woah, sorry dude!" Jinx put her hands up and looked at him with a little worry in her bubblegum eyes.

"It's cool!" Beast Boy took his hands off his nose, that was taking a red tint under his green skin. He smiled and blood began to trickle down from his right nostril. "Woah!" He cupped his hands over his nose so that the blood didn't leak onto his clothes or the floor.

"Damn Jinxie, you're stronger than you look." Kid Flash looked from Jinx's startled expression to Beast Boy's bleeding nose.

"I-I'll go get stuff!" Jinx stuttered and dashed into the kitchen, Kid Flash hot on her heels. Raven sighed and flew up to Beast Boy's hands.

"Hold still." She put her hands to his nose and with a light cracking sound, a white blurb of energy cascaded upon the wound. In an instant the bleeding stopped, his nose returned to it's green coloring and the blood disappeared. She floated back down and Beast Boy looked at his hands before looking back at her.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jinx was ripping paper towels out of their new bag.

"Whoah whoah, hold up Jinxie!" Wally laughed and caught her hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jinx was frantic. Her loose hair had fallen all over her face. Jinx had vowed to never hurt another person without reason a long time ago. She couldn't do that anymore. KF moved the hair out of her face and her breathing began to slow down.

"He's fine, looks like Raven helped him out." Kid Flash lightly nudged her shoulder and led her across the Kitchen and around the corner to look at Beast Boy and Raven sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh," Jinx flicked KF's hand off her shoulder, earning a roll of his eyes. "Welp, good to know I ran for nothing." She walked over to them and slumped down on the couch. Jinx noted how Raven and Beast Boy's knees touched ever so slightly. Raven's indigo flats were placed neatly beside the couch. Stretching down her legs were light blue high waisted ripped skinny jeans. Tied in a knot, making it end right at the top of the skinny jeans was a long sleeved indigo shirt.

"Sorry." Raven shrugged and Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so what should we go over? Costumes?" Jinx shrugged. They were basically done with the project. The group just got it done faster than the others. Jinx loved their story. Her character, Zaada, was so easy to be. It was almost scary how easy it was for her. Terrifying, even.

"I was thinking I could wear these pants and shoes." Jinx stood up and span around in her tight leather dark purple long pants. They hung over her pointy toed black ankle boots.

"Yeah, that's good for Zaada." Raven said after Kid Flash whistled. "Do you really need to change the top?" Raven asked, causing Jinx to look down at her light purple shirt. She tied a knot in it so that it pulled up on her left side to her waist. This revealed her belly button as it moved down to her hips on her right side. The top had a halter neckline as well.

"Hmm, yeah, but I found something in my closet that suits her so much better." Jinx tugged her black leather jacket further up her shoulders before putting her hands on her hips. "So, Raven, I'm thinking for Gloria we do some highlights in your hair, of course they're fake, but ya know." Jinx shrugged.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Jinx clapped and sat down beside Beast Boy.

The majority of their meeting went by in flashes. Now they were talking about kissing. In their story, there were two couples. Zaada (Jinx) and Arthur (KF) along with Gloria (Raven) and Neil (BB). It was a happy ending. Basically, Gloria and Neil, needed Zaada and Arthur in order to be together. Zaada wanted nothing to do with Arthur, but he was madly in love with her.

If they kissed, it was extra credit. And Beast Boy, who was somehow making a low C in the Voice class, begged them for extra credit. Raven continued to say no to his every plead and Jinx looked down at her phone. A message from her mother popped up on the screen.

 _We're coming to your performance before Spring Break!_

"I'll do it." Jinx chirped up. The hell she just say? Wally looked incredibly surprised. He just stared at her. Raven rose an eyebrow and Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I already lost a kiss to this idiot, and I'm guessing you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Raven shook her head at Jinx's accusation.

"Well, I have and I've already kissed him, I was drunk though." She stated quickly once Raven re-rose her eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me." Wally turned to her and chuckled. "Maybe we should practice though." He puckered up his lips and leaned forward. There was a crash as Wally was thrown into the far wall. A jinx sparked across her fingertips in a pink haze.

"There will be no _practicing_ loverboy." Jinx spat out the word and Beast Boy burst out laughing so hard that he tumbled off the couch.

* * *

 **Saturday**

* * *

Sunlight.

It made her darkness turn tinted by yellow behind her shut eyelids. Said eyelids scrunched up as a last resort to keep them closed. It was in vain. Slowly, they opened. The red irises glowed brilliantly in the sunlight. Her vision was blurry and her senses were exhausted, but she knew she was on the floor. The way the carpet scratched at her gray skin made it obvious.

Argent sniffled as her vision began to clear. Then she nearly died inside. Approximately 6 inches from her face was Hot Spot's. She could feel his breath spread lightly across her face. It smelled like peaches and smoke. Weird. Their knees were touching and their hands were only inches away from one another. Argent slowly sat up in hopes of not waking them up. They were in Star's room.

They must have fallen asleep while working on the project. Star was in her bed and Cyborg was nowhere in sight. Argent slowly stepped over Hot Spot and sighed as she stood on his other side. She tip toed out of the room and into her own dorm. Bee and Raven were sleeping there, Raven in her bed. Argent tip toed over to her closet and grabbed a dress. Then she ran into the bathroom and started getting ready.

Argent's dress was tuscan red and incredibly short. Her long sleeves were crimson and were only attached at the front, the dress had an open back. She wet her hair and put it in a slight side ponytail on her left. Argent stretched her arms up and let out a satisfied sigh. Argent flew out of the dorm room and landed in order to softly close the door.

"Nice dress." Argent spun around to look at a half awake Hot Spot. And she blushed. Red splattered across her cheeks in a flash, which only made her glow with frustration. Hot Spot, who was now bright eyed and bushy tailed, rose an amused eyebrow. Argent glared at him and decided to use her voice for the first time that morning.

"Bet I could 'till kik ye'r 'orry ass in'it." She jabbed her finger into his chest. A smug smile took hold of her lips as she waited for his reply.

"You're on princess."

* * *

Bumblebee span around happily. She was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, it was one of her favorites. Yellow. It was long sleeved and it splayed out at the bottom like a bunch of big flower petals. They ended around her knees. Right under her breasts was a large yellow diamond. She also wore yellow flats.

"You really like that thing." Cyborg laughed. Bee had spun into the kitchen. She was the last one up.

"Sparky? Why are you in our kitchen?"

"I wound up falling asleep and uh... made breakfast?" He held up a plate of pancakes and Bumblebee smiled brightly.

"Good enough reason for me."

* * *

"You can do this." Kole pointed to her reflection in the mirror. Her high ponytail swung behind her. Her make up was done beautifully. She was going to do it. She couldn't take it anymore. All the emotions swirling inside her. She was in the martial arts room. Her new home. Sensei G had helped her so much over the past few weeks. She could fight a little, not much. A few basic moves. The thing that changed drastically was her courage. Sure, she wasn't very confident.

Kole rolled the pearl on her necklace around. She was going to go to him and just lay it all out. Her heart was beating so fast. Her face was so red. Kole smacked her cheeks in hopes of lowering the redness of her face. Kole wore a long shirt, ending just about over a fifth of her thighs. It was light aqua with dark aqua stripes.

Resting on her hips was a baggy cream sweater that stretched down her hands and was buttoned 3 times at the bottom before opening up. On her feet were creme combat boots to match.

"Just say what you feel." She pointed at herself once more before nodding. "Alright." She dusted off her clothes and marched her way out of the martial arts room. Kole took slow steps all the way to the Student Council room. The door was closed, but she knew he was in there. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him how she felt. Kole put her hand on her knob and her body physically shook with fear. She could still turn back. Walk away and not rick the humiliation.

No.

She had to do this. She couldn't hold back these feelings any longer. They were so strong that it hurt. Even now, her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure they could hear her in China. She would rather do it now than blurt it out at some random time. So, in a burst of courage, she threw the door open. And froze.

Nothing.

There was nothing inside at the sight before her. Then it became everything. It was Lily and Jericho. Her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips. They looked over at her and time began to move once more. It was a flashing red blur, that's what the next few moments were. Red and fast and horrible.

"Ko-" Lily tried to speak, but Kole slammed the door and ran. Tears streamed down her face.

And at that moment Kole felt betrayal and hate.


	29. 3rd Quarter project

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

 **ALRIGHT LISTEN UPPPPPP**

 **This chapter is gonna be a bit different from all the others. I will present the projects as though we are actually in the story, don't worry, at the beginning of each scene there will be a key for all the characters in it so you aren't super confused. There may or may not be cuts in the stories where our kids will come out and do stuff as themselves, I'm really just winging most of this. WISH ME LUCK!**

 **PS. expect the unexpected**

* * *

 **When You Love Someone**

* * *

Timberly - Starfire

Beth - Argent

Ignatius - Hot Spot

Mark - Cyborg

* * *

We begin in a town as busy as a bee's nest. In this town, lived a family of four. A mother, a father, and two daughters. A normal family, like any other. Or so they thought. However, just like the ticking of a clock, just as the time changes, so can one's entire world. And that, that is where our story truly begins.

We open in the house of this family. The father, Mark, is awaiting his older daughter, Beth, on her way home from her high school classes. Mark was a large, ebony-skinned man. A heart full and a bright smile. He loved his family very much, but as I said before, things are changing. Beth was just about to open the door. Mark faced away from the door, fiddling with an old cuckoo clock.

 _Come home early after class_  
 _Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard_

 **He out down the clock, Beth stood out the door listening in on his song.**  
 _I've been called up by a teacher_  
 _She says she can't even reach you 'cause you're so far_

 **Beth entered the house**  
 _You've been talking with your fist_

 **Mark turned to her and Beth rose an eyebrow as he rose his fist and pointed at it aggravatedly.**  
 _We didn't raise you up like this, now did we_

 **He pointed a finger at his daughter and Beth looked down at his shoes**  
 _There have been changes in this house_  
 _Things that you don't know about in this family_

 **He stomped at first and then pushed her chin up to look him in the eye.**

 _It don't make sense, but nevertheless_

 **Beth picked up a photo of her parents and pointed at her mother**  
 _You gotta believe us, it's all for the best_

 **Mark stepped back and shook his head**  
 _It don't make sense_  
 _The way things go_  
 _Son you should know_

 **Beth looked down and Mark put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him again.**

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_

 **He took the picture out of her hands and set it back on the table**  
 _Sometimes two homes are better than one_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_

 **A memory of Timberly flashed through their minds**  
 _Yeah you'll understand_  
 _When you love someone_

 **Beth dashed off past him, shouldering him roughly, and ran up the stairs**

 _There ain't no one here to blame_

 **Beth ran into her parents' room**  
 _Nothing's going to change with your old friends_

 **She threw open her mother's drawers and found them all empty. She swung open the closet as well to find nothing.**  
 _Your room will stay the same_

 **She sat on the bed and leaned back in a last hope to look under the bed. Nothing.**  
 _'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends_

 **She sat up on the end of the bed, confused and upset. She gripped her hands together, so tightly that her knuckles turned white.**

 _It don't make sense but nevertheless_

 **Mark walked into the room with a sorry look in his eye**  
 _You gotta believe us, it's all for the best_

 **He kneeled before her and placed his big hand on her shaking ones**  
 _It don't make sense_  
 _It don't add up_  
 _We'll always love you no matter what_

 **Mark helped her stand up. He led her out of the room and down the hall.**

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_

 **He stood in front of her, holding her hands and walking backwards.**  
 _Sometimes two homes are better than one_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_

 **They passed Timberly's room.**  
 _Yeah you'll understand_  
 _When you love someone_

 **He held her hand as they walked past the wall full of family photos. The four of them together, always.**  
 _When you love someone_

 **Beth ran past him and into her bedroom, closing the door on him.**

 _Come home early after class_

 **Beth walked back and forth and Mark stood right against the other side of the door**  
 _Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard_  
 _And if we're crying on the couch_

 **Beth finally settled on her bed, her head buried in her hands and her shoulders shaking violently as she cried.**  
 _Don't let it freak you out_  
 _This has been so hard_

 **Mark flattened his palm against the door and rested his forehead on the wooden wall.**

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_

 **Beth looked up at the door**  
 _Sometimes the best intentions just ain't enough_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_

 **Mark motioned back to Timberly's closed door.**  
 _Yeah you'll understand_  
 _When you love someone_

 **Beth slowly walked up to her door**  
 _When you love someone_

 **She rested her palm on the other side of the door**  
 _When you love someone_

 **She then rested her forehead against it**  
 _When you love someone_

 **Beth swung open the door and crashed into her father's waiting arms in tears. Her mother was gone.**

Years passed by in a flash and Beth was up and out of school. Mark was never home anymore. Gone on business trip after business trip, never home for more than a day. But in that day, he would spoil them as much as they'd let them. Now, for Beth, that was very little, I wish I could say the same for her sister.

Timberly sat at her mirror. She sat on a cushioned stool full of feathers and composed of gold. The vanity was the same story. Dangling from her tangerine ears were pearls. Although, they were difficult to see behind her beautiful crimson curls that cascaded down her upper body and ended around her waist, they still seemed to beam brilliantly upon the wealthy girl's ears. On the top of her head was a crimson bun, bound to her head by more pearls.

Her eyelashes were long and beautiful and black as the night. Her face sparkled with make up. Her lips were crimson to match her hair. Her eyes were a beautiful true green that lit up brightly against the pink rouge pasted across her cheeks. Wrapped over her body was a long robe with gems embellished along the bottom.

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 **Timberly poked her own reflection's nose**  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

 **She placed a finger over her lips as though she were keeping a secret.**  
 _Saw you there and I thought_  
 _Oh my God, look at that face_

 **She drew a heart on the mirror around her face with her fingers**  
 _You look like my next mistake_  
 _Love's a game, want to play?_

 **She motioned to come closer, still staring at her reflection**  
 _New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
 _And I know you heard about me_

 **Timberly crossed her robe covered legs**  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_  
 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 **She stood up and kicked her stood back behind her**

 _So it's gonna be forever_

 **She began to slowly untie her robe**  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_

 **She finally swung it open, revealing a bit of her beautiful deep yellow gown.**  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 **She span around and walked away from the mirror**

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_

 **She turned back around to blow a kiss to her reflection**  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 **She put her hands on her hips and shook her head**  
 _But I've got a blank space baby_

 **She finally dropped the robe, fully revealing her empire-styled gown. It dipped down into her chest and was just shy of going off her shoulders. The sleeves were short. On her neck was a short necklace with a compass on it that seemed to glimmer. Wrapped around her princess lines (Just under the bust) was a sash covered in small pearls. The bottom was princess-styled. While the silhouette was slim and the hem stretched down, covering her feet, the gown remained a deep yellow until the middle piece, which was colored like a sweet peach.**

 _And I'll write your name_

Timberly giggled happily before returning to her vanity, taking a seat and pulling out more make up to settle on her features. Timberly was known as the most beautiful woman in town, and she planned on maintaining that title for a long, long time. However, at the same time, in this busy town, there was Beth.

Weaving through the hustling people and the through the smog coming up of the town. Past the shackled roofs and broken windows. There, leaning up against the cracked wall of a building was Beth. Black hair bound tightly in a bun, which strands poked out of randomly. On two sides of her head were read streaks, but they didn't show in her bun.

Draped upon her shoulders was a black sweater that was a size too big. It landed about 4 or so inches above her knees, not that you could see them. The poor things were covered by the tattered bottom of her tuscan red dress. On her waist was a small light brown band. The dress was sleeveless, not that you could tell once more. On her feet were black combat boot. Beth smiled lightly as she looked up at the partially smog covered smile.

 _Somewhere in the world there, is a father and a mother_

 _And the father is a son, who has a mother_

 **She swayed her head slightly from side to side as she gazed to the sky**  
 _The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother_  
 _And they all just tryna multiply with one another_

 **She counted her fingers in hopes of keeping track of it all, but just ended up shrugging and pushing off the wall.**

 _'Cause that's just the way of the world_

 **She slid between two people. They called back at her to watch were she was going**  
 _It never ends till the end, then you start again_

 **Beth shrugged and continued**  
 _That's just the way of the world_  
 _That's just the way of the world_

 **She ran over to a side shop**

 _Somewhere in the world, they think they're working for themselves_  
 _They get up everyday to go to work for someone else_

 **She peered in at a few adults laughing over some beers**  
 _And somebody works for them and, so, they think they got it made_  
 _But they're all just working to get paid the very same_

 **She turned back around and rolled her eyes.**

 _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum_

 **She winked before running between a couple, jumping over their basket of vegetables that they were swinging between them.**  
 _They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum_

 **She giggled as they yelled after her and kept on running**  
 _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)_

 **She ducked under the broken part of a fence, entering a yard where clothes were drying.**  
 _They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum_

 **She popped up behind different tops, measuring them to her side before she was chased out by a woman, waving a wet blouse.**

 _Somewhere in the world, you got a robber and a bank_  
 _And the bank robbed the people, so the people rob the bank_

 **Beth jumped the fence and slid in front of the bank. She peered in at all the wealthy people exchanging money.**  
 _And the police came to get him, but they let him get away_  
 _'Cause they're all just workin' to get paid the very same_

 **She giggled and span around before darting away from the bank and back into the streets.**

 _'Cause that's just the way of the world_  
 _It never ends till the end, then you start again_

 **There were women folding long blankets in lines on the side of the road. Beth happily ducked under and jumped over the sheets.**  
 _That's just the way of the world_  
 _That's just the way of the world_

 **She looked back and then continued running through the street**

 _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)_

 **She span around a couple of strangers before bumping into a kid**  
 _They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum_

 **She span around and the kid mimicked. They high fived and she kept running.**  
 _And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)_  
 _They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs_  
 _Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum_

 **She jumped another fence and suddenly she stood in a lush field. She ran up a small hill, where flowers were blossoming.**

 _Don't believe everything that you hear_

 **She stood in the middle and crossed her arms**  
 _Let it go through your left and right ear_

 **She span around and put her hands over her ears**

 _Don't just march to the beat of that drum_

 **She span around twice, quickly**  
 _Don't be one of them people just twiddlin' them thumbs_

 **Beth held her hands out before her and twiddled her thumbs back and forth while swaying her hips**

 _'Cause that's just the way of the world (way of the world)_

 **She stared moving in slow motion**  
 _It never ends till the end, and then you start again_  
 _That's just the way of the world_  
 _That's just the way of the world_

 **Once she span all the way around she rose her hands up to the sky and fell to her knees, laying on her back in the bed of blooming daisies.**

It was in this valley that the sky was clear and beautiful and blue. No clouds blocked her way. The grass was deeply healthy and green. White daisies bloomed around her and tickled her gray skin. In this valley of green under the clearest blue sky, Beth let out a deep, hollow, loud, throaty laugh. Little did she know, just beyond the wooded trees of the Verboten Forest, there was a sister valley. A twin, if you will. The same hill with a daisy patch, in mirror effect.

In this valley was a man named Ignatius. He was a man of dark pigmentation. Actually, he wasn't a man at all. He was Ignatius, God of fire. When a volcano erupts. When wildfires sparked across the land. When the sun beat down so heavily that the people refused to go outside. That was just Ignatius...Doing his thing.

But now, Ignatius had a new mission. Once he heard the laugh his mission became clear. He watched her from his perch on a tree limb.

 _It was only a smile but my heart it went wild_

 **He sang out softly**  
 _I wasn't expecting that_

 **He placed a gentle hand on his heart and looked down at his chest**  
 _Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed_  
 _I wasn't expecting that_

 **She stood up and he walked across the branches to get a better view of her**

 _Did I misread the sign?_  
 _Your hand slipped into mine_  
 _I wasn't expecting that_

 **He backed up to the tree trunk and slowly slid down it**  
 _You spent the night in my bed,_  
 _You woke up and you said_  
 _"Well, I wasn't expecting that"_

 **He peeked out from behind the tree.**

 _I thought love wasn't meant to last,_  
 _I thought you were just passing through_

 **He took a deep breath and watched her pluck a daisy from the ground and smile**  
 _If I ever get the nerve to ask_  
 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_  
 _I wasn't expecting that_

 **He pushed his back against the tree again as his heart began to race once more**  
 _It was only a word, it was almost mis-heard_  
 _I wasn't expecting that_  
 _But it came without fear,_  
 _A month turned into a year_  
 _I wasn't expecting that_

 **And suddenly he could see a future with this girl**

Ignatius marched up to her and introduced himself. At first, she was shy. He offered to walk her home, and seeing how the sun was setting, she decided to say yes. On the walk home they got to talking. She opened up ever so slightly. Like a flower blooming. She was beautiful. They walked into the mansion and announced that they were in the house.

The minute it was announce, Timberly came strutting threw the halls, complaints piling up in her throat. They died as soon as she saw Ignatius. He held her sister's hand, but Timberly decided it didn't matter. She payed no attention to how Beth, normally void of most emotion, was blushing and laughing. True love is funny like that. You find yourself opening up before you can even blink.

 _All eyes on me when I walk in_

 **Timberly came strutting threw the doors**  
 _No question that this girl's a ten_

 **She ran her hands up and down her sides**  
 _Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

 **She twirled her hair around her fingers**  
 _Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

 **She turned around and shook her butt slowly**  
 _My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

 **She spread out her gown and span around**  
 _It's not my fault so please don't trip_

 **She grabbed Ignatius' hand and tugged him away from Beth**  
 _Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

 **She began rubbing her body all over hers**  
 _Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

 **She leaned in for a kiss and Ignatius swerved away, jogging back to Beth. He took her hand and Timberly stomped her feet and nearly threw a hissy fit.**

From this moment forwards, Timberly tormented them. But Beth only fell more in love, until they confessed and were to be married. It was in this moment that the town became afraid. Timberly had told the town that Ignatius was a demon, after her sister and in hopes to kill them all. Mark came home to find pitch forks and riots at his door.

Timberly smiled as she watched people bang on their door. She egged them on. She told them that he was doing horrible things to them. Beth begged her to stop, but she refused. Mark didn't belief it for a second, so he gave them a choice.

So here they sat.

Married.

In Paris.

 _We were staying in Paris_

 **Ignatius and Beth sat on a lounge chair together.**  
 _To get away from your parents_

 **Ignatius bumped their foreheads together, making Beth giggle.**  
 _And I thought, "Wow_  
 _If I could take this in a shot right now_  
 _I don't think that we could work this out"_

 **Beth grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip.**  
 _Out on the terrace_  
 _I don't know if it's fair but I thought "How_  
 _Could I let you fall by yourself_  
 _While I'm wasted with someone else"_

 **He motioned to the Paris few right beside them.**

 _If we go down then we go down together_

 **He took a sip of the wine and put it down beside them**  
 _They'll say you could do anything_  
 _They'll say that I was clever_  
 _If we go down then we go down together_

 **He lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes.**  
 _We'll get away with everything_  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **He nudged Beth to get off his lap, she rolled her eyes and slipped off the seat**  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **He took her hand and span her around**

 _We were staying in Paris_  
 _To get away from your parents_

 **He picked her up and span them around**  
 _You look so proud_  
 _Standing there with a frown and a cigarette_  
 _Posting pictures of yourself on the internet_  
 _Out on the terrace_

 **She span away from him and looked out at the Paris view.**  
 _We breathe in the air of this small town_  
 _On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it_  
 _Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in_

 **He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her waist**

 _If we go down then we go down together_  
 _They'll say you could do anything_  
 _They'll say that I was clever_

 **Her pointed to himself and she laughed, shaking her head**  
 _If we go down then we go down together_  
 _We'll get away with everything_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **They slowly danced with their foreheads touching**

 _Let's show them we are_  
 _Show them we are_  
 _Let's show them we are_  
 _Show them we are_

 **Beth started singing, laughing as he kissed her nose**  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _We were staying in Paris_

 **They started singing together and started dancing around with goofy smiles on their faces.**  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _Let's show them we are_  
 _Show them we are_  
 _Let's show them we are_  
 _Show them we are_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **Beth grabbed a flower out of a potted plant and rested it behind his hair.**

 _If we go down then we go down together_  
 _They'll say you could do anything_  
 _They'll say that I was clever_

 **He dipped Beth down and back up to face him**  
 _If we go down then we go down together_  
 _We'll get away with everything_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **Beth gave him an Eskimo kiss and took the flower, putting it in her own hair.**

 _We were staying in Paris (If we go down)_

 **She span away and sang in the background**  
 _We were staying in Paris (If we go down)_  
 _We were staying in Paris (If we go down)_  
 _We were staying in Paris (If we go down)_

 **She jumped back into his embrace, letting out a throaty laugh**  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _We were staying in Paris_

 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **She kissed his cheek and went to spin away, but Ignatius grabbed her wrist and span her right back to him**  
 _If we go down_  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _If we go down_  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _If we go down_

 **They started just dancing around the terrace. It was just them. No rules. No cage. Just them.**  
 _Let's show them we are better_  
 _Let's show them we are better_

 **And all the adventures they had to come.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **The Forest**

* * *

Zaada - Jinx

Gloria - Raven

Neil - Beast Boy

Arthur - Kid Flash

* * *

What is a forest? Convalesce? Shelter? Hell? A forest has the potential to be all of these things and none of these things all at the same time. But that scares people and that's why the forest is void of life, or at least, that's what they think. We open in the city of Clausdale. Everything is perfect. Everything is as it should be, except for one thing, Zaada.

 _If you go, they'll say you're following_

 **Straight pink hair that turned purple half way through.**  
 _If you don't, then you're too good for them_

 **She rose a hand as the angry crowd yelled at her. This only made her black lips smirk.**  
 _If you smile, you must be ignorant_

 **She had a gold nose ring that made her resemble a bull**  
 _If you don't, what's your problem_

 **She rolled her eyes as the crowd continued to follow her through Clausdale**  
 _If you're down, so ungrateful_

 **She swivelled her left wrist in the air, causing the thick silver bracelet to slid down her arm ever so slightly.**  
 _And if you're happy, why so selfish?_

 **She threw her hands up in the air**  
 _You can't win no, you can't win no_

 **Zaada turned to glare at the riot behind her**

 _The one who doesn't quite fit in_  
 _Under dressed under your skin_

 **She jumped up onto some boxes, squeaking under her pointed black ankle boots.**  
 _Oh a walking disaster_  
 _Every time you try to fly you end up fallin'_  
 _Out of line_  
 _Oh you can't, you can't win no_

 **She jumped down and glared at the cheering crowd as she neared the end of Clausdale.**

 _If you're thin, call it a walkin' disease_

 **She rolled her eyes and walked out of her "so called home"**  
 _If you're not, they're all screamin' obese_

 **She wiggled her body back and forth, taunting them**  
 _If you're straight, why aren't you married yet?_

 **She turned and continued to walk away from Clausdale**  
 _If you're gay, why aren't you waving a flag?_

 **She smacked her purple leather covered legs before she caught the forest in her line of sight**  
 _If it's wrong, you'll never hit_  
 _If it's right, you'll always miss_  
 _You can't win, no you can't win no_

 **Zaada jumped into the forest**

 _The one who doesn't quite fit in_

 **She slid deeper into the unknown, a wild look taking over her features.**  
 _Under dressed under your skin_  
 _Oh a walking disaster_

 **She stood up, her golden snake belt glimmering in the newfound sunlight. It clung tightly to her waist. One eye was a ruby and the other was an emerald.**  
 _Every time you try to fly you end up fallin'_  
 _Out of line_  
 _Oh you can't, you can't win no_

 **She sang up into the forest loudly.**

Birds flew up at the loud sound and Zaada grumpily took a seat on a rock. She straightened out her black top. It had a purple translucent turtleneck,m stretching down to her hips tightly with a few little golden designs sown along the front.

Little did Zaada know, that while she was banished from Clausdale, she was not alone. Someone had followed her. A man named Arthur. Alas, Arthur was not the only being within this forest.

In the middle of the forest, there were two. They lived by the willow. Gloria. The forest spirit. No, she hadn't always been a forest spirit. She used to be human. She had purple hair that was curled with various shades of green highlights all throughout the bob.

She wore a light brown/cream v neck dress with no sleeves. It clung to her until it reached her knees, where it spread out to the middle of her shins in a faded green color. From her waist down were designs made form light pebbles found on your everyday trail. She wore no shoes. Falling down her shoulders and ending below her knees was a lime green fishnet sweater.

Gloria minded the forest. She hated humans, and she planned to keep chasing them away until they got the message. They never did. She glared as she heard Zaada's outburst as she crashed into her lovely forest. Gloria despised humans. They killed her. They were the reason that both of them were in this mess.

 _Down by the water, under the willow_  
 _Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow_

 **There was her green husband Neil, minding to the teenage willow tree that sat alone in it's grassy land by the river.**  
 _He and his wife, once lived happily_  
 _Planted a seed, that grew through the reeds_

 **Then it was her and Neil, planting that willow so many years ago**  
 _Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers_  
 _Sat by the water close to the embers_  
 _Missing out the lives that they once had before_

 **And then, she died. Neil was left alone. Gloria was only able to look but never touch him. She refused to leave earth without him, but he couldn't see her. However, her knew she was there.**

 _I wouldn't leave you_  
 _I would hold you_  
 _When the last day comes_

 **Then Neil was begging to the sky. Begging to the gods to bring to her back.**  
 _What if you need me_  
 _Won't you hold me_  
 _On the last day, our last day_

 **In bright flash she was brought back to the happy willow memories.**

 _Mr. & Mrs., dreamed of a willow_  
 _Carving their names, into their willow_

 **Gloira flew around the willow, running her fingers of the G + N that was carved in a big heart.**  
 _If he had spoken, love would return_  
 _Spoken inside, too soft to be heard_

 **The gods reached down to Neil, hearing his cried**  
 _Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers_  
 _Sat by the water, remembering embers_  
 _Missing out the lives that they once had before_

 **Then there was Neil, praying at the willow everyday. Rain or shine.**

 _I wouldn't leave you_  
 _I would hold you_  
 _When the last day comes_

 **Gloria placed her palms on the willow stump**  
 _What if you need me_  
 _Won't you hold me_  
 _On the last day, our last day_

 **She turned around so her back lay against the willow**

 _Ahhhhh, ahhhhh..._

 **Neil shook their hands and she was brought back to her spirit form. But they only got to gaze at each other for a moment.**

 _Somewhere the timing will all come together_  
 _The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers_  
 _The lovers will be able to find their willow_

 **All deals with the gods come with a horrible price to pay.**

 _I wouldn't leave you_  
 _I would hold you_  
 _When the last day comes_

 **She turned back around and hugged the willow tree**  
 _I wouldn't leave you_  
 _I would hold you_  
 _When the last day comes_  
 _What if you need me_  
 _Won't you hold me_  
 _On the last day, our last day comes_  
 _Ahhhhh, ahhhhh..._

 **For there lay Neil's spirit. Trapped within the willow they had loved when they were alive.**

Withing that hollow willow his spirit sat. His hair streaked with cold and his clothes worn. Always to look but never touch her. Sometimes Gloria could feel him, right there, pushing against his confines to be able to hold her and have her again.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **He sat against where she was on the outside of the willow**  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_

 **He nudged his head to the side as if they were speaking**  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **He turned and put his head against where he back was on the bark that separated them**

 _And I am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_

 **Gloria started to singing softly with him**

 _And I will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl_

 **She turned and put her forehead against where his would be if they weren't apart**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 **They got as close to the bark as they could**  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **They both reached their hands up as though they were about to hold hands**

 _And I will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye_

 **They eventually turned to be back to back again**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 **Gloria got up and span around, pounding on the wood**  
 _And anywhere, I would have followed you_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **They rested their palms and desperately tried to touch**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something_

 **Gloria sighed and flew away from him, where he knocked his head against the willow's prison.**

The next morning Zaada awoke with fine constricting her every movement. She thrashed back and forth and growled in frustration. Great. This was how she was going to die. She closed her eyes and waited to starve or drown or something. Then she heard music.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_

 **She could hear it in the distance**  
 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_  
 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_  
 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_  
 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 **Then she could see the orange matted hair of a person. Zaada was so shocked she couldn't even call out for help. Which was fine, because he found her.**

 _Girl, you know I want your love_  
 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 **He held a sword on his shoulders and rose an eyebrow at her position. Zaada rolled her eyes and he laughed as he danced up**  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 **He leaned down to shake his finger in front of her face**  
 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 **Then she was released.**

This was Arthur and Zaada's first meeting. Arthur was a swordsmith. He was handy, so Zaada decided to keep him around. She ignored his advances. They helped each other out when the forest came at them. The thief and the swordsmith.

 _You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen_

 **He remember the first time he met Zaada, giving out stolen goods to the less fortunate**  
 _You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_  
 _Now you're all I want_  
 _And I knew it from the very first moment_

 **Then he fell in love**  
 _'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

 **He remembered how she sang when she thought she was alone on the roof tops**

 _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_

 **How proud she was when she caught her first fish in the river of the forest**  
 _Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me_

 **"You're alright." Zaada nudged him as they sat under the stars**  
 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
 _Will you be there to sing it again?_

 **When he gave her those wildflowers, only to be attacked by a swarm of bees**  
 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories_  
 _Can I be him?_

 **And how she spent the night tending to the stings**

 _I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_

 **She had been with guys before, it never ended well**  
 _If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no_  
 _I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips_

 **How much he wanted to hold her and never let her go when she shared her secrets 2 months later**  
 _It's all that I've been thinking about_  
 _'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

 **When he was stuck in quick sand and she pulled him out.**

 _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
 _Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me_

 **"I don't dance" She shied away from his extended hand**

 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
 _Will you be there to sing it again_

 **"Trust me"**  
 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_

 **They danced the night away**

 _Can I be the one_  
 _Can I be the one_

 **When she nearly fell off the cliff edge and he caught her and she smiled**  
 _Can I be the one_  
 _Oh, can I, can I be him?_

 **How their lips almost touched that one night**

 _Won't you sing it again?_  
 _Oh, when you sing it again_  
 _Can I be him?_

 **When they had a water fight in the river**  
 _Oh, sing it again, yeah_  
 _Oh, when you sing it again_  
 _Can I be him?_

 **When he slipped and they both wound up soaked**

 _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
 _Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me_

 **She could now see him clearly**  
 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_  
 _Will you be there, will you be there?_

 **She held his hand the first lightning storm**  
 _Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories_

 **They were catching fireflies**  
 _Can I be him?_

 **She punched his arm and he played like he was dying**  
 _Can I be him?_

 **They stragazed**  
 _Can I be him?_

 **When he came back late one night and she hugged him so tightly**  
 _Can I be him?_

 **When their fingers touched and electricity sparked their veins. Can I be him?**

They were travelling deeper into the forest when Zaada stopped him and shushed him. There was a voice.

(Jasmine Thompson Cover)

 _Ouch I have lost myself again_

 **They peeked around the tree slowly**  
 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_  
 _Yeah I think that I might break_

 **There was Gloria, giant green tears rolled down her cheeks**  
 _I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 **She tucked her arms around herself as the vines spiraled around her**

 _Be my friend_  
 _Hold me, wrap me up_  
 _Unfold me_  
 _I am small and needy_  
 _Warm me up_  
 _And breathe me_

 **She leaned her back against the rock as the vines ran crazily around her**

 _Be my friend_  
 _Hold me, wrap me up_  
 _Unfold me_  
 _I am small and needy_  
 _Warm me up_  
 _And breathe me_

 **The thorny vines pointed at her and Gloria was ready for them to run through her.**

Zaada grabbed Arthur's sword and slashed through the vines. Gloria was stunned. Zaada and Arthur spent the rest of the night trying to un-shock her, but they lost the battle to sleep before they had the chance to do so. It was midnight when Zaada awoke to the sound of her singing again. Zaada slowly follow the sound of the voice.

(Jasmine Thompson Cover)

 _Your fingertips across my skin_  
 _The palm trees swayin' in the wind_  
 _Images_

 **Zaada was lulled by the voice of the forest spirit**  
 _You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
 _The sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
 _Clever trick_

 **As Zaada caught up with Gloria she saw the vines form a body. It danced around her. Then it fell to nothing.**  
 _I never want to see you unhappy_  
 _I thought you'd want the same_  
 _For me_

 **She floated to the willow. Zaada could almost swear she saw it glow.**

 _Goodbye my almost lover_  
 _Goodbye my hopeless dream_

 **She sunk to the grassy ground**  
 _I'm trying not to think about you_  
 _Can't you just let me be_

 **She lightly hit at the bark**  
 _So long my luckless romance_  
 _My back is turned on you_

 **She tried to turn away but didn't even make it halfway.**  
 _Should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
 _Almost_ **lovers** _always do_

 **She sunk back down and began to cry.**

Zaada sat down and put a hand on her shoulder. Gloria flinched for a moment before giving in. Zaada sighed and pet her head.

 _I can't sleep tonight_  
 _Wide awake and so confused_

 **She held Gloria like a child**  
 _Everything's in line_  
 _But I am bruised_  
 _I need a voice to echo_

 **She looked up at the sky**  
 _I need a light to take me home_

 **Gloria looked up at her**  
 _I kinda need a hero_  
 _Is it you?_

 **Zaada turned to look at Arthur, who set down their camp stuff and smiled to her.**

 _I never see the forest for the trees_  
 _I could really use your melody_  
 _Baby I'm a little blind_  
 _I think it's time for you to find me_

 **Zaada stood the both of them up.**

 _Can you be my nightingale?_  
 _Sing to me_  
 _I know you're there_

 **She looked up as a shooting star flashed across the midnight sky**  
 _You could be my sanity_  
 _Bring me peace_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Say you'll be my nightingale_

 **She smiled to Gloria**

So here they were. Gloria, Zaada, and Arthur. For once, Gloria wanted humans around. They had been in the forest for half a year. Arthur had been planning this for the longest time. He put down a guitar. He had been gone for the whole day. Zaada tried to question him but he simply shook his head and had her sit down. He sat down on a log across from her. Gloria made flowers begin to bloom around.

 _When I look into your eyes_  
 _It's like watching the night sky_

 **Zaada rose an eyebrow and blushed ever so slightly**  
 _Or a beautiful sunrise_  
 _There's so much they hold_

 **She glanced down at his feet in an attempt to hold her red face**  
 _And just like them old stars_  
 _I see that you've come so far_  
 _To be right where you are_  
 _How old is your soul?_

 **Zaada slowly sat up straight to see him looking directly at her**

 _Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_  
 _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

 **Flowers began to float across the wind and swirled around them**

 _And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating_  
 _I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find_

 **Gloria swayed back and forth, her palm resting gently on the willow**

 _'Cause even the stars they burn_  
 _Some even fall to the earth_  
 _We've got a lot to learn_  
 _God knows we're worth it_  
 _No, I won't give up_

 **He stood up, knocking his seat behind him. He offered his hand and had her stand up**

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 **He nodded to her and Zaada giggled a little bit, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes**  
 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
 _The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 **He span around her and came to face her once more**  
 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am_

 **He walked backwards a bit at the end.**

 _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_  
 _I'm giving you all my love_  
 _I'm still looking up, still looking up._

 **He looked up at the sky where the sun had almost completely set.**

 _I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

 **He backed up from her**  
 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

 **He came forward and put a flower behind her hair before backing away again**  
 _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

 _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

 **He smiled down at her and Zaada chocked back her tears. Then, she ran up to him and leapt into his arms. And she kissed him.**

And with that kiss, the deal was broken. The willow returned to it's normal look and out came Neil. He flew to Gloria and they hugged, never letting go. He littered kisses all over her face before pecking her lips.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Fairy Tales**

* * *

Vera - Kole

Emilia - Bumblebee

Orlando - Jericho

Pascal - Robin

* * *

"Ah, bonjour mes amis!" (Hello my friends!) Black hair collected up in a gray beret. "Je m'apelle Pascale,(My name is Pascale) I'm am uh.. well... I am how you say your conteur(Storyteller)"

"Our storee takes place in a world of...eh...contes de fées (Fairy tales)"

"Viens (Come)" Pascale slid his paintbrush across the colorful canvas and suddenly it became real.

 _When I was six years old I broke my leg_

 **Green mountains**  
 _I was running from my brother and his friends_

 **Stone buildings**  
 _And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down_

 **Blue waters**  
 _I was younger then, take me back to when I_

 **Sailboats**

 _Found my heart and broke it here_  
 _Made friends and lost them through the years_

 **Clouds danced around the bright blue sky**  
 _And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown_  
 _But I can't wait to go home_

 **Wheat fields**

 _I'm on my way_  
 _Driving at ninety down those country lanes_

 **Dragons**  
 _Singing to "Tiny Dancer"_  
 _And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real_  
 _We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

 **On a lone hill was a big gray brick castle**

"Here is la fille.(the girl)" Sitting outside the castle in tears was Emilia. Orlando had just broken up with her. He had taken an interest in the new girl, Vera. Emilia had chocolate colored skin and beautiful black eyes. Her hair was straight and black, ending exactly at her shoulders. She was the good girl. Fit for everything that Orlando came with. After all the work it had taken him to even notice her, and now it was just done.

Emilia tapped her yellow heels on the ground. She wore a dress. Short sleeves and the top was yellow with pink floral designs on it and an open back. Then the bottom was pink and short. She never wanted to see either of those good for nothings again. She had spent so much time warning Vera. But now, now it was too late. She had lost. Vera wins.

 _It's a small town_  
 _Word gets around_

 **Emilia stood up and looked at the sun as it finally began to descend.**  
 _And travels in circles_  
 _Through hoops, over hurdles_

 **She stepped slowly, further out into the garden, down the stone pathways**  
 _Everyone's careless_  
 _They talk about our mess_  
 _They don't care how it hurts me_  
 _Must think it was easy_

 **She stopped and looked at the ground before her. Then she took a deep breath and continued walking.**

 _They say you have a new love_  
 _I'm happy for you, love_

 **She had warned them. She Vera to stay away. But it didn't work.**  
 _I just don't wanna meet her_  
 _Are you gonna keep her?_

"Ah, Désolé (Sorry) This...eh...this is not were ze storee begins!" Pascale bowed and ran to his left, taking you back to beginning of the scene.

Vera. Crimped pink hair down to her shoulders with her bangs pinned back. This made her antennae look more horizontal. She had on a black tank top with an indigo fishnet tank top underneath. She also wore baggy dark green cargo pants with black combat boots. She also wore a white belt with chains hanging from it.

Her eyebrow twitched as Orlando strummed his guitar, serenading her. His dreamy green eyes asking her to give herself to him. Girls swooned and Vera promptly smacked him across the face and stomped off. Even though she greeted him with disgust, rumors spread. Everybody pegged her as his next victim. So, Vera was confronted by Emilia in the hallway.

 _Hey, good girl_  
 _With your head in the clouds_

 **Emilia grabbed her hands and started guiding her away from the cafeteria**  
 _I bet you I can tell you_  
 _What you're thinkin' about_  
 _You'll see a good boy_  
 _Gonna give you the world_  
 _But he's gonna leave you cryin'_  
 _With your heart in the dirt_

 **Emilia took her to the forest. She told her everything about Orlando. Vera didn't give a shit.**

 _His lips are dripping honey_  
 _But he'll sting you like a bee_  
 _So lock up all your loving_  
 _Go and throw away the key_

 **Emilia pointed at her accusingly.**

 _Hey good girl_  
 _Get out while you can_  
 _I know you think you got a good man_

Their story was just a bunch of clipped scenes from Emilia's memories. Until now, the moment when Vera would finally crack and open up to Orlando. The moment, that Emilia lost her involvement. He power in the relationship.

 _Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

 _She's got a_  
 _Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

 **Vera rolled her eyes and held her body in a very sarcastic state.**  
 _Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_  
 _And she forgets why she came here_

 **Vera prodded Orlando's chest**  
 _Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood_  
 _For shame she says_  
 _None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_  
 _I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

 **She threw out her arms and shot him a glare as she moved away from him**

 _'cause I don't care for your fairytales_  
 _You're so worried about the maiden though you know_  
 _She's only waiting on the next best thing_

 **She was in his face once more, even angrier than before**

 _Snow White is doing dishes again cause_  
 _What else can you do_  
 _With seven itty-bitty men?_

 **She sat down on a bench and rolled her eyes**  
 _Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_  
 _Says will you meet me at midnight?_

 **She looked at her nails then looked back over to Orlando**  
 _The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_  
 _Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_  
 _I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

 **She threw her hands up before standing**

 _Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_  
 _Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

 **She stalked towards the prince**  
 _Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

 **She fanned her face and rolled her eyes**  
 _But I don't want the next best thing_

 **She wiggled her finger right in front of his eyes again**  
 _So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_  
 _Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

 **She ran her hands threw her hair before running over and jumping onto the bench**

 _I don't care_  
 _I don't care_  
 _Worry bout the maiden though you know_  
 _She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_  
 _Appreciation_  
 _But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_  
 _Cause I don't want the next best thing_  
 _No no I don't want the next best thing_

 **She ended by plopping down with crossed arms.**

This was followed by The two of them changing themselves ever so slightly to accommodate the other. They were soooo in love. But the thing was, Kole wasn't feeling it and it showed. Now was the big I love you scene before it would return to the beginning with Bumblebee. Kole wanted nothing more than to get the damn thing over with when the power went out.

They were rushed off the stage as the crowd whispered to each other. Kole sighed and walked off to the bathroom.

"Kole?" She turned to the female voice.

"Hello?"

"Kole!" She found her wrist grabbed and she was yanked into the girls bathroom before she could even let out a squeak.

"Lily. What do you want?" She bit out as the nymph lit a match, revealing her face.

"I need you to listen to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're misunderstanding!"

* * *

The power was back on and they were doing the final scene. Jericho extended his arms to the side Kole was supposed to run to him. But she didn't. The stage hands shrugged and shook their heads. They couldn't find her.

* * *

Kole ran down the hall and up the stairs to the stage.

 _"I was helping him!"_

 _"I'm sure you were. It's really none of my business."_

She could see him on the stage, standing there embarrassed and sad.

 _"He doesn't want to do those things to me! He wants to do them to you!"_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"He's in love with you and he asked how he should confess, so we were going over the plan."_

 _"But b-but that means-"_

 _"He's in love with you!"_

Kole ran onto the stage and jumped into his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could before leaning back and kissing him. The audience went nuts. He kissed back and they didn't stop until the curtain closed.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! The school year will be coming to a close soon! Dude CHAPTER THIRTY**

Week 29. Wednesday afternoon. I finally came clean to the girls about how I got 50 bucks when I was performing on the street. Now, I'm taking Starfire to the place I was. It's about time we started doing things together, after all, if we're going to be a band, then we've gotta perform together and everything. If I'm being honest, I have no idea where to go from here. I guess we should just try and stay together for now. I mean, I don't even know what kind of band we should be.

In other news, Argent turned 16 over spring break! Apparently Jericho went home after the project performance for spring break. Kole and him still haven't talked about that kiss. It was not organized and they were definitely out of character. I don't know how much longer I can take these two idiots before my head explodes and I die.

* * *

Ah Spring.

Flowers blooming.

Green grass.

Warm temperatures, but not so hot that you'll melt.

Chirping birds.

Blue skies.

The occasional rain storms.

And-

"A~CHOOO!" Starfire sneezed so hard she actually flew backwards a bit.

Allergies.

Ah allergies. Satan's gift with Spring. Jinx laughed as Starfire rubbed her nose. Starfire rolled her bright green irises and pouted as she flew forward to be next to Jinx once more. Jinx shook her head, chuckling ever so slightly, and stuck her hands in the pockets of her high waisted dark blue shorts.

"Not a lot of flowers on Tamaran?"

"No! There are millions of the flowers at my home!" Starfire lowered herself to the ground so that she was walking next to Jinx. Even without flying she was still taller than her. Starfire was just a generally tall girl compared to the average. On the left side of her head was a little bun where she had collected a couple of the top pieces of her hair, leaving the rest to run freely down to her waist.

"Well then what are you allergic- whoa!" Jinx came to a stop.

"Do you have all of the rights?" Starfire was in front of her in an instant, worry filled her features and Jinx rolled her eyes. She put a hand on Star's shoulder and pulled her left black flat off. She tipped it over, still on one foot, watching the little rocks tumble out of the shoe before putting it back on the letting Star go.

"Thanks, I'm fine, I just got some gravel in my shoe." Jinx laughed and started walking again. "So, what are you allergic to?"

"Oh, the mold!"

"Mold?" Jinx pulled a face and Starfire nodded. "Uh, I don't see any mold, how is it affecting you right now?" Starfire skidded to a halt and put one hand on her dress-covered hip, the other around her compass necklace. Starfire wore a spaghetti strapped loose dress that ended around her knees. The top was lilac, but it melted into light aqua by the bottom. On her feet were brown sandals.

"The molds releases the spores into the air." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay know it all." Jinx giggled and kept on walking. Jinx had on an off the shoulder flowy top with long sleeves and was purple, parma purple, and aquamarine all changing in and out of each other. She had it tucked into her shorts. She also had her hair in a french braid. "We're here." She smiled. They were standing exactly where she had been when she last sang on the street.

"Ohhh, none of the things out of the typical." Star span around a couple times, looking at the tall buildings and rushing people.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Jinx giggled, pulling a ball cap out of her back pocket.

"Do the singing? The now?" She looked around at the people and crept back up to stand near Jinx. "The why?"

"Well, we are in a band together. Plus, I brought a hat, might as well use it."

"I do not have the sureness." Jinx rolled her eyes and put down the hat. She stepped back from it a bit.

(Madilyn Bailey & Clara C cover)

 _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

 **Jinx started off slowly, looking over at Starfire, who shook her head**  
 _Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

 **Jinx nodded towards Starfire, as a some people began to take notice of them**

 _Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

 **Starfire took a deep breath and began to sing, stepping up beside her**  
 _A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 **She looked to Jinx, who smiled brightly back at her**

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

 **Jinx took back over before lightly elbowing Star to sing**  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 **And then they started to sing together, a couple people stood around them. 6 or 7 really. But more and more stopped to look at them.**

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 **They started singing louder**  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 **They ended softly**

 _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
 _It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

 **Jinx took over again, and the crowd began to clap, multiplying in size**  
 _Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
 _If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

 **Starfire then started to sing. She started walking away from Jinx.**

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

 **Star span around and sang to Jinx, who laughed a little**  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 **She faced Star and started singing with her**

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 **They sang with each other and turned back to look at the crowd, that was now much larger than before**

 _Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay._  
 _Why are you my clarity?_  
 _Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay._

 **They kept singing together**  
 _Why are you my clarity?_

 **Then Jinx faded out, letting Star sing the last piece**

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

 **Star sang alone and Glanced over at Jinx**  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 **Jinx joined her again**

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 **They sang loudly. Jinx tapped her foot and Starfire smiled brightly.**

 _Our love_

 **Star sang out**

 _If our love oh_

 **And Jinx overlapped her**  
 _is tragedy oh_

 **Making them come back together to sing**  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 **Their voices faded softly and the song ended**

* * *

Kole continued painting the recreation for her Awed project. She was so glad she had chosen abstract art. Her horrible art skills didn't show as she was painting what looked like a three year old's work. Awed showcase was Friday on the 34th week of school. It was had to believe that school was coming to an end. Not including this week, there were 6 more weeks of school. They had been back to normal classes for almost 2 weeks now and she had yet to talk to Jericho.

It isn't like she hadn't tried. Their timing was just god awful. When they were alone it was awkward at first. She had trouble trying to get onto the fact that they kissed during the project. Sure, Jinx kissed Wally and Beast Boy actually pecked Raven. Although she threw him into a wall as soon as the curtains closed. Jinx didn't seem to even be bothered by the fact that she kissed Wally.

Kole wished she could act like that. Well, no, she wasn't bothered. She just wanted to hear it from Jericho himself. He liked her too. She wished she could see him, but Awed kept all her free time preoccupied. And when they finally made it to the right topic, they were interrupted. Normally it was by Mr. Blakely, but truth be told, it was like the universe was trying to stop them from talking about the whole ordeal.

Kole sat up and wiped some sweat from her forehead. Not only was Awed 5 weeks away, in 4 weeks they would have to present their projects to their class, and some students would be chosen to go up on stage and present in front of the entire school. She had trouble talking to large groups of people, she was terrified that she would freeze up and not be able to run away.

And there were rules for presenting too. Like a dress code. You either dress in formal wear or something that pertains to your project. Yay.

"Nice." Bumblebee said from her leaning position against the door frame. The sudden outburst caused Kole to flip her paintbrush out of her hand.

"No!" She reached her hands out to the paintbrush that was flying towards Jinx's bed, about to stain it with bright red paint. In an instant a bowl composed of light blue crystal appeared and caught the paintbrush.

"Nice catch." Bumblebee stated, walking over to her. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you." Bumblebee said as the bowl began to float over to them.

"It's alright." Kole said, the bowl now resting in her hands. Kole slid her finger around the rim of the bowl and it decomposed to thin air, the paintbrush landing firmly in her palm.

"You're really getting good at that." Bee laughed.

"Yeah? I've been practicing."

"l'right mates, e're off!" The two girls turned to look at Argent and Raven.

"What do you mean? Where are you two going?" Bumblebee asked the two.

"Moonlight Station." Raven answered as though that answered the entire question.

"That little tea place?" Bee asked and Raven nodded.

"Yea, I'm in the mood for a cuppa (cup of tea), plus, at 5pm they have 'appy hour and take heaps off, so the tea is practically free."

"It's 5?!" Kole looked at them shocked.

"About 5 till." Raven said and Kole threw her paintbrush into the water cup beside her and dashed out of the dorm.

"What's her deal?"

* * *

"Ten minutes late." Sensei G chuckled.

"Sorry! I was working on Awed." Kole slipped off her shoes and met him on the mats.

"Ah, Awed, you're pardoned then."

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

"Now, class, remember that tomorrow we'll be making breakfast. Each team member will have to make scrambled eggs, so there better be 4 different servings. You have a choice between pancakes and waffles for the main piece and we're making smoothies to finish up. Like always, gloved hands, haircaps, aprons, no loose jewelry, sleeves rolled up, clean up after yourselves. You only have the class period to make this stuff, whatever you can't finish is points of depending on how much you got done. I will taste test them and grade from there."

RING RING

Jinx stood up, ready to get away from that broken record they call a teacher. She darted out the door and began making her way to the girl's locker room. Now that it was spring, the snow melted. So outdoor sports were back up and running. So...track...

Jinx pulled a face at her own thoughts and denied herself to cringe at the fact she would have to run around and get all sweaty, then take two more classes before she had a chance to get said sweat off of her. Well, at least she no longer had to spend second period helping Wally study Spanish. She was probably the least qualified person in the world to help with Spanish. Actually, Starfire probably was, but she was a close second!

Luckily, Wally still owed her any favor she wanted. They never decided a expiration date on that deal, so, for now, she could still get pictures for her mother if needed. Which, they would definitely be needed, seeing as how her mother was Kid Flash's biggest fan. She had almost had a situation at the performance. Her mother wanted to meet him. So, Jinx did the only thing she could think of. She dunked what was left of a gallon of green slime from another performance on his head. After that he left to go shower, only a mere second before her mother burst into the changing room with her entire family.

Hell, her entire family was in love with him and they hadn't even spoken to him. Hmm, maybe that's why they loved him so much.

Jinx walked into the locker room and was met by the jibber jabber of the girls inside. She rolled her eyes and put her bag down in her own little corner of the locker room. She pulled her hair up and began to change. More and more girls entered the locker room until it was at least 2/3rds full. Jinx sighed as soon as she finished, mentally preparing herself for the physical agony she'd be in later. She zipped up her bag and placed a jinx on it. She then turned around and opened her locker.

Out of it tumbled several balled up pieces of paper. Jinx knelled down and picked one up. She unraveled it to find a picture of her and Wally. He had his arm over her shoulders laughing and Jinx was in the middle of rolling her eyes, her hand just beginning to reach up to push him off.

Jinx rose her eyebrow and picked up another. She was sitting on the bleachers with him talking. She picked up another. They were eating lunch together. She grabbed another and another and another. Same story. Somebody sure did have a lot of time on their hands. She grabbed the seventh one, expecting another picture of her with that freak. She was surprised to see the thick black marker writing.

 _ **WATCH YOUR BACK**_

Wow. Thanks for that. Good to know someone was looking out for her.

 _ **OR ELSE**_

Or else what? Jinx snickered to herself. She stood up and piled the papers up and then ripped them into 4 squares. Then she tossed the pieces into the garbage. Oh no! She was soooo freaken scared. Jinx snickered once more and made her way out of the locker room. There she found KF waiting there like he always did.

"Anything bad happen?" He asked as he stood and began walking with her.

"As always _dad_ nothing happened."

* * *

"I'm being honest Arg! I want to talk to him so badly, but we never have time. Awed is taking up everything. I barely have time for Sensei G's classes. Maybe I should just text him about it." Kole said to Argent, before passing the basketball back to her.

"I get it mate. But ye can't text 'bout it." Argent passed the ball back to her.

"Why not?"

"This is the 'orta thing ye 'ave to'do in person, eh?" Kole sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Raven yawned as they sat down on the giant windowsill at the front of the school. They had to fly to reach the damn thing, but the view was something else.

"And the then," Star dug around in her back pocket until she found the paper she wanted. "The explosion!" She flicked the green bill so that it faced Raven. "We did the earning of all fifty of the money!" Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Again? Does that mean the same person was watching you two."

"Per of the haps." Raven leaned back against the inner curl of the circular window.

"That's kinda suspicious."

"Ah! Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire smiled brightly and poked the window, in the corner where there was the slightest view of the outdoor fields. Sure enough there was the green werewolf. Playing soccer like he always did. Raven's face tinted pink just ever so slightly and a table collapsed. He took her first kiss. He stole it. She felt so angry about it. Still. She was still angry. That hadn't been the plan. She hadn't spoken to him since and she didn't plan to ever again.

"Friend Raven?" Raven realized she had been staring at the place he used to be for a few minutes. "It is almost at the timing for out departure." Starfire showed her her phone screen and Raven nodded, pushing off the window and slowly floating down to the ground.

RING RING

* * *

 **Saturday**

* * *

Saturday. Hells yeah. The others had gone out shopping to get more supplies for their Awed Visuals. Jinx had already finished everything she planned on doing today. If she stayed with her schedule she'd be done a week early. Jinx lay in bed, planning on taking a cat nap. She had just eaten lunch. She curled up and was drifting off to the dream world.

KNOCK KNOCK

Jinx's eyes snapped open and she heard the lamp in the living room crash as it exploded once again. Then it came again, a little bit more hesitant.

KNock KNoCk

Jinx groaned and went out of her room. She peeked into the living room to see the remnants of the lap scattered across the table it sat on. She'd have to get Raven to fix it later. The jinxes were still flowing through her fingertips, ready to be unleashed upon anyone. Jinx sighed and called out.

"Who is it?"

"Your favorite person in the whooole world!"

"I can't be in two places at the same time, try again!" She called back, walking closer to the door knowing there was only one idiot that would say that to her. She heard him groan loudly and, although he wasn't in front of her, she could feel him pouting.

"Jinxieeeee!"

"Don't call me Jinxie. You're disturbing my neighbors." Jinx was standing at the door now, hands on her hips.

"Let me in and I can just disturb you!" He rapped on the door. Jinx's eyebrow twitched and she begrudgingly let the vampire in. "Helloooo" Wally smiled brightly as he walked into the dorm.

"Why are you here?" Jinx let the door close.

"Well, I came to see my favorite person."

"You coulda just asked me to call you over when they get home." Jinx crossed her arms. Wally touched his fingers to the sides of his head and then pointed them at her with a "Why?" Look on his face. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You know very well that you happen to be my favorite person." Jinx shrugged as he walked up to stand in front of her. "You've gotta show up to contra tonight."

"Why's that, _dad_?" Jinx leaned against the door.

"Everybody keeps asking about you, you've missed two dances now."

"Awed." Jinx stated.

"Yeah, but you're done for today, right?" He smiled at her.

"Y-You read my mind!" Jinx jolted off the door and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey!" He rubbed at his arm. "Calm down you weirdo." He started laughing. Jinx sighed, her eyebrows knit. "Alright... conversation is stalling. Do you hate me? What did I do?"

"Nope, nothing, not mad. Tired." Jinx pushed past him and went back to her room. Before she got in her bed she stretched her arms up to the sky. She heard the door close behind her and she let her arms fall, slapping her thighs. "Wallace, that was your cue to go back to your dorm so I can sleep."

"Really, I took it as an invite." Jinx span around and gave him "the look."

"Wallace, I want to sleep."

"Can I watch?" Even though her eyes were closed she knew he was trying to hold back his laugh.

"What do you think this is, twilight? There will be none of that shit here." Jinx walked up to him and jabbed his chest.

"I'm joking!" He took a gentle hold of the hand that she had jabbed him with. He held onto her hand and stared at her.

"What are you doing? Staring is rude." She moved to yank her hand away, but instead he pulled her forward into a hug. "What ar-" And she was asleep.

* * *

"So much of the beauty." Star whispered to herself as she looked at the candle. The was was golden, as though it were actually composed out of the metal. Starfire happily flew up to the shelf and picked up the candle. It was in a round glass jar, like a fishbowl. Starfire slowly lowered herself to the floor and walked over to Raven, putting the candle in the basket.

"More candles?"

"All of the courses friend Raven." Starfire smiled.

"You guys finished too?" Kole asked, walking up to them. Behind her were Bumblebee and Argent. Raven looked to Starfire, who nodded happily.

"Yeah, I think we're done here."

"Great, let's get this show on the road." Bumblebee stated, beginning to make her way over to the cash registers.

* * *

"You still haven't talked to her?!" Cyborg stated, eyes bulging out of his head from his spot on the couch. Jericho shook his head, looking down so that his eyes wouldn't meet his friend's. "Are you out of your mind?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms. Jericho shrugged his shoulders as his head began to hang even lower.

"Dudesssss" Beast Boy strolled into the living room.

"Morning Grass Stain." Cyborg stated, his tone unwavering. Beast Boy bent over the back of the couch and slid down, in between Cy and Jericho, his head near the floor in an upside down sitting position. Beast Boy turned himself around so that he was sitting the right way.

"What's up?" He groaned, stretching his arms up to the sky.

"Romeo here still hasn't talked to Kole about the kiss."

"DUDE! What the heck are you doing?!" BB grabbed Jericho's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"What the heck are you doing?" The three boys turned their heads to looks at Robin, hands covered in black paint.

"Sup bro!" Beast Boy waved to him. Robin rolled his eyes and made his way over to the kitchen sink.

"Awed."

Beast Boy and Cyborg shot each other a look. You see, our boys are slackers. Although, they prefer the term procrastinators. If you don't know what procrastination is then you must be living under a rock. Basically, it's distracting yourself from doing work until you have to do it at the last minute. Our boys are very skilled at procrastinating.

"How are your visuals going?" Robin asked, walking back into the living room.

'They haven't even started' Jericho signed.

"Snitch!" Beast Boy poked Jericho's shoulder.

"You haven't even started? You have 4 weeks left!"

"Hey! I've made a plan for it, just haven't started the plan." Cyborg pointed out and Robin face palmed.

"Alright, that's it." Robin crossed his arms. "Beast Boy, you make a plan for your visual and then you both go out and buy your supplies. Tomorrow we're going to starts and I'm going to supervise you. I'll do I'll my Sunday work today so I have time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Cyborg saluted him. Robin turned back down the hallway.

"Why doesn't he get of Kid Flash's case too?" Beast Boy asked after he heard the door to Robin's room close.

'Kid is already finished.' Jericho signed to them.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"We're back." Bumblebee sighed, setting down the plastic bags she had been carrying.

"I wonder how Jinx is." Kole said, putting down her own plastic bags. "We did leave her here all alone."

"Ya'know she's prob'ly sleepin'." Argent chuckled, sitting on the back of the couch.

"She's in the bedroom." Raven said as she began to pull her stuff out of the plastic bags. Her indigo converse were left beside the door neatly. Raven wore an off the shoulder blue-purple shirt with short sleeves. She also had on a pair of white ripped shorts and her signature golden belt with rubies on the plates hung snugly around her waist.

Kole nodded to her and made her way down the hall to her and Jinx's shared bedroom. She opened the door and began to walk in when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Jinx, asleep. Which was all fine and dandy, but then there was Wally. They were sitting on her bed. Jinx was cuddle up to his side, head nuzzled under his. Wally had his free leg bent upwards, his arms hung limply across it. His other arm was stretched behind Jinx, palm sitting flat against the mattress.

She was in such a state of shock that her body reared backward and she crashed into the wall. Kole awkwardly sunk to the ground. The watched how neither of them even flinched at the sound.

"-ole?" She heard Bumblebee's voice

"Mate?" Then Argent, they appeared at the end of the hallway. Then Starfire was in front of her, helping her stand up.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, approaching her with the other girls. Kole pointed at the two sleeping people in her room. Bumblebee snickered and pulled out her phone. She walked into the room and began snapping photos of the two.

"I had the assumption that friend Jinx did not do the liking of the Flash." Starfire stated.

"Y-yeah." Kole nodded.

"Well, I don't want to be the one to wake her up." Raven said, walking back down the hall to collect the rest of her supplies. Argent nodded and followed her example. Eventually the girls went back to working on their projects. Little did they know that the two would only remain asleep for the next half hour.

It was really warm. It smelled good. The smell was really familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew this smell. Just where in the world was it from? And why did her bed suddenly smell like it? Then her bed took in a breath. Not a bed. Not. A. Bed. Jinx's eyes snapped open. In front of her were two pairs of legs. One pair was her own, which rested on one leg of the other pair. The free leg was bent and resting on it was the arm of Wally West.

Jinx launched up, eyes glowing a vibrant pink. She turned to the bed and slung a spark of jinxes down the bedspread. Wally awoke with a yelp as he launched off the comforter.

"You have 5 seconds to explain what the hell is going on."

"Sleeping spell! Vampire magic!" Wally put his hands up in front of him. Jinx's eyes turned back to their original coloring.

"You spelled me to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good, I can only force it for 5 minutes, there are vampires who can do it for years."

"You spelled me to sleep!" Jinx grit her teeth. "Why the hell were you sleeping too?!"

"Cause you looked really peaceful." Jinx shook her head slightly in utter disbelief.

"Do you have any idea how screwed up that is?"

"Yes! I'm really sorry!" Sorry didn't cut it. Sorry was nothing more than an empty excuse. Jinx's glare got harsher as Wally began to approach her. He stopped when he was a foot away. "I'll make it up to you." He waited until her glare softened and she spoke to him.

"I'm listening."

"We'll go to contra and after I'll buy you ice cream?"

"Fine, now get outta here so I can change."

"I'll meet you in the hall in 10 minutes."

* * *

Kole wiped the sweat off her brow. She had done it! Sure, it was 11:50pm, but she had still finished all of her Awed visual work for today. Everybody was asleep, so she made an effort to work quietly. Jinx had come in late that night. She had only gotten out of the shower half an hour ago.

Kole stood up and went to go wash her palate and brushes in the sink. As soon as Awed was finished her mind began to wander, and as per usual, it wandered to Jericho. The guy she was head over heels for. She prayed to god that he felt the same. They never got to talk. A part of her figured that it was just some sick joke that the universe was playing on her, that she'd wake up and it'd all have been a dream. Kole wanted nothing more than to dash out of the dorm and go knocking on his door. She wanted to tell him she loved him and she wanted to date him. She wanted to insure that this was real.

Kole put her palate next to her paintbrushes on a towel next to the sink and then turned the sink off. Upon turning off the running water she heard soft knocking at the door. Who could be knocking on her door at this hour? Reed?

As I'm sure I've said before, when alone in the dark a wandering mind will go its darkest places. It makes one realize their fears. It brings nightmares to life. Kole was terrified of Reed. Who wouldn't be? But that was okay. Yes, he scared her. But she could move freely, just as freely as he could. She could handle him.

Kole tugged at her hoodie and took a deep breath. She made her way to the door and took hold of the handle. She slowly opened the door and looked down at his feet, an old habit of hers. Kole watched the feet walk in. Her conscious screamed at her, asking her why the hell she let him in. She let go of the door, hearing the soft click as it closed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and adrenaline coursed through her veins. The brown shoes turned to face her and a hand reached out to her.

Kole grabbed his wrist and span him around, putting him off balance. She then kicked the back of his legs where his shins and thighs met. As he fell to the ground she span him back to face her and tumbled to the ground, landing on top of him. Not exactly what she was planning on, but it'd do. Kole pushed up to look at Reed's face.

Her eyes connected with a very startled green pair. Jericho. Blond hair splayed out on the floor. A red tint taking out his cheeks. Eyes wide as plates.

"J-J-Jericho!" She whisper-shouted. Kole sat up. "I-I-I'm So S-Sorry!" She whispered as she started scrambling around wildly in hopes of getting off of him. She just attacked her crush! How embarrassing. She stopped thrashing around once Jericho sat up and took a gentle hold of her frantic hands. Kole felt her heart stutter in her chest, causing her face to light up red.

'It's alright.' He signed once her breathing had steadied. Kole looked down and blushed upon realizing she was still sitting on him. Kole stood up and then offered her hands to help him up. Jericho smiled and took them, even though Kole couldn't actually support his weight she tried really hard.

"What are you doing here? It's really late, you know?"

'I came to talk to you.' He signed back.

"Y-yeah, we really should talk." Kole felt her heart relentlessly pounding in her chest.

'Not here, not now. Will you go on a date with me?' Kole couldn't stop the ginormous smile that spread across her face.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She skipped a bit, but felt proud that she hadn't outright jumped with joy. "Ah, but Awed leaves me no time."

'We have four weeks, there's plenty of time for visuals, but I don't think I can waist until it's over.' Kole had to agree. She couldn't wait four weeks more to be together with Jericho. She was so in love her head hurt and her chest would constrict when she would think about him.

"When?"

'In two weeks, Saturday night?' He gave her a hopeful look. Kole nodded and smiled. She could do some extra stuff to give herself some time.

"Is 7 okay? What should I wear?"

'Yes, 7, just wear normal clothes.'

"It's a date."


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Alright so AWED! The Date! Some extra stuff. A lot is going to be talked about in this chapter. The school year is gonna be over soon. So, I really hope that I'm talking about Awed right, I have a friend in another state who goes to a school that does it and she says it's a real pain. I've had her read what I've written about it, she's says that I'm portraying it correctly.**

The 31st week of school. Five more weeks and we're out for Summer Break. In two weeks we have Awed showcase. Holy shit! I'm not normally one to get nervous, but I mean, the entire school? Plus, We'll all probably be separated because our booth places are given by last names in alphabetical order...of half the sophomores in the school. The other half did Awed last semester. So I'll be alone, without my band. Speaking of which, I've got some good news.

We've all started singing together. Sometimes it's people playing instruments and one person singing. Sometimes just two people sing together. Sometimes it's just solo, we can be a band and not all play together. I don't know why, but I feel like there's nobody like us in the market right now. Since our group is so big there's more room for us to do more stuff. It's exciting.

* * *

Kole's hands were sweating. She rubbed them off on her frayed light blue jean shorts. Five minutes. 6:55 pm. Her heart pounded in her chest as she swung her feet back and forth from her seat on the back of the lounge chair.

"You look amazing." Bumblebee said, she was leaned up against the door frame to the hallway of their bedrooms.

"Th-thanks." Kole blushed and looked down at her lilac flats. She had some cash stuffed in her pocket in case anything were to happen. She'd never been on a date before. What did people even do on dates? "B-but I couldn't do it without you guys." She smiled. She was so nervous her voice cracked and shook. Her face turned redder by the second.

Kole was wearing Jinx's shirt. It faded between gray and lilac randomly. It had a square neckline and the shoulders were cut out. The sleeves were flowy and ended in the middle of her upper arms.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Jericho would be into you even if you wore a garbage bag." Jinx stated, her head resting in Argent's lap on the couch. She was watching America's Got Talent re-runs for the A.G.T Marathon that the television station was having. Her feet ended on only the third couch cushion. Kole's face turned even redder.

"It's true, mate." Argent stated, flipping the page of her book. "Ye don't need ta' worry, this date'll be a piece of piss (piece of cake) for ye."

"R-really? But what if he doesn't actually like me? What if he realizes he isn't actually into me? What if-"

"You stop worrying already because there is no way that Jericho would do that to somebody." Raven said, snapping her book closed.

"Ah! Thank all of the goodnesses!" Star's voice called out from down the hall. Bee moved to the side to let her fly through. Starfire landed in front of Kole and held out a bracelet. It had big silver balls on it, in fact, it was composed out of them. Although, some of the balls resembled pearls and there were a few medium sized ones. Filling in all the space between the big and medium spheres were tiny ones.

"What is it?"

"These are Glorbuqenics. On Tamaran they will do the giving of the luckiness to the person who is doing the wearing of them. Tameranian brides do oftenly wear them for the luckiness in their matrimony." Starfire flipped it so that Kole could slip her hand through the bracelet.

"Thanks." Kole calmed down a bit as she examined the shiny Tameranian luck charm.

"You are the most welcome!" Starfire giggled before flying over to the couch and sitting down on the fourth couch cushion. Then there was a knock on the door and Kole's heart nearly exploded. She stood up and shakily started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Kole turned to see Bumblebee rushing towards her.

"What!" Kole asked worriedly. Bumblebee wrapped her left hand around the bun she had put in Kole's hair. With her right she stuck in a bobby pin.

"There, perfect." Bumblebee stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks." Kole brushed her bangs with her fingers and went to the door, her heart crawling up her throat. She opened it and there he stood. His wavy blond hair looked so fluffy and soft, like a cloud. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and hanging around his neck was a long pendant necklace, it stretched down to the end of his sternum. The pendant was a small circular pebble that looked like there was purple dust swirling around in it. He also had on a pair of pale blue jeans rolled up his ankles and dark blue Toms.

'You look beautiful.' He signed. Kole blushed deeply.

"S-so do you." Jericho cocked his head to the side. "I-I mean, not beautiful! I meant handsome!" Kole's hands flailed out as she tried to make up for her mistake. The girls watched her, Jinx and Argent chuckled quietly, Raven rose her eyebrow, Starfire giggled as quietly as she could manage, and Bumblebee smiled, watching them with her arms crossed.

Kole watched as Jericho just smiled at her and shook his head slightly while he silently laughed. 'Shall we go?' He signed.

"Y-Yeah!" Kole squeaked. She slid out the door and closed it behind her, leaving the dorm in silence, spare the re-runs of A.G.T whispering into the air.

"Anybody else feel like they just sent their kid off to preschool for the first time?" Jinx finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Bee said, sliding down into the lounge chair Kole had been sitting on.

"Ditto." Argent said, flipping to the next page of her book. Raven just nodded her head, picking her book back up.

"I have the motherly attachment feeling as well." Starfire stated from her place beside Jinx's bare feet.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kole asked. Her hand instinctively moving upwards to take a gentle hold of the pearl necklace she had finally put back on. After Valentines Day Kole had taken the thing off and tossed it into the drawer of her bedside table, planning to throw it away after the projects were done and over with. But, luckily, things had taken a different turn.

'That's a secret' Jericho signed to her, smiling.

"Can I guess?" Kole asked, moving her hand down to connect to her free one behind her back.

'Sure.' He signed back to her. Kole put her hand on her chin as she continued to blindly follow Jericho. She narrowed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I know we have to be going somewhere in the school." She stated. Of course they were. All the places in town would be too full at this time. Seven o'clock at night was the rush hour for restaurants. A lot of the amusement places were closed after 6:30 in the spring. This was because of the frequent rain storms that they had at night during spring time. Closing at 6:30 gave the owners time to prepare their shops and such so that nothing would be ruined. The ones that were open were limited to clubs and a few random amusement places that needed no protection from the rain. Those amusement places were also full of students. It was Saturday night, no student would go home at 6:30. However, luckily, the night sky was free of dark storm clouds.

'Yes.' He answered her.

"The cafeteria? You said not to eat so we must be getting food." Kole said, following him as he took a sharp left turn. Then two right turns before heading straight down another hall.

'Nope.' He signed, smiling.

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Bumblebee asked. Season 5 was on. Michael Grimm was performing "When a Man Loves a Woman," and he was nailing it.

"I'm sure it's fine." Jinx said, her voice sounded like her mouth was full since her left cheek was pushing inward from Argent's lap.

"They're prob'bly bein' real awkw'rd. Y'know T'ose two." Argent said as she reached the last chapter of her book. Chapter 32.

* * *

"The math room?" Kole guessed again. Jericho once again shook his head with a small smile. "Uh, the-" Jericho turned around and placed a finger over her lips, basically the nice way for a mute to tell somebody to stop talking.

'Can I cover your eyes?' He signed. Even though his hand wasn't touching her lips, Kole felt electricity spark across them and spread over her face, increasing the blush she'd been working so hard to push down the entire night. If his hand shook ever so slightly, he would've touched her, but Jericho's hands did not waver. So Kole just nodded dumbly. Jericho took away his finger and moved behind her. He placed his right hand over her eyes and his left clasped around her forearm.

This was the first time they touched on this date and Kole's body was sent into chaos. On the inside, luckily. Electricity sparked all over her face and up and down her left forearm. Her skin became hot as her ears began to turn red. Jericho then nudged her forwards, making her begin to walk. His left hand released her for a moment and she heard a door open. "Wher-" She began, but stopped as the weak, cool, spring night breeze washed over her skin. Jericho led her left hand and placed it upon a railing, letting her know that they were on a staircase.

Jericho slowly led her down the staircase, keeping her left hand on the railing until it stopped. Jericho moved her left arm back to her side, signifying that the 4 steps they had gone down were all that there was of the mini staircase. Kole's nose twitched as the sweet smell of honeysuckle reached her nostrils. They were walking on, maybe rocks or gravel. Kole could feel the little rocks jump up from the ground and tap the back of her ankles, but the ground felt too lumpy and tough to be a gravel trail. Then the tough ground vanished and was replaced by the flat ground she was used to. Kole felt the long blades of grass tickle her ankles. She opened her mouth to try and ask him again, but Jericho removed his hands and her voice got caught in her throat at the sight before her.

First was the night sky. Cloudless and clear. At first glance it was just black with glimmering stars, your stereotypical sky, but at second glance, it was so much more. Behind the stars was a deep blue shimmering and blending into the deep black night. Right next to it a vivid purple bled into the blended colors, only making it a more magnificent sight. Then, there were the plants. Tall trees. Dark wood with lime leaves sprouting from the branches. A few of said trees were beginning to bloom beautiful large pale pink flowers, that overtook the green leaves, making the trees look like cotton candy.

Collected around the bases of the trees were collections of wildflowers. The grass was bright green, glowing under the moonlight. Settled in the grass was a soft yellow picnic blanket. Resting on the corner was a white picnic basket.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful!" Kole raced forwards, flopping down on the blanket. "Y-You didn't have to do this." She ran her hands along the soft fabric of the blanket. Jericho came and sat down across from her, next to the basket.

'Yes I did, Kid Flash and Hot Spot even helped me cook.' He opened the basket and pulled out some grilled chicken.

"Y-You did? But this is so much. I-I feel kinda bad." Jericho shook his head and smiled, putting down the plate and pulling a few other condiments and drinks out of the basket.

'I don't mind, because I'm in love with you." Kole felt her face blow up red. She took note of how his ears had turned pink as he turned his face from her and grabbed the plastic forks out of the basket. It was now or never.

"T-Then, let's g-go out?" Jericho's head snapped up and their eyes met. "I-I mean d-do you maybe wanna be...be my b-boyfriend?" Kole rubbed the back of her neck as her face darkened with red. "Cause I'm...I'm really in...in...I really..." Kole closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm really in love with you too."

* * *

"Maybe we should go contra dancing with her next time?" Bumblebee said from her spot on the couch beside Argent, who had just finished her book. Raven sat on her other side, still reading her own book. Argent giggled as Nick Cannon busted a joke on the screen.

"Agreeable, we should partake in the dance of the contra." Star said, still on the end of the couch.

"In'in it she and Kid's t'ing." Argent asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Shipped." Bumblebee said, sinking back further into the couch.

* * *

The food was finished. They were laying on the picnic blanket, just talking. Kole had no idea how much time had passed, and she didn't care. She didn't want this to end. It was something straight out of a dream. Literally. Her dream had come true. She was dating Jericho. Kole couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop blushing. She just couldn't stop at all.

Their phones were stacked on top of each other. His lit up with an email from the principal about student council and they both caught the time.

'We should go back soon.' He signed and Kole nodded with a slight pout. He got up and she followed suit. Kole helped him fold up the picnic blanket and put it in the basket. Jericho set it down in front of the stairs.

"Jericho?" Kole asked.

'Just a few more minutes.' He signed to her. Kole came to stand beside him, fiddling with her thumbs. She gazed down at her thumbs as though the were the most interesting thing in the world. Then, Jericho tapped on her shoulder. Kole looked up and her dark blue eyes widened.

"Fireflies!" She laughed. They came flying out of the trees and such in a beautiful glowing light. They flew around and watched them in awe. They would fly up in the air, combining with the stars, making it nearly impossible to tell the two apart. Jericho put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head back to the school. "O-oh, yeah. We should go." Kole sputtered out, her face turning red again.

They walked back up the stairs and down the halls until they reached her dorm. Kole stood outside the door and turned to look at Jericho. "Well, thanks for the food, bye." Kole blushed brightly and he waved goodbye to her. Kole turned and put her hand on the doorknob. She was about to open the door, but instead decided to turn around.

Kole quickly ran up to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder, using it as leverage so she could balance on her toes. She jumped up and pecked his lips before dashing inside the dorm, red faced.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

 _I made a candle_

Raven looked down at her phone as it lit up with a message from Beast Boy. They were reviewing archetypes in her third period English class. After being followed around by Beast Boy, accompanied with his whining and consistent puppy eyes, Raven had forgiven him. She should have known she wouldn't hold out long against that sort of person. He was in Shop class with Jericho and Hot Spot. Next week they would start presenting their Awed projects. The desks had been moved to the side of the room and they were watching movies, calling out archetypes for candy. All the students were sitting on the floor.

Jinx was in the bathroom, washing her hands. Oh yay, archetypes. She was hungry. Jinx walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on her clothes even though she had already dried them.

"Heyo." Jinx looked up into the sapphire eyes of Wally West.

"Mmm" She nodded to him in recognition, walking past him.

"Ouch." He said, following her.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question. They were past the point of her questioning him. It was just a demand.

"I just wanted to talk to you, can I not do that?" Jinx just rolled her eyes and continued walking. Wally made small talk. She just talked back. It was one of those tiny insignificant conversations. When they made it back to the classroom Jinx wasn't even sure what they had talked about. She came into the dark room and wedged herself between Bumblebee and Raven.

Bumblebee's white rubber combat boots were behind her, leaving her in her mid-shin black socks. Every now and then she would turn and whisper a joke to Cyborg, or sometimes he would whisper one to her. They would both end up giggling. Bee hadn't been too keen about sitting on the floor, seeing as how she was wearing white shorts. Bee wore a black tank top under a baggy yellow shirt that hung off one of her shoulders and had a white stripe on one sleeve. Her hair was up in it's usual bun and her silver hoops hung from her ears.

* * *

"Yeah, so she sent me here 'cause I asked." Hot Spot said. Apparently, he had finished his project early and the Shop teacher let him come to Mr. V's room.

"Good for ye, mate." Argent span around in her rolling chair. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, letting the messy hair extend just a few inches below her breast. Now that school was coming to a close the teachers were becoming far more lenient. Argent tapped her black sandal covered feet on the carpeted floor of the room. She gazed down at her feet, resting her head on her arms. She was sitting backwards in the chair, arms on the part that was meant to support your back.

She wore black leather shorts and a red halter top that started red and turned a rosy pink at the bottom. The top stopped right at the bottom of her belly button, leaving a sliver of her skin to be seen before the shorts started on her hips. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Hot Spot's head. He was laying on the floor, facing upwards. He rested his head right between her feet.

"Wha' are ye thinkin' bout?" she found herself asking him. Hot Spot reached up his hands and hooked them comfortably around her ankles. At first Argent was going to flinch away, but his hands were really warm. They spread warmth up her legs, and in the coldest room in the school, any warmth was welcomed. So she let him hold onto her ankles.

"I'm wondering why I thought it'd be a good idea to put a fire monster on a boat." Hot Spot said, looking up at her.

"A boat?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a cruise with the guys this summer and I'm now realizing what a bad idea that is."

"Hmm, Fire Monsta' doe'nt float?" She reached her arm down and poked his nose, relishing in the heat that spread up her finger from his warm skin.

"I can for a little bit, as long as I keep myself cool, but no, water and I don't generally get along." His hands unhooked from her ankles and grabbed onto her hands. Argent let out a heavy sigh as heat spread up her arms.

RING RING

Argent and Hot Spot both shot up.

"Uhhhh.."

"Class!" Argent budded in, grabbing her bag and running out to her fourth period.

* * *

 **AWED**

* * *

"The History of Abstractionism." Kole said, smiling gently at the man who was talking to her about her project. Her hair was in dutch braids with some strands hanging out in the front. She, of course, wore the necklace Jericho had given her. Jericho's booth was right beside hers. Kole was wearing a dress. It had a large v neckline and was patterned in aqua, yellow, and green shapes. Just under her chest was a yellow sash and the rest of the dress was green. The dress was relatively short. She also had on aqua flats.

"Have a nice day." She waved to him as he walked over to a different booth. Kole let out a sigh and finally relaxed her features. She turned to say something to Jericho, but he was busy with two students who wanted to know about his project. Two lower classmates. Both Girls. Kole felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach. That was alright. Jericho was her's now.

Wally was right across from them in the middle of them. Kole looked over at him and he waved to her.

* * *

Jinx stretched up, listening to her arms pop. She had 30 minutes of free time to go and explore other booths before she would have to get back to her's: "A century of Pop"

Jinx flicked the thick french braid in the back of her head behind her shoulder. She started making her way to the end of the Showcase to make sure Kole was alright. She twisted the silver bracelet on her left wrist around a few times, her mother said that the family was here. She had to watch out for them. She had to make sure they didn't ambush Wally. That would be really bad. If he found out what her parents thought was going on between them he'd never let her live it down.

Jinx's black combat boots thumped against the hallway floor. She wore a gray dress with a knot tied at the bottom. Over it she wore a purple baggy shirt that reached her waist with splatters of aquamarine paint across it. She had told her family that Wally had done Awed last semester and wouldn't be able to attend the showcase, but better safe than sorry.

Jinx came to the end to find Kole gone.

"She went on her break a little while ago." Jinx turned her head to look at Kid Flash. "Jericho and her are looking around." He pointed at Jericho's empty booth. Jinx sighed and walked up to him.

"Well, this was a bust." She rested her hands on the booth.

"Well, at least I get to see you."

* * *

"Yes, Tamaran is my home." Starfire nodded along with the small group of people that had collected around her. Starfire did her project on the History of Tamaran. Her hair was completely braided, sparing her bangs. The braids were all wound up in a big low bun. She wore the Glorbuqenics bracelet and her compass necklace.

"My attire is the normal thing to be found in the stores of my home." Starfire was putting all her energy into making her English understandable. She wore a dress. It hooked around her neck and connected to the low cut dress in silver fabric. The top of the dress was purple. Then the fabric turned to this shredded frilly cream fabric that ended around a third of her thighs. She also had on silver sandals that went all the way up to her knees.

Bee watched Starfire from her booth. Bee was wearing a yellow dress. It was baggy on the top and then became tight and folded at the bottom. it was also a short dress. On her feet were simple black sandals. Bee had her hair in a bun and her silver hoops swaying. Bumblebee did her project on Harry Potter's influence on the world.

"Sure is barren over here, man, everybody is going to Star." Bee looked over at Hot Spot.

"Yeah, but I mean, it makes sense." Bumblebee said from her leaning position on her booth.

"S'cuse me, would ye mind tellin me 'bout your project?" Bumblebee stood up straight, very alarmed.

"Argent!" She sighed. Argent laughed.

"Hey Arg." Hot Spot greeted.

"Hey." Argent smiled. Her bangs were bound back up in her ponytail. Argent had on a baggy black top that revealed most of her stomach. She wore a green cargo jacket and tuscan red jeans over black combat boots. Argent was doing the influence of punk on the world.

"How much longer do we have until this thing is over?" Hot Spot asked.

"Not long doll, you'll make it." Argent snickered. "Oh yea, Cy was askin 'bout ye." Argent turned to Bee, who felt a blush coast her cheeks.

"Really? How's he doing?"

"Real good, he's 'lmost as p'pular as Star." She said, pointing over to the crowd around Star's booth.

* * *

Raven packed up the outfit in the box she had brought. It was finally over. Now just clean up and go home. Raven's black flats were against the wall behind her booth, she discarded them once her feet began to get irritated. She wore a dress. There were indigo braids that came up and tied around the back of her neck like a swimsuit. Her dress was indigo. Under her breasts was a black sash with golden lining. The dress spread out and was about finger tip length.

Raven had done Romeo and Juliet around the world. All the different ways the story was told dependent on the culture that it was in. Raven moved all her boxes against the wall and with the snap of her fingers the table folded up.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." And the table went flying back to the rack it came from. Easy enough. Raven snapped her fingers and a black oval of energy appeared. She picked up the first box and set it on the energy. She had set it to take the boxes to the principal's office for her. Raven turned around and picked up the next box. Then her legs started shaking. She couldn't free her hands to cast a spell. She swayed back and forth, trying to push her body to put the box on the black energy.

"Woah!" Two green arms hooked under hers and lifted the box up. "Rae, watch out, you'll get hurt." Beast Boy turned around and put the box down. She remembered Freshman year, when she was an inch or two above him. Now he stood a good 8 or 9 inches above her. Dumb werewolf growing stuff. She heard Beast Boy chuckle as he walked behind her and grabbed the last box. He put it down on the energy and Raven snapped her fingers.

"Thanks." Raven crossed her arms.

"No prob, by the way," Raven hadn't noticed him walk back up to her until his head was lowered next to her's. "You look really hot in that dress." Raven couldn't control how her face got bright red and the ceiling light above them went out. Beast Boy started running down the halls laughing.

"Beast Boy." Raven growled, flying after him.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! kvnpaifipseafnoAHFO**

So, it's the last day of school. Today we're doing a festival. By the way, I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS! Holla at your girl, am I right? After this it'll be Summer. I'm so ready for summer. Though, I'm gonna miss all the girls. Might even miss the guys a little bit. Minor problem, my family is here again. Luckily, they were late at the Awed Showcase and I was able to talk to them for the 30 minutes they had left before they could go look for Kid Flash.

I've never been to a festival before... I wonder if it's like it is in the movies.

* * *

"Make a wish!" Kole cheered as Starfire blew out her candles. Yep, Starfire was now 16 years old. It was 5 am, they would have to go start the festival set up at 6. It would be all day. Everybody would be performing multiple times throughout the day in different places. The good news was that her family wouldn't be able to arrive any earlier than 6pm, which meant she wouldn't have to hide Wally for at least 12 hours.

But she would somehow still have to do it for two without either side getting suspicious. These were going to be the longest 2 hours of her life.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be an old 16 year old lady." Jinx joked, poking Starfire in the side.

"I am afraid that I cannot do the feeling of the differentiation between the two." Starfire rubbed at her arms, looking for some indication of change.

"Yeah, you'll probably just get more pimples." Bumblebee said from her other side.

"That does not have the good sound." Starfire crossed her arms and Bumblebee started laughing.

"They're just joking around Star." Raven said as she walked past them.

"But it could be tru'." Argent said from behind them. Kole just rolled her eyes at her friends. She wasn't 16 yet so she had no room to talk. They went outside, where all the students were being given jobs to help set up for the festival. The festival would begin at 8 and end at 8. Then everybody would go home for summer vacation. Kole had very vague memories of last year's festival. She hadn't performed at all.

She was fairly certain she spent the entire time being bullied by upperclassmen. Kole then caught sight of Jericho, helping Robin carry the tent poles for one of the many booths that would be scattered across the school. Kole felt her eyes light up and she ran over to him.

"Morning Jericho!" She put her hand up with a smile. He waved back to her with a smile just as bright.

"Get a room!" Jinx called over to them. Both of them blushed and Kole ran back over to Jinx.

"Jinx!" She whined. Jinx simply snickered at her and turned to look at the teacher giving out jobs. Jinx, Argent, and Bumblebee got put on backdrop set up. Raven and Starfire got put on heavy lifting. The teacher didn't see Kole, who had accidentally wound up behind Starfire, so Kole was jobless. She just followed Star over to the heavy crates that were still in the back of the trucks.

She wanted to help, but Kole found that her ability to barely lift her own weight would be useless for the boxes that were 3 times her size. She watched in awe as Starfire lifted one up and flew it to it's designated area without even breaking a sweat. Raven picked everything up with her magic and then cast it to the place it was supposed to be.

"Star!" Starfire, who was about to pick up another crate, looked up to find Layla and Pepper running towards her.

"Greetings friends Layla and the Pepper."

"Star, we're up first! Miss Willfleur said we should go ahead and start practicing, we have 45 minutes until opening." Layla said.

"Oh, yes, all of the courses," Star turned to look at Raven, "Friend Raven-"

"I heard Star, you're good to go." Starfire smiled brightly and walked away with Pepper and Layla.

* * *

Jinx stood back from the stage.

"A little to the left." She stuck out her tongue as the football players tried to center the damn cardboard palm tree. "Mmm, little more." She closed her right eyes and watched as they slid the damn thing over a tiny bit more. "Perfect! Great job." The guys murmured stuff under their breaths and exited the stage.

"Wow, I feel the love." Jinx put her hands on her hips and spoke softly as to not make the grumpy jocks any more unbearable.

"I can make you feel a lot more."

"Wallace." Jinx turned around to look at Kid Flash, sitting in one of the chairs behind her.

"Jinxie, don't call me Wallace!" He whined.

"Then don't call me Jinxie." Jinx crossed her arms.

"Seriously? You guys realize that you've been doing this the entire school year." Bumblebee said as she walked by them with a basket of spare parts.

"What are those for?" Jinx asked.

"Sparky asked me to grab them for the main control panel."

"OOoooOOOhhh," Jinx called to her, Bumblebee turned away and started walking, attempting to hide the fact that her ears had turned red. Alright, so she liked him. So what? Was that really such a bad thing? Before she was out of earshot she heard Jinx call out to her.

"Shipped!"

* * *

Argent finally finished stringing the streamers along the top of the school. She'd hate to be the one who would have to clean it up. She started lowering herself to the ground. Just when she was about to touch the floor a basketball came flying out of nowhere. Argent caught it with her right hand, hissing slightly as her hand began to sting from the sudden impact.

"Oh, sorry!" Argent looked up at a brown haired girl. "Nice catch." This was definitely not a nice person. Her tone said one thing, but her eyes told an entirely different story. "Toss it here?" Argent smiled like she didn't know what sort of two-faced monster was standing in front of her her and gently bounced the ball back to her.

"it's l'right love." Argent smiled sweetly. She had her eyes closed but she knew the girl had shot her a little glare before running off to back to goofing around with the basketball team. Once she was sure she couldn't be seen she lifted her palm up to her face. Her skin had taken on a nasty red tint and it stung something awful.

"Shit." She grumbled, flexing her fingers, wincing as the pain intensified.

"TWENTY MINUTES! TWENTY MINUTES!" A teacher was squawking not so far off in the distance. Argent sucked in some air. She could deal with it after they finished preparations. Raising her left hand red bandages appeared beside her and wrapped themselves around her aching hand. She snapped and they were gone, just leaving her hand wrapped up.

* * *

"There, all done!" The shop teacher cheered. She closed up the last truck and walked off.

"I'm gonna go get some fruit before we run out." Raven said, turning to Kole, who nodded and watched as she flew away.

She had done nothing today. Kole had been completely and totally useless. She had thought about making an attempt, but honestly, what could she do? She wasn't strong like Starfire. She didn't have as much control over her powers as Raven did. She wasn't brave enough to talk to the jocks like Jinx did. Or talented enough to show people up in basketball like Argent could. Nor was she confident enough to go anywhere she wanted like Bumblebee could.

Kole nibbled on her bottom lip. Right, this was why she hated the end of year festival. Now she remembered. Last year she was useless too. Kole began walking along the trail that lead up to the gates they would be opening in 4 minutes. Wow. This sucks. Kole looked up at the sound of chatter. She spotted a group of freshmen girls, 7 or 8 of them. They were all chatting about something they probably wouldn't remember tomorrow. Kole was about to look away, when something caught her eye.

She stopped walking and looked up at the makeshift Roman house that some of the kids in shop had made. There were 4 pillars holding up a slab of stone above the front door. The pillar near the girls wasn't right. Something was just off about it. Kole squinted her eyes and walked closer to it. When she was close enough to be able to hear the conversation of the freshmen girls she finally understood. The pillar was tipping, really slowly. Nobody noticed it.

Kole spotted the shop teacher writing down some notes at a nearby picnic table and ran over to her.

"Miss!"

"One minute dear." The teacher said. Kole looked from the slipping pillar and back to her frantically, it was getting closer to the edge of the stone it was holding up, it was going to fall soon.

"Miss!"

"Hold your horses, your generation needs to learn how to be patient."

"But the pillar!"

"Yeah yeah, the pillars are beautiful."

"No! Well yes, but it's about to-"

"Young lady, will you please stop interrupting me-"

There was the loud sound of the stone sliding against the pillar and Kole took off. The girls screamed, frantically trying to get away as the pillar came to squish them.

"Watch out!" Kole yelled at them and threw her hands outward. Little did she know that what she was about to do would change everything. Crystals came from all around her and wrapped themselves on the side of the pillar. All eight girls, who were still under the damn thing, looked over at her. "Move!" She called out to them, arms shaking. They scrambled up, and with the help of a couple teachers everybody was out and safe.

Kole's entire body was now shaking. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her arms dropped and so did the column with a loud thump as a cloud of dirt flew around it. Kole's breathing was heavy and her body still hadn't stopped shaking. She didn't know that her crystals could hold that much weight. Kole turned her head to see Jericho running towards her. She was safe. Everybody was good. Kole slumped to the ground, her legs unable to support her anymore. Jericho knelled down beside her.

"C-can't walk." Her voice was even shaking. Fading in and out of a whisper. Jericho nodded, watching her worriedly. He suddenly scooped her up bridal style and started jogging to the infirmary.

The minute he entered the school, the gates opened for the festival.

* * *

Starfire looked out at all the people collected around different booths.

"Alright!" Layla cheered.

There were stages planted all around the campus and students would go out and perform on them. This was one such stage.

"Perhaps we shall partake in the practicing once more?" Starfire looked to them.

"We've got this." Pepper tapped her on the back and smiled. Pepper stood in front of them. Starfire was on her left and Layla was on her right. They faced the closed curtain. Pepper nodded to the sound guy at the left stage exit and the music started, then the curtains opened.

 **Youtube Video: SELENA GOMEZ - Fetish ft. Gucci Mane | Kyle Hanagami Choreography** **watch until 1:05**

 _I'm not surprised_  
 _I sympathize, ah_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _Your appetite, ah_

 **They took a step forward, rolling their hips before stepping out and reaching down, then back up to their mouths. They span around, sliding their hands to their elbows before facing the newly gathered audience with wide stances and their arms out by their sides. They rolled their hips before moving their right foot to their left and putting their hands on their hearts. They span around before squatting forwards and bring their arms up to stand. They stepped out to the right while swirling their arms around their heads.**

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_

 **They stepped back, bringing their arms out before dipping them down and thrusting their hips forwards. They jumped up, clapping in the air before, before turning to face the side. They stepped forwards in place, zig zagging their arms downwards before facing the front again. The span to face the back and then turned to ace the front once more, pushing their arms out in front of them. They widened their stances and leaned against one of their thighs. They flicked their arms to and from their heads before settling down for a subtle body roll. Then they rolled their hips.**  
 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

 **They pointed out at the crowd before jumping into wide stances and thrusting their hips forwards again. The faced the side and touched their head with one leg flickering upwards. They body rolled to the left before moving their rights arms up and down. They ran the same hand down their bodies before turning and facing the back. They turned back around and put their arms by their heads and slid their hands back down their bodies. They stepped forwards before stepping out and rolling their hips. They tapped their faces before bouncing out of the song.**

* * *

It had been a few hours and Argent had been too busy to deal with her hand. She finally got some free time and started making her way to the infirmary. Then she was stopped by a grip on her arm. She flipped around to look at a teacher.

"Oh yes! You're the thumbs girl. I need you to come sing, one of the kids bailed." Argent had not planned on singing. Yet here she was, standing on stage with a mic. Fabulous. Sweat leaked into her bandaged hand, making it sting more. She just needed to get this over with. She nodded to the sound guy and the curtains opened for her.

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses_  
 _Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess_

 _Some girls, kiss new lips every single night_  
 _They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

* * *

Kole drank her third glass of water, crumbs of the rolls she'd been given were left on the plate beside her. According to the nurse she had spent all of her energy. Magic takes energy too, and holding that thing up was draining her quickly. So her body started craving food at an accelerating rate, ending up with her unable to walk from starvation. Kole stood up, a little dizzy, but otherwise she was fine.

"She'll be fine, but she shouldn't be attempting magic like that without some proper training, someone should speak to her parents, one of them should be teaching her these things." It was the nurse's voice. Kole peered into the hallway to see her speaking to Jericho.

"I don't have any." Kole said, walking out of the infirmary.

"How are you?" The nurse inquired.

"I'm fine, I should just probably take it slow." Kole shrugged.

"And, you haven't got parents?" Kole shook her head.

"They passed away when I was really little, I just have a human older brother."

"You've never been taught." Kole shook her head. "Well, from what I know about Crystal Witches, that sort of magic is very delicate, but if put in the right hands it can do some amazing things, like stopping a pillar from crushing a group of students. If you keep this up, I don't see it ending well. Magic like that will eat up your energy unless you find somebody to help you have the stamina to hold that sort of power. Kole, I suggest you find someone to teach you how to use your gift before you get hurt."

* * *

Argent walked off the stage.

"Good job." She looked up at Hot Spot.

"Thanks." She said quickly before turning and getting ready to rush to the infirmary. Her hand was burning. It felt so awful. Now her bandages were hot and full of sweat, which only increased the amount of pain originating from her palm.

"Whoa, stay and talk a while." Hot Spot flipped her around to face him by taking hold of her shoulders. He froze at the pained expression she had been trying to hide all day. "Arg, what's going on."

"Just 'urt me hand a bit." She said, looking down at her bandaged hand.

"Hot Spot! You coming!?" There was the brown haired girl. Argent crouched down a bit so Hot Spot's larger build hid her.

"Nah, I'm gonna stroll around for a bit!" He called back.

"Okay!"

"Let's go to the infirmary." Hot Spot took hold of her free hand and started dragging her to the infirmary.

* * *

"Jinx!" Her mother embraced her. Jinx was breathing a little heavily. She had performed 3 times in the past 10 hours. She was a bit gross and wanted to go home. She didn't know if she could keep this up. Two more hours. Just two.

Right now Kid Flash was doing his ninth performance of the day. Apparently being the top guy in the school made people want to see you more than everybody else. Now, she just had to keep Wally and her family away from each other. She could do this. Yeah, totally.

"Where's-"

"A tour of the school first." Jinx said, grabbing her mother and dragging her family into the school.

* * *

Raven stared at the pack of, most likely werewolves, that surrounded Beast Boy, Kade, and Kodiak. Raven did not know what to do. the teacher had asked her to go and get Beast Boy, but she couldn't make it through the huge crowd of wolves. What should she do?

"Babe!" She looked over to see Layla. Kodiak smiled brightly and ran over to her, scooping her up in his arms. The pack all happily greeted her.

"Hey Raven." Raven turned to look at Lillian. She and Lillian were sorta friends. They had each other's numbers and often discussed the types of books they liked. She was a fun friend to have.

"Hello Lillian." Raven nodded to her and continued to look at the pack, trying to figure out how to get Beast Boy's attention.

"You need to get to Beast Boy?"

"Fairies can't read minds." Raven said, turning her attention back to Lillian.

"Yeah, but I had that same look last year when Kade and I started dating and I didn't know anybody in the pack. Just call out to him. Knowing Beast Boy he's probably listening in on this conversation right now, just waiting for you to call so he doesn't seem rude. That's how Kade was." Lillian smiled to her and Raven nodded, knowing that the girl was probably right. "I'll see you around, have a good summer, and text me if you find any good books." Lillian patted her shoulder and walked past her. Lillian tapped on one person in the pack and they all started greeting her, filtering her into Kade's arms.

Raven sighed. She could always not get him, but then the teacher would be mad and tell her mother and that would not be fun. Fabulous. Raven moved off the tree and stood in the open grass. She took in a deep breath.

"Garfield!" She called out. The entire pack turned to look at her and suddenly this didn't feel like such a good idea.

"Rae!" She saw him pushing through the pack to get to her and she felt a little more secure. Not much, but it was enough for her to formulate a proper sentence.

"There's a teacher looking for you." She said as he came to stand in front of her. She could feel the gazes of his pack poking into her side. She looked the opposite direction. She wasn't comfortable being sized up by them all. They'd probably figure out what she was and forbid her to be friends with Beast Boy. She shifted her weight from one leg to another wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy scooped her up and over his shoulder before Raven had a chance to speak.

"What are-" And he started running, making Raven hold on to him for dear life. She tried to formulate any thought, but it was a bumpy ride and they all got pushed out the window as her will to not die took over. Beast Boy set her down and Raven took a minute to fully gather herself.

"I take it you aren't one for big crowds." He laughed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not when they're all sizing me up, no, the teacher is over there." She turned and pointed at one of the stages. Beast Boy chuckled and rubbed her head. Raven swatted his hand away and gave him a slight glare.

"See you around Rae." He waved to her and made his way over to the stage.

* * *

"I heard that they need help at the Pearl Stage." Jinx said to Wally.

"But that stage is on the other side of the school."

"Too much for the fastest boy alive?"

"Not even!" He smiled at her before taking off. One more hour. One more hour and she was safe. Just one more. After touring the school for 45 minutes they had come down to the picnic tables to eat. She had sent KF on 3 wild goose chases. One more hour. She could do it. She had to do it.

* * *

"There aren't any problems over here?" Kid Flash asked. Bumblebee shook her head.

"Unless you wanna help us break down, there are no more performances on the Pearl Stage." Cyborg said.

"Sure, apparently Jinx wants to get rid of me." Kid sighed, picking up one of the chairs and folding it up.

"Dude, she's probably just busy with her family." Cyborg said, wrapping his arm around Bee's shoulder.

"What's with this?" Kid pointed between them. "Are you two dating? Why was I not informed? I'm always the last person to know everything." Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that if we finish this in time we can go up to the center stage and watch the last performance of the night,"

"Nope!" Kid said, finishing folding all the chairs in a millisecond.

"And did you know that it's Starfire and Robin?" Cyborg added.

"No! I did not! Nobody ever tells me anything!" He whined.

* * *

Starfire flew through the festival grounds looking for Robin. She was about to give up when she heard his voice.

"I really don't care."

Starfire peered around the corned to see Robin. He was talking to a woman. She was tan with brown hair and lilac eyes.

"Robin, surely you must be a little upset that Bruce couldn't attend."

"Nope, he never attends anything I do unless it benefits him."

"Robin."

"Why are you here? You aren't my mother and I don't need you to act like you are." Robin's voice was drenched in venom. It startled Starfire. She hadn't heard his voice so...so mean. Star watched as the woman blinked back a few tears. That was enough.

"Robin." Starfire flew up to him and touched his shoulder. The boy flinched at her touch and turned around.

"Star?"

"We shall be doing the practicing now." She kept their eyes locked in hopes that he would leave the poor woman alone.

"Yeah." He started walking and she flew beside him. Star looked back at the purple-eyed woman and smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Everybody was crammed together trying to get a good view of the stage. Jinx was looking for that orange head of hair like a hawk.

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked.

"Yes dad, he had to go home early." She turned to look at her father with her arms crossed. "Don't you trust your daughter?"

"Ohh, she played the daughter card, don't answer." Justin put his hand on his dad's shoulder and shook his head.

"Are you sure, that kinda looks like him." Her mother pointed to a familiar orange matt of hair. "See the orange?" She turned to the family and Jinx tapped her toe on the ground, sending a hex to his feet. Kid Flash crumbled to the ground.

"There's nothing there." Joyce said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, you're hallucinating now," Jaide added in, crossing her arms. But, after ten minutes Jinx never saw Wally get up. Even though she would never say it out loud, she was worried that she might've hit him too hard.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jinx stated before pushing her way up through the crowd until she reached where he had been spotted. There was nothing, just an empty spot. Did she cause him to evaporate? Didn't know she could do that. Then a hand reached up and grabbed her arms, pulling her to the ground.

"Or I'm just hiding, but now I know you care." Wally chuckled from his crouched position on the floor. "You know, if you wanna hide me from your family you could;ve just said so, you probably have a good reason."

"Seriously? Thanks." She forgot to yell at him once he said that to her. That meant she was free.

"I'll go hide then." He smiled at her and disappeared in a flash. Jinx got up and made her way back to her family.

Safe.

* * *

 **Youtube Video:** **Never Be Like You - Choreography by Janelle Ginestra Feat. Immabeast Watch until 1:47**

Who knows what adventures there are to come...

END

* * *

 **WAIT WAIT WAIT**

 **Don't worry this isn't the end, it's just going to become a second book and I'll be releasing it ASAP**


End file.
